Finding Paradise
by DeathGuardian24
Summary: After the the war of the giants, Percy is betrayed, abandoned, and became unwanted. While wandering on the streets a man has given him powers far more than the gods. Watch as he use this power to find his home, his paradise. Not an ordinary chaos story.Rated T.
1. Miserable me

**So, hi guys!**

**This is DeathGuardian24.**

**To those guy's who's been following my stories, and waiting for updates, I'm sorry that it took a month for me to post another chapter, I've been editing my chapters to clear out few misspellings, oocness and grammatical errors. So, yeah.**

**AND TO THOSE THAT'S JUST STARTING TO READ MY STORY…**

**Welcome, and I hope that you'll enjoy Finding Paradise.**

**Here's a tip, don't judge my stories until you finished reading all of the existent chapters, who knows what you'll be missing? :D**

**Oh yeah, please don't forget to review my chapters! XD**

**Chapter 1: Miserable Me.**

**(Prologue)**

Percy's P.O.V

It's Christmas today. Everyone was in hurry to get to their homes.

Their homes full of happiness, joy, and laughter.

Lucky them….

Truth to be told, I envy them…

Me, a miserable, 18 year old homeless kid…

A guy, seeking for love and the warmth of the hearth…

Seeking for home in this cold alley. Yeah, after all the things that I've done, after all the things that I've sacrificed…

And still, here I am, betrayed, abandoned, and unwanted.

My eyes once sea-green, are now gray like the sea on a cold winter night, full of depression and loneliness, swallowed by apathy. I know, weird huh, but it's fine.

My tears flow like a water fall.

From my eyes,

To my cheeks,

To the snow.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Percy Jackson.

Yup,

The hero of Olympus,

Retriever of Zeus master-bolt,

Defeater of Ares,

Retriever of the Golden Fleece,

Savior of Artemis,

Guardian of the Ophiotaurus,

Blessed by Pan,

Hero of the battle of the labyrinth,

Leader of camp half-blood,

Leader of the battle of Manhattan,

Defeater of Kronos,

Praetor of camp Jupiter,

Destroyer of the Giants,

Defeater of Gaea,

Blah, blah, blah…

Pretty long title huh? Yeah, guess so. Who cares?

You think that because of these things that I've done that the fates would stop messing with my life, right? You're completely wrong.

Because, after all of those tragic things…

Still, where do you think am I huh? Here, in this dark alley, homeless, starving, cold, and alone…

You wonder what happened?

Why am I here?

What about camp half-blood?

Wise girl?

My friends?

My father?

My mother?

Wise girl?

Olympus?

Camp Jupiter?

Wise girl?

Then here, let me tell you a story.

A story of a hero, a lover, a friend, a father, and a son.

A story of betrayal, friendship, love, family, pain, and forgiving.

The story of me, after the war.

The story of me, finding my home.

The story of me, finding my paradise…


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2- Why?**

Percy's P.O.V

Shivers hunt my spine on this cold Christmas night.

My small fire barely gives me any heat.

I silently, pray to the gods that someone will find and save me…

Wait, I can't pray to them, they also abandoned me, because of their fear.

I spit on the ground in defiance.

I have no one now to rely on.

Thrown to the ground just…

Just like a broken sword.

I laugh at myself for being a depressed fool,

waiting for nothing on this cold, lonely, and starless Christmas night…

Sigh, I miss my mother, surely, she i's baking blue cookies now. Laughing together with her husband, and her new baby that is now being held in her arms.

Yeah, laughing like no tomorrow with her new family. Spending their Christmas without me.

I know that you're asking,

Why not go there?

My answer is I can't.

I didn't want to see their disapproving gaze aimed at me again whenever I'm home and monsters attack, endangering Alex, my baby brother, so I decided to go,

I love them too much, so I ran away because my scent was getting stronger, but that gaze… heart breaking. I decided to go to camp half-blood. The camp became my only home.

After that I just discovered more betrayal and heart shattering reasons that drove me away from camp.

So now I'm homeless.

Now,

I know if that happened to you, you would surely feel anger and resentment towards them,

Right?

But for some odd reason, I don't feel any anger or resentment to them at all.

I just feel sad, lonely, and depressed. It's like I'm being swallowed by the everlasting darkness of the void, my heart, shattered by the ones I wanted to protect. It hurt.

I remember the words Chiron gave to me. He said that he would only accept the best from me, and I gave my best…. I gave my best.

But then why am I abandoned?

Is it because they're scared of me?

Because I bested all the foes that the gods can't defeat themselves?

That they thought that I would betray them?

**.

Now I know why loyalty is a fatal flaw.

It's not because you will destroy the world for a friend or a loved one, but because it shatters your soul, when you give out all your loyalty and yet, they can't give theirs to you.

It's not fatal for the others, but to its wielder… to its pitiful owner… It's deadly.

But I still forgave them…

They may have called me names, insulted me and betrayed me, destroyed my hope and heart, abandoned me and forgotten, but whatever, I'm still loyal to them.

I'll still protect them,

Even when my soul fades.

Maybe because the sea can't be still…

That my anger can't be held forever…

I can't feel angry for a long time…

Only longing…

And I know,

That also one of the reasons for not feeling anger is because I already used up all my rage and emotion destroying camp half-blood.

True, I swear on the river Styx that I destroyed camp because of my rage and rampage.

You would do it in my place too if you were me, because… you know what, I'll just give you a flashback.

"FLASHBACK"

Yes! Normal at last, Gaea has been defeated by yours truly and the peace is regained once more.

I sighed. What a terrible war.

So many demigods died from both the Greek and Roman worlds.

But yeah, it was worth the price.

Now, I just want to spend my time with the love of my life.

Annabeth.

Yeah…I like that. Just me and her, hehe…

We just came back from the war. To be exact, it's been a week. And it's now only five days to go before Christmas.

And I just came back too, after I decided to sacrifice my happiness for my mortal family. I learned that since I turned 18, my demigod scent has gotten stronger.

I left after a hundred monsters came and tried to kill me in our apartment and, of course, I defeated them all. I've destroyed thousands of monsters, 10 giants and Gaea in the giant war so this was just a flick of a finger, but it still endangered my family. That's why I left. I also left because of the looks my family gave me. For me, their disapproving gazes were worse than the glares of all the monsters and bad guys that I've faced. It didn't cause bodily harm, but it destroyed my heart. I'd rather look medusa in the eye than see that again.

But at least I still have my friends and Annabeth my wise girl… hmm…alone time with Annabeth, hehe…

And tomorrow on the solstice, a party will be held for all the heroes both death and alive that fought in the Giant war.

There is a rumor that the gods will give all seven of the leaders a fantastic reward, Woohoo! I wonder what it is… at least there'll be food, yum, but I still wish that I could taste my mother's blue chocolate chip cookies again, although I know that's impossible.

The nectar tastes like them, but nothing will compare to my mother's hand made. It's just sad.

Back to the topic.

I'm on my way to the cabin of Athena. And of course…(you smarty pants PJO addicted people there know this)…, I'm lost. Hey, who can blame me, from the twelve cabins that camp half-blood used to have, there are now almost a hundred.

Yeah, amazing huh, a hundred and still counting…. Who could have thought that there were so many minor gods and goddesses? And who could have thought that they had so many children?

I remember when I first came here, hmmm… a grief stricken twelve year old boy that was accused of stealing Zeus' master-bolt and then sent on a quest with Annabeth and Grover, thinking that I would fail…good times…good times…

There were at least a hundred campers, and every year I came, the fewer campers present, some eaten by monsters and some, joining Kronos' army. Now there are more or less three THOUSAND campers roaming the CHB perimeter.

Even during winter time.

Many of them are roman legacies that had, at last, come to their senses and joined the Greek camp.

Back to the story again, after giving up finding that blasted cabin, (the cabins were now scattered so only the big three were centered in the middle of the camp which is now is five times bigger) I decided to just go to the beach to refresh my mind.

While I was walking, I noticed something odd (and that's odd that I've noticed something odd, quite a shocker right?) these days. I didn't know what it was, but it was on the tip of my tongue.

It was like people were avoiding me. Yup, that's it.

I think something is going on and I don't know why. But oh well, it's not my job to think, that is Annabeth's. My concern is that she always seems…tense, distracted, like she's solving the most difficult question of her life (she probably is).

When we are together she seems far away. I don't know why but whenever I say I love her, she hesitates to reply. I want to please her, but, I don't know, she doesn't let me. I always to ask her, but when I do, she either ignores my question or gets angry at me.

And now, I swear on the river Styx that I will find out what is wrong even if she slits my throat for it,

*cues thunder*

I swear, girls really are more difficult to understand than the oracle's words. At least, Rachel is more straightforward when she says that I will die (I'm glad that she hasn't said that yet).

I was tired, glad that I reached my destination. I hurriedly dived into the ocean and, after a few minutes, I decided to come up.

This is more like it, just me sitting in front of the deep blue sea in long island. How is my mother? I wanted to iris message her but I knew that she was busy taking care of Alex, and probably still angry at me.

After hours of procrastinating, I went back to my cabin. And braced myself for tomorrow to come

"TIME SKIP WITHIN FLASHBACK"

I woke up, and looked at my clock, 7:12 AM, December 21 it read. 10 AM is our departure time. After that I finished all my necessary chores and rushed up to the mess hall. Of course everyone is excited to go to Olympus, especially the new comers who have never been, but some will remain. I saw Annabeth chatting and laughing with her cabin mates as well as my other friends from their respected tables. I wished that I had a sibling to laugh with or at. And it didn't help that no one wants to talk to me now for some unknown reason.

After Chiron finished announcing the list of those who will not attend in order to guard camp, he said that I needed to go to the big house as soon as possible.

Before I rushed to the big house, I tried to confront my friends, keyword, tried. I approached Annabeth first but before I could speak she said…

"Ugh! Seaweed brain, stay away for a bit, I'm still in the middle of planning a new battle formation with my siblings, so shoo!"

Wow, that's harsh to say to your boyfriend, and it hurt me, but I obeyed her, you know, because I can't understand a bit of their discussion anyway, so I approached my other friends but I gained the same answer; to go away. My heart shattered again, I felt unwanted. Why would they avoid me?

I wished Thalia, Nico and Grover were here, but they were busy with their duties. So I rushed to the big house. Chiron was reading a magazine on the porch so I called him.

"Chiron!" I shouted.

"Oh, good you're here. We have a certain problem to discuss." he said,

I wondered what problem and what I had to do about it?

"I want you to stay here and watch the campers." he muttered

"What! Why me? W-why not the other campers?" I said, shocked as I processed what he said.

Chiron sighed, "The truth is you're not invited to the party, the gods fear you and don't trust you, especially Zeus. And the gift that they will give is immortality. They fear that you might dethrone them, so they won't give it to you."

"What?! Are they crazy?! Why would I choose immortality? I've refused it once and I will refuse it again! What did my father have to say about this?"

"We cannot change their will my boy, I know your hardship, your pain, and your problems. But your father agreed to them. He feared that he's the first one you'll destroy." he said.

"What!? They are crazy. Did they forget that my fatal flaw is loyalty? What about the others? Do they know what the gift is? I know that Annabeth will refuse it but if she knew, why didn't she tell me?"

Chiron stayed quiet for a moment and then said "I don't know, but I suggest that you go to your cabin and rest."

After he dismissed me, my heart again shattered. How many times has my heart shattered now? I don't know. So that's why they're staying away from me, they're afraid, but why Annabeth?

After I reached my cabin, I immediately curled up on my bed and cried. Now I have no family. My mother and my father are staying away from me. Now my friends are gone, they chose to stay away from me.

After hours had passed, I decided to IM Annabeth.

I trudged up to my fountain and muttered, O' lady Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase, Olympus.

Image formed in the rainbow I saw Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Frank standing off to the side, now twelve feet in height, they must have accepted the gift, I thought, good for them, they deserved it.

Then I saw Annabeth in front of Zeus. I heard him question my Wise girl. "Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena Goddess wisdom, war, and strategy, heroine of Olympus, do you accept our gift of becoming a goddess?"

Of course she'll say no, I thought, she still has me. I gave up being a god for her and she'll do the same for me… right?

But her answer broke the already shattered pieces of my heart.

"Yes!" she said it full of excitement.

As she grew into a 12 feet goddess, my tears silently flowed down my face.

"No."

I said, everyone turned and saw me, they gasped, even the gods -par the big three and Athena- the loudest was from Annabeth, as she stammered…

"P-Perce I-I…"

But before she could answer I bowed my head slightly and avoided her gaze, and said,

"Congratulations… Annabeth…" then swatted the mist to severe the connection.

"Annabeth, why?" I muttered as I let my body fall to the bunk.

Did she ever even love me?

What have I done for her to abandon me?

Is denying the gods gift of godhood to me, and saving the world for her not enough?

Why did my friends abandon me?

Is it because their scared?

Did they ever even treat me as a real friend?

Why didn't my father do something to prevent this?

Did he really love me?

Or did he just use me?

So much for being his favorite…

Tears escaped my eyes…

My colorful world, turned into gray…

Rage and anger flowed through my being.

Despair, agony, pain…

I felt only that, and anger…

An unknown power burst through my body.

I felt myself growing as if I was turning into a giant, 10 feet…20…30…

My back seared with pain.

My skin and limbs tingled.

I felt myself changing.

As the pain left me, I coughed up blood.

Gallons of red liquid splattered my cabin, painting it all red.

I saw my body as a gray beast's.

My feet and hands had become talons.

I tried to shout as loud as I could, but instead an ear shattering roar came from my throat,

Breaking all the Poseidon cabin's glass window.

Anger consumed me…

Destroy.

All I want now is to destroy.

Tongues of blue flames escaped my mouth consuming my cabin.

The intact part of the ceiling finally fell down as I slashed using my new bronze talons. I crushed everything in it.

I finished expressing my anger at the cabin that was now, no more than a pile of ash and rubble.

I felt again the searing pain and I noticed that I grew and grew and grew.

As the searing stopped, I noticed that I was now larger than the big house.

The campers got over their shock and while some still gaped at the giant monster in front of them, the rest started to attack me.

Arrows, swords, javelins and magic spells rained down but none of their weapons or powers could penetrate my hide.

They just fueled my desire to destroy.

For every cabin that I saw, I turned into a pile of rubble and ash in one blow.

Menacing laughter escaped my throat as tears flew like a waterfall from my eyes. I saw the campers cower before me.

I felt like a mad man…

whose hope had abandoned him.

I burned the cabins and the big house,

But I left the campers and the nature spirits alone for I was still not that evil.

I then discovered that I had wings.

So I flew to the beach where I secretly met with Annabeth to escape the harpies whenever we wanted to stay out together after curfew.

Loneliness and despair stung my heart.

I melted the sand and evaporated the water in the wave pools so the shore was gone.

After that I was satisfied,

I roared once more.

I laughed in the face of my pain and misery.

Tears continuously escaped my eyes.

I checked my appearance on the reflection at the lake.

Naiads stayed away with fear in their faces.

I saw my reflection and roared once more …

There, I saw a gray beast with black horns and gray eyes…

Menacing razor sharp teeth, and bronze claws…

A dragon…

I had become a monster…

Drowning in the pool of my misery, I willed myself to fly and escape but my body didn't respond…

I wanted to go away from this pain, just anywhere, but here.

There was no problem because no one wants me.

No one cared for me.

I was just a monster.

I had nothing.

No family…

No friends…

No love…

Nothing.

I dove into the ocean as I closed my eyes.

I wanted to go away…To run away from the pain…

I felt like shrinking…

My pain ceased…

My anger was gone…

I willed the current to take me away.

As everything started to fade…

The last word that escaped my tongue was

"Why?"


	3. I Want To Die

**Chapter 3- I Want to Die.**

Percy P.O.V

I chuckled at the memory of destroying camp amused, and yet also saddened at the cold farewell.

I felt like a monster, a super-powerful, giant, vicious, monster, but it felt good as well. It had been two days since the incident. It's the only memory that keeps me from depression but it can't keep the pain away. The pain of everyone that I love and protect betraying me because of their fear. They didn't trust me even though I trusted them.

*Sigh* I missed my friends…or ex friends, whatever.

I wished blackjack and Mrs. O'leary were with me, but Blackjack was needed at camp and my dog was in the underworld, probably playing with Cerberus. I wished they were here…

But I couldn't dwell on that…

I wondered what they were doing…

Blackjack P.O.V (didn't expected that didn't you?)

I missed boss. He was too young to die.

Screw those half-bloods! After he saved us all, they just betrayed him! If only we were out of these stables, their faces would have horseshoe-shaped bruises!

Every Pegasus is now on protest. Were on a roll baby! Ha! Those puny half-bloods can't ride us! Let them try and we'll trample to pieces!

Those ungrateful, cowardly, betraying b$! hs! One day we will get revenge from those…things, yeah…things.

I miss boss! Why did that dragon monster something eat him? Why him!? Of all the campers, why him? Is it because it liked seafood?

Annabeth P.O.V

It's been two days now since I became a goddess.

I became the goddess of architecture and an heiress of Athena.

Jason became a minor god of thunder. Leo became a minor god of fire. Piper became a minor goddess of love. Frank is now a minor god of animals. And Hazel is now a minor goddess of jewels and rocks.

It's been two days now, after I left him…

I started to sob, I miss Percy! Why, did I chose to leave him!?

He was now dead…I don't really know, but no one has asked Hades yet, and Nico is mad at me for leaving him.

Why am I so stupid?

Why…

I feel terrible. The one, who loves me most, is betrayed, by me…

I thought that if I became a goddess, my life would be complete. I could do whatever I wanted, I could design whatever designs I wanted to.

But now, I feel, empty.

My ideas left me after I saw Percy's face on that Isis Message. His face was full of pain, confusion, and more pain.

I expected him to be mad, maybe if that was all then I could still move on.

But…

No.

I never saw any anger.

I saw my lover's heart break into billions of pieces.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry and make the gods turn him into a god, but they refused. I looked at Poseidon but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I can't tell why he doesn't want Percy to be one of us. I only saw his eyes full of sadness. I wanted to know.

After the solstice, we came back to camp. I came to create more cabins for the minor gods, though, I really just wanted to go to him and be held in his arms.

When we came back, however, all we saw were ruins. Like some storm came to destroy the camp.

I saw many campers crying, shivering, and starring in shock. I thought that maybe some of them had died.

I asked a Hebe camper what had happened and how many casualties there were, but to my shock, she said there were no dead campers or nature spirits, just a few were injured because of the panic and tripped. She then said that a giant gray beast appeared and destroyed the camp. I asked several others too, but their answers were still the same.

They said that the beast was three times larger than the big house. Weapons and magic couldn't affect it. They were all scared of it because of its ear shattering roar and piercing gray eyes that were full of sorrow and pain.

I counted and checked them all just to be sure and I found out that only one was missing. A wave of worry came over me.

It was Percy.

I ran as fast as I could to his cabin.

My body felt numb when I saw the ruble and all of Percy's things covered in blood. I called the Apollo cabin to check whose blood it was.

While they were checking it, I looked at the things to find any clues as to where Percy was.

I found a gray note book and read the front cover:

Plans for my wedding

My eyes stung as I opened it. I saw the most beautiful ring designs with one big one in the middle. It had a caption that read:

"This ring will be the one that my wise girl will wear on our wedding. Made with a combination of Celestial bronze, Imperial Gold, and some of the hunter's metal, lunar silver"

Project is to be finished by December 24, 2011 by the Cyclopes under dad's home.

I couldn't stop my tears anymore. Percy was planning for our wedding, and… and I ruined it.

I looked at the other pages and saw pictures of us.

Our pictures that we took each year,

He looked happy.

We looked happy.

I studied our blood stained photos, I knew that the first one was taken after our first quest. He was in the middle between Grover and I, grinning like crazy as if he saved the world, which he did.

Memories rushed back to me.

Saving the world became our yearly tradition.

The next page was dedicated to our second year.

I saw my picture that was full of staplers, the caption said,

"Torn and chewed by the Canadians"

Then the other pictures showed me, Percy, Grover, and a scowling Clarisse under Thalia's tree pointing at the golden fleece and the then two foot long Peleus.

My tears rushed to my cheeks as I hugged the blood stained book.

The world went blank when the Apollo campers confirmed that it was Percy's blood.

Nico's P.O.V

Damn them all! Those blasted fools.

I just came to camp back from a mission for my father I found out. My cabin was destroyed and the worst of it all, I found out that Annabeth dumped Percy and he's now missing.

I have been worried sick since I saw his blood splattered cabin. I knew he wasn't dead, but it worried me to see just how much blood he lost; off on his own, heartbroken.

Those fools don't even care for him. When I ask them to help me find him, they say that he's better off , fools.

He's the only one who really cares for me, the only one who came to see me when I needed help. He's the only one who looked out me and now he's missing. I swear I'll find him… wherever he is.

Percy's P.O.V

I want to die…

That's all I want now.

All of my loved ones don't want me anymore.

I never needed glory. Who needs that **?

Their all okay, that's enough for me…

Now I only want to die.

But I can't.

I wonder why?

I'll just give you another flashback of after my transformation.

Flashback

I woke up on an unknown street.

Still dazed from what had transpired.

But what happened?

Hmm…

Oh, I remember now. I destroyed Camp Half-blood

A small smile formed on my face, but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

Why did they betray me?

Why did Annabeth leave me?

Why?

The shadows around me started to move and a moment later I was surrounded by five Cyclopes, five big, heavily armed, fierce monsters.

The ghost of that humorless smile appeared again.

Maybe they could kill me, I thought.

I didn't even bother to uncap riptide. As they ran towards me, I was reminded of Tyson. How was he?. I hoped he was okay.

The first monster shouted at me "Die murderer!"

I think I saw a tear run from his lone eye.

I didn't move.

I closed my eyes waiting for my imminent death.

I waited and waited…until, CLANG! I opened my eyes to see that the axe of my attacker broken into two pieces. The blade lay on the ground, dented, as if swung at a titanium pole the size of my neck.

"What the Hades?" I muttered. I found the Cyclops and the other four gaping at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

The monster looked into my eyes and visibly stiffened. The other four also froze and then they all started to curl up and shiver in my presence.

"P-please d-don't hurt us l-lord…!" they begged. "W-we just wanted t-to live in peace b-but y-you ha-half-bloods always s-s-seeks us out and kill us, p-please don't kill us!" They continued.

After I got over my confusion, I asked "Why do they seek you?"

"B-because they say that we are m-monsters, b-because o-of our a-appearance, but they are the m-monsters! They killed our family. Please d-don't k-kill us!"

I sensed great emotional pain coming from them.

They just wanted to live in peace but couldn't because people feared them, so they tried to kill them. I felt sympathy for the Cyclopes. I guessed I felt that way because their story was somewhat similar to mine.

"Okay…" I said,

"I won't kill you…"

"R-really?"

"Yes, but only if you swear to the river Styx that you will never eat or hurt another half-blood, unless they attack you first."

"We swear!"

*Thunder boomed*

"Good now, what happened? Why didn't your axe hurt me?

"We don't know. It just snapped when it hit your neck, lord."

That surprised me. My curse disappeared when I crossed the Little Tiber outside New Rome. I reached for the small of my back and found nothing. No painful sensation flowed throughout my body like when I still had the curse.

"Would you attack me again? On the small of my back?" I asked

"A-are you s-sure m-master?"

"Yes."

Then one of them swung their other axes at me, but still nothing happened other than his axe shattering.

"P-please don't k-kill us!" He shouted.

"It's okay" I said to in a soothing voice.

"I'll leave now. Thank you and goodbye."

"Wait! Please accept this bag. We stole it from a camping site…But we didn't kill them!" He said nervously.

"Thanks… What are your names?

"I-I'm Jayson, these a-are my brothers: M-Melvin, Gail, Tyron, a-and J-Jerome."

"How about you my lord?"

I didn't want to say because my name brought back bad memories, so I said a little awkwardly,

"Nobody…"

"My name is Nobody."

Their smiles widened and they said "Nobody is our friend! Nobody is our lord!"

I smiled at them. Their innocence somewhat resembled my brother.

I looked through the bag that they had given me, a couple of jeans, three t-shirts, a pair of sun glasses, a gray hoodie and a black motorcycle mask and some others necessities.

"Thank you again" I said "This will help me a lot."

"You're welcome lord" They smiled at me.

After I said good bye to my new friends, I tried to use my vapor travel. I learned how to do it before I fought Gaea. It was really simple and it didn't drown or wet your companions, a bubble formed around you and made it appear as if your body was disintegrating into water molecules. That illusion made it look cooler.

It was easy, but it consumes much of my energy so I don't use it frequently, but after my transformation, I felt as if it would be easier.

I relaxed my state and thought of a place that I wanted to go to. There was only one place I wanted to go at the moment and that was the Underworld.

So faster than a blink of an eye, I willed the vapor to surround me and bring me to the dreaded underworld.

And with my luck, I landed on top of Alecto and her sisters.

"What the…?!" she screeched

"Perseus Jackson?"

I cringed a little at my full name.

"Damn you! I'll have my revenge you worthless brat! Don't tell me you saved the world too many times for that! I'll still kill you for your lack of manners!"

Then she and her sisters looked directly into my eyes…

I was just casually looking at them, wishing that they would get to the killing Percy part,

But instead, they cringed and bowed to me, begging for me spare their lives. Their faces crumpled in fear. I didn't know that furies sweat, but they were soaked in it. That confused me, maybe it was the heat? I shrugged it off.

"So, ummm… can you bring me to Hades?" I asked them awkwardly.

"O-of course my lord…"

Alarmed I quickly looked for Hades or Nico behind me but I found no one.

Huh? Why do creatures that look into my eyes act like that?

I'm not scary… Am I?

Oh well.

They gently grabbed my shoulders and flew to the palace of the underworld.

As we arrived at the entrance of the palace, hellhounds started to bark at me. Maybe they were wondering if the furies brought me here as their new snack. When I got closer, they started to growl but when they looked into my eyes, they whimpered and tucked their tails in between the legs giving a gesture like they were bowing to their master.

Then, the biggest hellhound, three times larger than Mrs. O'leary, neared his snout as if waiting to be petted. I petted him of course and he wagged his tail indicating that he was very happy.

I entered the hall. This was not my first time here, but it was my first time coming without the fear of dying looming over my head because now, it was my wish to die.

The furies stopped me in front of a big door. They knocked three times and the voice of Hades answered.

"Come in!" he sounded annoyed.

As I entered, I saw the lord of the underworld sitting comfortably, reading a black book that I could read the title of.

"Who is it?" he said, still not looking up from his book to notice that who I was.

After a while, he finally looked up recognized me. He tensed.

We locked eyes and I could see that he almost fell off his seat in his shock.

"W-where have you been?

"W-why are you here?

"W-what happened to you?"

"Your cabin was destroyed and covered in your blood and here you are… alive." he stated looking everywhere besides my eyes.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Everything was blurry when I woke up.

"Uncle I have a request for you." I said with no emotion.

"What is this request you ask of me?" he was nervous.

I sighed and said…

"I want to die."


	4. Here goes nothing

**Chapter 4: Here Goes Nothing.**

**PERCY P.O.V**

I want to die…

Four simple words…

One simple wish…

Hades looked shocked at this, again, as if Zeus has shot him with his master-bolt, again.

I would have laugh at his reaction, again, but the pain, the pain in my heart is just too much that I can barely talk. Just kidding, I don't even know what to call this feeling.

He got up from he's seat and sighed.

"As you wish Percy, as you wish," he said as he's hands emitted a dark purplish light that emitted death, "are you sure that you want this?-still not looking from my eyes-" life is still full of wonders so if you sti-"

"Life doesn't pleasing to me anymore, all of them…all of the people I cared and protected left me, my parents…, my friends…, Annabeth…, heck even my father doesn't care anymore, so uncle Hades, please, end my pain, end my suffering, end my life, please, just end it" I begged.

"You're a real hero young child, if death is what you want, I will end your life peacefully in knowledge that you will never be forgotten by me, you will never forgotten by the world-"

"I'm already forgotten lord Hades" I cut, "but thanks for that remembrance of, that at least, someone never forgotten me"

"Err…your welcome… nephew…"

He placed his hand in my shoulder and closed his eyes then said" **LIFE** and **DEATH** the **cycle goes on**, as the **god of the dead** I now **claim **the **soul you own.**" in ancient Greek.

As he opened he's eyes, I said… "Am I dead?"

Wave of confusion flooded his face and repeated his chant.

But…nothing happened.

"What in my name, happened!" Hades shouted obviously confused. He quickly reached for the phone and dialed at it. "Hey, watsup, um, can you check a file under the name of Percy Jackson, yes, email it to me, I need it ASAP"

"Um who's that?" I asked, "and why does your speech like that…it not very Hades-shly talk"

"Um that's Clotho, you know one of the fates whatsoever, she works part time here, in the underworld." Clearly annoyed, complete with gayishly hand signal.

(Let me tell you it's creepy when he does that *shivers*)

"Oh here it is." He said in a sing song voice while typing to his black soul engraved nightmare laptop.

Perseus Jackson…

Age 18…

Birthday August 18…

Savior of blah, blah, blah, blah, everything blah, blah, blah… retriever of blah, defeater of ,blah, blah, blah,

"Ah! Here it is!" he shouted excitedly

Type : demigod son of Poseidon

Level of mortality : immortal.

That word shocked me…, as my last wish…, now cannot be fulfilled…w-why?… h-how?

"Let's see…" he whispered

Immortal: case unknown. Not available

"Sorry Perseus, but it's not available" he scratched his head "but it's clear that you're immortal now, I cannot fulfill your wish…"

Why do this always happen to me…

Tears flowed again from my sorrowful gray eyes…

Why does my selfish dreams always shattered?

_Why_! I thought

My wish to become Annabeths husband…

My wish to spend Christmas with my family…

My wish to be with my friends sharing laughter…

My wish to live my life to the fullest…

And even my wish to die…

The pain in my heart feels like Tartarus itself…

Why…?

What sin did I do to have this kind of punishment?

Is it wrong to save my friends?

Is it wrong to sacrifice all of me for them?

What's wrong!

Now, immortality is cursed upon me…

Oh, how I wish to spend it with Annabeth…

But, she already had decided…

She doesn't love me as I love her…

She chose immortality over me…

I will just distract her on her work…

I love her too much…

Even if it meant …Letting her go…

I inhaled deeply as the plan pops in my mind…

I'm better dead for them…

"Lord Hades, then, can you at least make it looked like that I died"

"What? Oh… ok I get it, don't worry, I will make it as if you were dead. Complete with grave and a fake soul. I will inform them as soon as possible."

Thank you again, but please, swore to the river styx that you will not reveal our secret to anyone unless I allowed it." I said, hoping that he will abide with my request

"I swear it to the river styx" *thunder*

I smiled, "Good bye uncle I wish you best" then I surprised him by hugging him.

Still on shock, he said" y-your welcome nephew…"and for the first time I saw him smiled.

At then I grabbed my things and disappeared.

**FLASHBACK END**

I still can't get over on the fact that I was alone now. Well at least there's Hades, hmm… maybe you really can't expect the unexpected. The one's you thought that cared, left you, and the ones that you thought that doesn't care, is the one left that cared for you.

*Sigh* Maybe that's really life. Full of surprises, even though, not every surprise is good.

The pain in my heart still lurks. I still can't believe that the gods and Annabeth did that to me…

I was in deep thought when suddenly, the air rippled like some kind of a tunnel was being created. I looked up to see what's happening.

I jumped five feet in the air when suddenly a man about twenty years old appeared beside me.

The man smiled at my actions then said, "Hello, son, at last I had found you."

I'm still shocked and replied "uh, huh?"

The man's smile grew wide as he said to me "I've waited millennia, to find the hero that is my son's reincarnation…"

"What?" I said "Who are you? What do you want to do me? Millennia? Son? What are you talking about?!"

"Do you really want to me to explain? A smart guy like you should've guessed it already…" the man raised his left eye brow a bit, then laughed.

"Me?" I pointed myself. "Smart? Ha! Pssh!...never." my friends doesn't even call me smart.

"Hmmm… you're misjudging your capabilities, you are smart. Don't let the judgment others affect your capabilities. You are very damn smart! So what if you're slow? So what if they call you a seaweed brain?-I cringed at that- Be yourself. Use your brain, think."

"Uh…okay," I started getting weird out with this guy. "So you want me to be your son, maybe because you're fading or something right?"

"Close enough, I say…But I am not fading, in fact, I can't fade. Because, you ask me who am I? I am the Creator of the Creator." He then smirked after taking a huge bite at his chocolate bar.

"So now you tell me who you are, humph. Wait, you mean that you created the creator? Then if you're the creator that created the creator that means that you're the original creator! And if the creator is…Khaor,er…Chaos. Then WHO the heck are you? Cause I didn't even know that there's a creator of the creator"

He smiled sadly "That's the truth, and even Chaos herself doesn't know that I exist. But enough of that,-he smiled mischievously- I'm here to help you."

"w-what? Help me? How?" I got excited, if he is the creator of the creator, and er…father… maybe he can undo my immortality and kill me. Well that's unlikely, unless he'll really do it

"That's easy! Then he proceeded in punching me." And the world has gone black.

**NICO P.O.V**

Two days of nonstop searching, do you hear me? It's FREAKING TWO DAYS! From America, to Europe, to Asia and the underworld and what did I learn! PERCY's DEAD! Why do this things, always happens to me! Why, f***ing why?

First, my mother, then Bianca and now, Percy…

Tears just won't stop dripping on my eyes.

I just saw his ghost being judge by Shakespeare. I bolted towards the castle to confront my father and I them noticed something odd.

The air just doesn't feel right. The screeching of the furies, are gone. And the hellhound king is on the corner very quiet, which is odd because he usually barks at anyone who enters the main castle door. The atmosphere here is like the one that has been trampled by someone monster-ly strong, one as strong and scary like a titan. I quickly ran into the throne room to check if my father is okay.

There I saw my father perfectly okay, I sighed, relieved. But he's in some kind of a trance like when he is thinking about Persephone she's in her seductive lingerie, but he is sleeping on the couch, if not on the floor.

"Dad!" I called. And to my relief, again, he woke up from his trance.

"Oh, Nico, it's just you… what do you want?" He asked nicely, which totally freaked the Hades out of me-no pun intended- cause let me spell to you.

Hades + nice= a no, no.

In fact, I think that you can't even put that adjective if the subject is Hades.

"Um…what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Um…nothing!" he quickly looked at the ceiling, obviously nervous at something.

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh, it's nothing just regular irregular problems, you know, the one's that can easily be solved." Sweat, drops from his face.

"Rrrright" I said sarcastically, completely not believing me.

"Of course! I am Hades! No problems that I can't solve!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ooooooooh, really… what about the traffic problems? And Charon's pay-raise?"

"Er…everything but that."

"Suuure. Now please dad. How did Percy died!"

That question obviously caught my dad red handed. He tensed then visibly relaxed.

"A dragon had eaten him." he said "I thought you already knew, many campers saw what happened. All the blood on his cabin indicates that he will not live with that attack. And I think that you already saw his ghost. Now go, I'm busy, and I forbid you to talk to his ghost." His tone defines finality.

My anger and builds up, my tears flowed full force, why can't I talk to him? Father's being unjust. I decided to go to camp. Maybe to tell everyone what happened. I willed the shadows to bring me to camp.

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

Yes! We're going back to camp! I'm so excited! Finally I can congratulate Annabeth and Kelp head for being immortal! And besides, I think I need a small break from the wilderness after the incident on the Yellow Stone. Long story short, it's bad.

I wonder what are they god of… oh well, guess I should've find out!

Wind started to change as we near the camp shivers came up my spines. Something is just ain't right. The atmosphere feels tragic, like someone is mourning.

At last, we've caught a glimpse of the camp. Sudden shock slapped my face. And it became worst when we saw that the whole camp has burned to ashes.

Worries stabbed my heart as I race to the tent in the middle, hoping that the others are okay. Then suddenly the air got cold then out of nowhere, a boy in all black collided with me, still dazed, I looked at the boy, and glared, it's my damn cousin, Nico.

But something is strange, tears keep falling from his eyes, it's the first time that I've seen him this vulnerable cause I'm not there when he has known the death of his sister. The depressed mood, worsen ten folds. By he's appearance here now, anyone would know that something tragic happened.

"Sup, Death breath…" I said, ignoring the fact that he's crying.

"*sob*Percy…*sob**hick*Percy…*waaaaaaaah!* I hugged him, don't get me wrong I'm just comforting him, er…maybe.

"What's the matter?" I whispered to his ear while he is still sobbing…

"P-Percy…"*hick*"d-de"*hick*…"

"Shhhhhh…" I whispered again." Everything is gonna be alright… now tell me, what about Percy…"

"H-he's*hick*" he's dead…, saw him in the underworld, not allowed to talk,*hick*" those words came crashing to me like a boulder the size of Mt. Olympus.

Despair overwhelmed me, I just can't help it and start sobbing…

Why…? Why him…?

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Why did I have to break him?

Why did I choose to be a goddess, when Percy chose me?

I broke his heart, he gave me all, then, I thrashed it all away.

I thought if I became a goddess, I will be complete. I know that the gods will not give him the choice of being a god, and I decided not tell it to him. I left him, I left him alone.

And now I don't know if he I dead or alive. But after seeing the cabin covered in blood, I knew that he can't survive it.

I wish I could die.

Here am I sitting in our destroyed secret place. The place that where we showed our loved to each other, kissing passionately.

A voice called me, wishing that it was Percy…

But no, it was Thalia.

I noticed that she was crying, maybe she had known the probability of the death of Percy.

We hugged each other then continued crying…

I noticed that Nico is on her back waiting under the shadow of a tree…

Crying…

That confirmed my worry, Percy is dead.

He is dead, broken hearted, with a shattered soul…

All because of me.

**PERCY P.O.V**

I woke up in the same alley, my head and body feels like burning. It's feels like styx all over again. But this time I don't have something or someone to hold on. Suddenly it stopped. I feel like I'm invincible again, but without the Achilles heel. I feel so powerful, yet vague sadness covers my heart. What can power do if you're alone?

Then a familiar voice said "Hungry?"

I quickly turned to its direction to find the man, or ass he said, my dad, eating assorted chocolates. I suddenly drooled, and my stomach grumbled.

"Uh…thanks" I said after he handed me a blue chocolate that made me miss my mom. But past is past, I just wish that they could be happy without me. Well I ran away so they are still okay, they have forgotten and abandoned me, that's final, I will not ask them to accept me again, heck I'll just continue this act. I'm dead. That's all they need to know.

"What did you do to me?" I asked the man.

"Nothing much, I just gave you the key to many other powers that exceeds Chaos. And rivals mine"

I choked," what? Are you crazy? What did I do for you to trust me this much?"

He smiled" because as I said, you are my son."

"H-How? My father's Poseidon, how did you become my father?"

"You are the reincarnation of my son, Nebular. It's almost been a millennia, when he… you, decided to help the abandoned and the helpless. Your plan is to be reborn as a mortal, but accidentally, Poseidon fathered you. But hey, I think that that is a good thing. You've shown Gaea and Kronos who's the boss and saved your fellow demigods. But maybe you are really destined to be the helper of the abandoned. So here are you now, abandoned by your friends."

"Um…sure…that's just absurd…really." I said to my "real father" is that why I have this strong powers like-

"Transforming into a dragon, I know, that's just one your original bodies." He cut

"Whoa, just how many original bodies do I have? And I can transform like Frank?"

"No, it's far greater than that. Because your dragon form can trample Chaos in a snap."

"That's…terrifying. But you said that I decided to help the helpless and abandoned. How can I do that?" That idea is just felt right, that I want to do it so much.

"You shall join my daughter first, then, I will guide you next. But remember, no one but you, could know my existence, even Chaos, maybe. Goodbye son… remember you are the true son of mine, the Unknown." Then he disappeared in the darkness…

Unknown…so he is my true father. Well I'm glad that at least he cares for me, sort of, but what does he mean about joining her daughter? What good will it give me if I joined my sister?

Questions, keeps popping in my mind, but then a black vortex swallowed me…

Suddenly, I'm on a dark windowless room.

I slowly walked up to the door. I opened the door and a sudden burst of light blinded me temporarily. "What the heck…" I muttered. Then a soldier three inches shorter than me grabbed my forearms and dragged me.

I studied my 'dragger' I noticed that she is a girl with red hair, blue eyes, tan. But her face was all serious, as if though that she never laughed before. I could see the pain in her eyes, pain maybe brought by betrayal, pain brought by death, I don't know, there's so many possibilities.

Then I notice that I was wearing the sunglasses that my cyclopes friends gave me…a voice rang throughout my brain I notice that it was from my 'real father' let's just call him Unknown, "_That sunglasses will not and can't be notice by anyone, even Chaos, if they see your eyes they all surely whimper to your power, so as much as possible, don't take of your shade for now until you can control your powers, and it will give you a normal gray color, not the super intimidating one, well good luck!_"

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you dragging me?" I asked the girl.

"None of your business newbie, and as to why I am dragging you? It's because I like to drag you, period." she replied.

Harsh, I thought, I'm just asking. Well, I wish that all the people here are not the same as her, or else I'll be living in my own personal Tartarus.

Well, anyway… after a few minutes of dragging me, at last she stopped in front of a huge door with two burly guards standing like sentries, which I think they are. And started their own conversation with the girl, and of course, completely ignoring my questions.

"General Arianna, what do you need?" said the guards on the same time which looked like that they've been practicing."

"The recruit that our lady wanted is here"

Recruit? The fuck? More like prisoner I thought. The one that is smaller nodded and talked in a small devise that's attached in his arm.

They slowly opened the door, with the eerie sound that the door made, my invisible sunglasses covered eyes met with the most beautiful pair of eyes that I have ever seen, it's like the galaxies are resting in the two orbs of her. Their owner is sitting in an office like setting, with a star wars like, outer space background, that completely matched her eyes.

"Good morning Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," My left eye twitched a bit as she said my full name.

Arianna gasped as if she knew that name and can't believe that it's me. After that, Chaos motioned her to go.

I replied the most intelligent answer that my mind,

"uhm…huh?"

Laugh your butt out I don't care, she's just really beautiful, the regal face of a queen, and the calm feelings that she emits, the perfection of beauty that even Aphrodite herself will never get.

She smiled and directed me to the seat in front of her desk, which of course, made me feel like high school student, that's being scolded by a teacher, again.

"I am Chaos, the first being, creator of the universe. Mother of the protegenoi, the primordial gods" She smiled.

Creator of the universe, yes I will agree with that, but the first being? Ha! I've just met him a few hours ago and it's not you, not that I'll tell that to her.

I faked a gasp, acting as if though that I'm really surprised to meet the most powerful being in the universe, but after meeting the original? Nuh…uh, and I just said "Y-you're Chaos? What do you want with me? Are you gonna punished me for defeating Gaea?" I asked, wishing that she will fall for my act. And if I'm not wrong, I believe that I heard the unknown, I'll just call him dad, laughing out loud.

She chuckled "No Perseus, I'm not punishing you, in fact, I'm grateful that you brought peace by destroying her. At least, she will not, and cannot bother me and my council for a long time, and I must thank you for that. No, you're here because I want to offer you to be one of my warrior, you're a legend here, Perseus, and I needed your strength, the strength of the hero that defeated Gaea singlehandedly, we needed your help to protect the universe. I offer you a home, I offer you a family, to be a hero again, I offer you immortality, I offer you, my blessing. Now, let's get straight to the point, will you join us?" She finished.

Well, dad said that I need to join Chaos, maybe this is what he wanted me to do, and besides, this is better than to be a homeless hobo. That's it, I made up my mind, and said "Yes."

She smiled and then muttered a chant and my body glowed. After she is done, nothing happened. She frowned and scratched her temple.

"Why in the void can't I bless you?" she said obviously thinking every possibility that there is.

"Anyway, I will still welcome you to my guardian force, and know that I will research the problem of why, cannot I bless you. Welcome home to your new family Perseus, Good bye. And don't worry, I know that you want your name to be a secret, only Arianna and I will know who you are, for now, now meet your new companions." She snapped her fingers then suddenly I'm outside of her room. And of course, a very cheery Arianna-which by the way, acting the complete opposite of herself, last time- is beside me and asking every question that all the fangirls have…

Family…

I think I would like to have a new family…

The pain may still be lingering in my heart…

But maybe it will be gone after this…

Oh well, I thought as I smiled.

Here goes nothing.


	5. The Chaos Guardian Force

**CHAPTER 5: The Chaos Guardian Force.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"Dude! How did you do that! They're the strongest guardian force unit here and you just defeated them like their nothing in just a flash!" said a grinning Jefferson, he's a 16 year old son of Hephaestus, he kinda reminds Zephyr of his friend Beckendorf, from his looks, to personality, and skill.

Let's just say that Zephyr mistook him for Beckendorf on their first meeting, which happened a few minutes ago.

He's been part of the CGF( Chaos Guardian Force) for five years now. His full name is Isaac James Jefferson, but everyone calls him Jefferson, but Ice likes to call him Isaac, and bullies always call him Jerkferson. Like most of the members, he's been abandoned by his mother because of his "freakiness", his mother thinks that he is a child of Satan because of his fire power. Yes, he has fire power, very rare, only few are blessed of fire like Leo and him. So Arianna recruited him to the CGF.

The CGF adopted him, ending his two years of wandering on the cold streets of Quebec.

"Serve's him right. He's just a big bully that became a general because of his brute strength and his father. He's so cocky that he even exceeds his father. But truthfully how did you did that? His strength rivals Hercules, and you beat him as if he's only a ragdoll? Not only that but his whole unit as well." Ice said, raising her eyebrows.

As you've guessed from her name, she's a daughter of Khione, yeah…the bad goddess. Her full name is Ice Princess, I know, pretty clichéd name huh. But she doesn't like people calling her in her full name, because she hates it and it also reminds her of her father, so people refer to her only as Ice. She is also 16 like Jeff and has been in the guardian force for a month.

Her mother left her to his brutal ex-military father that likes…scratch that, loves to beat her. She still doesn't know how to protect herself then. She just cried when he beat her, with sticks, metals, and any other things. His heart is as cold as ice. That's maybe the reason why Khione hooked up with him.

Her father treats her like a mere animal. She lives entirely her life sleeping in a dirty, and cold, dog cage outside his father's house, not that she feels the cold of course. She's been save by Jeff by burning down the house of her father's house, and freeing her from that dark lonely place. But she became paranoid, and rarely trusted anyone because of the trauma that she'd experience. Jeff is the only one who can approach her.

She's been in love on him from the start, everyone knows that, well as usual, everyone but Jeff. But she doesn't really show that to him, even though it's pretty obvious that even Percy knew her secret from the first time he saw them.

Many people from the CGF and the council treated them like an outcast. Zephyr guessed that even here, there are still corrupted people that makes the other one suffer.

They treat them like that because, one, Jefferson doesn't really like fighting, but he's not really weak- no one knows about his power except Chaos-, he just don't like hurting people. And two, in his twenty quests on these four years of him being a guardian, he only succeeded in five of them and one of those is saving Ice.

Yes, they treated their recruitment as a quest and a test on how strong the guardian is.

The greater the number of quest you've done, the higher the chance that a general recruits you on his unit.

By the way, there are twelve units all in all, and each unit has a

Ten Battalion- each of the battalions has around two hundred to one thousand warriors, they are fully loaded with high-tech weapons, from spaceships, to tanks, to guns, to swords. Basically, it's all frontal attack weapons. As you guessed, they attack directly on their enemies. They are the first part of the unit that sent in case that there's a war on a part of the universe that knows about them, and has contact with them.

Battalion captains- they lead the battalions on the frontal attack. They are chosen by a test of courage and strength.

Three Elite Teams- they are the best of the best of the unit. They are chosen directly by the patron of the unit. They have the skill of at least one of the legendary heroes, Hercules, Achilles, first Perseus, Percy Jackson-yes, he's one of the legendary heroes, outranked Hercules by a hundred, no, a thousand folds, etc. Usually they have three to five members, they are sent to rescue, assassinate, and to spy.

One Private Research Team- certified brains of the all the brains, many are legacies from the family of Athena and Hephaestus. They also research many things such as how to make the best weapons, gadgets, etc. they also make the plans the elites needed to execute. Although there is the main research team on the CGF base, the units rely mostly in their planning skills.

Two Commanders- one commands the CB, one the ET,

General commander- the main person who has the authority to command his unit and send the members on recruiting quest, who sometimes took over to the other units if the situation needed it.

And last and but certainly not the least,

The Primordial Patron- The first beings are the strongest of all the deities. Besides Chaos, of course. They trains and bless the squad members with their power so the guardians could be more powerful than they already are. They usually don't participate in the battles.

And because Jeff has only succeeded in one quest, and Ice doesn't go near the other people, no unit wants recruit them. Arianna would like to, but her entire unit will protest.

"Uh…dunno, just did." Percy shrugged.

"But man, you gotta admit, you're pretty strong, the units will surely hurry in recruiting you even though you haven't gotten in a quest. But I doubt that the first will recruit you, cause it's them that you've butt-kicked," said Jeff.

And Ice just nodded completely agreeing.

"You're just like Percy Jackson" he said grinning "a man that at first, looks weak then surprise every one by showing them his enormous strength and capabilities!"

"You really like Percy Jackson huh." Said Percy, fighting the urge of flinching or blushing, when Jeff say his name with such admiration.

It still hurts for him, a fresh, deep, painful wound, but he is sure that it can be cured. "But who is this Percy Jackson?" Percy said, out of curiosity of what these people thinks of him.

"Ah of course, you are a newbie, it's okay that you don't know him at first." his grin widen and a strange mischievous glint on his eyes appeared.

He cleared his throat, "Percy Jackson is a Legendary figure here in the Guardian City…"

"Guardian City?" Percy asked. Cutting into Jeff's story.

"Yeah, Guardian City, more like world if you ask me… the place where the guardians and their new family live…"he said pausing a bit.

"Anyway, back to the story, Percy defeated many monsters, gods, and Titans, Giants, and on his last adventure he defeated Gaea.

When he is twelve, Zeus accused him of stealing his master-bolt, Hades and him, sent many trials, the first monster that he defeated is Alecto, a fury. After that, a Minotaur killed his mother. In his rage he killed the Minotaur single handedly and dragged his best friend into Camp half-blood…"

And his story goes on and on, (**a/n you know already what happened**)… Percy hid his tears because of all the happy and sad memories that coming back to him.

After they finished their lunch-yeah, they've eaten, he ordered the "Percy Jackson special", really, it's just food with blue coloring, and it made him think about his mother, after eating their blue food, and continuing their conversation, a ringing sound like the one's on the schools covered the area, they quickly said goodbye to each other and have gone to their respective training duties.

Because he still has nothing to do, Percy decided to go to the balcony on the cafeteria. It's just like earth, he noticed, a much greener earth. He is sure that Grover would totally love to go here, with all of the wild nature goodness that remained untouched. He could already imagine his face. He let a small chuckle at that.

He wonders how did he met, these two friendly and wonderful people like them, people who truly admired him. It felt like a blur, maybe because of the ADHD.

**FLASHBACK**

**Percy P.O.V**

Arianna opened the white door in front of us. I just stood there, jaw-dropped and in shock because of what I have seen.

It's the biggest cafeteria that he had ever seen, I can't believe that they say that this is just a cafeteria, yeah, they said that it's 'just' a cafeteria and not a stadium. There are thirteen divisions on the place, and each of them had unique and bizarre designs. The area of the twelve parts could easily fit hundreds of people, and the people who are seating there have a uniform, and on each place, they have different one.

But the one who truly catch my attention is the thirteenth. It looks just like a table on a regular school cafeteria. It's just a simple wood table with vandalism on the top. Unlike the other seats that have hundreds of people seating on them, it only has two.

But they look happier than the other ones, maybe because they just talked like what friends should while the others are stiffly and silently eating like on the military school. The two are on jeans and t-shirts which looked more comfortable than the uniforms.

Arianna waved goodbye to me as she walks toward to a table with designs that looks like created directly from the darkness of the night with stars still clinging into it.

I suddenly remembered all that she said to me while we're on the way, that the squads have different patrons, each for the twelve members of the primordial council.

Aether- primordial god of upper atmosphere and light.

Ananke- primordial goddess of necessity, she gave up the fate part for her daughters.

Chronos- primordial god of time, it made me confuse him to Kronos.

Erebus- primordial god of darkness.

Eros – primordial god of love.

Hemera- primordial goddess of day.

Nyx- primordial goddess of night.

Phanes- primordial god of pro-creation, to those who's dumb enough to not understand, he's basically the god of sex and lust.

Pontus- primordial god of the sea.

Tartarus- primordial deity of violent storm in the abyss of punishment named after himself.

Thalassa- primordial goddess of the sea, consort of Pontus.

And Ouranus- primordial god of the sky.

So Arianna's table is the Nyx… now I understand why their place is designed to be like night. I said to myself

But what about the thirteenth one? It's the most common table, with no fancy designs like the others. And It also looks like the most comfortable. Then why does it have only two?

I quickly approached the said small table.

I silently gasped, as I notice the face of the burly African-American one.

"Beckendorf?" I asked the burly kid.

"Uh…uhm sorry no, I wish to, but no, I'm Jefferson, Isaac Jefferson, call me Jeff" he said shyly.

Oh…I thought that you're Beckendorf, you both are surprisingly looks the same. Let me guess son of Hephaestus?"

"Yes"

I smiled at him then turned to the girl.

"And you?" I asked the one with silver hair and ice blue eyes.

Instead of answering she quickly hide on Jeff's back.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't really trust people, she's afraid of them, she have trauma because of her father" Jeff said sadly." Her name is Ice, How about' you?"

I remember what Chaos said to me, I can't say that I'm Percy Jackson. Besides, the pain in my heart still lingers, and it aches when people say my name 'cause it reminds me of my past.

I thought of all the possible names that I can give to them. Well I told the Cyclopes that my names is Nobody, but that may seem to be rude to them. I could say that my name is Nebular like the one dad calls me, but that may seem suspicious to Chaos. What name could be my new name? Hmm… what name do I want to be? Well, I want to be a gentle person. Gentle… hmm…Zephyrus the west wind, the gentle wind that carries the "flame of Olympus" to its new home on the west, the gentle wind that leaves everything on its path suffering in destruction. Even though he's a bit gay, well, he does have a pretty nice name. Zephyrus…Zephyr… well, that settle's it.

"Oh…I'm Zephyr…yeah, Zephyr."

"Nice name, and…um… nice to meet you Zephyr" he said, tinkering some bolts and metals, like Tyson and Beck, when they are nervous.

He whispered something to Ice, after a bit, she calmed down and shook hands with me.

We've talked about their lives and things about legends and heroes that are considered great here.

My interest perked up when Jeff showed me a card game named after the past me, "Percy Jackson Hero card collection", it showed a picture of a kid with lightning bolt in and a sword in his hand(**a/n the cover of lightning thief**). It shows only his back because he's facing the empire state building. Apparently I'm one of the legendary heroes.

I didn't get the chance to ask what the heck is that card all about, because an annoying brat interrupted our little conversation.

"*ahem**ahem*," a blond 18 year old-ish buff blond kid with egoistic muscleman posture cleared his throat.

I quickly turned around and showed him my clearly annoyed scowling face "What?" 'cause seriously, I'm just starting to get interested in these hero cards, and here he is, wasting my time.

"Ah… you're a newbie right? I forgive you for your tone." He smiled cockily.

My eye twitched, who the heck does he think he is? Disrupting a fun conversation to say he forgive me? What the heck is wrong with him?

"Why should you forgive me if you're the one whose annoying us?" I said really annoyed cause I really wanted to ask Jeff the heck all 'bout the freaking cards. Yeah, the cards are hard to get over with.

The people next to the place after ours gasped, well… a few of the nearer tables which can hear us gasped also, but it's mainly the ones whose place is covered with cloud, heavenly ozone smelled place, they grasped their weapons, ready for attack.

Mr. I'm-annoying jerk- smirked and held his hands in front of them, stopping them then said "There, there, he's just a newbie, he doesn't know yet who is the boss here, forgive him." The people visibly relaxed.

"Now kid, I should watch your tongue if I were you. And just for your information, I'm a Herculean, one of the rare people in CGF that inherits Hercules strength and passed the test of Hercules.*flexing his muscles*. I'm the General of Aether Squad, Alexis Bounochelle, son of Aether." He said cockily, with an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"If I were you I would not hang out with those weakling over there-he pointed at Jeff and Ice-, they're just fools that's been abandoned by their parent, unwanted in this society. Weaklings, that doesn't even deserve to live, looking up on a hero that doesn't, and will never exist" he sneered then turned to his companions "Right guys?"

First they hesitated, not totally agreeing at these harsh words, for some…no, I think many of them had also experienced the pain of being abandoned.

"Right guys?!" mr. Annoying-prat-worthless-kid-a.k.a-Alexis shouted to them.

Even though it's obvious that they don't like it, they cheered.

My temper boiled up. One thing I don't like about, were the bullies." I don't care who you are, who your ancestor are, or your father is, your just a bullying snob, prat, whatever, that's want to be a jerk, who idolize a selfish, so-proclaimed hero that obviously became a general because either the "Hercules test" is easy, or because of his father, or both. You're crossing the line when you said all those things, 'cause as far as I can see, many of the people here have suffered the same." I eyed all the people on the place. Some are not looking at the commotion but obviously sweating. "I don't care if you have the strength of Hercules or a General whatever, just get out of my face."

**Narrator P.O.V**

Alexis' anger rose, veins on his face bulged, who the hell is this kid think he is, he thought. He quickly raised his fist and punched Zephyr, which clearly a biggest mistake that he has ever done on his life.

In a blink of an eye Zephyr is kicked and pinned Alexis to the wall, struggling to free himself but epically failing even with his herculean strength. Zephyr is taller than him so he's elevated twenty inches from the ground.

Zephyr leaned into Alexis' right ear and whispered…"Those people, that love to make the other suffer and making them lose their confidence on themselves by saying that they are weakling and deserve to die, are unforgivable. Nothing is wrong about wanting not to hurt people, nothing is wrong in believing in a hero that don't exist as long as they are on the true line of heroism and justice."

Alexis' looked directly on Zephyr's eyes, two orbs that are glowing in power, a tremendous power that look down to whatever and wherever they stare. Alexis' feels like he's crumbling, slowly turning into dust. Hope has left him, nothing to grasp on the darkness that swallowed him. Pain, depression, apathy… all he wanted to do is die, but he can't, 'cause he's an immortal. His world crumbles o his face, he cried, tears fell unstoppably on his eyes.

He let him down curled up and continued crying.

After The Aether unit came out of their shock, they attacked Zephyr, but the other squads stayed. All of squad attacked full forced into him, but Percy is obviously only toying them, not even bothering to uncap his sword, he ducked, side stepped, punched, kicked, whapped, thumped, slapped, slice with their own weapons, tripped, ducked, in faster than light, speed.

All in all, in less than a minute, all of Aether's squad we're lying on the floor unconscious. Dents that have been caused by Zephyrs fist covered their armors.

Percy turned to the gaping audience and smiled. "Can someone please, bring these injured people to the infirmary of something?" he asked sweetly and sarcastically.

The people then warily started approaching the bodies of the fallen squad, the strongest group the CGF has. They are very much in shock, scared, and wondering how a sweet looking man like him could be a monster when he is provoked, and there's only one thing running on their mind_, don't mess with this guy_.

He looked at Arianna who also looks scared. He smiled at her and sat again to continue his conversation with his new found friends.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Narrator's P.O.V **

Arianna is utterly confused, confused because a moment ago she's so bored. Then a minute later, she's been asked to bring a kid to Chaos, nothing unusual. The kid that's she's fetching on the guess room is pretty handsome, the right word is really handsome, but nothing special there, not her type because he looks like a wimp for her. Then suddenly she discovered that he is the hero that she admired, the strongest hero that even Chaos praised. She wondered what happened to him 'cause she thought that he had a happy ending with his friends.

She almost cried when he told her the story, why would a girl dump a perfect guy like Percy. Only a moron would do that. Then she brought him to the cafeteria. And without even saying that he should go to the 13th table, he voluntary came there. And it looks like his having fun with his two new friends. She couldn't help but smile because of the look on his face, maybe he's being bewildered out that he has his own game cards.

Then suddenly, the most egoistical man on the CGF came to them, a.k.a Alexis. Doing some of his gay-ish pose. He sneered at whatever he's saying to them, probably, he's either insulting them or recruiting Percy, or both.

Then Mr. ego shouted, I think it's "I'm a moron!" or something, she couldn't really hear them, they're so far from her table.

At first they didn't respond. But after he shouted again they half-heartedly cheered.

She just blinked then suddenly Alexis is pinned on the wall by Percy. He's struggling but even with his herculean strength it's like nothing for Perce, he's whispering something at a now crying Alexis. He stared at him eye to eye, and even though he's far from her, she could still feel the intense fear that immediately swallowed her. His aura made her feel like a small quivering animal, an animal that is hiding so the prey won't catch it.

He's dangerous, and she wanted to get away from him as far as possible, that's for sure, and she knows that she's not the only one that feels this cause many of the audience are cowering, shivering, and some fainted.

After the initial shock left the Aether unit, they attacked him full force, but they just didn't stand a chance against him, they're lucky enough that he didn't pulled his sword out or they'd be dead by now. She didn't know if she's the only one seeing this but, there's a large shadow looming above him while he's fighting, its red eyes are glowing, the black wings on its back seems like a blade that can cut even a primordial into two, maybe even Chaos. In its face plastered an insane smile, a smile that's full of many sharp teeth, that's so white it trashed Aether's smile. In one word it's terrifying. She blinked and it's gone, as if it never there in the first place. She focused on the destruction that Percy brought, she shivered because they are all lying there, unconscious.

And Percy just stood there, there's no trace of fatigue, as if he just stood there and relaxed while the unit attacked him.

Percy's power scared Arianna, if he can do that to the strongest unit of CGF, destroying the whole organization and the city would be just like walking in a park for him.

He smiled at her and I gave her two thumbs up.

She's glad that he's her friend, cause she know, she's just an insect compared to him and whoever is in his bad side were screwed.

A few minutes later.

*Beep**Beep**clicked*

"H-hello this is Arianna, over" she said to the communication device on her gauntlet.

"Hello Arianna, this is Peter Renaissance of the Chaos Castle Guard Force. Lady Chaos is requesting for subject Perseus, please bring her to her office right now, over."

"Sure, over"

She gulped audibly as she approached a day dreaming Percy.

She tapped him by his shoulder and he almost jumped from shock.

Percy's been zoned out for quite a while now he didn't realized that Arianna is in his back.

"P-Percy…" she whispered

"It's Zephyr now." he said smiling

"Uh…L-Lady Chaos wants to see you." She said not looking into his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He said, getting why is she stuttering.

"N-no I'm not!" she quickly defended, beads of sweat are rapidly falling from her face.

"Yeah sure, just remember this, I always use my strength to protect my friends and love ones, if you treat me like friend like I treated you, you shouldn't have to worry." He smile and mist travelled into Chaos' office, leaving a shocked Arianna.

_He treats me as a friend?_ She thought, a sly smile slowly forming on her lips.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

I appeared beside the guards on Chaos' office, my sudden appearance, made the guards jump. Angry, they quickly pointed their spear to the offender. As they saw my face, their face for unknown reason turned into a scared and nervous look.

I really didn't know what's happening and why are they acting like this.

The realization caused guard number one to faint, and guard number two to pee, directly in his pants.

"Uh, I think you should take your friend to the infirmary…and uh… change your pants." Percy said, with a disgusted look on his face, I mean, really, who peed their pants at that age.

"Uh…y-yes sir! R-right away!"

"But before that, please say to Lady Chaos that the Percy is here."

He nodded and talked to his gauntlet computer device thingy.

After that the door opened, as he enter, he saw a rather large man towering on 15 feet that's really looks like Alexis, I guess it's his father, fuming.

"You should punish that boy! Feed him to the dragons! Boil him in lava and oil! Expel him! Send him to the CGF main Prison Planet!"

"Shut up, Aether, I saw everything, your egoistical boy started it."

I quickly hid in the shadows so that they will not notice me, which is thanks to Nico, that I perfected it.

"But they were you're best unit! We need justice!"

"If they are my BEST unit, they will not be easily beaten by an 18 year old boy," Chaos said smirking.

"But they had fought him at full force!"

"Exactly."

"Argh! Fine, but if I saw him beating up my unit again, I will fight him"

Chaos smiled, "Good luck losing then"

Aether stormed out of the room mumbling about killing and torturing me, and I thought that that's Tartarus' job.

Chaos sighed, and clicked a button on her table, "Guard, where is the recruit? …Guard? …Guard!"

"I'm here m'lady." I said as he stepped out of the shadows.

She appeared shock that she didn't detected me "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, I just heard the wonderful imagination of Lord Aether" I smiled, amused.

"He's a bit cocky and protective to his son, eh." She said giggling, "But that's not why I called you, it's because I now know why I can't bless you."

I perked up. "Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, I have the greatest researchers, Einstein, you know him…

Anyway, I had tested some of your blood to learn the problem, and this is the result."

I gasped mockingly.

"I-

I'm…

…Pregnant?" so much for being the best researchers in the whole universe.

"Wha? No! wait!," she quickly searched on her drawer here's the your result! Sorry!"

"Phew! That was akward…" I smirked at her.

I read the next file.

What I read is certainly not less awkward.

"uh…I'm infertile!" I guess that's more realistic, though I wonder what the Hades do that connect of me not being able to be blessed.

"Sorry… wrong file again, damn there are so many files here."

She sighed "fine, I'll just tell it to you"

"Well, you know that there are many Primordial beings there, right?"

I nodded, being in front of one.

"The truth is there are three, true first being, that includes me, my creations are just second beings.

I don't know how we are created, we just existed. So there are other two besides me, the one is my twin brother named Order, and the other one is Nebular.

I didn't really talk or socialized with them for a long time, I just saw Order when we were born. It's black and white, everything is black and white. I emit darkness while he was light. We decided to go separate way, I never saw him again.

I, nothing to do, just floated in the abyss of darkness then I saw him, a dragon the size of a small planet, staring at me with its superior grey eyes. That's the first time I felt like I'm just a dust, inferior, like he could just snap me like a twig. I asked his name and he said Nebular. Then he shrunk into a man, fully armored, you can only see is eyes and his black wings.

His aura is so scary that makes me want to cower. Me, the all-powerful Chaos, is utterly scared of him. He hit me with his wings, and I fainted, I felt nothing. Empty, I don't know why am I created or existed.

I woke up, a cube shaped rock on my hand, and a message that's been etched on my mind, "create your own universe, you're the only one that can do it, until then, I'll see you again, and when that time comes, my blood will be determined by this stone." She showed me a shining black cube shaped rock.

"Accidentally, your blood sample has been poured on this stone, and for the first time in the thousands of years it glowed.

Do you understand?"

I shook my head, not getting what she's saying, but memories are slowly filling my head, I remember that rock, my father gave that to me. And I gave it into a floating naked girl one time when I'm goofing around the nothingness.

I blushed as I remembered every details of her body. I heard a snickering voice in my head, I silently cursed, my dad is playing a prank on me knowing what would happen, luckily I hid my blushed, and it helped that Chaos has a dreamy look on her face.

"I think that…" I leaned at that, maybe she found out that I'm Nebular." You're a descendant of Nebular."

At that I slumped back at my seat, a little relieve that she still doesn't know my secret.

"You are very powerful, no one can deny that, and the council is afraid that you might take over."

"That's crazy." I said, bored.

"It is possible, and they want to banish you, well most of them."

"Why, can't they even give me a chance? I'm freaking new here. And besides, that fight is entirely not my fault." I tried to reason with her.

"Yes, I know that but Perseu-"

"Zephyr." I cut.

"Okay…Zephyr, not all the council agreed, there are other primordial gods aside me that defended you, Chronos, Ouranos, Tartarus and Erebus…. They said that you can to prove yourself, so the council gave you a chance. But the event that happened today will be erased and only your friends will remember. Namely…, Arianna, Isaac, and Ice.

But today, you will be doing a mission. A recruiting mission, and you're doing it alone."

"Fair enough" I said not really thinking, I just know that I'm just gonna rescue somebody like what I'm really made for. "So, what shall I do?"

Chaos looked pleased, "Go to Ouranos, he will guide you, he's waiting outside door b5-f4gt. A.K.A, the door on the left."

I bowed to her and proceeded into the room.

The door slid like of those sci-fi movies, revealing a huge room with many, large, overkill, computer monitors floating like holograms, with many people or something on the keyboards. I mean, seriously, I think one of them is a squid…

**Narrators P.O.V**

Ouranos smiled as he saw his favorite demigod… Percy, even though Chaos secretly hidden his identity, he can't forget the one who kicked his ex-wife's butt, oh how he wished that it's him that personally did it, but the thing that she's back in his new husband's, -well not really new, but oh well,- torture area, aka Tartarus, is the most important thing for him.

"Hello there P-" he started but Zephyr cut in.

"Zephyr."

"uh…what?" Ouranos said, as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"That's my name now" he said smiling.

"well…'Zephyr'…okay, that's fine. So, welcome to Ouranos' CGF unit research facility, the best there is." Ouranos said to Zephyr, while their walking, showing the planets that they protect and guard'…


	6. Mission's Start, and the Brawl

**CHAPTER 6: Mission's Start, and the Brawl.**

"Where's the intruder!" Shouted by one of the grunts.

They're on the planet of Sasmerpaar or the War planet G65. It's found on Alpha Hemisphere, 5,000,000 light years from the upper hemisphere of Chaos planet where the CGF is based.

It's one of the most corrupted and one of the most powerful planets that have advance weaponry.

They sell planets and stars like the things that can be bought on wall mart. So basically, the CGF targets it. But the past CGF has not enough power and people to subdue the powerful force of them.

Until, they came.

The Thirteenth Squad, also known as the Devil's squad. People of the whole universe that has been introduced to CGF and the inter-galactical network talks about them frequently. They are the group of assassins, warriors, fighters, that stays at the dark and slay the most influential. They came as fast as the wind of Chaos-a universal current that flows at every galaxy every century- and leave the people in peace.

Many didn't know where they came. They just started appearing three years before, and then, the galactical warlords feared them.

"Come on! Don't be scared of them! We've blasted many of their ships before! We can do it again!" said one of the generals, trying to boost the morale of his army, but even though that's true, every single one of the soldiers knew that they can't defeat the force of the Devil's squad.

The field suddenly became quiet, the soldiers gripped their arms tightly and started praying to the gods that they almost forgotten, to save them.

The wind change, the smell of salt penetrates their senses', it's a signal that meant…

"They've came!" shouted one of the grunts. The soldiers looked at where the grunt pointed. Fear crept to them as they saw the small group that consist of four giant, one eyed men, one giant snake, one giant wolf, and ten normal sized hooded people. "At-Attack!" said the general. And all the hell went loose.

**Devil Squad P.O.V**

"It's been three years guys, we've became successful and became the most powerful squad. Wow, I feel old." Zephyr announced to his squad while grinning, watching his troop, dance, and eat. It's their third year anniversary and they decided to party.

The whole squad cheered and laughed at the joke that their leader gave out, and if the thirteenth base isn't sound proof, it will definitely be heard by the whole galaxy.

"Yeah, but seriously though, it was all because of you," Jeff said grinning while approaching zephyr.

Zephyr mockingly gasped at Jeff's words. "So I'm old because it's my fault?" he said, now smirking.

Jeff laughed and punched zephyr's shoulder. If anyone besides his squad did that to him, the persons hand will surely be ripped by him. "Fuck you bro, fuck you.' Jeff said while shaking his head.

Zephyr looked at his trooped and reminisced the times he first recruited them all.

**Flashback.**

Coldness swallowed Zephyr while he climbed the tallest mountain on Planet Midgard, the Planet, where the Norse gods had gone to escape the war with the Greeks.

He just finished a mission, so he went there to train. He doesn't wearing anything but his jeans. He needed to do this in order to master his ice making skill. And where is the best thing to do that of course, the home of the ice giants.

At last he just needed to climb one last mountain and it's all done, and nobody is gonna stop him.

Then he heard it, a howling and hissing sounds that looks like they're fighting. He of course, being him, quickly ran to the cause of the commotion.

He saw an enormous snake and a wolf that's tied with a chain. They are not fighting, but simply trying to break the chains that seemed unbreakable.

The two noticed him, the wolf growled and ready to attack but the chain prevents it from doing it. The snake questioned him. "Who are you? Answer me! Are you one of the people who chained my brother?" he said, anger seems to burn through his eyes.

Zephyr answered him, "No, but let me help you". He tried to approach them but the snake attacked.

"Liar!" it said as it grew more and opened its fangs. It quickly snapped forward to bite him, but Zephyr is faster, he grabbed the snake's mouth and flung it upward. It flew so far that it is out of sight.

The wolf growled as zephyr approached him, daring him to move closer. It flinched as Zephyr quickly disappeared and appeared beside him.

"You're not evil are you?" Zephyr asked him while pulling and clutching the chains tightly making the wolf bow to him.

"N-no." the wolf stuttered, he had glimpse at Zephyr's eyes, he felt his hope and power has been drained out. The wolf whimpered. Zephyr smiled and clutched the chains.

"Y-you can't break them, they are cursed, cursed by the gods." The wolf said. Zephyr's eyebrow has been raised,

"What do you mean the gods? Did Zeus did this to you?" the wolf's face contorted,

"W-who is that? Odin is the one that locked me up, and my bastard of a father didn't even bother to rescue me." he said anger is showed in his eyes.

Zephyrs eyebrows crunched up, then, realization came to him. "Oh, the Norse gods." he said. The wolf nodded.

"You can't destr-" the wolf started shaking his head, but before he finished saying it, Zephyr broke the chain with ease. The wolf's eyes widen, he can't believe what he is seeing, and at last, he is free.

"B-but how?" the wolf stuttered fear swallowed him because of the power that the stranger had shown. Zephyr just smirked not bothering to answer. He is busy watching the giant screaming snake as it fell. Zephyr held out his hands, he felt everything became one like a jig-saw puzzle, he focused and used his power carefully.

A hand rose from the giant mountain of ice. Slowly, it grows into a giant warrior that is made of ice. It mirrored the movements that Zephyr did. The giant ice man snatched the giant snake from the air. The snake looked rather small on the palms of the giant.

The giant gently putted the snake in front of us. It looks shaken and shocked. It slithered drowsily and said "Whoa, that is…high." while shaking his head.

It glared at Zephyr and readied itself to attack. But the wolf quickly intervened and talked to it. Its eyes also widened.

He rushed to face Zephyr. It smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't thank you enough!" he looked at the wolf as it nodded. "If it's possible, can we join you? We promise to be good. We don't have any home to come back." The snake said while the whole was eagerly nodding.

Zephyr shrugged but said "How can you follow me with your size?" The two grinned and slowly, they transformed, the wolf became a small puppy while the snake shrunk into a one and a half foot reticulated python. They grinned at each other and quickly perched on Zephyr's shoulders.

Zephyr grinned, "How about you tell me your name and I will tell mine,"

The two also grinned. The wolf-now a puppy- started" I am the Fenris wolf, call me Fenrir," then the snake continued" I am the Midgard serpent, call me Jo-j-Jrmugan-" "Jormugandr" Fenrir finished."I know!" the snake exclaimed then he raced Fenrir as he circled Zephyr.

Zephyr laughed, "I am P- er…Zephyr." The two cheered like three year olds. ! Go! Lord Zephyr!" and there started a strong friendship between them."

**Flashback end**

"Give my food back you Bitch!" yelled Jormugandr to Fenrir whose clutching a plate that has Jormugandr's name on the side.

They are in their 7 year old human form, a form that shocked Zephyr when they first set foot on CGF base.

Fenrir started to cry, "Y-you c-called m-me b-bitch? I'm a male! And I'm not even a dog! I'm not a girl!" he shouted, the people now stopped at doing their things, and now laughing.

"*hahaha…!* so cute*haha…!*can't breathe…*haha…!*" said Jeff while clutching his sides. Zephyr is also sniggering at the innocence of Fenrir about cussing. He really doesn't know about many of them, he still thought that when someone calls him a bitch, it's a female dog.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Fenrir wailed, "MASTER! Jormugandr called me a girl!" Fenrir quickly race to Zephyr's back." And they are all laughing at me!" he said while pointing at the people who were either rolling on the floor or clutching their stomachs.

Fenrir is now back on his puppy form and pouting and grumbling about greasy snakes.

Jormugandr change also to his small snake form "I told you! My name now is Fang! Not J-jr-mn-gader-", Fenrir quickly cut him and said. "Jormugandr, seriously, why can't you pronounce it?" Fenrir smirked at the grumbling snake. The entire squad burst in laughing again.

"Argh! Stupid mutt." Fang said while glaring at him.

Zephyr just shook his head while smiling as he continued reminiscing the day he found the people on his team. His friends, that'll surely never betray him.

**Flashback**

Ouranos was eagerly showing Zephyr his research facility, from left to right, from up to down.

They stopped at a large table where many weapons and instruments are placed.

"Here is your bag," Ouranus said smiling. "I will not tell you what gadgets are in there but they are all cool one. Each one of them will help you to find and protect the recruits." He grinned like an excited madman as he pushed Zephyr into a tube.

The tube is obviously made by a thick and see-through glass, and has some wirings on the top. It's pretty spacious, that it can fit three to five men with their things. Ouranus closed the door and saluted at him. He then pushed some buttons and pulled some levers, maybe to operate the machinery. A blast of white swallowed Zephyr as he felt his body liquidate as if he's using his powers to transform in a liquid form. Ouranos saluted at Zephyr and at the same moment a light ceased and he's gone.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

I felt weird, I feel like I am floating in an abyss of darkness. My body felt disintegrating and traveling so fast. Then I was thrown onto the ground. I've noticed that I've left a small crater and quickly stood up and walked out of the scene. I silently watched the crater slowly healed up and after a few second it seems noting happened to it.

"Cool" I muttered.

I shook my head and quickly focused myself on the mission. I noticed that somewhat, I'm in the Canada and by the looks of it, its past midnight and raining a bit (**A/N does it rain there?**) and soon became a large down pour. I quickly sprinted to find somewhere to find some shed.

I sighed as I hid under some tree and quickly died myself off. I checked the bag for any damage but surprisingly it's not even wet. Well maybe because of the fact that the maker of it, is part of CGF. I shrugged and opened the bag.

I think it's safe to say that I'm impressed. First of all, I found an amazing blue Ipad type thingy that has the CGF and Ouranos symbol in it. For those who doesn't know it it's ha a cloud and the letters CGF surrounded by twelve stars engraved in it.

I opened it and started talking into my mind. The Ipad thingy can be controlled by my mind obviously. I grinned as I scan its applications.

Then after a few moments, my grin widen as I found the application that I was looking for. The Mission app. I entered it and noticed the ten names on the query. I grinned and closed the CGFpad whatever and continued foraging the bag. It has food much to my happiness and started to dig in. the wind became cold so I got the jacket I saw in the bag when I'm foraging it. I slid at the jacket and felt surprisingly warm and comfortable. I notice a button just under my left collar. I pressed it and my jacket immediately transformed into black, full body armor.

"Nice." I grinned I deactivated my jacket/armor and stood up cause the rain is now gone. I opened my CGFpad and looked at my first recruitment mission.

I grinned as I read the first one.

Name: Luneth Crescent.

Gender: Female

Type: Demigod

Godly Parent: Japanese God of moon, Tsukuyomi-no mikoto.

Ability: Ice-make & creature summon. Summoned creature; wolf named glacier.

'cause of ability: Her mother, a demigod daughter of Khione

Age: 12

Add. Info: beaten by his step-father. The step-father tries to kill her when her mother died cause of some monster attack. Father doesn't want to claim her.

Current Position: Canada.

Hmmm. So that's why Ouranos send me here, I thought. I opened the map and found two dots in it one blue and one red. The blue is me obviously cause my names on top of it. I studied where the left dot is. It's currently moving fast. After I've found out that she have stopped I quickly mist traveled to her.

After a second, I saw her, fighting a large pack of hellhounds. On her side was a seemingly large wolf that half the size of Mrs. O'leary.

She has white hair and silver eyes. She looks fierce with the dual fan type weapon she wields, but she looks very tired now and her clothes, a kimono for the top, and black jeans are already ripped. She looks thin and obviously didn't eat for a while. A very large hellhound, obviously the alpha pounced at her. Fear crept into her face as she waits for the deadly blow, there, I started to move.

**Luneth P.O.V**

My stomach rumbled, it's been three days since the last time that I'd eaten. I just sighed as I get the small piece of bread that I've found on the thrash on my pocket. People these days are just bunch of selfish fools. You ask them for a little help and they'll just look at you like a dirty shit then look and walk away. I hate them all.

I've been walking for miles and my feet hurts. But all in all I'm glad that I've escaped my cruel step-father. Anyway, I really need to sleep. When I found the proper place to sleep, under the tree, I collapsed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I've been woke up by the sound of growling, I jumped to my feet just to find myself facing a very Large pack of hellhounds, just my luck, and they all looked hungry.

I quickly moved into my battle stance. My two bracelets named dancing moonlight, a gift from my mom. They transformed into two beautiful fan scythes that glints on the moonlight. I quickly ran to find a much suitable place to fight where I can make some advantages. After a few minutes, at last, I found it, it's just beside the forest where I can hide while using some ice daggers. I stopped for a sec. to catch my breath, then, I summoned my loyal friend, Glacier. He's a pure white wolf as big as a volkswagon. My mother thought me to summon him.

I chanted n Japanese and in a blizzard he has formed. "Hi Luneth, what's up?" he said in a deep rough voice.

"Oh nothing, just a pack of giant hellhounds are attacking me." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and faced the approaching group of monsters. "Well, come on!" he shouted and attacked the first one to approach.

We have fought for a few minutes. The hellhounds became ice as my fan, graze them. Glacier, also have killed many but we are both starting to tire out as the monsters continued to come. It didn't help that glacier took his energy from me.

Exhausted and hungry, I felt that we were starting to lose. They are just too many. Then the biggest hellhound appeared, he seems to be the leader 'cause the monsters let him go towards us. All my hope went lost. It raised his paws to pound, as I closed my eyes waiting for my verdict, well, I've lived a pretty good life…not.

Then something weird happened, the atmosphere suddenly smelled like the ocean. I opened my eyes, expecting a monster that's going to eat me. But what I've seen shocks me more. A man clad in pure black armor is pinning the large hellhound on the ground. A few second later and it burst in golden powder.

He brought out a pen, which is really weird. But then he uncapped it and it transformed into a beautiful three foot long bronze sword. And as quick as light he was gone and group per group the monsters dissolved into golden dust. As of then I realize that he just moves very fast that a bare naked eye couldn't follow. My companion, Glacier, seems shocked to for his mouth where open and his jaw almost hit the ground.

In a few second, the large group of monsters, were gone. The mystery man faced us. Both Glacier and I flinched because of the fearful aura that he emits. He looks on his sword for a second and capped it. He also pressed something on the collar of his jacket and it became a hooded jacket. It reveals us the most beautiful man that I've ever seen. He also has a perfect athletic body.

Somewhat, I felt as if a god was on our presence. He smiled and approached us, Glacier tried to growl but it faltered because of fear.

He grinned and showed his perfect teeth, then offered his hand and said. "Hi, I'm Zephyr." My heart fluttered as I touched his fingers and said "I-I a-am L-Luneth, Luneth C-Crescent." I don't know why I'm stuttering, I made it clear that I don't like people but what is this warm feeling, I thought. My face feels hot.

"This i-is G-Glacier…"I continued while I point my friend.

"I know" he said. "I know because I'm here to get you. You're hungry?" he said. My stomach rumbled again and I blushed as I slowly nodded.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

Her stomach rumbled as I asked her if she's hungry, she touched her stomach as she slowly nodded. I chuckled at that then invited her and her Summon for dinner under a tree. After we settled in I rummaged through my bag for dinner. I grinned as all of my favorite food is here. "What food do you want?" I asked her nicely.

"Uh, bread please… and uh…do you have a fried chicken?" she said with a good old puppy dog eyes. I just grinned as I gave them a both a bucket of fried chicken and bread. In second the food was almost gone, they must be really hungry.

"Do…" I started "Do you want to come with me?" I said. Their mouth was full of food, so they just nodded both."

"C-can you t-teach us?" Luneth said after she swallowed her food. I chuckled and nodded. "But, Lune…can I call you Lune?" I started and she just nodded while taking a bite on her bread. "Okay Lune…what do you want me to teach you?" I said.

They looked at each other and nodded, agreeing at each other. "Fighting". She said.

I chuckled again and patted her on her head. "I'll try" I said and handed her a coke and Glacier, water. She grinned at me and continued eating.

I looked at my CGFpad and smiled as lune's name has been marked complete. Then a note popped up. It says that Lune will be transported to CGF Ouranos base in a few minutes. I said it to her and she just nodded, though she looked disappointed somehow. After we've done what we needed to do, we said goodbye than a light swallowed her. I smiled then looked at my CGFpad for my next mission.

The next mission has two names.

Scott Warren, and Conner Grayson.

Name: Scott Warren

Gender: Male

Type: Demigod

Godly Parent: Kratos god of strength, power, and might.

I don't know why, but the game "God of War" came into my head when I read that his father is Kratos.

Ability: super strength and flexibility.

Age: 16

Add. Info: Kind kid, ran from home cause of fear of hurting his love ones. Unable to fully control his super strength. Still has the fear of hurting others.

Current Position: Las Vegas, Nevada. The Grappling Ring International.

Name: Conner Grayson.

Gender: Female.

Type: Demigod

Godly Parent: Bia, goddess of force, violence

Ability: easily sees opponent's weaknesses, and how to exploit it in any shape and form.

Age: 15

Add. Info: her brain can easily go haywire if he uses her power in a large crowd. Girlfriend of Scott. She met Scott on the run after she killed her father. She did it 'cause of trying to abuse her one night.

Current Position: Las Vegas, Nevada. The Grappling Ring International.

Hmm… so a couple, a nice pair too. Damn…I sound like Aphrodite *shivers*. I slept for abit and woke up when the sun starts rising. I ate some breakfast and took a bath in a cold river beside the tree where I slept.

Time to go to the mission… with a sigh… I shook my head then mist traveled to Vegas.

I arrived above the MGM grand. I quickly opened the CGFpad and looked to where are the couples located now. I grinned as I located them. 30 degrees, west, and only two miles and fifty yards from where I am now located. Piece of cake I thought. I quickly mist traveled on an alley near the casino where the couples located. I noticed that there are two line, the one who goes in the main entrance of the casino seems for customers so by deductive reasoning I knew that it was for the audiences and casino Players. The other line though, was full of rogue looking people, some dressed as a martial artist. It goes on the back of the building. Obviously it's for the fighters.

I contemplated for a second to which line will I go, if I go to the audience, I will only see the fight and will never have the chance to pop the question. That's sounds weird…pop the question, to think that I almost popped the question to Annabeth, I shrugged. If I will go to the fighting line, I will have a chance not only to talk to them but also fight and test him… I grinned and put my hood on and walked towards the fighting line.

The line, to say so, is a very scary line, well for other contenders. Many of the aspiring contestants are rather large and looked like lived in a gym or something. Luckily they are not monsters, but just some large people with bulging muscles. There are many types of people on the line, some are girls that have Clarisse like body, old ones that looks like kung fu masters, young ones that looks like very hungry and trying to enter for food. Then there are the Bully types that I'm talking about on the past paragraphs.

I noticed that on the front of the line, there is a desk where a pretty slutty looking blond girl that looks like 25-28 years old, listing and rejecting some people. Besides her where too large man, obviously, her bodyguards. They both have metal baseball bats that looks rather large than the regular ones. Maybe to scare people, I don't know, but for me, they just make them look demented.

I don't know what I'm even seeing, damn, this line is so long, I didn't know why do I still have my ADHD, but I still did, well sucks for me…

After a few minutes of waiting, which seemed eternity for me, I finally approached the desk. I took off my hood, and also my Sunglasses, so they can see my face, by the time flows, I noticed that I can finally control my eye intimidating intensity. She looks bored now and chewing bubble gum. Well, I can't really blame her, it's pretty boring to just sit there and list people.

"Name, age and fighting style" she said, the boredom was highly hinted in her voice. I just shrugged it off, I'm just here to fight, so I said my answers. "Zephyr Andreas, 18, street fighting."

She sighed, obviously, many fighters are hardened in streets.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The blond woman is the child of the owner of the under-ground. Her father was forcing her to do this job so that he can pass the business on her. It's almost lunch so she just tiredly did her job. She rejects the weak looking people and accepts the strong looking ones that's all she needs to do, but for her they are all disgusting ugly pile of shit. Even her bodyguards, looks like shit. She preferred it if she's on a bar hitting on some cute guy that will passed her level.

She just chewed bubble gums all day and nothing to do. She looked at her fingers and tried to find some flaws in it. Then she felt another presence. As usual she asked the same question.

"Name, age and fighting style" she said, the boredom was highly hinted in her voice. "Zephyr Andreas, 18, street fighter." She rolled her eyes, how many do have she listed that are street fighters. But still, there's something wrong on his voice, it's not the usual gruff or ghetto sound she always hear when they said their street fighters.

She looks up and gasped. In front of her was the most beautiful man she has ever laid her eyes into. Perfect mean gray eyes, perfect messy black hair, perfect body…he looks like a beautiful sculpture that is made by the gods.

So basically, she's drooling right now. Zephyr snapped his fingers to her face. She woke up in her trance and grinned. "Hey, pretty boy…did you really just pretended to be a contender so you could flirt with me? How sweet…" she grinned at him. But her grinned soon fell of when Zephyr crumpled his eyebrows in confusion and then said. "No, I'm really a fighter, been doing that since I'm twelve."

She frowned "Fine, here's your number and go to the main testing grounds. Do you see that door?" she pointed to the largest door on the back. "You go there and show your number."

Zephyr nodded and said thank you, but before he walked onto the door, the girl smiled again and gave something to him. "Here's my calling card, pretty boy, call me!" Zephyr gave her a wink in which she giggled and then he proceeded on the testing grounds.

The door is guarded by two heavily armed men. Unlike the other guards, they seemed to be more athletic than buff. The right one stopped him while the left one pointed his gun to Zephyr.

He quickly drew his number and gave it to the guard. He nodded and let him in. after he walked in, he notices that there are three wrestling rings in the middle of the room.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

Wow. They all looked serious. Well, most because I see a few douche bags that laughing crazy while flexing their arms and holding their girlfriends. I just sighed, youth these days…

But anyway some guy in a suit climbed on one of the middle ring. "Ladies & gentlemen, welcome, to the International Grappling Tournament." He grinned. "First of all, I will be frank with you, only one out of the two hundred participants can battle our champion, Scott Warren." My ears perked up at that, that's my mission. So, he is the champion here huh… cool.

"The tournament is a hand to hand combat, no weapons allowed, any killings will be disqualified." He continued, at least they don't permit killings. "Though, I'm sure that many of you will lose your lives." He said then laughed maniacally. I gritted my teeth. I hate those people that treated others like that, many of the contestants are not even part of the mythical world.

"We are in a rush now, many people are waiting for the fight, so we've decided that we will leave you in this room, lock it lets you fight. Only the last man standing will go on the match so good luck!" the people cheered. "Now, those who want to back out you may go now." A few people left the building. After a few moments, they locked us and dimmed the lights.

Shouts of anger and battle roared at the dark room. Maybe two or three people are punching and kicking me. I just sighed as they clutched their fist in pain as if they just punched a titanium wall. I decided to end this now, maybe because I pity these fools.

I put them all to sleep by hitting their pressure points so that they will have the most minimum of damage. After a few second, all of them are lying on the ground, asleep.

I knocked at the door. Wanting them to know that it's over It was opened and the guard was obviously taken back by the carnage. I grinned at him like a crazy man and beads of sweat showed on his face. I laughed maniacally as I got out of the room.

The man in the suit quickly ran towards me. He first peeked at the room and shock coursed on his face. Then he warily shook my hand.

"W-wow, your strength is monstrous!" he exclaimed. "This surely will be one heck of a fight!" he grinned like a mad man. "Do you want to rest for a bit or do you want to fight already?"

"I would rather fight than to wait" I said to him. The man grinned and lead me to a locker room. "Would you like something?" he asked, so I asked for a bottle of water.

I looked at my CGF for a while to find something fun in it. Then I grinned as I entered the spyfly app. I entered the name of Scott and pressed enter. Something shot out of the gadget and the screen opened a video panel. I grinned as I watched the camera soared into the air to get to Scotts' room.

You know…I feel like a stalker…

Anyway…

The bug entered the locker room of Scott. And looks like their busy…not like that! Their just kissing for the Unknown's sake, you have dirty mind. So yeah I found them kissing. Well…uhm…eating their faces looks like the more accurate phrase…

Phew… at least I'm glad that I didn't mist traveled to their room. That would be awkward. Did I even kissed someone before I chose to sleep and be reincarnated? Hmm…

Memories filled my head again, the darkness that surrounded me has nothing, a vast emptiness. There was I, a single warrior that knelt on top of a naked woman. I remembered that she was Chaos, I putted her to sleep because it's not the right time for us to talk. I've given her my stone, a stone that holds a key, a key that is wrapped by a crystal to protect it. Then my consciousness and my past body became one.

I stared at her beautiful face, I felt being attracted. I cupped her cheeks and gave her a light kiss on the lips. It was a weird feeling, you felt very weak, but at the same time, the strongest. "Goodbye…my love…" I whispered as I left her floating in nothingness. My heart constricted, all I want to do is go back to her and continue kissing her. But I held myself, it's not the right time yet…

Suddenly I've been thrown back to reality. My head hurts. But still I felt great. A new surge of power flowed to me. I sighed in contentment. My eyes widened, "shit" I muttered. Am I falling in love with my boss? Well… boss for now… arrrgh! Damn it, I 'thought that I'm more powerful than the gods? Why the heck am I feeling this things, damn it, where's my father when you need him.

There's a knock on the door. "Hello there!" said the man with the suit enthusiastically. He's holding a bottle of mineral water. "Sorry for waiting! The fight will start now so you need to go on the main ring now"

With a sigh I got up and walked to the main ring. Maybe I could get these thoughts out of my mind when I fought. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

As I walk on the corridor, the noise of the audience can be already heard. The man in suit is announcing something, maybe the fight or some promotional add. Whatever it is, I readied myself, I let go of the bag then began starching.

"Welcome my fellow anticipators." The man in suit started. "Somehow, I have the feeling that this will be a battle of centuries, the young champion that plows everything on his path, and the young contender that defeated two hundred men in the room of strength unscathed. Let's welcome, on the red corner! The youngest champion, with 152 wins, and zero loss. Please welcome, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCOTT, WARREN! The crowd went wild as the music blared and Scott walked to the large circular fenced ring.

He has his belt on his waist now, a red cape was being blown by the wind. He's raising his hand as a sign of "victory is mine"

**Scott P.O.V.**

I smiled as I approached my girlfriend, Conner Grayson a beautiful fifteen year old French-American girl with athletic body and the only one I know that can top my strength. I am a demigod son of Kratos, not the one in the games. But I don't care, he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him, as simple as that.

I ran away from my loving home when I was 15, I killed my dog in a bear hug, I can't really control my powers so as much as possible, I don't use it. I met her in the street when she was running away after she killed her father.

I took her in, then, uh… um…it just clicked. So yeah, then we found this casino and they offered us money and place to stay after I defeated their champions. It wasn't an easy feat. I still feel remorse when I broke my enemies' bones, but I just shrugged it all.

"Hi, miss beautiful." I said then kissed her. She's watching Spongebob on the flat screen t.v of our suite. I silently chuckled because she always thinks pretty advance from her age, but she still likes the cartoons.

"So, when's your next fight?" she asked, she's always worried about me even though she know my heritage. "In two hours, Fred said that he will host a last man standing match at the room of strength, so whoever wins, won't stand against me."

"But I have a feeling that you will lose today…" she said worry is shown on her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm strong, no one can beat me." she just scoffed at me then crossed her arms.

We continued watching, after an hour Fred just burst into our room. A very large grin is plastered on his old face. "Scott! My dear boy, I've found the perfect opponent for you! Can you believe it? He put two hundred strong contenders into sleep, without even breaking a sweat!" I felt Conner tensed up. "Well, see you at thirty minutes on the ring! Ta-ta!" and with that he's gone.

"Scott." Called Conner. "He's strong, probably stronger than you, please don't fight." She clung in my shoulder, "Don't worry, it's all right. I'll win, I-I'll use my full strength if I can't defeat him."

"NO!" shouted Conner, "it can also destroy you, please don't fight." I just shook my head and then proceeded on making out with her.

"I can do this…" I whispered.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

And on the blue corner! The one who defeated the two hundred contenders! Please welcome, Zephyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyr Andreas! The crowd cheered, they half expected a very large man, but to their surprised, a young man with athletic looking body came out. He has a blue jacket and has his hood on so the audiences can't see his face.

When they have climbed up to the ring, Scott waved to his fans and they all went wild while Zephyr just stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, and looking impassive as ever. After Fred introduced the referee whatsoever, they turned to their base. Scott removed his cape and belt and showed it to everyone.

The other audiences looked at zephyr expectantly, wondering what he looks. People gasped and many women wolf whistled when he took off his hood revealing his perfect face. He also took off his jacket, shoes and t-shirt leaving him half naked with only his pants. Many women from many age drooled at the sight of his body. The women cheered for him, leaving the men jealous at the body of the contender. They started booing and cussing at him and called him many names, but Zephyr just looked like he doesn't care.

When Scott looked at him, jealousy soured on his body. He wished that he has the same body as him. But he shook it off and approached the referee. They both nodded at the referee as he told them the rules. Both of the players shook hands. But Zephyr spoke to Scott's mind.

_"I expect that you won't hold back, son of Kratos." _Zephyr said, sending shock throughout Scott's body, "_H-how?_" Zephyr grinned, "_Defeat me and you will know._" Scott glared at him and took a stance.

The bell ringed, the audience went wild. Scott cracked his knuckles, and quickly tried to punch Zephyr on his face. Keyword: tried. Zephyr ducked, sidestep, then proceeding to punch him on his body.

Scott coughed then staggered to stand. "_Told you, don't hold back on me, or you're too scared of your bitchy girlfriend…_" Anger flowed to Scott's body, no one ever makes fun of his girlfriend. A red glow emits from his body.

"No."

"One"

"Makes"

"Fun"

"Of"

"My"

"Girlfriend!"

He then quickly attack and punched Zephyr. But he quickly dodged so Scott hit the Fence. The fence flew and the audience eyes widens because of shock. Conner on the stand keeps yelling stop but it seems that Scott can't hear her.

Every second the two contenders threw monstrous punch at each other, which causes the ring to collapse. The referee now is long gone, he too is scared at the immense power that the two has. Fred, on the other hand, seems having the time of his life.

At last, after a few minute, Scott manages to hit Zephyr in the face, the woman audience all groaned at ones but cheered as Zephyr just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Time to end this." He said as he grabbed Scott's face. He lifted Scott on the ground, his victims futile attempt to free himself seems to do nothing. Then Zephyr slammed Scott on the ground with enough force that it created a crater. The female crowd cheered loudly.

Conner quickly rushed on his side to check if he's still alive. She sighed in relief as she found out that he only fainted. Then she glared at Zephyr and punched him. Zephyr only let her do it. Conner immediately regretted her action, because as soon as her fist collided with Zephyrs face, an intense pain course throughout it as she felt her knuckle bones broke.

Zephyr just chuckled and shook his head at her.

"WOOHOO! And we have a new champion!" Fred announced to the now cheering crowd, a stretcher rushed forward but then in a nick of time, Zephyr stopped the time, manipulate the mist and collect his things and mist travel the two to their rooms with him.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

Phew… that was a nice fight, I thought. I willed the time to flow. Conner jumped as she was just suddenly on their room. I laughed at her reactions. She blushed and asked what are we doing here.

I've given her ambrosia, which she hesitates to eat for a while, but eventually consumed it.

I sighed, I quickly checked the CGFpad and noticed that the mission now is completed. I briefly explained to Conner the situation and she accepted it. Then in a blast of light, their things are gone with them. I quickly mist travel in a forest in Quebec and set upped a camp. After a while, I fell asleep, saving energy for the other missions to come…


	7. Fly, Dive, and the Hidden Paradise

**CHAPTER 7: Fly, Dive, and the Hidden Paradise.**

**Devil's Squad P.O.V**

Zephyr approached Lune as she ate her sushi with her pet wolf, Glacier, who's now two times bigger than a truck.

"Hi Lune." he started. She seemed to be shock as she jumps on the back Glacier. She blushed as she slid down from an annoyed Glacier to properly meet Zephyr.

"H-hi m-master Zephyr" she stuttered. At first, Zephyr thought that she's really just shy, but that quickly change when he found her beating the crap out of the general commander of Eros unit when he flirted on her. He became confused as to why she is blushing and stuttering when she talks to him, but as the time flows, he just learned to shrug it.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He knew that that's a stupid question, but he is him remember? He simply doesn't care.

"Y-yes master, as always when y-you're h-here master" she grinned sheepishly. Glacier snorted then proceeded on devouring his food. Zephyr just grinned as he approached Conner and Scott, but he quickly changed his mind as he found them on top of the table while devouring each other's face, oblivious to the stares and wolf whistles their getting.

Zephyr sighed again as he continued reminiscing.

**Flashback**

**Zephyr P.O.V**

I woke up from my nice dreamless sleep. My back cracked as I stood up. Numbness soared through my body. I gritted my teeth and stretched to neutralize the numbness.

"I swear I'll never sleep on the ground again." I mumbled. Cracking sounds came from my back. Damn, that's good. I shook my head and started readying my body. I opened the CGFpad to look for my next mission.

Hmm… interesting…

Name: Taylor Black.

Gender: Female.

Type: demigod.

Godly Parent: Thanatos, Greek god of death.

How ironic is it? God of death, making a child that is life. I shook my head, that's not right to laugh at. Everyone is entitled to find love and create a life even if you're the so called death. But it's still pretty funny to think.

Anyway…

Ability: she has wings, very agile, very fast, and very stealthy 'cause she can hide on the shadows.

Age:16

Add Info: only loved by his mother. Children on a certain age can see through the mist and afraid of her. Radiates the fear of death so many people stay away from her. Her mom died when she was six so she was left on an orphanage. The orphanage didn't treat her well but stayed for four years. She spent two years on the run. When she was twelve, she came into camp half-blood. She had friends until her father claimed her, in which everyone became afraid of her. She quits camp and lived on the streets until now.

Current Position: Los Angeles, California.

So… she came from CHB, why didn't I know her? Maybe because of all the quest that I did.

With a sigh, I readied myself then mist traveled to California.

Bad move.

I appeared on the sky, free falling from 10,000 meter high distance.

Oh men, this will surely gonna hurt. Why oh why did I appear on the sky. Well, not like that I'm afraid to heights or being shot by a lightning bolt now, but…TRY BEING ON MY PLACE, AND LETS SEE IF YOUR NOT GONNA BE SCARED!

"_Don't worry, son, show me your wings…" _said a familiar voice into my head.

In which I replied_ "OH, and now you'll just appear, after not contacting me for ages" _my tone is full of disdain and sarcasm.

"_Well, I'm busy you know!"_

"_Like I'm gonna believe you."_

He sighed, _"Just spread your wings and be done with it!"_

"_Be done with it? Are you crazy! After all of everything you've done to me-"_

"_Like?" _he cut. I feel him doing the innocent act.

"_Like- like- like, making me fall in love with my sister!" _I shouted, I focused the annoyance in my tone.

He laughed whole heartedly. I knew that he's the one that makes me feel this way, he is the only powerful being that can top me.

"I knew it!" I shouted, not on my mind, but physically shouted it.

He laughed harder. In which annoyed me most. Do you know about the felling of wanting to drown someone to the river styx? I feel that now, but I'm still not sure if he could drown on the styx.

"_I didn't do it." _That took me, If he didn't do it, then who did.

"Then who did it?"

"_Son, love is not just controlled by some god or goddess…its maybe on the leash in the hands of them, like Aphrodite for example but even they, couldn't find the true love they wanted. She love Hephaestus with all her heart, but is being blinded by lust to the other gods, and anger of being forced to marry him. Make Hephaestus divorced her, and she will surely cry and try everything to win him back._

_Love existed since the very beginning, it may not be a being, but it's just the feeling that you had when someone became close to you. I loved you, my son, since I created you from my very flesh. From that love, I decided to create the perfect woman for you…er…I'm sorry, but I couldn't say that to you now. It is you, who fell in love with her, no one forced you to it, you did it all by yourself._

_But now, spread your wings and fly before you splat on the ground." _And with that he was gone, my trance seems to be gone as I noticed that I'm freefalling very fast.

A memory came back to me…a man, my father, is teaching some kid with black hair and white-gray eyes…then it hit me, it's me. My father then pushed me on the cliff. If some did it, I'll call them mental. I mean, who the heck in their right mind, push their kid in a very big chasm of nothingness.

Anyway, the kid(me) instead of crying like any other kid will do, is laughing like crazy as he falls, I have a crazy childhood, I thought. Then a weird feeling came up to me. As the wind soars through my face, I felt something on my back, a sudden urge to stretch came to me, and what happen shock- well…not really- me. A black beautiful wing that looks like has been crossed of an eagle and a bat. It's the wing of a dragon. I'm sure that I saw this before, the wing of my dragon form, the wing that knocked Chaos out…while she's naked… uh…that sounds weird.

The memory retreated back on my mind, and I noticed that I'm only 50 meters now from the ground. I tried to open my wings, and then, the nice feeling when you're cracking your fist came to me. The wing sprouted before I fell into the ground, and then I soared upward into the sky with a roar of enjoyment. And again, an unexpected thing happened, with the roar, a blast of white flame came from my mouth. With the confusion, I lost my balance on the air, and plunge again. I quickly steered myself towards the sea. Then…

FLAAA BOOM!

I shook my head, then much to my annoyance, I heard my father again, laughing so hard, I could picture him clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor.

"_Yeah, laugh, I hope you step on a lego." _I shouted mentally at him.

"_Hey! Take that back! But anyway… haven't you remember, that you have almost the same power as mine? You can control all of the known and specially the unknown elements anywhere. Oh wait, you don't still have all of your memory, only the perverted ones, 'cause you're a pervert!" _He then laugh again as I swam back to the shore. I glared mentally at him then vowed to myself to practice controlling all of my powers.

I looked for some witness, but thankfully, there's no one on sight so with a quick jump, I flew towards the sky again. I checked the CGFpad to locate Taylor. As expected of the Chaos technology, I quickly found my target.

I grinned as I quickly flew to where she is then I saw her, on the top of a very large tree, napping. I'm sure that mortal will just see some very large bird perched on the tree, but to anyone that can see through the mist, you'll find a young woman with very beautiful black wings. I decided then to watch her… but I'm not a stalker, geez…

**Taylor P.O.V**

*Sigh*…what a peaceful day at California. It's been a while since I've been attacked. Well, guess… I shouldn't jinx that. My life is pretty good now, though I'm still wondering if my life wouldn't be different if I stayed at camp, probably miserable. I smirked. I don't care about the camp now, even if they merge the two camps into one, but anyway….

It's still a peaceful day. The trees swaying with the wind, the sound of the animals that avoided me, and the swarm of Stymphalian Birds ready to eat me…wait, uh oh…that ain't good.

I traced quickly my Umbr, or my set of stygian knives, two are for close combat fighting and the other ten are for throwing. I've been so close to my weapons that if any of them will be lost, I'll surely be burned in anguish, but that's not highly gonna happen, cause they always come back to me. They are one of the only few things that my mother left to me.

I quickly flew away to escape them. Even though I'm a very good fighter, I can't expect my luck to fight these thousands of pesky birds. But I didn't escaped fast enough and it's still day so I can't hide well. They spotted and sped towards me, they're glinting bronze beak shimmered wickedly at the sunlight.

I drew my hunting knives and quickly braced myself at the wave of monster birds. I shouted then sliced at the first bird that approached me, ducked at the second bird, grabbed then sliced again, it's the same pattern, slash, duck, dive, roll, slice… but it seems that they never stop attacking.

My breath is running fast, fatigue and exhaustion haunts my body. Then three Stymphalian birds struck my left wing. I've been thrown off balance and fell down from the sky.

Dizziness struck my head, it hurts like a hammer, pounding my brain. Then I saw a black spot at the sky. It's maybe a bird I thought, or maybe a plane, but not likely Superman. Damn, I'm getting delirious, and to think that it's all because of my broken wing. I wonder if the birds, that has been shot through the sky also feels like this.

I'm getting closer to the land, am I going to die? Yes, maybe, but at least I'm going to see my father right?

Then, something grabbed me, is my dad saving me? That's unlikely, death is death. He's one of the fair god, he will not save me just because I'm his daughter. But I know, this is a man, I can feel that he's still alive, I snuggled up to his chest, a strange feeling came up to me, a feeling that I haven't felt for a while. The feeling of being protected… I looked up at my savior, only to see the most beautiful man, I have ever seen. He has an unruly jet black hair, gray that almost silver eyes, he's just so perfect it's almost impossible to think that he exists. Am I still hallucinating? No, I'm sure he's real.

He slowly hovered down, cool winds soared towards us as he flaps his beautiful wings. He put me down on the ground, just under a maple tree. He then flew fast and attacked the birds. "NO!" I shouted, there's too many of them, he needs my helps. I tried to stand, but an excruciating pain strikes my injured wing, I felt use less as I decided to just watch.

But he really didn't need help, for he alone, massacred the monsters. It happens so fast, you'll never know who is the real monster. In a minute or so, the sky rained gold powders from the birds, and the unknown man, remained unscathed. The aura of his power is still fresh on his body. Fear seems to be emitted from his whole being. He looked at me, I of course, flinched. But he just smiled and the deadly aura that he emits a second ago was completely gone. He then silently flew towards me. It's still a wonder for me to meet a demigod with wings like I am. But you know, never mind that, at least I'll not be alone.

**Zephyr P.O.V**

So, I fought the birds, easy feat. Their weak anyway, and with my high speed flight abilities, they can't top my flying prowess, so they don't have a chance on beating me. But any way, at least I saved her. I quickly approached her and asked if she's okay. She answered yes, but it's obvious that her injured wing pained her. How I wish that I have the power to heal…

Wait.

Heal…

Dad said that I have many powers, is healing one of that?

A memory came to me again, I was floating in space, watching a lone planet, the planet is the size of a hundred thousand of earths combined, it has one hundred suns and moons, but the weird thing is, it's not the planet whose revolving the suns, it's the opposite, the suns seems to rotate the whole planet along with the moons. I shot through the planet, and have gone through a mountain, the height on a hundred of thousands of Mount Everest that has been stacked.

But somehow, I knew this planet. It's the planet that I created, my home. It's the paradise that I created for my citizens…

The Planet of Ragon, the hidden Paradise that only its citizens and few outsiders knew…

I closed my eyes. I focused my mind at the fresh wind of the Ragon. I feel like it's embracing me, welcoming its creator. I opened my eyes, and I saw a very familiar place, my temple. Its architecture is so beautiful. The temple is created from the most precious stone of the planet Ragon, the blue Ragonite. It's a hundred million times more precious than a twenty four k diamond, in fact, compared to its beauty and preciousness, the diamond may seem to be a dust.

And yes, as I recall, there's a dessert here that's entirely made of diamond dust. The blue Ragonite can only be found here in this Planet, and can only be cut and crafted by the greatest of the smiths and craftsmen.

The scene change and suddenly, I'm on a very large room, the main temple room. The entire room is decorated by pictures and stuff of, well…me, technically my dragon form. And on the middle of the room is the largest statue of me, but it's not really that accurate. I don't have a large horn on my neck, and my neck and tail are not that long, but in totality, it looks like me.

Then the door burst open, revealing three dragons, he remembered the old looking one, he was the king of the Ragonar kingdom, Regonar the humble, he is one of the oldest dragon-folk that has lived for four thousands of years, I gave the throne to him when I decided to be sleep and be reborn. He's just a child then, a few hundred years, a teenager for the Planet Ragon. He looks old now, very old, then, I saw that his right hand was severed, fresh blood ooze from it, I winced.

Wait, this is not a memory, it's a premonition. It's happening on the present time.

"_Father" _the young, beautiful, green dragoness on his left spoke. Oh, I thought, so he has a daughter. She continued speaking.

"You shouldn't have had accepted Ran's challenge…" care and sadness is in her voice, "You're too old to be fighting."

Regonar readied to answer but he is cut by her daughter.

"Yes, you won, but look at the price…" she eyed the severed leg of him.

Regonar just smiled and answered. "It's just a small price my dear, I will do everything to protect the position, the great Nebular has given me… I can't back down until I find the most suitable ruler to replace me." His Daughter just silently shook her head. He continued. "I'll protect my position till the last of my breath if needed."

"But how can you protect it now that your right claw is severed, many young soldiers will surely challenge you. How can you protect us, father, how."

I smiled at the loyalty that my old friend, then I decided to intervene. I made the giant statue of me glow and let my voice be heard by them.

The three's eyes widen in shock. I smirked.

"Hello, my old friend." I started.

"Lord Nebular!" they immediately motioned to bow, even Regonar, who flinched in in pain.

"Stop, don't bother." I said, not really wanting that crap. They stopped and started to talk so fast that I can't understand them anymore.

I rolled my eyes and stopped them. "Stop talking, you're just giving me a head ache. But anyway, I'm eaves dropping at your conversation and learned that you lost your leg on a fight to protect your position as the king, is it true?"

"Y-yes milord, h-he did." answered the dragoness.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Catharn, sire, I-I'm the only daughter of my father." She said not meeting my eye. I smiled at her and continued to talk.

"And you?" I directed to the purple dragon on Regonar's right.

"S-Sorn, my lord, j-just a servant." I smiled at him and answered. "Don't 'just' your position, kid, without a servant then life would be more complicated." He smiled then nodded.

"And you, my old friend, you've grown since the last time I met you." I snickered at his red face. The two, tried to hide their laughter, but it just came out as a snort.

"Y-yes milord, I've became old." he answered, blushing.

"Yeah, I see that the impulsive little boy thousands of years ago, had grown into a wise old dragon, thank you for your dedication."

He blushed again and winced at his wound. I eyed it and tried to remember if I have healing powers. I grinned as I remembered that I have.

"May I touch your wound?" I said, I need to do this to heal him. Catharn started to object but is cut by a glare from his father, he then said "It'll be my honor sire." His face is full of courage. They closed their eyes, as I touched his wound.

After that, Regonar then started to glow, the lost limb seems to grow again. He also became to look young again, well, not really that young.

"That'll do it, so, my work is done here Reg, continue you're kingship, and wait for me to come back, Catharn, be nice to your father, Sorn, don't look down your job. So, bye guys, Farewell!" They started to object but I'm already gone.

I woke up and continued healing her as if nothing happened. Really, I think I've never been out for even a second. I shook my head then grinned and praised myself at my work. "Taylor, now that it's all healed up, I'm here to formally invite you to join the CGF or the Chaos Guardian Force." I said with a grin.

**The Hidden Paradise, Planet Ragonar, Catharn P.O.V**

I woke up feeling good, thanks Lord Nebular for another blissful morning, I prayed. I quickly got up from my monstrous bed, but it's just really average because I like to sleep at my dragon form. Yes, you heard that right, dragon form, I can change to a green dragon. Only the Ragonarians can change into Dragons, though the others still change into other monstrous being, like my best friend for example, Princess Rion, she came from the smallest kingdom of the twelve, the Leonar kingdom, she could transform into a huge lioness.

There are twelve kingdoms all in all.

The Leonar kingdom, the kingdom of courage, they will fight into death if needed to protect their most important things for them they can change into any type of cats, they are located on the great savannah of Leonar. Though they are courageous warriors, they are also somewhat peaceful, because their patron god is also the god of peace.

The Bullnar kingdom is the kingdom of the strong, fire, crafts, and forging, their race can transform into very large bull that almost as big as two story house, alcohol is forbidden to them because it makes them crazy, and start rampaging. They are the greatest blacksmiths on Ragon. They are located on the continent of Bullnar.

The Bearian kingdom, is the kingdom of peace, family, and child protection, which contradictory of their appearance as a giant Bear when they transform. It is the most peaceful kingdom out of the twelve. They are located at the mountains of Bearian.

The Agilaz kingdom, the kingdom of flight and speed, they are expert flyers and messengers, for they transform into any type of birds, when there is conflicts between kingdoms, they always stays neutral unless if it's the sister kingdom of theirs. They are located at the second highest and second largest mountain ranges, the mounts of Agilaz.

The kingdom of Snakurrn, they are shy but fierce fighters, they transform into giant snake. They are located in the caves of Snakurrn. Many always tries to not offend them, for they will be the most fearful enemy that one can have.

The Kingdom of Ratrr, they may be small, but they are the smartest, they transform as a rat, a small, but, super smart rat. Their kingdom is located on the island of Ratrr. They are also called the industrial kingdom because experiments and research about anything happen there. They are also very fond of mischiefs and pranks.

The kingdom of Crocorr is a kingdom of hard workers, and food loving people, you can trust them to keep anything, but food, they will always have the urge to eat it. Though, they are also peaceful and very great merchants of many things. They are located at the island of the Archipelago of Crocorr.

The kingdom of Sharkarr, they are one of the two kingdoms that mainly live at the middle of the Great Ocean of Grandeur. They are expert fighters at sea because they can transform into giant sharks and many other carnivorous fishes. Their kingdom is directly located at the sea of Sharkarr. They often trade to their neighbor kingdom at the sea of Whalearrn.

The kingdom of Whalearrn, one of the two kingdom who lives a the ocean of Grandeur, its people turn into one of any kind of whales and peaceful ocean beings, they are peaceful, though if someone attack them, they will face the Sharkarr kingdom's wrath, they are in direct protection of them cause of their friendship, and also because many of them are married to each other. They are also musicians and fighters.

The kingdom of Wolfrrn, also known as the kingdom of night, for their kingdom is almost never had sunlight, but they are still okay for their warm fur and vicious personality, though, hey always visit the kingdom of Agilaz. They transform into Wolf. Many women there strive to be a virgin priestess for Nebular. It is said that these beautiful priestesses serve on the main temple at the mountain of Nebulas bare naked, so no male is allowed to enter, even the other male gods and but of course, lord Nebular. Though rumors, says that, Lord Nebular doesn't even know this practice, and it was just started as another prank by Lady Ratrr, but due to time, it became a tradition.

The kingdom of Scorprr, they are blessed with beauty, but fierceness is still in their veins. Their voice is also venomous, they can ask a man or a woman to do whatever they want, but this act is forbidden for it caused many wars between the kingdoms. They are located at the valley of Scorprr. They transform into scorpions. They are a war kingdom, and will fight for their love ones.

And the last, but not the least, the most powerful and the biggest kingdom, the Kingdom of Ragonar. We have the second biggest shrine for lord Nebular, the great creator of the gods. We are located at the continent of Ragonar, the biggest continent of all, and of course, we, are dragon folks, meaning, we can transform into dragons.

There are twelve gods all in all, lord Nebular is not included at that because he is far greater than them. He is the god of the gods, the creator of the universe, legend says, he can transform into all of the twelve holy animals, and each shrine of the kingdoms lays one of his twelve forms, and here, he is a dragon, his most powerful form.

My father said that he was directly blessed by him when he is just a child, then the next day, he won the contest of kingship, for the last king has died and has no child to be given the throne, he defeated thousands of contenders, many of which are far most experienced and older than him, but he still won. Every day, since then, he always go to the shrine and pray to lord Nebular a thanks, and to find help for his problems.

Let me tell you who are the gods then.

Lord Leonar the brave, the god of war, courage, and peace, he is the Patron of the Kingdom of Leonar. In the legend, his roar could brought down many of his enemies. One story of him, is when monsters that the other gods created for their amusement was accidentally unleashed, and started rampaging and killing many innocent lives, Lord Nebular asked him to fight them as a test for him, and in three days and three nights, he conquered them. His skin is harder than the Ragonis, the toughest metal here in Ragon. He fights for honor, and peace. He hated peoples who don't believe in the gods, or those fools who starts worthless wars, and only fight for their amusements.

Lord Bullnar the strong, the god of fire, strength, building things, he is the patron of the kingdom of Bullnar. Legend says that although he is not handsome because of the mask that he always wear, he unknowingly captured the heart of the Goddess of Love one time that she fell into a deep chasm for three days. He then heard her crying, and with his own bare hands, he dug into the chasm in which became the valley of Scorprr. He also created the heart of the twelve kingdoms that provides the power the citizens need. He is the Patron of the kingdom of Bullnar.

Lady Bearian the kind, she was the goddess of fertility, motherhood, and kindness, though she never really had a son or a daughter, though she treats her citizens and anyone as such, and one time a great monster that have escaped the Carion, or the land of the dark and death, she directly fought it in the form of a great bear, though she pitied it and let it go back to the Carios. That fierceness also resembles the mother Bearians when their child is in danger. She's the Patron of the Kingdom of Bearian.

Lord Agilaz the fast, the god of flight, message, sky, light and the hundred suns. The legend says that he personally pulled the hundred suns and while doing it, he also delivers messages. he's the twin of Wolfrrn. He's the patron of the kingdom of Agilaz and rivals his father in speed.

Lord Snakurrn, the silent serpent, the god of the dead, death, shadow, and Carion. He silently slithered the Ragon and kindly took the ones who are on his list. He is very fair and will never let one of his job be disturbed, unless it was Lord Nebular who did it. He is also very addicted to his wife, Lady Ratrr, that he would fight anyone who will try to hurt her. He's the Patron of the kingdom of Snakuurn.

Lady Ratrr the smart, the goddess of wisdom and mischief. She usually tries to embarrass or prank her husband but always failed because he always seduced her to bed. She is usually the one who creates monsters and creature to annoy her husband and the other gods. She's the Patron of the kingdom of Ratrr. It is said that lord Nebular loves her pranks, and always allowed her to do more.

Crocorr the hungry, he is the god of rivers, harvest, and anything that is food related. He is one of the kindest, but also the most gluttonous god. The legend says that Lord nebular had to close Crocorr's mouth with a large boulder in order to stop him from eating the lands food. He is depicted as a petite man that looks like he's suffering from hunger, he looks like that because he vowed to himself to never to eat much again after he embarrassed himself in front of his god. He's the patron of the kingdom of Crocorr.

Lord Sharkarr the vicious, the god of the sea and storms. He always tries to fight other gods, he is only loyal on his wife, Lord Nebular, and his people. One legend says he tried to fight Lord Nebular in a battle of speed in swimming, but he lost drastically even when he tried to cheat by biting his opponent's tail, but Lord Nebular is fast so before he get beaten, he grabbed Sharkarr and flung him upward, he never challenge him again. He hates cocky persons that in reality, were weak, that's why citizens there doesn't boast.

Lady Whalearrn the musician, she's the goddess of the sea creatures, song, poetry, arts, and prophesy. Her song can make any man drown themselves for her. It also soften the hearts that even the most vicious god has fallen for her. Though, Lord Nebular enjoys, her voice, he is not affected by her charms, so she just had a go for the second greatest for her, which is her husband, Sharkarr.

Lady Wolfrrn the alpha, the goddess of night, moon, and sleep. She is the twin sister of Agilaz. Legend say that she led the hundred moons with her pack. The wolf in his Kingdom celebrates the full hundred full moons with a howl as a signal that she has come to rest for a while. He is only loyal to his twin and Lord Nebular. She acts differently on the presence of Lord Nebular, she became hyper and humorous, and always try to entertain him, different from her usual serious silent killer self.

Lady Scorprr the beautiful warrior, her beauty gets all the attention, par Lord Nebular and Lord Bullnar. She gave up trying to court Lord Nebular when Bullnar saved her from the chasm. She fell in love on him, but until now, he never knew. Though, she's always sneaks on Bullnar's room to join him to sleep, he asked Wolfrrn to bless her so that she will always know when he's going to wake up. She's the goddess of Love and War.

Lord Ragonar the king, the god of justice, the youngest god creation of Lord Nebular, he always tries to do whatever Lord Nebular asked him. He is one of the two gods that can maim Leonar being Lord Nebular as the first. Lord Nebular gave him the leadership of the gods many eons even when before he was gone. Yes, sadly he needed to fulfill a secret mission that he alone should accomplish, many says to find a love, some says he needed to fight some unragonly monsters that will destroy our planet, no one really knows, and the gods have been moody since then, cause at first, the twelve gods tried to join him, but he refused. It's been four thousand years, and the gods never come down from mount Nebulas to join their people because of the incident.

There are also many minor gods like Farin, the god of minor god of air, Garthrr, the minor god of the wild, Drothrr, twin brother of Garthrr, minor god of rivers, they are the sons of Crocorr.

There were too many of them to discuss…

"Sigh…how I wish to meet Lord Nebular…" I mumbled.

"Someday, my dear" someone said in my back, I quickly readied to attack but when I saw the one who talked, I quickly changed into my human form and bowed.

"Father" I said as he also changed in his human form.

"Rise my child, how many times that I've told you to not bow to me?"

"But father you are the king" I said, but he just laughed. I looked at him in confusion.

"I also said that once into a great king" he smiled warmly as if he's remembering something.

"To whom, father?"

He smirked, "To Lord Nebular, of course, I'll never say that to the other kings even lord Ragonar." my eyes widen, I know that my father was one of the blessed of Lord Nebular but I'm shock that lord Nebular will say that.

He smirked as if he's reading my mind.

"Catharn, Catharn, Catharn, you should know these things," He said, while acting as if he's disappointed, "Lord Nebular maybe the Greatest king there is, but he is more loved because of his humbleness. Though, mortals, even the gods forgets it when he is on their presence." I pondered for a while because I never really asked what is the feeling of the presence of Lord Nebular is.

"But father, what do you really feel when you're in the presence of him?"

He think for a while and smile "You'll feel worthless, as if your purpose of life is just like a very small grain of sand in the great dessert that he is. Your life seems to be irrelevant and unimportant."

I looked at him, confused. "Worthless? Grain of sand? Irrelevant?"

"Yes, yes, that's the right words, worthless and grain of sand. You will feel like he is your master no matter what, his aura makes you want obey him. Truly, I pity those who still tries to fight him, I only saw him angry once, that's when he said goodbye to us, when we started to protest.

You will be happy if he's happy, you'll be sad if he's sad, and you'd rather be dead if he's angry. Simple rule, but it was really scary, did you know that the almighty Bullnar and Leonar crapped themselves?" we both snickered, for him, because of a distant memory, me, for the revelation that the two strong gods had crapped themselves. I shook my head and started to ask more but I was cut by a call. It was my father's royal servant and my best friend and longtime crush, Sorn.

He is in is human form same as us but he looks like he just run on some racing contest. He huffed and stated to breathe in and out. Then he spoke, "R-Ran, *huff* Ran cha*huff*"

"Wait, Sorn, relax, what is your message?" My father said calmly.

"Ran, milord, he wants to challenge you for kingship." he said fast. My father's face darken, I know that in his old age he couldn't fight that well as when he was still young. But a look of hope and determination is still in his face.

"Tell Ran that I'm accepting his challenge," I would've argued but with a look from my father, I know that I can't change his mind. Sorn flashed me a look then nodded as he jumped on the window, transforming into large purple dragon.

"Father, are you sure?" I said and he just replied with a grim nod

We then we also jumped and transformed into dragons, my father looked at the sky as if it was his last. I just gave him a reassuring smile.

We flew for a few minutes before the fight started, and then we entered the bowl shaped stadium where the fights are done, in the past, it is to death, but Lord Nebular quickly stopped and just made it a sport, though, a fight to the kingship may cause casualties for the opponents are allowed to use all of their skills to the fullest.

Ran showed up, still bearing his annoying mocking cocky smile that will surely cause him his head if he shown it to lord Sharkarr. He stopped courting me after a thousand of rejects, so maybe he thought that the challenge would be the easier choice to be the king. He flashed me of what he thinks a seductive smile. I rolled my eyes than noticed that Sorn is glaring at him, my heart fluttered but quickly shrug the feeling, it's not the right time for that.

Ran then transformed into his dragon form, which is a very large, pure black dragon. He roared and waved on the audience, but they didn't cheer, for they all like my father's ruling.

My father, all clad in gold, the same color as his scales, the scale, that almost impenetrable, that only the claws and horns of the twelve holy animals can make a slice. On the audiences, many of the Regonar's citizens are cheering for my father, though there are also many audiences that came from different kingdoms.

My father roared then waved and the crowd went wild. A smile is on his face.

"Ready to lose, OLD man?" Ran smirked as the crowd booed him. But my father just calmly replied.

"Boy, I will not lose into a pathetic dragon like you, so YOU prepare to lose" the crowd went wild. Ran spitted and gone to his side of the stadium, as father just calmly walked on his side of the coliseum, the announcer from the Kingdom of Agilaz flew towards the middle. He spoke so many things so fast, I think that only he and his race can understand.

Anyway, after that, the two readied themselves, and at the signal, Ran quickly attacked using his tail. But my father is faster so he flew to dodge the swipe. And as quick as lightning, my father clawed Ran's face and left a three clawed mark that also took out his Right eye.

Ran screamed in pain, he looked at the blood on the floor, a look of disbelief is in his face. The crowd laughed at him, if he's not that arrogant I would feel pity on him, no one can top the greatest warrior that the Lord Nebular personally blessed. My father just stood there, you can't see any emotion on his face. Ran flew, then dive to attack my father, but my father saw him first and dodge, resulting Ran to fall directly to the ground face first. They continue that for many minutes, Ran attacking and my father, just toying him.

I think my father had enough, he is also beginning to tire. So with a quick swipe, his opponent fell. The crowd cheered, for my father. He smiled at me then started approaching me. And an unexpected happened, Ran Stood and attacked my father from behind. It all went so fast that only silence met me when I saw my father's right hand was severed. He screamed so loud, that's the first time I saw him hurt. Tears flowed down on my eyes. I thought he was going to lose, but with a sudden burst of power and determination, my father stood on all three. My father spitted some blood and sand then swiped at the now grinning Ran. He thought he would win, but because of the anger of losing his limb my father lunged using his teeth.

Gasps, just burst out in the coliseum, as they saw the severed head of Ran roll on the floor. Cheers then followed as my father won. Sorn and I quickly came into my father's side, helping him as he limped.

"Father, we need to bring you to the hospital, there's so much blood oozing and-"

"No" my father cut, "bring me to the temple of Nebular"

"But father-" he just glared at me, I flinch and nodded.

"Sorn, help my daughter" Sorn nodded and he looked at me, as if looking for confirmation.

We helped my father go to the Temple.

We passed the statue of Lord Ragonar, the youngest and strongest god, created by lord Nebular. Then we entered the room of Nebular.

"Father" I said.

"You still shouldn't have had accepted Ran's challenge, you're too old."

My father started to answer but I cut him.

"Yes, you won, but look at the price…" I looked at the severed leg of him.

He just smiled and answered. "It's just a small price my dear, I will do everything to protect the position, the great Nebular has given me… I can't back down until I find the most suitable ruler to replace me." I just silently shook her head. He continued. "I'll protect my position till the last of my breath if needed."

"But how can you protect it now that your right claw is severed, many young soldiers will surely challenge you. How can you protect us, father, how."

Some presence was in the room was felt by us, I don't know where it came from, but I know that it's from someone's powerful.

The statue glowed then started to smirk. I don't know why but my whole existence became irrelevant, it's just like my father said. And from the look of Sorn and my father, I know that we all know who it is.

"Hello, my old friend" he started.

"L-lord Nebular!" we shouted, wide eyes, we started to bow even my father who flinched in pain.

"Stop, don't bother." He said, boredom is engraved in his voice. Then we started to ask so many questions that will make Lady Agilaz proud.

He rolled his eyes and stopped us. "Stop talking, you're just giving me a head ache. But anyway, I'm eaves dropping at your conversation and learned that you lost your leg on a fight to protect your position as the king, is it true?"

"Y-yes milord, h-he did." I said warily.

"Who are you?" he said to me

"I-I'm Catharn, sire, I-I'm the only daughter of my father." I said not meeting his eye. But I know that he's smiling at me, and he continued to talk.

"And you?" He directed to Sorn.

"S-Sorn, my lord, j-just a servant" Lord Nebular smiled at him and talked. "Don't "just" your position, kid, without a servant there's no master, he said. Sorn smiled smiled then nodded, obviously happy.

"And you, my old friend, you've grown since the last time I met you." he snickered at his red face. We tried to hide our laughter, but it just came out as a snort.

" Y-yes milord, I've became old " he answered, blushing.

"Yeah, I see that the impulsive little boy thousands of years ago, had grown into a wise old dragon, thank you for your dedication."

Father blushed again and winced at his wound. My heart leaped, how could I forgotten my father's injury!

"May I touch your wound?" He said. I started to object but I'm just cut by a glare from my father, he then said, "It'll be my honor sire." His face is full of courage. we closed their eyes, as he touched his wound.

We opened our eyes and saw my father glowed, the lost limb seems to grow again. He also became to look like young again, well, a middle age dragon, but still young.

"That'll do it, so, my work is done here, Reg, continue you're kingship, and wait for me to come back, Catharn, be nice to your father, Sorn, don't look down your job. So, bye guys, Farewell!" we started to object and ask why is he going again, but the glow on the statue faded as if nothing happened. But from one look at my father, I know that it's true, it really happened…

We then proceeded on outside, shock is in the face of Sorn, and maybe me. But my father has the expression of full happiness. He kept looking at his new arm and then smiling like a child at the dawn of birth **(A/N their equivalent of Christmas)**. All in all, Lord Nebular is really great.


	8. The Silver Haired Maiden

**CHAPTER 8: The Silver Haired Maiden, and Funny Memories. **

**Devil's Squad P.O.V**

**Zephyr P.O.V**

**Still on flashback.**

"_Wait! Zephyr, wait!" _a familiar voice said, _"Don't go!"._

I turned towards the voice. It's a female, running towards somewhere. She's beautiful, very beautiful. But I feel like I know her… somewhere, someplace…

I blinked, she's really is familiar. Then, my eyes widen. It's the same face of…

"Chaos…" I muttered. Though, she looked younger, that's why I didn't recalled her that fast… but she still looks the same, well, par the hair, for she has silver here. Though she looks really like Artemis on this scene, with the bow and all.

Wait, a realization came to me. I don't know why it didn't come to me at first…. But, Artemis and Chaos looks very much alike. Only their hair, differentiate them. Chaos has pure black hair, while Artemis has a little brownish one, and also, she looked young and very small all the time.

But who is this woman? She looks like an eighteen year old-ish girl. And she seems to be crying. Tears continuously flowed on her face. She's calling on some guy that has the same name as me… her boyfriend perhaps?

I don't know why, but I felt like my heart is broking…again. Is this jealousy?

"Please! Don't leave me!" she's full on crying now. She suddenly tripped and continued sobbing…

The unknown man stopped on his tracks. I can't see his face, but I know that it's full of guilt and pain.

"_Moonlight, don't cry…"_ he paused for a while, _"This isn't my own time, but I promise, I promise to come back…wait for me until then."_

She stopped sobbing but and just sniffling now.

"_I-I'll wait for you_." She nodded to him while wiping her tears. The man nodded and continued to his path.

The girl's eye's widened, as if remembering something_. "Wait! I need something to tell you! I-I Lo-"_ but he is already gone, then something pulled me. I woke up sweating, and panting. "What do the girl needed to say?" I mumbled as I scratch the back of my head.

Where am I again? Oh, yeah, in some random hotel here in California. Well, at least I had a goodnight sleep.

*yawn*

I quickly got up and did my usual morning routine. It's really best to just go into a hotel than camp into the wilderness huh.

I still have time, I guess… I wonder why all of my recruitment lists comes from earth, even though there's many other planets out there at the space. Maybe because it's my home planet and it will be easier for me because I know majority of the culture here. And as of why do all of my recruits located in America, is maybe because it is currently where the heart of civilization is currently located.

Wow, I really forgot how smart I am. I just grinned at my antics, I feel like I'm insane or something. Though, in my past, Ratrr is the one who always think for me.

Woah, I think my memories are slowly coming back to me again. Snakurrn is a straight vegetarian, and he also like pets. Though his type of pets are monsters that will make Typhon seems like puppy. He also likes tea.

Bullnar likes to sleep naked. If you really want to know the story of how I found this out, we thirteen likes to play some game like truth or dare, then Sharkarr asked his most, greatest secret, he then said that he likes to sleep naked. He is not really a secretive person, and only has this few personal things. Of course, we laughed but not at him, but at the glint of knowledge in the eyes of Scorpirr. We all know that she likes him so much that she sleeps with him every night without him knowing.

Sharkarr can't sleep without his wife singing for him some lullabies that she personally created for him. In fact, even Wolfrrn, the goddess of sleep can't put him to sleep.

There are other more memories, but they are all limited only on my…children, maybe because they are my creations, even though not by me running around making love with women like what Zeus do. In fact, I don't even remember having sex with anyone because I'm saving it for the one that I'm destined for.

I shook my head at the humorous memories we all shared. I guess… someday, I'll see them again.


	9. Dragons, Forbidden Room, and Stuffs

**CHAPTER 9: Pertemis, Dragons, Forbidden Room, Map, and Stuffs.**

**Zephyr P.O.V**

You know, I'm still confused as to why do that girl looks like my boss. And who is the guy that she's chasing?

Anyway...

I'm currently watching the two weird lovers in our group named Marcus and Riven. Weird cause they are the only couple here that acts as if we didn't know that they are one. I mean, seriously, they think that no one knows about their relationship even though everyone have seen them flirting and making out everytime on the Thirteenth squad base living room. Yes, no one was there at the time, but there is a movement sensor camera that's recording the whole scene. And I tell you, the whole squad laughed when we recovered the video and passed it to our own CGFpad with of course, our own logo, the logo that consist of stars that are the same number of our members, with a wolf on the middle and a snake on the rim of the logo. Yes, they are Fenrir and Fang, they became our official mascot since Jeff had joked it once. It's kind of cool, really.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic again. And about the video, we all have it in our CGFpad, unknown to the two of course. And yeah we are currently acting as if we don't know their relationship for some unknown reasons.

So, let me tell you some a little information about them.

Marcus, just mark for short, is a half dragon and a legacy of Erebus, which by the way, contrary to popular belief, is a very nice guy. And if you're asking how the heck, did a dragon, mated and had a kid with a demi-primordial-god? Well…I'll just leave it to your imagination.

He is currently eighteen years old now, almost the same as the majority of my group members. Though, age is not really important here, because we stop aging when we reached the proper age here in this Force.

Well to make it short here's his file:

**Name:** Marcus Scarlet

**Parents:** Welsh Dragon Ddraig and Dianna Scarlet daughter of Erebus.

-I'm still weirded out at their love story… but anyway as an old wise man said…Love comes in many shapes and reasons. Damn, I feel like Aphrodite or Eros is possessing me *shivers*, wait, I almost forgot that love is also on my dominion of powers, bummer.-

**Type:** Half-Dragon Legacy of Erebus.

**Appearance:** He is 5'8 with athletic body from his living on foot for many years he has Crimson (Red Devil is the type crimson) hair that is long to his shoulders that sometime he is holding it tied.

**Personality:** He is quiet and serious most of the time and doesn't trust most people since his mother's death but he is trying to find happiness again with help from his friends he had made. –seriously, who wrote this personality report?-

**Power/ability:** He can make a partial Dragon transformation but still haves problems with his full transformation and goes berserk from the transformation he gets godlike strength and the ability to breathe fire. Also because he is legacy of Erebus he can control Shadows to some extent.

-Yeah, it hard to transform into full power dragon form, I experienced it personally, but at least I already re-mastered it, with the other forms of mine too, I personally like the rat form, scares the heck out of Alex,*snort* he's really pathetic.

**Weapon of choice: **Spear and shield. –yeah, kind of Spartan really…-

**Name of weapons:** Spear of Longinus and Shield of Nemea

**History:** He lived good life for someone with Demigod mother with such strong scent near Washington DC he was a happy kid until the day she was murdered by her Drunk Ex Warren, he was only 7 years old at that sight he lost it and went berserk, transforming for the first time into full dragon shredding him to pieces and destroying the whole building the only thing left from his mother was her weapons. After that he just stayed on the streets for a year until he was taken to orphanage where he was hated by everyone because he was different and beaten by everyone he lost some trust in the humans but he ran away from the orphanage at age of 9 since then he lived on foot stealing food and provisions to live and hunting when he was in the woods monsters never attacked him alone because from fear of his Dragon heritage. He had few encounters with the hunters of Artemis but he always managed to get away from them with not many fatal wounds at the age of 14 he found Camp Jupiter but he was thrown from it because who his father was, then he joined a circus for 3 years even around weird people like him he was hated and betrayed again and with that he lost his whole trust in humans one year later near the Gardens of the hesperides looking for his fate.

**Name of the place where he was found: **At the entrance of the Gardens of the Hesperides.

-That's brings a bad, not so bad, memory-

And here is the file of his secret not so secret best friend/girlfriend.

**Name:** Riven Descarion

**Parents:** Raijin God of lightning thunder and storms

**Type:** demigod

**Appearence:** She is 5'5 tall with slender figure and good looking D cup with lightning yellow eyes and long raven black hair. Wear's jeans and Linkin Park Shirt with her trademark scaly white scarf.

-yes all of her clothes are like that, sometimes I even wonder if she even change them, and seriously, I need to talk with the researchers…I mean, it's cool that she have a D cup but…it's kinda weird to have been added in the files, while the others don't.-

**Personality:** Most of the time she is happy go-round girl and loves hanging with her friends but in the same time with this front she's hiding her sad past she doesn't like to talk about it. When it comes time for mission her personality changes 180' and becomes one of the most serious people in the squad.

**Power/ability:** She has control over lightning she can make any weapon from it to use but can only use this ability 3-4 times a day because changing the form of lightning is one hell of a work. She can start storms but they are not that destructive until she is not angered then they become scary thing. She has started training in transforming herself by turning her body in to lightning but it paralyze her body for few min after she stop the transformation because of the great electrical discharge. Also she has something like electrical wall which she build unconsciously after her mother's death, everyone who touch her is hit by electrical discharge and only Marcus can go near and touch her, feeling only little electricity because of his half dragon heritage, she is trying to remove it after joining CGF.

-I can touch her when this happen without feeling anything since my scales are harder than the Ragonite, the strongest rock of my planet and are not really affected by electricity, and basically I can also control lightning.-

**Weapon of choice:** She is not fund on real weapons but she have twin Wakazashi gift from her Father.

-those weapons are electrifying, ask her sparring mates from all over the CGF, one touch and their paralyze for one week,-

**Name of weapons:** Izanagi & Izanami

**History:** Most of her life she was alone her mother died from cancer when she was 4 years old then she was taken in an orphanage every kid didn't get near her because when someone touched they were hit by electricity one time she was really scared because one of the women in the orphanage was going to beat her because a kid got hurt from the discharge but in reality the kid was bullying her. Before the slap could connect the Lady was hit by lightning almost killing her. After this incident at age of 8 she was adopted and she was happy to leave the orphanage but it became even much worse for her, the people who adopted her used her as slave and beaten her every day. When at her 13 birthday she was going to be beaten again she snapped her anger creating the biggest lightning storms in years destroying everything in 2 miles radius after that she fell unconscious she woke up in hospital the doctors told her she was in coma for a whole week. Before she was taken back to orphanage she ran away and lived on foot developing her powers.

**Name of the place where she was found:** Virginia.

I promise, I will bring my family back together. But in the meantime, I'll just finish my missions first. I cracked my fingers and stretched for a second, did my morning duties and quickly raced to the café under the hotel so I could have some nice and delicious breakfast. Hey, I'm capable of being hungry too you know. After all that, of course back to work.

I smiled sadly the next location is on the base of mount Tam where the entrance to the garden of the Hesperides is located. A great chunk of my precious memories are on there. It's the place where I carried the Sky, it's also the place where I saw Artemis fight seriously.

Artemis… I don't know why, but my heart skips a beat as I thought her, the same thing when I see Chaos, it's like something keeps pulling me to them.

Did she even become sad when I faked my death? I snorted. Maybe not, I may be on the good terms on her, but she will never be sad just because of a death of a man…

**And the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Third Person, P.O.V.**

**Artemis' side, of the story.**

In Olympus, a faint cry can be heard on the once bright silver colored temple of Artemis, though, only few where it really from. And those few are the hunters. They know that it came from the only forbidden room that they can't enter.

The forbidden room, that even the gods are forbidden to enter…

…The room of Artemis.

"Phoebe," a crackly voice from the corridor said. The speaker of it is a beautiful maiden that now has puffy eyes from crying. She's crying for her best friend and 'brother' suddenly passed away after his heart was broken. It's been hard for her for he was one of the three guys that she was willing to die for.

Her brother in arms, the one that even though not able to think like one of the children of Athena, was capable into leading a battle far greater than them. The brother, that she always fought that resulted in her having fatal injuries, the brother, that'll always help her heal. The brother, that knew her deepest fear, the brother, that always help her to try to conquer it. Percy Jackson.

As of now maybe you can guess who she is right? No? Yes? Anyway, she is Thalia Grace. She's been crying from the start that the news of her Best friend's passing came upon her until now. It's almost two weeks since Percy's passing, and as I said she's still grief stricken, though, it's not only her who's mourning, the majority of his friends is still like her, crying for him.

Almost all of them are guilty for abandoning him, and they know it. Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, Pollux, Reyna, Annabeth and the others… know that they betrayed him. They betrayed him by not telling him the news, they betrayed him, by fearing that he will hurt them, they betrayed him by choosing not to choose him. Only Nico and Thalia, Tyson, Blackjack and few remained. Though, because of their duty, they are not with him to defend him. It's like a slap at their faces when the news came to them, a few hours after for he died alone, broken hearted, abandoned.

After all of that, try to imagine what will be the reactions, of Percy's parents after they heard the news. To Sally, it's like half of her soul literally died, without her knowing. She remembered the day that the monsters attacked, the only day that she had looked at him with distaste, because of the motherly instinct for Alexandra, she guessed. But it was foolish of her to do that, she knows it. She knows that because of that gaze, he was thrown out of her life. It slowly kills her as he watch him get his bag and run away with a pained face. Though, she still knows that it would be the best… for a while. At least he could be happy at Camp Half-blood and she could raise her new daughter normally.

But, when the news came from Nico, as I said, she felt that half of her soul died. It was a very dark night, no moon can be gazed upon. He just suddenly fell from the shadow of the ceiling to their table while they are having dinner. She at first, thought that he was just hungry and came to join them eat as he always did, but that thought quickly faded as she noticed that he's crying. And as she knew, as a son of Hades, he never cried with anyone seeing him, but not now, he did not care if the world see, and call him weak.

She gently comforted him and asked why is he crying, and after he narrated what happened, her greatest fear came upon her, her son is dead. And what worsen it is the fact that he died, knowing that she hates him. After Nico left and shadow traveled to who knows where, she burst in crying, her little hero is dead, darkness fallen on her sight as she closed her eyes, and rested her head at her husband's shoulders.

At Poseidon's, a mix of emotion surged through his body as Hades is currently on his palace bringing the news of the death of his favorite son. Pain, guilt, anger, grief, loneliness, it seems every negative emotions burned his heart. He doesn't know what to do as the emotions he never felt it before with the death of his other sons, smacked him in the face. He felt weak, as if the ocean died itself. Tears came from his eyes even though they are underwater. His mind is almost blank, only to find every foolish thing that he had done. From the past, when he waged a war for some pathetic things, until now on the present where he did the most foolish decision he had ever made.

He decided to agree to his wife that he should leave Percy alone, that he is too powerful, and that soon…Power lust will surround him and destroy all in his path. He is foolish that he thought that his son will destroy him. He is foolish that he…he forgot what his son is. He forgot that he is,

…A hero.

Hades just looked at the crying form of his brother. It constricted his heart, to know the truth, yet sworn to never tell. He can't do anything to comfort his brother, just stand on the side and watch his brother mourn. He knows the pain of losing a child, even though he chose not to show it, he loves his children no matter what. It pained him to send one of his children to burn in the fields, even if it was Hitler. It pained him to send one his child, to rot in the fields of Aphsodel. Because, for him, they all deserve to be in the Elysium. But he can't do that, for that's the rule, the godforsaken rule. He really wanted to show them that he is a caring father. But he is Hades, his image is that ruthless guy that takes no for an answer. He sighed, that's everyone ever thinks.

Poseidon is angry, angry that he had let his wife persuade him, persuaded to not show Percy how much he loved him.

Poseidon, now blinded in anger, stomped to the Game room where his wife currently playing. Hades being the older brother, knew what's he will gonna do, so he tried to stop him, but a green aura surrounded Poseidon and threw Hades to the wall which he was been planted. A whirlpool is created and him being the center.

The merfolk's eyes widen, they know what's happening to their god. It's called the VENGEFUL SEA. A power, that is created when a pure hate and anger swallows the god or demigod that possess it. And they know, no one can stop it.

Meanwhile in the surface, Hurricanes, typhoons, Tornadoes, Earthquakes are happening in full force, of course, with usual theory and speculations of mortals, of the end of the world. The gods are worrying, but they know the reason, it's hard for a father to lose a son, much less a favorite. Yes, maybe that's why the gods don't approve favoritism among their children; it'll just bring pain to them when the child passed away in a tragic way. But they know Poseidon will get back his sanity, he just need to loosen up, so they had just let him, besides, they worry more on the fact that he's more deadlier if he doesn't forced his grief out.

Anyway, back to Thalia and Phoebe…

"Phoebe, do you know where Lady Artemis is? I-I need to talk to her about something…" Thalia said to their tracker, Phoebe, the fifth oldest Hunter in the group.

"Er…she never left her room since, you know…" she said warily, as one of the older hunter, she knew what will Thalia probably gonna do. Either she will ask a permission to have a vacation, or quit the hunters. But she guessed that it's all for the best, she's grief stricken and needed a break from all the problems in the world. And as she said, most of the hunters that live at the temple of Artemis knew where she is, the forbidden room. As to what is in there, only Zoe and Artemis know, though, many says that it has the most beautiful design that only Artemis and Zoe can understand. Some says painting of hers that she doesn't want to show to any other person, it's really one of the mysteries of Artemis.

And yes she said mysteries; it means more than one if you don't know what it means. One of them is the room, and another one is the bow of Artemis. You see, no one is allowed to touch it, and like the room of Artemis, people has also many theories and speculations at it as to where it came from, and why do Artemis love it so much.

Thalia took a couple of deep breathe, this is it she thought, after this she could be together with him. Whatever it causes, she will be with him.

She knocked three times at the door, knowing that her mistress will answer and make her wait at outside, it's always what she did when there's a call. But what happened next, shocked Thalia.

"C-come in" undoubtedly, it was the voice of Artemis. Even though she was excited to know the secret of the room, Thalia is still wary to anything that will happen next. Because you know, many hunters served longer than her, but still can't enter the room.

Thalia entered, and the light from the room blinded her. Though after a few moments, her sight came back to normal, and in her shock, she now knew why everyone is not allowed to enter. The room instead of just decorated with wilderness stuffs, is full of pictures of man. Well a man particularly. No doubt, it was the prettiest man she had seen, and it seems so fake, it's real. A single man, but painted in different age, on the first one, he looks like a ten year old kid, smiling goofily as if he doesn't have any problem. The second is him with a bow, but not just an ordinary bow, it is the bow of Artemis. Then the age change, he looks like twelve years old with a sword that has a shark shaped blade, on his side is a wolf, a very beautiful wolf, and still having that goofy smile that really looks familiar. On the other paintings, he wears armor, a shirt, then without a shirt.

But the next painting is the most controversial, it's him, looking like sixteen years old, having a shower at a waterfall with a dark black wing full spread on his back, but that's not what's controversial, it's because the picture looks like from a point of view of a peeping tom, and has the signature of Artemis… which meant, she peeped on a man's bath. And then there's a small painting that's still on the floor, as if it's still on the way to be finished, the painting of Percy Jackson.

"Er…Artemis…" Thalia said, still can't find the proper way to confront her with the room.

"Yes, Beautiful isn't him?" she said while sitting in a couch in front of the fireplace.

"W-who-" she started but Artemis cut her.

"Zephyr… not the wind god, but a man named Zephyr. He's my Teacher, friend, and my secret love…" Artemis said, her face is still serious as ever but her eyes tell different, it has the glint of longing and sadness.

"Then with the pain, I…I tried to find another man, therefore Orion, I thought that, that bastard, is a true man as Zephyr, for he is also great at archery, but no, he's a rapist, murderer, a maniac. Glad that Apollo saw it, then he tricked me to shoot him…" Artemis sighed at the memory. Yes, even though they always fight, they will always love each other, and Apollo did save Artemis, like his promise to their friend to protect her like an older brother.

"I thought you vowed to be a virgin forever…?" Thalia asked while approaching her to sit on the second couch.

"I vowed to be virgin, yes, that's right, but's that's not the whole vow. I vowed that my body will be forever his, even though he doesn't know that vow, I vowed to be forever a maiden, till he decides to take it. He said about being reborn before he left, so for thousands of years I tried to find him, try to find a man that is him. And after all of those years, until now, only one man came close,"

"Let me guess…Percy Jackson" Thalia said while pointing to the canvas with his cousin's face.

Artemis smiled longingly. "Yes, sad that he's been in love with the child of Athena." At that, her face change with hate and distaste. "The vile child of Athena that chose godhood over him, chose herself, over him, chose her pleasure that brought his pain. Your best friend."

Thalia flinched.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I have never talked to her since then…" she said while huffing. She was really shocked when she learned that. She could only imagine the pain that her best friend caused his brother.

"But anyway, you are here to quit the hunters, right?" Artemis said calmly while conjuring a hot cup of chocolate.

Thalia nodded, though she's still wondering how, did she know about it. "Yes…to…well, uhm…"

Artemis shook his head while smiling, "Don't worry, I know that you want to quit the hunters for that boy named Nico di Angelo right?" Thalia nodded. "I say that he's a nice kid, strong too, because even though the hunt took her sister, he still stayed strong, well, even though he became an Emo guy. Well, I say that any loving brother will became like that when they experienced his situation. And, I know that because he's a son of Hades, father will be mad."

Thalia blushed, it's true that she has a crush on him way back on the past, but the bond, strengthened after Percy died. They can only have peace with the audience of each other. And she knows the issue of their father, he boldly shows his anger at anyone who does not do his biddings, but they are willing to take a chance.

Artemis wiped the few tears on her puffy eyes that Thalia just noticed. Artemis snapped her fingers and her favorite bow appeared.

This action resulted in confusion in Thalias side, because she's thinking what will, Artemis do. It seems like she's okay with the quitting thing, but to make her bow appear make it seems that she will shot her, right?

Artemis seemed noticed Thalia stiffen and she silently laughed. "Don't worry, I will not going to shoot you." At those words, Thalia came back to her normal relaxed phase.

Artemis held the bow, and mouthed some few words that confused Thalia again. In a second, the bow glowed so bright it's hard to see, but so beautiful, that she can't take her eyes of it. Inside the light, the shape of the bow seems to morph slowly, it became like an orb, and with a spark, the orb broke and in its place was a shape of…

…A dog.

No. not a dog, but a beautiful wolf that has its eyes closed, and has a parchment on his mouth. Though, the wolf seemed really familiar. Then her eyes widen as she whipped her head to the paintings, and as sure is it's the same wolf besides the man.

She looked at the beautiful wolf again, and entranced at it as it slowly opens her mouth. And shock cursed through Thalia's body as the wolf spoke on their mind.

"*yawn* Hello Arty, had master came back yet?" it has a beautiful voice of a young woman."Sadly, no Wolfrrn." Artemis answered.

"Then why, did you disturb my peaceful sleep? And why are you crying?" the wolf or Wolfrrn said while walking to the front of the paintings.

"I need that parchment. And I'm not crying." Artemis answered.

"What if I said no." the wolf said again while rolling her eyes. Her stubbornness confused Thalia, why does this wolf defy her goddess?

"Please, my sister needs it." Artemis said with pleading voice, a voice that Thalia rarely heard from her. She only uses it when he needs something from her father, and occasionally, Athena.

"No Artemis, it's the last thing my father gave me, to us, and I wouldn't let go of it." It said, still not looking.

Thalia spoke, she can't bear this confusion anymore. "Why are you defying Lady Artemis, isn't she your owner and master."

Wolfrrn growled and slowly grown five times Thalia's size, and then gave her a wolf glare that made her flinched. "Fool, I'll defy anyone when I want to. And she's not my owner, my father just asked me to protect her from harm and that's it. I only take orders from my Father and sometimes Ragonar too, for he is the most reliable and serious brother among my family, and also occasionally when he's serious, I do what my twin ask me too, because he's just that scary."

"Wolfrrn, I'm sure that Zephyr or Nebular to you, will not be happy at your attitude now. If he was here, he will give it no?" that seems to have got her and then she walked to Thalia and gave her the parchment.

"Take care of it, if anything happens to it, I'll tear you to pieces." Thalia reluctantly took it as Wolfrrn jump to the bed of Artemis as if it's hers.

Thalia examined it. "Er…it's a map of Greece, with an X at somewhere at the top."

"Yes, that's the home of Zephyr before he left, memorize or copy it for that will be the only safe place for you and your boyfriend, and I can't trust you that parchment in fear that you will damage it and be torn to pieces by Wolfrrn." Thalia nodded, she had done similar things on her days at the hunt and within a few minutes, she had copied it. "But it's in Greece, how can we go here?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Thalia, does Olympus still in Greece now?"

Thalia seemed to get what does she wanted to say and racked her brain as to where is the current position of the place. "But, it is in the border of Canada and Alaska, just a few steps to the land beyond the gods…"

"Yes, I hunt there alone from time to time, go in there, and you'll be safe there." Artemis said with a smile on her face as if she was really pleased at the place.

Thalia smiled wildly and hugged her in which she gladly answered by hugging also. "Thank you sister!"

"Now go, go there before father knows about it. But first, swear to the river styx to never say anything about Zephyr unless I permit you." Thalia nodded and swore.

She warily gave the original parchment back to Wolfrrn who eagerly took and examined it. She then slowly exited the room slowly so no one can see the room and after she was out, she took her bag and run to where her boyfriend was.

"She's quite nice…" Wolfrrn said, happy that the parchment is on her mouth again.

"Yeah, shame that she quit the hunters." Artemis said sadly while walking to the bed where Wolfrrn is resting, to pet her back.

"Anyway, you haven't used me for a while now, why aren't you hunting." She asked Artemis.

"Just mourning…for the death of what we considered a great man like Zephyr. But anyway, yes it's been awhile since the last hunt. I guess I need to go out now with the girls."

Wolfrrn shook her head "Well, whatever, I'm going back to sleep." At that she glowed again and transformed into a bow.

"Well, it's your loss" Artemis said as she sounded the alarm to call forth her hunters.

**Zephyr's side, a few moments later**

He shivered again, he felt like someone's talking about him again.

Anyway, he teleported on the base of Mt. Tam, even though it's been awhile since the titan war, it still felt really eerie at here. He wonders what the romans are doing now, even though the camps merged, many still stayed to make another co-existent camp.

It's almost sunset. The Garden will open any time now, but the information just said at the base or the entrance, so he thinks that there's no need to enter. Phew, he thought, that's okay for him.

A few hours have passed the night has covered everything in darkness, and let's say he's bored. Then a familiar sound broke the silence of the night, the hunting horn of the hunters. Uh-oh, he thought, they might recognize him, and that'll be a problem. He quickly put the jacket on armor mode and put a mask under his helmet so no one can see it.

Birds flew as a huge flame erupted somewhere at the forest. Zephyr quickly spread his wings and flew towards the commotion. And there, he saw… the hunters of Artemis, surrounding an anthropomorphic guy. A half dragon, half man to be precise.

He has a face of a man, with pure red eyes that seems made of blood and flame and red scales at the sides, red bat wing, a scale covered body and spiked back. His feet are of a dragon, and a tail that has four spikes at the end. He has crimson wild hair like that of Goku when he's on a super saiyan three transformation, and two horns sticking at his head. A truly cool appearance of a half dragon.

He has a spear on his right hand, and a shield that looks like made of Nemean lion's face and pelt. He looks strong, but wounds are noticeable from all of the blood that's oozing. There are few arrows sticking to his body, an indication that he's been hunted, moments before he came here up until now.

Zephyr wondered if he can transform like one of that of a demi-dragon.

"_You can" _The voice of his father rung through his head.

"_How can I?_" he asked, confusion haunted him again. He only knows how to grow wings unless…

"_Wow, I think you get it now. See? I'm really a great teacher_." His father laughed, while Zephyr just rolled his eyes in his father's antics.

Zephyr focused, and a memory hit his mind hard, hard that he was off balanced and hit the ground. Groaning, he quickly thanked his father as he let his wings spread, feeling the smooth sensation as he grows. A small current of electricity coursed through his body. He felt his bones gently expand. It was nothing like when he first transformed into a dragon. He felt an immense power went lose and covered his whole body. He smiled. He's now looking at his hands that looked like a cross between a gray scale filled claws of a dragon with bronze talons, and a hand of a human, his feet are the same. His body is full of smooth scales, and he is sure that his back are lined with razor sharp spikes, and his tail is full of muscles and he's sure that a whip of it can kill a row of monsters or any creatures. His eyes have sharpen on about a hundred thousand times.

Euphoria came to him with the same amount of adrenaline. In his excitement and happiness a roar escaped his mouth with the blue-white flame breathe flew on the sky, successfully getting the attention of Marcus and the hunters.

He paced like one of those professional runners, and then flew at top speed, carefully avoiding the trees.

**Marcus P.O.V**

*pant**pant**pant* Damn it, I can't lose them. I've been running for hours since I have arrived at mount Tam. The original plan is to enter the garden then fight Ladon. As a dragon, one shall fight another to have the honor of being the strongest. But I can't even defeat the hunters, how can I defeat an opponent like Ladon.

I quickly hid under some trees. Argh…pain hunts my whole body. Is it my end? It's cold, is death comes to claim me? Guess so. Am I worthy to be on Elysium? I've been good, I bested hundreds of monsters that hunts demigods. I had branded fear on them that they fear and named me the Crimson Dragon of Destruction, cheeky eh.

And yes, even though the hunters hunted and almost killed me several times in the past because they thought that I'm a monster, which I'm not, I didn't killed anyone in them, well if you not count severely injuring one, but I guess no one died.

I spit some of my blood, if they will not find me, I'm safe. As a half dragon, I heal ten times of a normal human, so wounds are not a problem. Though because of that, some arrows had permanently embedded in my body, the only chance to get them out is to pull them out, which I tell you, extremely excruciating.

Then without ado, the sound that I fear most broke the silence of the night…

…The hunting signal.

I quickly limped towards a small clearing so that I can fly. Blood sped as I limp faster. At last, I can now escape. I spread my wings and prepared to fly but then fifteen hunters burst out from the bushes. I laughed at how foolish I am, it's a trap, I'm so dead. But, as a dragon, I'll fight till death.

I readied myself, if I die now, it's fine, I'll go down fighting like a true warrior…

But something unexpected happened. The most frightening roar that I've heard that made me shiver with fear broke the battle suspense. It's seemed like the hunters also felt it for I saw them shiver also, not only that, their face is completely soaked with perspiration. And with that roar a blue jet of flame burst out, I think it's from two miles from me, but because the flame is so big-up to a kilometer in height, by 300 meter in width- the heat was felt until here. Though, miraculously there's no forest fire, that will surely upset the forest spirits.

Then I felt a presence. The hunters felt it too for they pointed their bows to the place where the presence is coming from, then as if he just existed from the first place, standing there without any fear on the hunters, a half dragon like me, only bigger, and more fearsome, if I'm not ready to my death I'm surely pissing myself now. Though, I can't say that for the hunters, for a stench of that body fluid covered the air, hinting that some, if not all, had pissed themselves **(A/N mwahahaha!*cough*hahaha!*cough*)**.

He has a handsome face, but his eyes, a pure, gray flame eyes, made him so frightening that it will surely give you a lifetime of nightmares. He has pure black wings that seems swallowing the darkness of night, but bending at the night sky. On his hands were grey claws with bronze talons. His body is covered with gray scales that gleam beautifully at the light, in his head were three horns, two of which stick in his head like mine, but have a small one at the tip of the nose. His hair was ablaze with gray fire that doesn't give heat; it falls till the end of his back. He's just there grinning like a maniac, scaring the wits out of us that see him then we all flinched as he moved his face to spoke.

"Surprised?" he laughed, a laugh that so contagious, it made our hair stand. "Well, let's get the party started" he then became invisible, no, not invisible. The wind slashed at me like a tornado, then suddenly…

…I'm the only one who's still standing. The other ones are lying on the ground…not moving.

What did he do? I don't know. Then he appeared again laughing like a maniac.

"D-did y-you k-kill them-m?" I stuttered, fearing for my life again, no, I rather be dead than to confront him.

He laughed again, but with humor this time so I relaxed a bit.

"No, I just put them to sleep, I'm to that evil to kill an innocent's life, well, as innocent as they can be." He said then proceeded to walked towards me. I took a step back as I felt his deadly aura, I shouldn't be here, and he's too scary for me. I'm so entranced with my fear, that I didn't notice that tears are falling from my eyes.

"P-Please, d-don't hurt me." I squeaked, oh how I wish that I'm confronting Ladon now, rather than him. He makes Ladon seems like a puppy.

He then held me, and suddenly I'm engulfed in a golden light. Inside it I felt like floating, the pain that the hunters brought, are slowly receding. What is he doing? Is he healing me? Can a half dragon even do that?

The light has gone, and I noticed that I'm in my human form again, though I felt like I'm new again, no sticking arrows that blocks my movement, no pain, no wound. I smiled and looked up at the Half-dragon, but in his place was a man in full armor and helmet, with a mask beneath it.

"W-Who are y-you?" I muttered, amazed because even though he's back at his human form, I can still feel the fear he's emitting.

"Call me Zephyr, and I'm here to recruit you to CGF." he said. But what is CGF? Is it a group of strong half and full dragons?

"No, it's not a group of half or full dragons, but yes, it's a group of strong guys and ladies." Shock came to me. Can he read my head?

"No, I can't read your mind, I can just read your face, though, I think I can read mind, maybe, but I'll try it someday." he smirked. "I'm still waiting for your answer."

"W-will I get strong as y-you? That I'll make the hunters pissed themselves with just existing there?" I said, it will be great if that will happen, and maybe I can control my full dragon form…

"Maybe, if you're willing to do anything that I say. I had promised to teach some guys…you could join them if you want." He said walking calmly to check the hunters. I nodded at him, signaling that I'll join him.

After that he checked some small device, and smiled. "Well, I think, I still have time to recruit another one; she's just a few miles from here." He then proceeded in grabbing me then, I saw in his back, was the black wing he has in his Anthro-dragon mode. He then carried me as if I weight nothing and flew to some place only he knew where.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I sighed, my new lieutenant Phoebe, is reporting to me that she had already sent the hunters to hunt down a dragon like monster. "Phoebe, I think that that is a bad decision. What if they were gotten hurt?" I chastised her. I know nothing of the hunters hunting a monster like that, we don't even know if it's evil.

"B-but Lady Artemis, the monster is already wounded, it surely can't hurt our hunters." She stuttered, I just shook my head, no one knows about the monster, we don't even know if it's alone.

"Fine, let's just hurry so we can help them." I said to her, which made her relaxed a bit.

After a few minutes, we had come in the place. We stared in horror as the stench of unknown chemical covered the area, and there the hunters lying lifelessly. I don't know why, but I can't move, it's like some fearsome energy was here, and even though it's gone, it still brought fear in my heart. The same goes to Phoebe. But she is the first to broke the trance, she quickly ran to the hunters, she smiled, which brought ease and relief in me, they're alive, thank the gods.

"M'lady, Lina is awake," I quickly ran to her and asked what happened.

"W-we were p-pursuing the red dragon boy…" she took a deep breath as we nodded at her.

"W-we t-trapped him, here…w-we got h-him, t-then, h-he c-came…" she frozed, as if she feared that he will come back.

"A-a black, no, a g-gray, h-half dragon b-beast. H-he just a-appeared t-there…" she then reluctantly pointed to the place in front of her.

"H-he's s-so s-scary, t-that it made all of u-us piss ourselves." So that's what smells, but she looks like she doesn't care, the monster is so fearsome that all of them piss themselves.

"T-then h-he was gone, t-then all went black." she shivered harshly, it's like she has fallen into a world of nightmares, with him, what she fears most.

I looked at the sky, a monster like that will surely be a problem, but they weren't hurt, so we can't be sure if it's evil. He's just fearsome, no, beyond fearsome…

**Zephyr P.O.V**

"Achoo!"

"ER, master Zephyr, I can call you that right? Are you okay?" Marcus said to me.

"Yes, don't worry, just cold." I said anyway, at last, we have located the location of the girl, her name is Riven Descarion, daughter of the Japanese god of thunder and storms. I wonder who will win if she and Thalia will fight…

Anyway, there she is, blowing cars from a parking lot with her electric charge, and on her back were dozens of police men. I snorted, what will they gonna do? Taze her?

"She's beautiful…" said Marcus. Well, well, well, looks like dragon boy has a crush.

I smiled evilly, a plan came into my head, "Well, mark, your first lesson is here," he then looked up into me and eagerly listened. "First, save that girl, yes your crush, and I'll take care of the mortals." He blushed when I said his crush, but before he could speak I flew towards the mortals.

I tried to read his mind, and sure is, I can.

"_Damn, how did he know? How can I talk to her without stuttering or making a fool of myself? No, maybe this is the first lesson as master said, I need to have courage…that's right, well good luck to me…"_

I grinned, I didn't really mean that, but anyway at least he will learn…

**Riven P.O.V**

BOOM!

I sighed, another car blow up by me, it's the tenth this day, well it's not really my fault, ask those police who are chasing me. My crime? Taking an apple at some fruit stand…

It's sad really, people are just cruel like that, even if it's a kid they will pursue and try to taze him/her. But those suckers just charged me up, resulting in the explosion of their police car.

Say, it's been almost an hour, and I must congratulate them for their endurance. Most just let go after five minutes, or after being electrified…

I looked at them and then smirked. I'm getting away yes! I almost laughed but then I hit something hard, and land butt first in the ground.

"Owww…" I muttered. I looked up to see a scary but handsome looking guy, he had red hair and red eyes, maybe contacts because I think, no one can have that color…but who am I to talk, my eye color is lightning yellow, pretty weird huh.

He then offered his hand, and I reluctantly accepted it. I don't know why, but I felt my face heat up. Am I blushing? Well…he is cute…

His face, also redden a bit, but I can't tell the difference because of his eyes, it seems that they made everything looks red if you look at them.

"H-hi, I…I am M-Marcus…" he's stuttering…is he shy? I smirked.

"Hi! My name is-" I started but he cut.

"Riven! Er…yeah, I know your name, my master told me to help you…and uh…yeah." He said shyly, it's cute you know. But who is this master he is talking about? In my mind came an image of an old, bald, weathered man that so serious about everything. I shivered at the thought of meeting him.

"Master huh, who is he? Why does he want you to help me?" I said to him, what does he want from me? I have no money…maybe…maybe he wants my powers… but that's unlikely.

"Er…he said it's my first lesson, and my master is there." He pointed at my back. I quickly whipped my head only to find a scene that made me almost laugh my heart out, luckily I held it back and only came as a snort.

There, the ten police were now unconscious, and were hanged upside down. A guy clad in black was happily painting and doodling words such as lozer, punk, and any weird signs. If were not for the mask, he would surely be seen smiling like an idiot.

"Wow Red, your master is such a badass…" I muttered at him, I'll just call him red because that's the color of him.

"Yeah I know, he made the hunters that were pursuing me piss themselves…" I looked at him weirdly, then back at his master, well I could ask him to be my master too, I need to learn his tricks…


	10. Thalico, and the 13th Squad project

**CHAPTER 10: Thalico, and the Thirteenth Unit/Squad/Whatever Project.**

**Zephyr P.O.V**

I chuckled at that memory, since then it's been my hobby to make fun of the officials of every planet that we help, or conquer.

Hmmm…how many planets do my squad had owned by now? I smirked, over fifty trillion uninhabited planets, 3 million habited, 3 thousands of galaxies, billions of solar systems.

Yes, every planet rebel that was conquered by a unit is owned by them. It carries a flag with the sign of the conqueror, and being governed by the one that the unit trusted, either to a unit member or local god that has been good, and had the trust of the unit. Or of Chaos gave it to you as a gift of service. Currently, we had the largest amount, and it irked most of the primordial gods because we had them for such a small time, and with just such a small group. What can I say? I'm a good teacher, ;)

Though, there are still many neutral planets like earth on the universe that can't be touched by the CGF because they doesn't know the existence of the gods, or specifically, the primordial gods, or otherwise, knew the gods but not the CGF. Though they can still call for help in case of major trouble like an apocalypse or something…

The people and local life there were transferred to another suitable planet with the exact appearance so that the mortals there will not panic and destroy it again.

I had lost on procrastination so much that I barely ducked on time to evade a lightning arrow from Thalia, or Electra, as we call her now…

Flashback Third Person P.O.V

"WOAH! That's so cool!" Riven shouted as Zephyr approached them after fooling around with the spray paint that he had found on the sides. He had much fun drawing awesome graffiti at them, and he was sure as hades that everyone that will see them will either laugh or smirk at them. He was not just satisfied by painting t them, he also burned their uniforms, and now they were just hanging with their colorful boxers.

As to why he did that…maybe some hidden frustration that was developed from the time that he was just a few years after him being reborn, from all the time that they accused him for some idiotic charges that a kid never can do. But anyway, it relaxed his mind from all of the hectic missions of recruiting he had done for some days now.

Zephyr audibly smirked and quickly changed his armor into their normal disguises and quickly peeled the mask from his face, though he raised his eyes at the two who is now currently doing some weird contortion at their face due to confusion.

"Er…you're not an old Chinese man that has cool long moustache and goatee that is currently balding due to old age and six sage dots?" Riven blurted. The two males just looked at her weirdly. She surely watched too many Chinese films that have stereotypical masters like that.

"Well…sorry to disappoint you if I'm not an old-Chinese-man-that-has-cool-long-moustache-and-g oatee-that-is-currently-balding-due-to-old-age-and -six-sage-dots-stereotypical-master-that-you-obvio usly-seen-at-some-Chinese-movie, guy. But anyway, name's Zephyr." He said while unpacking some food at his bag. "Want some?"

The two nodded, and then, Riven quickly and subconsciously shoved Zephyr and Marcus to the side while she eagerly digging the bag for any good ol' delicious food that she craves. By the looks of it, she's really hungry, for if the bag is not a magical one that just overflows with nonstop food and supplies, it'll surely be empty by now.

"Wow, she eats like a full grown pregnant dragoness…" Marcus muttered to Zephyr while they watched Riven devour Zephyr's back pack.

"Not really…" Zephyr started quickly making Marcus look at him in confusion. "She eats more, and trust me, I know. But anyway, you can't blame the kid, she's been on the streets for a while now, add up being chased by police…and I say she deserves a good full dinner." Marcus nodded at Zephyr that is now, his master.

A few minutes later, Riven seemed to be satisfied, and completely stuffed, that she realized that she have shoved the guys that saved her. "Sorry!" she shouted, oh how embarrassed is she now. She wished that she's on some hole, dying there…

"Er…its fine, you're just hungry that's why you shove us out of your way, but anyway, you said you wanted to be my students, right?" Zephyr said to both of them, and without hesitation, they nodded and said yes.

"Well, the truth is I'm recruiting you into a group called the CGF, or the CHAOS GUARDIAN FORCE. It's a group of strong guys that helps and protects the universe from the bad guys…" the two nodded at him, clearly knowing where this is going to. Marcus knew, because Zephyr had already said it to him. As of Riven, she just watched too many sci—fi films to not get where this is going.

Riven raised her hands to ask, in which Zephyr gladly accepted. "Um, will we get awesome gadgets and stuffs?"

Zephyr nodded showing her the CGFpad. "Cool…" she muttered as she inspected it. Zephyr started to talk, but then a bright light swallowed them. He know this light, this is the same light that come and get the new recruits that he had talked into joining the CGF.

Then suddenly they are in a room, the same room that he was brought when he first came here. Though he felt weird, it's like time is nothing in this room. He whipped his head, successfully finding something, no someone, no, everybody. They are in the floor, sleeping peacefully as if nothing is happening.

"Lune?" he muttered as he approached an unconscious form of Luneth. Lune groaned, as he slowly opened her eyes to see his savior, looking at her. But she was confused because he seems more rigid, and looks like it's been days since she last saw him, even though she knew that the bright light just swallowed her just a few moments ago. She is also confused at the unconscious form of the other people in the room.

"W-what happened?" she asked Zephyr who just shrugged, also not knowing what was happening. Is his mission done? No, he was sure that there are still two left, though he failed at reading them.

He then looked at the unconscious people there and made a head count,

Lune,

Check.

Scott,

Check.

Conner,

Check.

Taylor,

Check.

Marcus,

Check.

Riven,

Check.

Well, they are all here, Zephyr thought. But why the heck, are they all unconscious?

Zephyr P.O.V

Why are they all unconscious? That's the question buzzing through my mind now…

Then the door burst open, successfully brining back a déjà vu, revealing a excited looking Arianna, that looks like, she will be having a date at someone… with the dress and all…

"Per- I mean, Zephyr! Welcome back! I'm so happy to see you!" she happily said, well, maybe too happy.

"Er… hi? Uhm…did you cut your hair?" I said awkwardly, I mean, sure, I learned to flirt with some girls in order to find information or something, but a preppy girl that is my friend, that looks like extremely happy to see me, is another thing…

"Uh…yeah…glad you noticed…and…Lord Ouranos and Lady Chaos wants you to see them at Ouranos HQ… and that's it…" she then quickly ran away as fast as she can. It's really weird…

*Ahem*  
>I quickly whipped my head to my back, just to meet the awkward stares from my…recruits.<p>

"Er…hi, master Zephyr…nice meeting you again…" Lune said…awkwardly…"

"Er…hi?"

Third Person P.O.V

After all the confusions we're all done, Zephyr lead his little group to the Ouranos HQ, and we can say that all of ones that never saw it we're all in awe. The designs of the quarters is like a palace above the clouds, there, running back and forth were thousands of Auraes or cloud nymphs that holds different things papers, boxes, gadgets etc.

There are also Ouranos Squad member lounging and doing they're stuffs, completely ignoring the presence of the small group of Zephyr.

"_Looks like the mind erasing thing, works…"_Zephyr thought, because no one bothers to look at him, the guy who just bested the top squad. Well, that's okay for him 'cause he doesn't really like to be the center of attraction.

After a few minutes of walking, asking, and getting lost, asking again, and getting lost again, at last, they arrived at the door. Zephyr, being him, decided to open the door for his comrades, another part is, they are afraid of what the two gods might be.

They know that Zephyr is very powerful, very powerful. And now they're meeting his boss, they wonder how strong they are. I mean, yes, they know that they are meeting THE creator, but it still can't come into their mind, that anyone can control this loose cannon a.k.a Zephyr, they can't imagine someone controlling a man with such power…

Though, if these guys can, one can imagine the lengths of their power…

The group entered, with Zephyr at the front, bracing themselves for the worse. Light shone, blinding their eyes, and when it faded, they saw a man who's lounging at the chair that looks like made of clouds itself. And a woman in a black dress is standing near the window, staring at the seemingly endless universe…

The boys that had just seen her were in awe of her beauty, the regal face of a queen…but they still felt her power. Though Marcus is not that awe, he felt like he had seen her face somehow, among the huntresses…

Then it clicked at him, she looks like the little twelve year old girl in the picture of one of the huntresses that he had stolen from. He stole it to find provisions and more exactly, food, and he had accidentally saw it. Luckily he had photographic memory saw he recognize her quickly.

"Good! You're here!" the man that's lounging quickly stood up and walked to Zephyr. He then motioned the small group at his back to sit at the newly conjured seats that also looks like made from clouds. Well, Ouranos is the primordial god of the sky, they all thought, it would be proper if the seats are made of clouds.

They quickly sat and adjusted themselves and prepare to what would the two powerful gods wanted to them.

"So," Zephyr started talking, completely breaking the silence that is starting to be awkward. "Why did you call me? I still have two people to recruit you know?" he finished, while throwing his body to the seat near the one where Chaos is, making her subconsciously blush. It's only been a few moments when Ouranos joked that he may be the one who could catch the great woman's heart after watching few of his missions.

Though, unknown to him, Zephyr maybe already HAD the heart of Chaos…

Chaos P.O.V

I don't know why, but my heart flutters whenever I see him. From the first time that he gained my attention when he is fighting hundreds of monsters on a war against Kronos, to the time he lead an entire war against my daughter…

He's just so powerful, graceful and brave that he makes me shiver while I look at him fighting the army in front of him. He really reminds me of Nebular, my old fantasy. Though, it broke my heart as I saw him with that child of Athena. Then after all, she just broke him, she decided to push away the best man that anyone could wish for…

But I must thank her for that, at least, I had now the reason to make him part of my group. I know that he would be the greatest among the Generals, and then maybe…

Just maybe…

We would fall for each other…

But I know that I still have feelings for Nebular, that guy… I wonder where he is now. Maybe he had a wife now, I don't know. Well, maybe he HAVE, because I found out that he has a Descendant, meaning Percy, or Zephyr…but…

Argh! Eros' personality is rubbing on me, I'm not like this in the past, I'm the creator, I should have controlled this feelings. But somehow I can't. It's like a foreign feeling that absorbs my whole personality. And I mean, I can understand the feeling I have for Nebular…

He's not part of my Creations, well our creations, for all of the ideas that I came up with were just really stored plans at the small black cube rock that he gave to me… a blue print of the universe, that's what it is… the mystery and secret of the universe, was safely stored there, locked, and only to be open when it's creator wants it to. Well, it's not locked when I first saw and retrieve the information in it, but then I accidentally locked it before I can retrieve the last and the most important information of it, shame…

But to have feelings to a mortal, a demigod that is basically like my great, great, great grandson…it's really weird, though the feeling is still sweet…

To know that you like someone, and is still single and available, now I understand the feeling of those high school girls (A/N seriously, I don't). But I also understand that if my 'children' knows my feelings for him, they will surely do anything to destroy him. Well…maybe few of them, will see his uhm…greatness, and will approve him, but…argh…if he's just as strong as Nebular then there's nothing to worry about, but even though I know that he is a descendant of Nebular, it is very unlikely that he is as strong as him… well, he did bested the Whole top squad…

And again, with all of the things he had shown during the missions, well maybe…

Argh, I'm over thinking things again.

But those wings sure are nice…

Wait a minute, when I first saw Nebular, he has the same wings…

Nah…that's unlikely, it's maybe due to genetics…does Nebular have a gene? Maybe, well he is the designer of Genetics, and...well…argh!

*sigh*

Stress is getting the worse out of me…

Zephyr is quite good looking…and Nebular…well, I never saw his face…

Then my thoughts broke as the door opens revealing Zephyr, and his recruits. He looks stronger and more handsome now…funny how can a week, change a man.

I shivered as he smiled at me. I inwardly sighed, what the fuck is seriously happening to me? I'm not a love sick god but… argh. I quickly sat so I won't be in any awkward silence session.

Then suddenly he plunged into a seat near where I seated. That's what makes me like him more, he just doesn't care if you're stronger or weaker, he will be close to you whenever he pleases… and it made me blushed, he's just few inches from me, and I can feel the raw heat that's coming from his body…

And I like it…

But no, I, I need to stop falling for him more. I have a whole universe to manage, and a love life will just add up, and consume my time. I closed my eyes, that's right, I need to stop…

Maybe after a few years I would get over it…

"Hi, Lady Chaos." He warmly said to me, and I blushed again…

Yeah…

Maybe…

Third person P.O.V

Zephyr was confused as to why Chaos is acting this way, her face changes into its original beautiful stoic face, then blushing… it's really weird for him but he just passed it out as a 'woman logic', and one thing about it is no man can understand it. Not even he, Nebular, or Zephyr, the heir of the creator of the creator, the father of the Great Ragonic twelve gods, can do it.

For a man, it is one of the great mysteries of life, including how bacon is so delicious, and being them, they completely surrendered into complete ignorance about it.(A/N I don't know about the others, but I surrendered.) they just accepted it as a normal thing.

"Okay guys, I know that you are all confused as to why, did we called you forth here…" Ouranos started, simultaneously answered by a bunch of nodding from the group.

Ouranos then proceeded to look at Zephyr who's currently staring, in confusion at Chaos who's evidently trying to avoid eye contact from him. Ouranos smirked, he knew that Zephyr will capture the heart of Chaos, and soon the happiness that he wanted his mother to experience will be tasted by her. Ouranos always try to make his mother/creator happy, even though he failed most of the time. But he is sure on his plan now…

And also, it will be quite humorous for him to watch these guys flirt…

Then he continued. "See, Zephyr here, is now being the center of a recruitment war among the primordial gods. Everyone wants him to be with their squad, well not everyone because Aether hates him. And do you know why do the Primordial gods wanted him?" he asked the small group.

Well the question is not relatively hard for them 'cause in every group like this, everyone wants the strongest, and basically, based on what they saw, Zephyr is one heck of a strong guy. Though it's still in question as to what is the relation of the subject of them being here, and the topic of the recruitment war.

"So, basically, the whole CGF Primordial gods, par Aether, are in war, because I practically kicked the Aether squad's ass?" Said Zephyr slowly, making a point. It really irked him to know that a war was basically brewing because of him.

"Yes, and if we don't act sooner the whole planet will be at war. Destructions everywhere, loss of lives, friendships broken, and no offence to Lady Chaos, everything will fall into pure chaos." He seriously said to him, making him sweat.

"That's right and the 'action', is where you come in." Chaos said, standing to go into the front of the group, inwardly sighing to be not that close to Zephyr. But at her sentence, the group of the new recruits fell into another void of confusion.

But Zephyr already got what the two primordial wanted, reading Ouranos' mind helped. Truthfully, he liked the idea, it will bring more flexibility for him to move freely to do whatever he wants. And also, with the idea, he can make sure that he will have fun.

"So," Zephyr said in sing-song voice, completely getting the attention of the whole group. "So, basically, you wanted me to create, my OWN unit. A unit, that'll only listen to you, Lady Chaos, and can do whatever missions, that cannot be done by the other units." He finished, bringing clarity to the new recruits, and also caused shock to the two primordial. They really under estimated Zephyr's brilliance, well, it didn't really help that in their files, he, is a seaweed brain.

"Yes, a new unit created to do anything. A new unit, that'll not be linked to any of the present twelve units. A unit, that'll not be manage by any primordial, but you, Zephyr, or should I call you, Percy Jackson…" Chaos said with a glint on her eyes. And as she finished, a gasp came out of Taylor's throat.

Oh, she knew who Percy Jackson is, alright… He's the one she idolized, with all the courage he shown to the camp, he is the hero of the Heroes of new. But she never had any courage to talk to him, cause it's HIM, she's not really that ready to meet such a big shot among the demigods. Then she left the camp, but with the rumors from the monsters she bested, she knew that, he died…

And at the same time as she did, a gasp also heard from the back of the room where the door is. And as the group faced who are the one that heard it, it revealed that they are Jeff and Ice.

They are also called upon by Chaos, but because of being new to the facility, they got lost and had been late several minutes. They are excited, that a primordial had called them. It has a high possibility that they are being recruited, and for being an outcast for some time, it really made them want to jump in joy. Then they slowly entered the room, not wanting to disturbed, then, they saw Zephyr, last time they saw him he's a bit down for some reason, but now he really looks happy, and they are both happy at that, seeing that Zephyr is the only person that they treated as a friend in the group.

They saw that they are discussing something, so they kept quiet until they heard that Chaos called Zephyr, Percy Jackson. And that made them gasp.

I mean, come on, you thought that he is just a new recruit that no one had heard of, then he proceeded befriending them, then out of the blue, you just learned that he is Percy Jackson, the one you idolized, your hero. And to think that you blabbered how much you idolized him, to HIM. that's pretty embarrassing.

"Oh, hi Jefferson, hi Ice, nice seeing you again!" Zephyr enthusiastically called them, motioning to sit with the group.

"Wait, you, are, Percy Jackson." They simultaneously said, wide eyes. Then they broke into grin, "Dude! I need your autograph!" they, again, simultaneously shouted loudly, with Jefferson bringing his limited edition Percy Jackson notebook…

Thalia and Nico's side. Thalia P.O.V

I grinned as I walked out from the palace of Artemis, I'm gonna miss this place… the hunt… my family...

But I smiled as I think the reason why I'm going. My boyfriend. I maybe looked like a crazy woman now, walking in the streets of Olympus, smiling at nothing…but I care nothing to what I looked, as long that in my heart, I know that I'll be complete. I love Nico with all my heart, and it makes me laugh at myself as to why I didn't realize it earlier, it just had to be because of the death of my best friend, huh…

I snorted, even at death he still helps the others happy…

I stopped myself, I, I don't need to be sad now…that's always what he do, Percy always move on forward and release the ghost of the past. I, I just need to remember the happy times we three experienced together, all the fun times, the bitter/sweet times, but fun, nonetheless. I wish that he still with us, he'll surely be happy for us and tease us until I zap him to crisp…

A tear escaped my eyes, _move on,_ I told myself, move forward to happiness, _and leave the painful memories fade…_

Third person P.O.V

Thalia was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Nico had snuck up to her right side now. Their original plan that she made is that, they will meet at the lobby of the Empire state building so that no problem would occur such as them being spotted together by Zeus and be separated, or Artemis will be enraged that she would fry him, or them both. But Nico, like Percy, is never really one into obeying her. They always do it either to annoy her, or just because they just really don't want to obey her, either way, they always earned some good old lightning bolt from her.

But really, Nico just disobeyed her now because he is worried. If anything happens, he plans to sacrifice himself. He really loves her, and he even plan to do everything Percy did, just to protect her…

He then noticed the tears that flowed from her eyes, but she's also smiling. Nico smiled because he knew that she's just remembering the good time they had spent with Percy. He also joined her remembering the times they had together. Many of them are very humorous, like that one time they had share all their money to buy a ton of Cheese burgers, then they cooked it in Percy's apartment and partied all night, drinking coke and other sugary drinks that they also bought. It's a fun time because they snuck up into Percy's room and brought out his embarrassing baby pictures, Thalia specially laughed when she saw his naked ones. Then he chased them all throughout the building, destroying many things, Nico also remembered those broken ribs when he stopped for a while to breathe only to be catch and wrestled by his cousin. He sighed smiling, fun times…

He subconsciously putted his arms at Thalia's shoulders. Bad move. Because Thalia still hadn't noticed him, she shocked him and thrown on about fifteen meters, completely bringing some excruciating pain to him.

As soon as his limp body landed to the ground, Thalia quickly recognized her boyfriend, she quickly came to his aid, but she knew that he's not really that hurt because she had done worse to him than that little shock.

"Ow…. Thals, that hurts you know, how about a kiss for a payback?" he said cockily while wincing, in which Thalia just answered with a scoff.

"Shut up death boy, one, we're still on Olympus, and you're still gonna be punished for not obeying me."

"Aw man… but hey at least you stopped calling me death breath." He said with a smile, he really likes it when he teases his girlfriend with petty things like that.

Thalia blushed as she remembered why she had stopped calling him death breath, well for one, she thinks that his breath smells good, and well, she would never call him that after being addicted on making out with him.

"Enough of that, we need to go now as fast as we could." Thalia said, desperately trying to change the subject.

Nico just nodded, getting what his girlfriend wants. Besides, he really doesn't want to deal with her father right now, I mean, have you ever tried meeting the father of your girlfriend? Then imagine if he's an almighty god that can smite you in seconds, and continue his life as if nothing happened, having him hating your father doesn't help at all. He shivered at that thought.

He quickly grabbed Thalia's hand and raced towards the Elevator, fearing for his life. If he will be gone, what will happen to Thalia? What will happen to the kids? Wait, they haven't had sex, so that's out of the question…but still, it's just plain scary to die right now.

Well again, what if his father had known about their relationship? Added to the fact that he hates Zeus, and almost succeeded in killing Thalia…that's it, he's completely screwed. Then again, they decided to run away, so that's not really a problem right? They will just need to stay away into high places, and shadows…they're screwed.

At last, they had reached the elevator, then, he quickly pressed the ground button so that no one will see them. His heart is racing. "Ah, Thals? Are you sure about this?" he reluctantly asked.

Thalia stared at him in confusion and frustration. "Yes, I already thrown everything that I have, I'm all on it. But why are you asking that! Are you still haven't decided yet to be with me? Are you backing away?!" she shouted, she can't believe it, after what she had done, his boyfriend is backing away. Tears yet again escaped her eyes, she can't even believe herself, just crying like that. But maybe it's just the frustration building inside her, you know, your best friend dying, then dating your other best friend, then you throw away everything so that you can be with him, then poof, he doesn't want to be with you anymore…life sucks.

"N-no, don't cry, I'm more than willing to sacrifice everything I have, it's just I don't want to force you to live a life of a prey, always hiding from the gods, you have the spirit of a hunter, and you don't deserve to be live like a rat." A few moments later, she still doesn't stop crying. He sighed, "Fine, to tell you the truth I just don't know what will happen to us after this, I don't even know if there'll be any safe place for us to live, if there's any, I'll do everything to bring us there." He then slumped to the elevator floor and got into fetal position.

Then she giggled, in which caused Nico to frown. Is she just kidding him? With all that crying and shit? Then it hit him, maybe she has her monthly visitor…well that's understandable…maybe. Percy once said to him that if a woman, have 'it', they tend to be emotional at so little things. His mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked so that she will not notice that he had guessed that she has an 'it' or her monthly friend now.

She then giggled more audibly, then, she faced him. "Is, is that it? Is that why you're so scared? That you don't know a safe place for us to live?" Nico nodded, it's not really the whole truth but he doesn't really want to poke the sleeping bear more.

She then gave him the parchment in which she copied the parchment, showing the map to the safest place for them.

"Uh…what is this?" Nico asked in confusion. He's not really good at maps like that…

Thalia rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Can't you get it? It's the map to the place where we can be safe from the prying eyes of the gods, well the eyes of our fathers, to be more specific."

Nico's face brighten, and he quickly stood up. That's one big problem solved, now he just need to hide from Zeus and his father…

_Ding._

The elevator stopped, they had reached the ground floor. The couple looked at each other smiling brightly because they can now be with each other…

Then their faces were quickly changed into a face of pure horror…

On the outside of the elevator, standing there, is the one of the last god Nico wouldn't want to see…

Hades.

Think of the devil, and the devil shall come…

He's wearing a black t-shirt that had a cross bone on the middle, with writings "To Hades and Back" on the back of it, a black jacket is resting on his shoulders. He's also wearing a black jeans, and of course, black rubber shoes. All in all, he looks like a middle aged handsome rocker.

Nico quickly tried to close the elevator door but Hades had already stuck his hand on the door, making Nico's action worthless. The couple gulped as Hades motioned them to come out of the elevator. Readying for the worse, Nico stepped in front of Thalia in protective stance. His face is full of seriousness and will. Will to protect his love.

Hades raised his eyebrow, it's the first time he saw his son's face so motivated to protect someone. He must admit, he's impressed, though inside him, he is laughing, maybe his son thought that he would hurt his girlfriend, but no, he's not planning to make his only live son's life hell, he must admit, Thalia got spunk. His son really had a good taste. Might as well let him think what he think for now, he decided, it will be humorous when Nico knows that Hades had already known his relationship with the daughter of Zeus for a long time. They really shouldn't have made out in the shadow on the first place, where he can see them.

He schooled his face into its natural stoic look and motioned the couple to follow him. The couple followed, and relaxed for a bit, but Nico still glared at his father while holding his lover's hand, still ready if something unpleasant will happen.

When they had come out of the building, Hades quickly called out a cab and approached it, giving it a big wad of cash that it seems so big, that it made the driver widen his eyes. Nico's father then motioned the couple to enter the cab, which confused the two, for they didn't know that Hades uses a cab. I mean, he could just snap them to the place he wanted, but yet, here he is, overpaying a cab driver that seems, to have hit the jackpot, obvious with his smile and all.

After a few minutes of awkward silence inside the cab, it at last, halted into a Mcdonald's fast food chain. Confusion yet again haunted the two as to why, the Lord of the Dead, would stop by on this cheap fast food restaurant.

"Ah, dad, what are we doing here?" Nico asked, still not letting go Thalia's hand, much to her flattery and annoyance, flattery because, she knew that he loves her so much that he's willing to fight his own father just to protect him, annoying, because…it's annoying, period, nothing more, nothing less. She's Thalia, for gods' sake, if she's annoyed, she's annoyed.

Hades just smirked. "To eat of course, at least, let me have this peaceful dinner, with my son and my future daughter-in-law before they run away to some unknown place." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Shock, and yet again, confusion, as to how, did Hades learned their plan, and as to why, doesn't he seems to be angry.

They sat in the corner of the restaurant, as Hades smirked. "To answer your question, I suggest that you stop making out on the shadows." His eyes glinted wickedly as he brought down his Iphone and showed to the two the footage of their, rather intense make out session. The two blushed deeply that it almost made Hades be afraid that their heads will blow up.

"Dad!" Nico shouted, capturing the attention of the other customers and staffs. He then glared at them so forcefully that it brought a shiver in their spines, so they all came back to mind their own businesses, scared as to what this sixteen year old kid might do to them. Hades stuck out his tongue to his glowering son, and Thalia couldn't believe how childish is he acting. Well maybe he's not that really heartless as many says that he is…

Hades then turned to Thalia. "Thalia, can you please order us some food." He said handling her, something what looks like a credit card. And being smarter than his cousins, she knew to obey a gods wish, added to the part that she's also hungry, so she rushed to the counter to order whatever food in there, because Hades did not really specified as to what food he wants.

"So, son, what do you plan next?" Hades said acting nonchalantly. Though Nico still glowered at him, not completely trusting his father, who knows what will he do. So then, he decided to tell him half the truth. "I'm going to seek for a place that no one can find us." He said nonchalantly, completely copying his father, much to his annoyance…

"You don't really trust me huh?" Hades said weakly.

"Yup, I Don't" Nico quickly said, he knew that his father is just acting, he'd done that many times before.

"Ouch, that hurts son" He said, putting a hand on his chest, making a sad face.

"Well it serves you well for not allowing me to talk to the spirit of my friend." At this, he really glared at Hades, making him slightly scared, _damn, he's really my son,_he thought.

This subject really makes Hades guilty, he knew how much his son loves his cousin, but it'll ruin his promise if he told the secret to him.

"OH! There's Thalia with the food, and look at the time! I need to go back to the underworld now. Be careful on everything. Bye!" and with that, he was gone, leaving a still glowering on the thin air where his father once seated.

"So, Nico, what did your dad said?" Thalia asked, already eating a cheese burger.

He just sighed, his father is so immature sometimes, guess that's where he got his sugar high self. "Nothing, he just said some… useless things… oh! Is that a happy meal!" he shouted and quickly grabbed it and stuffed the food in his mouth.

Thalia just chuckled at Nico's antics, and truthfully, she could care less on what His father said, as long as he approves the relationship, it'll be easier for them.

After a few minutes, they had finished their food, and Thalia noticed that the card was gone as well, shame it has an infinite amount of money in it... but, oh well. They decided to go now to the place Artemis meant, wondering what it looks like…

"Are you sure we're safe in there?" Nico asked, still wary and suspicious, because Artemis is never really one to help a couple, a couple with the ex-lieutenant nonetheless…

"Yes, I trust Lady Artemis." She answered, if Artemis could trust her with one of her deepest secrets, she's sure that she'll trust her also.

"But it's just few distance to the land beyond the gods." Nico reasoned, "Thousands of powerful monsters will surely be attracted to us."

Thalia laughed. "Ish pwoor Niccy scawred of munsters under his bwed? She teased him with an annoying baby voice.

Nico just pouted, then an idea came into his mind, he grinned evilly as he tackled Thalia into the shadows and kissed her furiously, so what if his father sees him kissing his girlfriend? He could care less at what he thinks. And yes, Hades is watching them, shaking his head at his son's craziness, but he sighed, must give them some privacy…

A few moments then, they landed on a snowy field panting deeply, the place is surrounded by trees and shadows, perfect hiding place for Zeus. And on front of them was a rather large cave opening that is hidden by the vine plants covering it, but with their distance, it was very noticeable.

Thalia also sensed the amount of mist covering of the area. Her senses became aware at the power that still emanated from the cave, Nico felt the same. Though it doesn't seem dangerous.

"I-is this the place?" Thalia asked, she's fascinated by the beauty of nature surrounding it, it must be the reason why Artemis likes it here.

"Yes, and by the looks of your map, the place is this cave."

Thalia nodded and they both slowly entered the cave. At first, it looked like an ordinary one that Nico always visited, stalagmite, stalactites, underground water…

But then they both noticed something, there are no bats and other animals that are usually found on caves like this one. Then a few moments more, they had seen a circular portal like panel, what's really caught they're eyes, was the twelve glowing signs…

Their eyes widen at the sight, they quickly ran into the circle, and quickly examined it. They were fascinated at the mastery of the carvings of some unknown precious stone, they are so intricate and life like that they almost look like alive. On top of it was a dragon, a snake, then a shark, and after them were a bear, a rat, a bull, a crocodile, a lion, an eagle, a very familiar wolf, a scorpion, and last but not the least, an orca.

"W-what are those?" Nico asked, his senses are being clouded by the majestic power that the signs seemed to emit.

"I, I don't really know, but that wolf really seems familiar." Thalia answered, even she, can't think properly.

Nico then proceeded to touch the mirror like thing in the circular door, then a light burst and swallowed him, and he just found himself being absorbed inside the mirror, and Thalia couldn't do anything but shout his name and be dragged into it also…

"Ouch." Thalia muttered as she stood up from flattening his groaning boyfriend. She then opened her eyes, then, she gasped loudly as she saw her surroundings.

Her eyes seems to have an orgasm as it absorbs the beauty… it's like a big dome cathedral that has a giant waterfall on the front, thousands of beautiful rare plants and colorful flowers that just laid on the ground and climbing on the walls, growing freely. On the middle was a circular couch that seems so cozy. A light source was from a wide hole on the roof, opened to sky to see its beauty. The wind is so fresh and fragrant that you'll wish to never breathe another again. And then, twelve great statues of the same animals on the circular door, though they seemed to emit the power more…

It's a paradise like room.

It seems Nico also saw it, as his eyes are teary and he's looking like he is about to cry.

"Wow" they both muttered, still awed in the rooms beauty, no, it's more than a room, but, more of a temple, a temple of greatness, the greatness of the someone, that owned it.

"Hey look! Thalia! Come here!" Nico shouted at Thalia, looking at the statue of the cobra. Thalia quickly ran up to him, wanting to see what he had discovered.

And there was…a name and weird letterings… engraved into a pure gold bar, just under the statue of the proud looking cobra. "Who is Snakurrn ?" Nico asked, wondering why do he feels like being drawn into it, like when an entrance to the underworld is near. But yet, the power is like it's from another world, another realm of death, another power of darkness, yet so peaceful and kind…

"Nico? Nico!" Thalia shouted his name, and luckily he snapped out on his trance…

"Sorry, it's just a weird feeling, I felt in peace here…" He said smiling.

"Yeah, me too…" Thalia said.

"But it's still incomplete without Percy…"

"Yeah… but Nico, I'm sure that he's at peace now that we are free to be together…"

"Yeah…guess so…"

Back to Ouranos' office. Still Third Person P.O.V

"Achoo!"

"Uhm…Zephyr, are you alright?" Ouranos said with concern. In which Zephyr just gave a nod, he's been sleeping on the outside so it must be it he thought.

"Okay, so, are you all done with that autograph signing and whatever things you do?" Ouranos said gleefully, he's been watching the guys mauling Zephyr with questions and request when the group learned that he is a legendary warrior.

Yes, it's one thing that they know that their master is strong, but to do those interesting feats of what considered a mythical superhero that doesn't and will never exists, is another thing. It brought more respect and admiration for Zephyr than what he already had.

Especially, from the two old members of the CGF who is almost treats him like a primordial god himself, not that he isn't. And now that HE is currently making a unit, and with them invited, it's like a dream come true.

"So basically, you are all invited to join me if you want to, so just raise your hand if you don't want to join." Zephyr said, as if he's been doing it for a long time.

And luckily, everyone wants to join, so there's no need to mind erase anyone. Zephyr grinned, it looks like the wind of luck has befallen into him. He just needs to recruit the two more and his missions are done.

"So," Marcus started "Who are the last two recruits now?" Ouranos had told them that Zephyr just needed two more, and his unit will be official.

Zephyr shrugged, he forgot to read the CGFpad mission list, and no one told him that it will be reset when the holder came back into the base.

"Uhm, you didn't checked them?" Ouranos asked, then he shook his head "And I thought that they will be the ones that you'll recruit first." He then waved his hands, and a large hologram monitor appeared.

And when Zephyr looked, they spluttered, and coughed so violently that Chaos and Ouranos thought that they'll splutter their throats.

Ice squealed and almost turned the room into freezer, "Thalia Grace is my favorite female action figure!" she then blushed as the whole group looked at her with amused expression.

Zephyr chuckled with the rest of the group in which made her pout, huff, and hide her face on Jeff's back. But a small smile still lingers on her face.

"Well, might be best to recruit them right away!" Zephyr said happily, happy because he could see his best friends again, and do missions like they always do.

"So, yeah, Shall we go to the transportation room now?" Ouranos asked, eager to know what will happen next.

"Not needed" he then grinned mysteriously and to the shock of everyone, he was gone…

It shocked them more when the computer confirmed that he is already on planet earth. And for Chaos and Ouranos, their shock can't be exceeded by anything. It is millions of light years away, and even for a primordial, they can't just simply teleport there without almost emptying their power. And for Zephyr to just teleport and just stand there as if nothing happened, an absurd idea came to their minds, _'is he even more powerful than a primordial?_And in addition at that, Chaos is in wonder if this is the power of Nebular's bloodline.

And Zephyr's side, he is grinning so widely now, his powers are already coming back to him he thought. And then he face palmed, he forgot his bag.

He shook his head, he's been out of it when he felt his power slowly coming back to him, and now he's lost.

"Wait a minute…" he muttered, he palmed again as to why he didn't think of it quickly, his powers can locate the person he wanted to search, so he doesn't really need other stuffs.

He closed he's eyes, and search for his two best friends, and after a few seconds, he grinned as he transported to the closest place that he could see them, and also, prank them.

He was quickly gone, leaving the place, nothing as if he doesn't even exist there.

And with just a second he appeared on a somewhat large cave.

A power seems to draw him in, a raw energy he felt when he is home. It felt great, though, it made my miss my family, my Ragonian family to be exact. It's really weird 'cause you know, I had just got some of my few memories back, and I still felt like the ordinary demigod me, then I say that I have twelve children, it made me laugh. But I knew that I love them, with all my heart.

Then Zephyr saw a familiar door, it's a magic door that makes a small space into a large room that obeys its creators or designer's wish as to what will be the nature of it. It's really tiresome to create one, and it originated at Ratrr kingdom.

He smiled as he caress, its designs, it's his family, located on the ring at random places. It's been a humorous for him when the mortal Ragonians thought that Ragonar is the Oldest, but the truth is, after that he predicted that his son will get the throne, he created him by getting some attributes from his previous childrens, and thus, makes him the youngest. He then shove the responsibility up to his ass, and then proceeded to party for a long time.

He continued to go inside the door, and there, he was welcomed by the most beautiful melody of nature that consists of the wild Ragonian plants and flowers, dancing in the fresh cold breeze of air. And the statues of his children, are almost glowing and seems to brighten up.

On the circular couch was a form of the two annoying cousins, er… ex-cousins of his sleeping.

An idea popped in his mind, he then felt transforming into an anthro lion, if you don't know what's that, it's simply a man with a lion's head and fur. His hands are also covered with fur, and now has lion's razor sharped nails. His body muscles had grown three times to his original size.

He smiled evilly, and then unleashed a heart shattering roar that even the most courageous man will cower to his mama. The noise is so loud that it made the Temple shook, and made the two fell headfirst to the ground.

Nico's P.O.V

So, Nico here! Let me tell you how my day came from best, to worst.

I really thought that because we had the best place to live now, and then after the most peaceful sleep that I had with the wonderful couch, here, we-Thalia and I- are facing a huge and very fearful lion version of the minotaur, it surprised myself that I hadn't pissed myself when I heard that fearful roar, but it still made my feet quiver. And my head hurts.

I say the same to Thalia, it's not like we can't defend ourselves, but come on, it's a mino-lion-ish monster. It didn't help that it gives of an aura of fear, it seems like it was woven by the fear of people that it had eaten. Anger is engraved on his frightful face, the truth is I would rather face Thalia's aegis than this guy, heck even the real aegis seems cool now…

Thalia and I nodded to each other motioning each other that we will fight to the last. I touched my skull ring that transformed into a four feet stygian iron bladed sword that I used for many years now. It usually makes any monster cringed, but it just glared at us, not minding the sword.

Thalia's shield also seems to give no effect whatsoever. The monster then lunged forward superfast on Thalia and strike her with his paw/hand, I ran to help her but it seems that I didn't need to, she had stringed an arrow in her bow and now shooting rapidly at the monster. But to our shock, it didn't even made a scratch on his body.

"He has a skin like the Nemean lion!" Thalia shouted at me. I know that Thalia and Percy had faced the monster once, but with this enhanced Nemean lion-minotaur-ish guy, the thought of fighting the nemean lion is pretty charming.

"How, did you killed the nemean lion!" I shouted at her while running to attack the beast. I slashed him but he got my sword on his mouth, biting at it as if it was made of butter. The monster grinned as he let go of the blade, revealing a few holes from his teeth.

I then conjured a large shadow tendril that came from the cobra statue, it seems give an infinite shadow so it's easy to control. But he just stood there, as the tendril broke in half, completely missing him, as if even it, is scared of the being.

He then lunged and struck me with his paw. Due to the shock that I inquired when I saw the shadow avoid him, I didn't dodged fast enough. I was hit full force, and the last thing I did is to call on Thalia…

"Thalia, run!" I muttered, and all went black.

Thalia P.O.V

"Nico!" I shouted, my heart quicken as I saw him lay unconscious. His now broken, stygian blade struck to the ground besides him. I felt my tears flow. I don't know what will I do if my Nico is to die here, right in my face. Then the monster growled, then said in the most powerful voice that makes my father's turn to dust.

"What are you doing at my temple?" he said calmly with his gruff voice.

His temple? We didn't know it was his temple. Artemis said that it is safe, unless…did Artemis betrayed us? Yes, she did almost everything our father bid, but she was never the one to betray a friend…

But there is a chance that this monster had just made this his home previously, unknown to Artemis. Yes, that's maybe it.

"It's not your home! Lady Artemis will destroy you for trespassing her sacred grounds, monster!" I shouted with all my might, but I know that it failed and just became a squeak.

The monster at first look stunned, as if he's contemplating a mystery. "You're wrong," he said to me.

"Artemis doesn't know anything about the Ragon. So it is impossible that it's hers." He said, he then lunged again, and took the couch down with half of the statues.

Luckily I had much practice while on the hunt, so I dodged the strike, though with much difficulty because of his speed. But a question is on my mind. What the heck is Ragon?

I readied a full powered attack, but what he did next made me froze, or what he said.

"I'm getting tired pinecone face, I better end it." He said that in a voice that I knew too well, the voice of Percy. He then vanished, and all went blank.

Third person P.O.V

Zephyr chuckled as he dragged the two unconscious body of his cousins, it's a nice way of greeting them. He then looked up to the ceiling.

"Ragon room sequence, clean up." He said as if he did this every time, which he did. Then a male voice answered, "Yes, mi'lord, Sequence clean up in process…" and in a second, the broken things that occurred on their fight were completely fixed, and as good as new.

"Sequence clean up, complete. Would you like some food?" the voice asked eagerly, as if excited to serve once more.

"Yes please, and a table, and also a coffee." He answered while gently throwing the two on the newly fixed couch.

"Of course, milord"

Zephyr smiled and ate his food, waiting for the other two to wake up.

A few minutes later…

Thalia P.O.V

I sat up groggily, my head hurts. Though, I can't remember why…then it hit me. I jump so fast expecting the monster cooking us. Anger flashed on my heart, how dare that monster to use my cousin's voice. But what I saw is what I wasn't expecting the most…

There… is a man in black cloak, and black clothing, drinking what I think is coffee, while eating some what looks like bacon and steak. The place seems back to normal, and Nico is on my side, sleeping peacefully at the fixed couch.

"W-what the?" I muttered.

The man seems to noticed and looked at me. His face made me gasped, it's so gorgeous that it seems unreal. But his eyes seemed to cover his entire face, even though they are just normal. They are grey, but not like the eyes of Athena that is calculating and fierce, it's more on sadness and void of emotion that seems mixed by something. It's like seeing the creator himself. And I don't know why do he looked so familiar, yet I seemed to forget why.

"W-who are you?" I asked warily, the lion guy has vanished, maybe this guy had defeated him so I'm careful not to anger him, because I can't stand a chance against him.

"Aw, you can't remember me pinecone face? It's only been a few months since we've last talked." He feigned hurt, then smiled goofily.

Confusion struck me, who is this guy? I had never seen him in my entire life and here he is, claiming that we had just talked just a few months ago, though, he really looks familiar. And why does he keeps calling me pinecone face as if were close?

"Really? You can't even remember your cousin?" he said.

Third Person P.O.V

"Percy?" a voice said groggily.

The two whipped their heads to the source only to find Nico trying to sit but failing miserably. Zephyr just smiled and held Nico, in which he was surrounded by light and in a second, felt better than ever.

"Percy, is that really you?" he asked, warily, he knew that it's impossible, but he will believe anything just make sure that his cousin and best friend is back from the dead.

"See pinecone face? Even death breath can remember me, I'm disappointed at you." He chastised her.

"Wha-? But you're dead! And what happened to your eyes!" she shouted wide eyes at his friend.

Zephyr just smirked, then closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were back to sea green color that the two couple knew.

"I asked Hades to fake my death, and as two how did my eyes change, their just back to their original color." He answered, motioning them to sit with him.

"Woah… so that's why father forbids me to talk to your so called soul…" Nico said, nodding at the new information that he had acquired.

"Yup." He answered popping the 'p'. "But anyway, when did you start dating?" he said smirking at the two, he's just finished reading their minds for some black mail and the news of the century has been laid in his hands.

The two blushed, not knowing what to do next.

An Idea popped on Thalia's mind, she then slammed her fist on the table, making the other two jump.

"Enough of that, I have a many questions to ask for you.

First of all, why did you fake your death, second, what happened to you next, what will happen to you and Annabeth, next, why were you here, what happened to that scary monster, and last but not the least, how the Hades did you know about our relationship!" Thalia shouted wile pointing Nico and herself.

"Fine I'll answer your question." he said, then sighed.

"I faked my death because I don't feel staying at my old life, I felt that there's nothing that binds me to it anymore, and also because I can't die. You see, there's a crazy powerful guy that makes Zeus' power looks like from a mere ant. He brought back the powers that I had on my previous life, and some of my old memories." He started, but before the two could ask another question he continued.

"Then I joined the CGF or the Chaos Guardian force that governs and protect the universe. About me and Annabeth…" he paused for a bit, his face became serious and no emotion is visible. "We're done. I gave my love to her, she chose to throw it, I cried, then I moved on. No more, no less, as simple as that." He then grinned,

"That monster is basically me, I want to know if you can still par with me, so I transformed into a lion man and acted as an angry monster that wants to kill you for evading its territory, but I guess not, you can't even last five minutes, by the way, you sword doesn't taste good." He said to Nico whose face is red at the remark. Zephyr's eyes glinted evilly as he proceeded to say how did, he know the relationship of the two.

"I saw you two kissing while sleeping." Zephyr said, obviously lying. But it made the two blushed so it's believable. "My mind reading power helped" the two gaped at him, they know that he is powerful.

"Wait!" Nico shouted "Why did, the shadow avoid you?"

Zephyr grinned, he then secretly controlled the shadow and let them bind and tickle Nico. He then laughed with Thalia while watching him desperately trying to control it and to escape. But it wouldn't bulge. It didn't help that he's laughing so much. After a while, Zephyr took a pity on him and dumped him on the floor.

"Like good times…" Thalia said, still laughing at his boyfriend. While he just pouted at them.

"Yeah, and as usual I'm the one who's being laughed at." This just made the two laughed harder. Though it made also Nico grin.

"So, want to join my adventures?" Zephyr said.

"Is that a question of course!" the two shouted eagerly, wanting to know what adventures.

"Call me Zephyr, it's my new name."

"Unfair! We want to change our name too!" the couple said again simultaneously, creeping Zephyr out. And on Thalia's thought, she's still can't remember where she heard that name, maybe because the Unknown had prevented her from doing it.

"Nah, you're names are fine." Before they could react, he quickly grabbed them and teleported to the office of Ouranus, shocking everyone that's trying to find where he is because the radar suddenly lost him.

"Hi again guys! Look what I brought!" Zephyr happily shouted, bringing the two dizzy new recruits.

End of flashback

_And that kids, is how I met my team mates…_

_Zoom!_

Zephyr ducked as the ten super lightning charged from Thalia. But we can't say that the furniture is lucky enough, as they burst into flame.

"Haha missed me!" Thalia glared as her husband turned into a shadow to avoid being roasted, yep she and Nico, are married for a year now. Anyone who joined the CGF doesn't age anymore, and they stay at their most favored age, the legality of marriage here can be done with any age, so they didn't wait anymore.

They are happy serving the universe, and liked to do jobs with their original big three trio, though, Zephyr was always being grossed out as he sometimes walked on them doing it, so as much as possible, he always rent separate rooms at the planet that the mission is going on.

The group members laughed as Thalia did all she can to catch him. Including, shocking some of the members.

Zephyr also recruited the Cyclops brothers that helped him once, as well as Blackjack who's currently drinking a large amount of alcohol in his human form, flirting with the pole, yes, Zephyr gave him the ability to transform into a man with a retractable wings, and along him, he gave the ability too, to Mrs. O'leary or should we just call O'leary, whose now flirting with her lover, Fang. Yes, they have a thing at each other…

Blackjack just always wear shorts, a leather sleeveless jacket and a rubber shoes, while O'leary wears a one piece swimsuit that has fur that is the same color as hers on her giant hell hound form, gloves, ear muffs with dog ears, and furry shoes, he and she also has a long black cloak that is the main sign that your part of the Thirteenth squad.

Another thing that marked a member of the 13th squad, is the tattoo of the squad logo on left forehand.

The Squad base is being trashed now, but it's a celebration so it's fine, drinks and music all around, a few fights here and there…a sign that the Group is alive and well…


	11. Concerts, Godly weapons

**CHAPTER 11: Concerts, Godly Weapons, and Father-Son Bonding.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Zephyr smiled as his group members force him to sing a song, it's like their past time whenever there are no missions, or just plain bored. In fact, many named their ship as the concert ship, for there are a lot of missions that the enemies heard it blasting rock music.

The members cheered as Zephyr, Luneth, Jayson the Cyclops, Blackjack, Grace, and Angelo, climbed the stage that appeared out of nowhere. Zephyr had secretly installed some Ragon technology in the Base so it did whatever they ask.

Zephyr snapped his fingers and a mike with a stand and an electric guitar appeared on his hands, the same happened to the other performers, though with different instruments.

Luneth has a keyboard, Jayson has drums, Blackjack has base, and the other two has the same instrument as Zephyr.

"So! Hi guys! We'll be performing the song of the band 'simple plan', This song save my life…."

The crowd cheered as Lune played the intro, many members from the other units came to the base of the Thirteenth squad just to hear them play, and because the squad also had the reputation of having awesome parties.

_**I want to start by letting you know this…**_

_**Because of you my life has a purpose…**_

Zephyr smiled as he sang this, it's correct that the CGF gave him a new purpose after faking his death, and now, he wants to sung this for his teammates.

_**You helped be who i am today…**_

_**I see myself in every word you say…**_

_**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me…**_

_**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me…**_

That's true Zephyr thought, his teammates helped him to be what he is today, a brother, and a teacher.

He also felt like nobody gets him sometimes, well, he's just like that, he's still Percy after all. Trapped in the world where everyone hates me, He couldn't help but shiver a bit, he never want to experience it again, living in a cold streets, nothing to go, just pure helplessness…

It's the same thought for many of the members of the CGF, many hated them when they are still on their own, either their relatives, or just strangers…

_**There's so much that I'm going through**_

_**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you**_

_[Chorus]_

_**I was broken**_

Ice, let a tear fall while being comforted, it's hard living your life being treated like a dog, especially by your own father, the same goes for the abused members, at least, they had their justice…

_**I was choking**_

_**I was lost**_

Shivers were felt by the listeners, if they are not recruited, they will still be lost in an eternal sadness and depression…

_**This Song saved my life**_

_**I was bleeding stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

_**This song saved my life**_

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

_**But it came on just in time**_

_**This song saved my life**_

The crowd cheered again as Angelo took over the song…

_**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**_

_**You always know how to make me feel better**_

_**Because of you my dad and me**_

_**Are so much closer than we used to be…**_

NIco almost laughed at that, it's really the opposite, he don't know if he will still see his father again…

_**You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town**_

_**I turn you up whenever I feel down**_

_**You let me know like no one else**_

_**That it's ok to be myself**_

That's one of the primary motto of the Thirteenth squad, they don't act just to look good in front of others, they always say what they want, and do what they want to do.

For example, Ice never really talk formally, especially for boys, even if they are the so called kings of their land, force her and she'll make sure that you'll have the worst winter of your life. The 13th squad never really mind, they also prefer to not be formal.

Jefferson will burn you if you tried to flirt with his girlfriend, though blackjack seems to always forgot that. That's why Zephyr granted him fire powers…

Grace and Angelo are just being themselves, no other words needed.

The same goes for the Cyclopes.

Taylor always sleeps on meetings, purposely or not, but it amused her to see the kings that having a speech, throw his crown in frustration at her. Same goes to O'leary, though she always likes to sleep in his human form with either Zephyr or Fang's thighs as pillows…

Zephyr is acting like the old Percy.

Marcus has a knight in shining armor complex, and always likes to do what Riven asks.

Riven dislikes authorities that she wasn't part of.

Lune, always acts as a scary and powerful woman that will feed you to her wolf if you disobey her. But she completely changes into a shy girl whenever Zephyr is around.

And Blackjack, is a helpless romantic guy, who always try to hit on any girl that is beautiful, he always forgot his clothes somewhere, leaving him naked and be forced to turn back into his Pegasus form to avoid any more shame.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I was broken**_

_**I was choking**_

_**I was lost**_

_**This Song saved my life**_

_**I was bleeding stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

_**This song saved my life**_

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

_**But it came on just in time**_

_**This song saved my life**_

_**You'll never know what it means to me**_

_**That I'm not alone**_

_**That I'll never have to be**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I was broken**_

_**I was choking**_

_**I was lost**_

_**This Song saved my life**_

_**I was bleeding stopped believing**_

_**Could have died**_

_**This song saved my life**_

_**I was down**_

_**I was drowning**_

_**But it came on just in time**_

_**This song saved my life**_

_**This song save my life…**_

The crowd cheered more as Zephyr and his band finished the song, but he just smiled as he climbed down and let the group party more. Liquor drinks were passed around the crowd, strengthening the party more. Yes, even though they look like twelve, fourteen, sixteen, or something because they can't age anymore, they are legal to be wasted and party all night like this.

Zephyr just smirked, he gave them the strongest brew, and they will surely get a high level hangover tomorrow.

He then exited their base, leaving the noisy crowd into the cold, silent night of the CGF planet…

Watching the stars, that surrounds the sky. He quickly disappeared from the entrance of his base, appearing at the plaza that is now empty, probably because most people had gone to the 13th squad base that only invites people once a year, many newbies often taught that it didn't even exist. Well, no one can blame them, most of the time, people are just too afraid to say their name because of their sheer power, fearing that they will anger them.

And also, the 13th squad is so busy that no one really sees them frequently, though Arianna always hang around to train with them. Added the fact that their base IS their ship, the biggest, fastest, and the most fearful ship that is known to destroy large comets, and asteroids that a hundred times bigger than the planet CGF. It has also destroyed ten large uninhabited planets that has fallen off its orbit and endangered the habited ones. It's basically the secret top weapon of the CGF. Well, that's what most thinks, but really, it's just one passable project by Jeff and Zephyr that is made of some Ragon tech, and majority of Chaos tech.

It will not last a second against Zephyr's sword, 'Sharkarr'. Yup, you got it right, it's his son, that took the form of a shark shaped blade that has the handle in the middle of the body and the tail, which is super razor sharp too. Zephyr awoken him from his form of riptide once when he's been angered by some king, by trying to feed him a human child in a banquet, it's like the story of Tantalus, but he just destroyed the royal army and all of the monsters controlled by his anarchy. He didn't really kill the army men, just the monsters, and of course, he burned the king's soul in the river of Chaos.

It's only been two times that he's been angry, he's very careful at his feelings for it can destroy the universe. And that's a secret that only he knew, and Sharkarr.

Sharkarr, we'll just call him Shark, is not really a silent guy, he just missed his wife so much that he just think about her for a very long time. Since his father had awoken him in his unconscious form, he never slept again, back to his past self that never sleep, until his wife lull him into. His love and devotion can't even be broke apart by Zephyr, maybe because the Unknown himself secretly bounded them.

And about him changing into a weapon, his brothers and sisters can do it too…

Sharkarr: a shark shaped sword.

Snakurrn: a four meter staff that has a black ragonite cobra that coiled around it. It'll become a Scythe, when the cobra opened its mouth.

Leonar: he transforms into two weapons at the same time, a four meter long spear with a meter long spear head, and a shield that has the face of an angry Leonar, the shield itself can deflect any attack, though not Nebular's, but close enough. And the spear can penetrate anything, but a Nebular's and his other children's skin. Though, it really hurts.

Bearian: a gauntlet that has the shape of a bear's paw. If it has a name for its attack, it'll be, the mother's spank. Yup, she spank her siblings with it if she was really angry, added to the fact that she can turn you into a child, it really hurts.

Bulnar: a very large hammer that has three meter handle. It weight a thousand tons on its smallest form. Though all the twelve great Ragon gods and Nebular can easily pick it.

Ratrr: a whip like sword that is perfect for fencing, or poking someone's butt for a prank, adding to her reputation as the goddess of mischief. It also can lengthen into very long size, but it can be manipulated by the wielder.

Crocorr: A lance that has a very strong point that resembles a crocodile's tail.

Scorpirr: A bracelet that has the form of a scorpion, it has three chain heads, two for the pincer, one for the stinger. It is said that the two pincers will bind two couples and be stinged by the stingers and will fall in love, it's one that Zephyr fears most, because it can also break love that will wound the heart.

Whalearrn: a chain whip that has a chain head of a killer whale. It produces a sound while you're doing a move that can put your opponents to sleep, make them crazy, or burst their eardrums that will cause the enemy permanently deaf, or worse, death. Though that's just a small part of it, the scarier part of it is that the chain head can beat Leonar's spear in strength.

Agilaz: a crossbow that never run's out of its deadly arrow.

Wolfrrn: A bow.

And of course, the last but not the least, Ragonar, the youngest, though by some mischiefs of Ratrr many thought that he is the oldest, has the strongest transformation of all: a Dragon axe. The axe has blades that resembles a dragon's wings, the handle is the tail, and a dragon head as an accessory design at the middle of the two wing like blades. It's so fearful that Nebular only uses it a few time, and just depending onto using a much weaker weapon such as sharkarr's sword. It doesn't bother Ragonar that his father prefer his brother's to be used as weapon, for even he, feared the combined power of the two dragons.

Yes, even though it looks like Zephyr is an excellent swordsman, his excellence increase ten folds while using an axe. With a swipe, an ordinary axe on Nebular's hands can erase a whole mountain, or put a large slice mark on it.

So, it's concluded that the gods of Ragon, uses the same weapon that is them, or should we say, they pull out the weapons on they're auras. So it's like they're using themselves as their weapon. Any other who's been allowed to use them would feel immense power, as if no one can beat them….

Zephyr sat down at a bench and pulled out his pen, he concentrated and reached the mind of his son.

"_Son?"_ Zephyr started mentally.

"_Yes father?"_ a smooth voice of a young man answered. He seems tired, and lonely, yet eager to talk to his father.

"_Do you miss them?"_ Said Zephyr while twirling the pen form of his son.

"_Of course, father, especially my wife…and yeah, I'm kinda thinking about the reaction of them when they learned that I had found you first."_ They both chuckled at that. But what really make Zephyr chuckled is the things he will do to his children for punishment when he saw them, they disobeyed a direct order from him so they will all pay. Maybe starting to clean the Palace at Ragon with their own hands will be a good one.

"_How about you father…do you missed us?"_ Zephyr smiled warmly at is son, and muttered….

"…_always"_


	12. Perchaos, Rescue, Healing, Whatever

**CHAPTER 12: Perchaos, Rescue, Healing, and Whatever.**

"_Always" said Zephyr…_

A single word, that brought happiness and warmth to the cold heart of shark. He always believed at his father, even when he is just joking. He almost appeared in his human form if not for a certain woman who appeared in front of them.

Zephyr looked up and smiled at her, he is always glad to see her.

"Chaos, what are you doing here?" he asked while smiling, then motioning her to sit beside him.

She blushed slightly as she accepted his invitation and sat on his side. She just sighed and smiled, she still couldn't believe how a man made her heart beats so fast.

"Nothing" she started. "I just wanted some peaceful and quiet time so I can relax a bit. How about you?" she asked while eyeing the man beside her who's currently smiling while playing with his little pen/sword.

He shrugged before answering. "I guess, the same reason as you, besides, my teammates will surely force me to be drunk, I had learned my lesson last year." He grimaced at the memories of those weird pictures of him making himself looks like a fool. "By the way, why didn't you come over to the party?" his eyebrows crumpled as he stared at her in question.

Her heart beat sped again as she also stared at him. She admit it, he looked handsome, scratch that, he looks super handsome. He made the primordial gods faces looks average, and at the same time, made a lot of women from the CGF to have a crush on him.

And even if she doesn't admit it, maybe even she was captured by his good looks. "Oh, uhm…I forgot?" she lamely answered, well, it came up more as a question. It made Zephyr laugh.

She glared at his laughing form fiercely. A glare that will make any creature bow and beg for mercy, the glare, that even a primordial, would normally piss their selves, in fear.

But to Zephyr, it was not more than a child's glare. It made Zephyr laugh more.

She asked him what's funny, but it just made him again to laugh some more. She crossed her arms and grumbled about people not respecting the creator.

Zephyr shook his head, smiling. "It's simple Chaos, you, are the one who is called the creator. That means you shouldn't, and can't forget anything just like that." He said smirking. It made her blushed so much that she wanted to crawl into the void. It is very true that she just couldn't just forget things like that, especially that she was just invited two days ago.

She sighed. "Fine, I really wanted to go but I am really busy right now. The Sasmerpaars are currently waging a huge war against us right now. They had acquired weapons which can even destroy a Chaos Guardian mother ship. In fact, they had already destroyed two, almost causing us many casualties if they hadn't escaped right away. And now, their gluttonous king felt that they can take over the universe from us. And it didn't help that because of the incident, many CGF soldiers now feared their technology, and doesn't want to deal with them." She sighed, she couldn't believe that there's so many cowards on her group.

Zephyr's brow scrunched up at that. He is familiar with the Sasmerpaar, not only to the fact that if you arrange the letters, it will be "Mar's spear" though the god is not even known there, but because they are the most notorious criminal planet that ransack and sells others.

"Chaos, if your problem is only to stop them, my team could easily do it for you. Besides, that's the job of my team right? Or have you also forgotten that. You made me create the fiercest and the most powerful group to deal with the missions that those ordinary units can't handle. Heck, you even let us do whatever we want to be the greatest of all, and you also let us hide our secret from you." He stared at her with amusement.

Chaos looked flustered, why hadn't she taught of that? Maybe because she's also trying to stay away from Zephyr…

She sighed audibly, nothing to answer, she just pouted at him, a thing that she would usually never do to anyone. But he is Zephyr, he doesn't even call her Lady Chaos, and sometimes treat her as a kid, even though she's billions of years old. But really, Zephyr is still far more, older than her, trillions of years older than her.

Her action caused Zephyr to laugh again. He then pinched her cheeks like what she always do when she do that. In revenged, Chaos pouted more and pinched his cheeks, completely engaging them into a full blown pinching war.

A newbie who would see them would surely feel awkward, seeing her boss and an unknown man doing this childish things, and sometimes even the older members would feel it too. But they will never stop them, heck, even a primordial god would never dream to interrupt them, not even going near the two with all those powerful battle auras their exerting.

By the end, Chaos was yet again defeated by Zephyr, a thing usually she hated, but with zephyr, it always felt like it's all right. They laughed together like what close friends do.

Then suddenly they stopped as Zephyr's swirling grey eyes that is like a whirlpool of emotions locked with Chaos' black universe designed ones. Their heart beats faster and faster, they felt like it's as if they were being pulled into each other.

They subconsciously leaned slowly to each other, not even blinking as they both stare at each other's eyes.

They leaned closer…

.

.

Closer…

.

.

.

.

Closer…

.

.

.

*beep**beep**beep*

**(A/N mwahahahahahah! Feel my epic evilness! wahahaha*cough*cough*hahaha!)**

The communicator of Chaos beeped, drawing both of them out of their daze.

They quickly realized what are they doing, and so, they both blushed and move away from each other, so fast that they were almost fallen from the bench.

"H-hello? Chaos answered the communicator, still blushing at the thought that she had almost kissed him.

"LADY CHAOS! THE LAST OF THE C.G.F Erebus MOTHER SHIPS THAT THE C.G.F SENT HAS BEEN DESTROYED! MANY OF US ARE INJURED, AND NOW WE ARE STRANDED! HELP!" The frantic man from the other side of communicator shouted frantically. Fear is evident from his voice as he reported the tragic loss of their attack.

"Do not fear, John, I had talked to Zephyr, the Thirteenth squad will took care of the rest. I order you to heal and hide for a while, it will not take a while till we rescue you." She said, her blush has now been exchanged with anger and determination. She immediately looked at Zephyr, "Uh, after your mission would you want to go with me to Berskerg? The planet you saved three months ago?" Chaos asked him.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"It's the three thousand year celebration of freedom that you gave them." She said shyly. But the sentence made him confused, then he remembered that time differs from many regions of the universe, so the three months would be like three thousand years for them, though it will still seem a very long time for they also had twenty four hours like earth.

"Ah, that's fine. I'll go now" he smiled then nodded and disappeared.

He quickly appeared in front of the ship who's currently still blasting music. Laughter and shouting are heard from all over the ship.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, he really didn't want to ruin the celebration, but a mission is given to them. He entered the ship and walked towards the group.

He snapped his fingers and as quickly as that, the music stopped. The people in the room looked at him in confusion, and then at the other group members who're smiling evilly, yup, they know that if Zephyr stopped a party, there will be a huge mission.

"Okay, so we have a mission." He said nonchalantly, but the whole group went uproar in delight as they quickly got into their stations, completely forgetting the newbies and Arianna who's the only older member present that is not a 13th demon(members of the 13th squad are called 13th demons).

Zephyr quickly sat on the main station and within just a second, and to the newbies' shock, the ship is now on the sky, 30,000 feet from the land.

"W-what the-, it's impossible! The ship just simply and manually flew so fast with just a second!?" one of the Newbies said.

It seems that the 13th demons had finally noticed them and laughed. "Damn, we forgot about you because of the excitement, but anyway, I guess I will just let you watch, for the ship is now automatically going into its destination, no way to stop and bring you back. Well there is but I'm too lazy to transport you." Zephyr said to them with a bored tone.

Excitement and fear rushed through the newbies, it's a very rare and lucky of them to have the chance to watch the legendary phantom group of CGF complete a mission. But they still fear the mission 'cause they really don't know what is it yet.

"Uhm, Zephyr sir, can we at least know what is your mission?" one of the female newbie said shyly, angering a 13th demon would be like a death wish, so she could at least ask nicely. The other newbies just nodded, and surprisingly, the members and Arianna as well.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Our mission is directly given by Chaos, but she forgot to tell it specifically, so I presume that we do what the Thirteenth squad is best." Zephyr said with a glint in his eyes.

The members grinned so evil that the newbies wanted to go back to the base right now. Arianna just silently laughed as she devours a snack from the ship's snack bar, it will be a good entertainment to see their faces when they see the power of the squad.

"So, to be more specific, our mission is to destroy the Sasmerpaar Empire." He nonchalantly said.

The revelation, brought another blow of fear to the newbies, they had heard that it's the empire who's currently can't be beaten by many units because of their technology. But the most fear came from the members who's looking in delight that they would fight a strong enemy. They emit such malice and eager to destroy, that many of the newbies, almost cried and shat themselves.

In a few minutes of warp traveling, they at last had arrived at the crash site where the members of the CGF were stranded.

**Josh P.O.V **

I prayed to the gods for our safety. Sasmerpaar is a very long journey from the CGF base, so I assume that the rescue mission will still take weeks before they come. Though Lady Chaos had said that she sent the Thirteenth squad, so maybe it'll just take a few days, I don't know. I had heard of the power of their ship, and they say that it's very fast, even though it just has the same Chaos fuel consumption as a mini CGF surveillance copter. I had very high hopes for my group to survive.

I looked at my group at pity. All of us had acquired injuries, some just scratch, but many has a fatal wounds. Though I say that we are still lucky for there are no casualties.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Johnny Greyhound, I'm the leader of the third elite squad of the Erebus unit. They said that my team is the second best on these missions, being the 13th are the first. But yet, we failed.

Their technology is something to be feared. They had thousands if not millions of fifty foot tall humanoid design base armor robots **(A/N kinda like gundam.)**. And their force field is so strong that even the Chaos cannon can't make a scratch on it.

Our ship which is made with an alloy of iron, titanium and Chaos silver, is easily blasted from the sky and so, we are currently hiding at the trash lands of the Samerpaars. We had tried to use melee techniques but were still defeated by their high tech super laser guns that are unknown to us.

I want to curse myself as we run away from the laughing group of them. Never in my life had I been embarrassed like that. But we are very weak against them.

I sighed, the 13th squad is our only hope.

"S-sir! A ship is approaching us in high speed!" one of my member shouted, successfully getting my attention.

Shock fear hit me, on our current situation, if we caught on a fight, we are surely dead. But no, I need to stay strong for my team mates.

"Gather your strength! All of you! We will fight to death.

The determination in their face gave me strength, we will prevail.

"Sir! I don't think their enemies!" the same member shouted at us. Confusion is etched on our faces. Who could they be? If they are not enemies…rebels perhaps?

I limped through the entrance of the cave where we hid. It's dark but with my Gorian eyes(his planet is called planet Agor. And the people there are called Gorian, they're eye sight is really good.) I quickly saw the approaching ship.

I can estimate that it's at least, 700 meters in length, almost as big as a CGF mother ship. And has triangular shape. Its color is metallic blue with silver trimmings at its side. And a very familiar sign is painted under it, the sign of the CGF 13th squad.

It's safe to say that I'm confused and shock. It's very impossible for a ship to travel from the CGF planet to here, and it didn't help that the nearest warp gate here that is a galaxy away is destroyed by the Samerpaans….

Such speed…

The ship had dock in front of us, it seems that they had got our CGF distress signal so they had found us.

The hatch opened revealing twenty or so people which are obviously newbies because of their uniforms.

**Third Person P.O.V **

"Master Zephyr! We had gotten the distress signal and we'll be there in one minute and forty nine seconds to prevent the Sasmerpaars in detecting us." Taylor said from his position.

The newbies were in awe as to how fast the ship had been. Yes, they had ride on their various unit ships but they can't compare to this wonder.

"Good, also, Taylor, I'll expect you to heal the injured as soon as possible, the Cyclopes brothers will help you." Zephyr said, he's been eyeing the technology of the Sasmerpaars, and we can say that he's miffed.

Their level has obviously exceeded the CGFs, and he doesn't like it.

"Jeff, check their network. Hack it and steal all of it, never leave a single bit of information." He ordered as Jeff nodded and start his work.

"Riven, help Taylor, and prepare the medical ward." She nodded and quickly got out of her position and went to the door that had just appeared on her side.

"Arianna, on the mission, take care of these newbies and don't let them touch anything, it's very dangerous for them." She just yelled okay from the snack bar.

"Master, approaching the survivors in ten seconds." Taylor said.

"The ward is now prepared, it's now okay for use." Riven said while coming out of the door.

Out of curiosity, one of the newbies asked a question about the ward, she is also a medic in their unit, and a former famous young doctor at his planet. He asked what, is this ward they talks about. She had heard that the 13th squad has the top technological expert on the whole CGF, so surely that the medical ward of them has new innovations that are still unknown to the other units. Heck, rumors even said that they have some secrets that even Chaos isn't allowed to know.

"Oh, Samnath right? From the planet Lacidem. Sure, I'll let you see our Medical ward, help my medics on putting first aid on the survivors. Oh yeah, the other medics also can help." Zephyr said nonchalantly still eyeing the enemies from the screen.

"There they are! I see them master! And also, we had come into landing" Marcus said as he was the one who maneuvered the ship into the front of the cave.

"Good work, now open the hatch. Cyclopes brothers! Get them quickly and put all of them into medical ward, you newbies, help them."

A bunch of yes sir's, were thrown to him as they quickly ran to the survivors that looks in shock. The Cyclopes brothers quickly get the stretchers and got the heavily injured ones while the newbies guided the others.

John stepped out of the way and quickly saying 'it's okay' to the people who are offering help. He climbed the stairs in awe as he admires its beauty, he's also once a captain of a ship in his planet, and sometimes, in the CGF, but the 13th squad ship is the most high tech and beautiful he had seen. Yes, even though the ship sometimes dock on thee CGF planet, john is always on missions to make peace on his unit's territory, so he never actually had seen it.

And by its speed, it's really the greatest ship of the CGF.

He stopped in the back of Zephyr who is currently formulating a plan.

"Johnny Greyhound, captain of Erebus unit 3rd elite group, reporting sir!" John saluted at him with his stomach in and chest out, a proper greeting and posture to someone whose rank is higher. That got the attention of Zephyr, and he rotated his chair to face him.

"Hello John, proceed reporting about what happened in your group." Zephyr said calmly.

He then quickly relayed what happened to them. It's a very hard thing to do because truthfully, he wanted to forget all of it. But this is 'the Zephyr', the fiercest, strongest and the smartest leader of the legendary group of devils. Being embarrassed of running away from the enemy is one thing, but he will never afford showing weakness in front of Zephyr.

He clenched his fist, waiting for chastising that Zephyr will give to him like what his superiors do. But he never got it.

"Good work, John."

"Bu- bu, but-" he was shock that he's praising him, if he was him, he would scold anyone who ran out of a fight. And he knew that zephyr is sincere and not just mocking him.

"Running away to save the lives of your members is never a disappointment. You can still fight back anytime, but if you're dead, you can't. And also, if you let your group die, just because of your pride, I'll personally kill you." John gulped, he is happy that he was being praised but that last words that has been followed by a I'll-kill-you stare makes him want to go back to his planet and hide from him.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now go to the medical ward, I'm sure that you also had some injuries that's needed to be tended." He was going to face the monitor again but he was stopped by John.

"S-sir, what will we tell the council if we go home now?" he asked, even if Zephyr had praised him, he still don't know what will be the reaction of the others.

Zephyr smirked. "Why of course, the mission of destroying the Sasmerpaar Empire is accomplished." His smirked turned into an evil smile as he saw John's confused face. "What? Did you really think that we are a just a rescue team? We're here to destroy the Sasmerpaar empire."

"But their weapons are far greater than ours! And with your small group of newbies, will never last a second in the battle! Oh, sorry for shouting at you sir."

"It's fine, though about the newbies, they are not part of my group. You see, there's a party thrown by us so they came, then Chaos asked me to help you guys, and with the excitement, we forgot that they are still in our ship. So I had just decided to let them watch us."

"So how will we fight them, sir?" John asked, he wonders if he's group will be alright if they fight with their injuries.

"Oh, no. you'll join the newbies into watching us, treat it as a movie, the snack bar has many delicious snacks."

"But sir, we want to help, or at least, I do!" he shouted forgetting his rank for a moment. Determination is in his face, determination to get back at those enemies.

But Zephyr looks indifferent. He yawned then said. "John, if you would really want to help, go help your injured members. Each of my members can easily take on a whole army of a Gorian nation, and win unscathed. Come with us and you'll just act as a burden. Take care of your group, they are your family, make your life second only to them. You're dismissed." At that he came back to what he is doing.

John nodded in understanding, he smiled at his foolishness, Zephyr is right, family is first. He quickly ran towards the medical ward.

He entered the ward and saw the newbies not moving, just gaping at something at the room. And soon he fell into the same state as them.

The room is like the most amazing medical room that they had seen. It seems so big that it's really a mystery how could a small ship like this has the room.

The technology is not even found on the CGF base.

The fatally injured ones were in a tube like container with an, unknown blue water, they don't even have mask to take air from. And their injuries were visibly and quickly healing. While the other whose injuries are not really fatal, were floating on some bed with a blue light shining on them. They were sleeping but you can see that the pain they feel already receded.

The Cyclopes and a woman in all black are working so fast and so effective, a normal doctor can never be compared.

Within a few minutes, it seems like the whole group has already been brought back to health and resting but John.

"Phew, I guess that weird guy over there is the only one left huh." Taylor said. It's really ironic that Zephyr had given her the power to heal, all her life it's all about death but her master had given her a new perspective. And she is thankful for that, it's now her passion, and actually, she had started to look for more ways how to heal people, like those tube of water and the light, and is planning to be a teacher so that she could be like her master, but of course, in more medical ways.

"Uh, I'm weird?!" John said incredulously. With his rank, no one has ever dared to call him that. He almost waged a fight against her, but the words that Zephyr said came back to him luckily. Each member of the 13th squad can take on a whole Gorian nation that is famus for being strong, and win unscathed, he will never win even with such a small girl like her. And also, she's the one that healed his comrades, he could at least bear with her, and whatever things she will say, besides weird isn't really that offensive, but of course, he just really want to fight her because of the Cyclopes, who looks like they knew what is he thinking and now cracking their fists while glowering at him.

"Uh, you're not thinking anything bad about me right? Cause these guys had developed, thanks to master, the ability of satyrs to know and read emotions." She said to him with an eyebrow raised. John now is downright scared of the Cyclopes so he just shook his head.

"Oh well. I suppose I just need to heal you to join the party eh?" she said, motioning the Cyclopes to put him in one of the patient floater light thing.

The Cyclopes had thrown him, obviously not liking him a single bit. But he didn't even land hard on the machine. It's like it made him hover and float, but not just his body, but also with his mind. It has an addicting factor in it, he felt so good, as if he's been reborn, it's like every pain is gone from his body, the stress of battles, and whatever it is…all gone….

"Wow, you seemed you like our 13th squad medical innovation, 'The Therapeutic Healing Table' huh? It's evident from your stupid grinning face." She and the Cyclopes snickered.

"W-whut?" he said in daze.

Taylor sighed as she pulled him from the THT and let him drop to the floor, making him also fall out from his daze. "Okay, I had healed you completely, and I suggest that you don't move so much for a minute or two to let that scar heal."

"Scar? What scar?" he looked at his body and saw a foot long scar.

"It seems that you had acquired a piece of a broken blade of a sword in your body, I had time, so I had pulled it out. And also other injuries are also gone." She said after yawning, as if doing that bores her.

"H-how? That's a blade I had been stabbed from my planet, and even the doctors from CGF said that it couldn't be pulled without causing my life. H-how?" he looks in awe as he touches the scar which is rapidly fading.

"Huh? Those doctors back on the CGF planet you mean? I met those doctors one time, and I say that they are bunch of fools. They keep blabbering on the conventional, by-the-book, by-the-book, whatever methods, in healing someone. Though, I say that the Head Doctor is a good punching bag." She giggled at the memory. The doctor had mocked her for being just a new face on the hospital. His subordinates had forgotten to tell him that she is a member of the 13TH squad and angered her by saying that she's not a good healer because she do whatever she wants and not reading his so called greatest medical book. It's a rule to never anger a member for they are automatically higher than them in rank, second only to the Primordial gods. And so, she knocked him unconscious.

"You punched, and knocked him down!?" John said with wide eyes, he know that even the Head Doctor is just a doctor, he can withstand and fight back a fight with a General, and to think that she just punched him one time, her strength is something to be recon with.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no big deal. Guys come on let's join the party!" At that the Cyclopes cheered and rushed to the control room, leaving the gaping group of newbies, 3rd Erebus elites, and john.

After a few moments, the Cyclopes and Taylor, reported to Zephyr.

"Okay, guys, let's roll." Zephyr said with devious smile. And then picked mist travel to transport the group.

Arianna had gone to the main station and punched a few buttons, and to the excitement of the others, a huge holographic screen appeared in the back and also conjured seats and snacks.


	13. I am Nebular

**So Hi guys that's been following my story! **

**Here's the update that you've been waiting for! **

**Sorry it takes, what, a month?**

**I really hope that this chapter would be a good compensation.**

**And please, review.**

**Chapter 13: I am Nebular.**

"Master Zephyr, I already sounded all of the Sasmerpaan Empire's alarms, the imperial guards are already panicking." Jeff said as they appeared on some forest near the empire. They're mission is full-on attack. It's what Zephyr likes when they have missions like this. It's so that he can destroy all the enemies all at once and also to strike some fear into the enemies' heart. When that happens, most usually surrender without any other persons being hurt.

Most.

"Good work, now here's the plan.

Cyclopes, conquer the 'Esgeries continent' (one of the ten continents of Sasmerpaar), destroy all of the files, and things there. I want it to be a desert."

The Cyclopes nodded at him. Smiling evilly as thought of how they will destroy it. There's a rumor in the universe that they're force is one of the most destructive. They can wreck a whole planet and leave neither a piece of civilization. In fact, in one of their personal missions, -usually done by only one person, but they are considered as one.- the whole planet of an evil civilization has been swept from a beautiful paradise of evilness into a desert, leaving only a few of the still innocent guys ,left. Though, many are trying to pay them, to build some unimaginable infrastructures, because they were also famous into building and working so fast and effective that it only takes them, just three days, to bring back that planet's beauty.

"Taylor, I allow you to unleash your death doctor mode, attack 'Etak continent'. She raised her left eyebrow, it seems that her master wants to end this battle fast. Her Death Doctor mode is famous in the universe for destroying a whole league of monsters, and making many others cower in fear." She nodded as well. She grinned evilly as she was consumed by darkness and pulled out her 'Umbr' that are shaped as scalpels now.

"Lune, you shall handle the Marudios continent. I think it'll be proper to let your other Summon to participate too. Same order, destroy and bring out your ice hell". Lune grinned as she readied herself to summon her three Summons.

Glacier, her trusty wolf, her best friend that can almost par with Fenrir, he had grown since when he, and Luneth were still on the streets. He's easily 80 feet now in his full heoght, and more frightening.

Iceberg, a Summon that Zephyr created with Lune. He has a shape of an emperor penguin-sometimes, a baby emperor penguin when lune wants to hug him, he's but has a full height of 100 feet and weight 1000 tons. Lune treated and loved him like a child of hers, for the reason of being he is the creation of Lune's crush, and master. Iceberg always acts as a child, and loyal to her and Zephyr only.

Arctic, the ice phoenix, she was tamed by Zephyr for her, on an icy planet in a galaxy that has very cold stars. Arctic acts like a lovesick teenager whenever she saw Zephyr, and always tries to capture his attention, which he gladly gave with a loving pet in her head. She has a height of 50 feet, but if you add her very long tail, it will sum in more or less 500 feet.

"Grace, er…." His eye twitched as the two couple yet again engaged, in a hot, and luscious, make-out session, completely not minding that Zephyr is currently giving orders.

The others just chuckled as they watch how Zephyr face palmed in annoyance.

Meanwhile in the 13th squad ship, giggling, laughing, and wolf whistles, were continuously being produced as they witness the two members try to suck each-other's faces in a ferocious way.

These are mostly newbies, so it will be understandable if they are too young and have just witnessed this action, add to the fact that they always thought that the 13th squad were a super serious guys, with a super strict guy for a leader. And also, they can't help but laugh at Zephyr, who's now banging his head on a nearby tree.

They also can't help but wonder how, do these two get away with it. By rumors, they knew that Zephyr hated to be treated as such. And the rumors also said that he blasted many people because of this.

"Pinecone face, Death breath, please, we still have a mission, and do those things in your room." He said to the two who looked embarrassed and flustered. Angelo quickly pulled out his hand from Grace's shirt, while Grace also pulled her hands from Angelo's pants.

"Good, now, Grace, I want you to destroy the Tol Continent, and Angelo, you're going to the Mankineol Continent, same orders." The two quickly nodded, though, not really satisfied that they will not be on the same place.

"Jeff and Ice, the Mille continent is all yours."

"Riven, Marcus, the Fram continent is yours." The two couple both smiled, happy that they're with their love ones. But Grace and Angelo pouted, thinking of how unfair of Zephyr to let the others do their job with their boyfriend/girlfriend, while even though they're married, they were still separated.

"Conner, attack the Jorgoria continent. Scott, I'll be handing you the Takla continent."

"That's all, my pets and I will attack here at the main continent, the continent of Sulun." and at that, he teleported them at the front of the panicking armies.

They all smiled evilly at the petty sight of these so called most fearsome planetary soldiers. Perspiration because of nervousness and other things were easily noticed by the group of Zephyr, announcing that their plan is on its right track.

Zephyr raised his left hand, sending his group members to their respected place, leaving only him and his pets. His pets then glowed and a beautiful shield appeared with their form engraved at it, on Zephyr's left hand.

The action made the enemy soldiers eased a bit, the nervousness and fear were quickly dropped on the level where they can point their weapons at the lone man on front of them, the man who calmly strode towards them, not minding the thousands of high powered weaponries that are currently pointed at him.

He smirked as he let a few of his powers intimidate them. His shadow formed a shape of a massive dragon like creature, opposed on his lean human figure. The fear was quickly brought again on the soldiers, and it seems that the guys who were watching him back at his ship too, were scared.

A large black robot armor containing the General, or whatsoever, drove and halted on Zephyr's front, completely stopping him on approaching the army.

"Halt, you lower life form! Speak of your business!" The General shouted.

His accent was similar to a French one, and it made Zephyr's nerve irked a bit, having to remember his audience with Dr. Thorn.

"Who? Me? Oh, just going to destroy your civilization, nothing much." He nonchalantly said at the General who looked rather amused.

"Destroy our great civilization you say? Funny, cause your all alone and completely outgunned. But I guess your illusions of those great beasts and few people were quite well done." The General smirked while he pointed his gun to Zephyr's head, but of course, didn't even make him flinch.

"Hmm… illusions huh, I assure you, my pets were real. I just simply don't want them to interfere with my fight." He imitated the general's smirk while grooming his non-existent beard.

"I admire your courage and ability to bluff, young fool. Ehehe… but really, where are your whole force? The force, that is too dumb to send a distraction such as you, the force who sacrificed such young child like you. Answer and maybe I could save your pitiful life, and your beautiful face. You can be one of my toys." The General licked his tongue, while Zephyr just made a face, suddenly felt sick and then shuddered. He never wanted to be a toy, much less become a toy for a guy.

"Er…really, that's a disgusting thought. But anyway… as I told you, I'm not bluffing, I simply changed them to their shield form." He raised his shield for the General to see. "And also, I maybe outgunned, but at least I have a sword" Zephyr then pulled his pen from his pocket, much to the amusement of the General.

"_Are you ready, son?"_ Zephyr mentally asked shark, notifying him that it will be his turn next.

"_Yes father, just a bit sick with this guy." _The pen seemed to shudder also.

"_I know what you mean, son. Though, I thought you enjoyed being a slave/toy for Whalearn?" _Zephyr quickly answered playfully while he grasped the barrel of the gun that is pointed at him.

"_Yeah, I loved those days… especially when it's my turn to make her my slave…"_ Shark answered dreamily. _"But still, this guy is a dude. I know that it's relatively normal for the Olympian gods, Apollo and Zephyrus, the god of the west wind, where you got your new name, are good examples of that, but, it's not a normal practice back home. Usually it's the females who have same sex relationship, especially at the Bearianian, and Wolfrrnian women."_

Zephyr shrugged, it's true that female bisexualism and lesbianism is pretty common among those kingdoms. The Bearian women liked to have many children, it's their pride, so they usually force their husbands to marry more women so that they can have a very large family, and also because of the fact that a normal Bearianian woman can only conceive two children in their life. Bearianians also will adopt any children of any race.

The Wolfrrnian women are like the hunters, they most of them are disgusted by most men. Many would rather form a relationship with a female like them, then ask the blessing of Wolfrrn, then go to the temple of Nebular where they can seek protection and shelter, and be a priestess there. They go there because they could be hunted by men to be their wives. And also, because Nebular is the only guy for them that they are willing to give their loyalty to.

"What's your answer, boy?" the General asked, eager to know what is Zephyr's decision.

"Um… no thanks." Zephyr gripped the gun barrel very hard, that much to the shock of the General, it had bent 90 degrees on angle.

He then proceeded to kick the tank containing the General, which caused it to fly several hundreds of meters from him. He then uncapped his pen and it turned into the two and a half meters long, one inch width, one and a half feet wide, shark shaped, complete blade form of Sharkarr. Zephyr's wings are also out, making him looks like a winged death god with a badass sword.

Zephyr grinned evilly as he heard his son laugh at the face of the enemies.

The enemies fired continuously at him, but he disappeared with his super hyper sonic speed. And then, sounds of pain, shouts, and explosion filled the air, making the peaceful land a complete warzone.

Confusion and fear swallowed the army, as they were sliced, drowned of their blood, and heavily mutilated as Zephyr swing his sword in a very complex movements that were unbelievably executed even with the gigantic size of the blade of Sharkarr.

The other higher ops shouted commands everywhere. Anger seemed to boil on them as they saw the army run away, as if a small prey on the sight of a hungry lion. The guns and thousands of war vehicles has also no use, as they were fast and efficiently being cut in half, making them go boom. The airborne vehicles too, seemed to be cut and destroyed on air. The blade of Sharkarr is so sharp that even with the force field of the giant robot were being sliced as if it's just butter.

Hundreds of thousands of Sasmerpaarn soldiers were being sliced down.

Apathy fell over the soldiers, as they watch themselves be massacred. Blood and tears gushed throughout the battle, which seemed eternity, even though it's has been just a few minutes.

Zephyr's sword and cloak was already dripping tons of blood from the fallen soldiers. No one was standing in the battle ground but him. The loud war zone gave a deafening silence, a sad melody that was caused because of the loss of the army.

Meanwhile at the 13th squad ship, John's group and the newbies were left speechless as they witness the horrors of the battles.

At Lune's Position, ice and blood covered the whole area. Millions of square meters of a lively war continent, turned into a desert of ice. Silence also covers the area, par the noise of the Summons that Lune had summoned, while being petted by her, of course, with their small form. Happiness is evident around them, as they accomplished a mission that their master had given to them.

The Cyclopes had completely made the continent into a desert as Zephyr specified, contently making humongous and life like sand castles, happy that they are still okay after the fierce battle.

Taylor stood at some castle, that's now on ruins. Cleansing her instruments, as if she's just finished a surgical operation. She's wearing a clean mask and surgical gloves, completely contradicting her blood splattered clothes. Her wings were opened, as if she's drying the blood from the enemies.

The medics back at the ship can't help but cry a bit in fear, a medic's job is to help people, not to destroy, but it seems that it's just okay for her.

Grace looked bored. She's on the middle of somewhat burned remains of the Continent, lightning flashed and thunder sounded on a weird way, as if a rock concert is being held by the heavens. She's targeting some burned sign boards with her lightning arrows.

At Angelo's place, they can't see anything. Shadows seemed to cover the area, leaving only him visible, playing at his CGFpad with earphones plugged on his ears. But like the others, all seems in ruins.

Jeff and Ice were holding hands, looking at the sunset, as if they are on a date. Not caring about the destruction that the place has acquired because of them.

Marcus and Riven seemed to forget again that there's someone watching and filming them, as they were currently having a rough make-out session, with both of them almost naked.

Scott was now currently riding a hyper sonic wheel less black motorbike that's hovering just a few inches from the ground, jumping at large boulders on his path making many fun and dangerous stunts. He's heading to the direction where his girlfriend is located.

Conner is currently putting many humongous weapons of hers, back to her armor/jacket. The Jacket is a gift from Zephyr that gives its owner the ability to store unlimited size and amount of things, mostly weapons, to it. She's basically human weapon storage. And because of her ability that Zephyr had taught her, she can use every weapon on their full power.

The guys on the 13th squad ship, were either in awe, or fear of what they had saw, especially John and his team, who personally experienced the power of the Sasmerpaans. The 3rd Erebus elite squad is considered as one of the best, yet they were easily defeated as if they were nothing, but here are the thirteenth squad massacring the armies of the Sasmerpaans. It's as if, they're fearsome weapons and technology holds nothing compared to the sheer power of every members of the 13th squad. They hadn't even made the members tired much from the looks of it.

Zephyr snapped his fingers, completely cleansing him from the dirt and blood. He stared at the castle 1000 plus kilometer from him, whose people seems too oblivious to know what, had happened. It seemed that they are drunk and drowned by the thought of them, being invincible.

Pathetic losers… Zephyr thought. He guessed that Chaos will be waiting for him, so he needed to finish this mission, as fast as he could. His heart seems to skip a beat as he thought of having a date with her.

Anyway…

Zephyr quickly and silently teleported himself to the Palace.

Sounds of enjoyment, fun and many other things burst throughout the palace. It seems that there is a party going on.

Zephyr could at least say that the Palace is pretty enormous. It can also be called beautiful if they just only get rid of those fat images of what Zephyr thinks as the previous kings. He silently strode inside the palace, trying to find the throne room.

"You've became a monster, father! The power had blinded you! You don't see the pain that you caused your own people! You only cared about yourself!" An angry and strained voice has got the attention of Zephyr. He quickly hid on the shadows and approached the room where the voice had come from.

Jackpot. Zephyr grinned evilly as he stare at the disgusting fat man that's on the throne that's currently looking down at the tortured guy indignantly. Yep, it's the king. He just stayed at his place and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ha! I have no son! You had thrown away that privilege when you started a rebellion against me!" the ugly fat king spat at the guy that Zephyr learned based on what he heard, that the king's son. The disgust of Zephyr towards the king had multiplied ten folds, he hated people who treat their family like that. Though, Zephyr must admit, the king's son has guts.

"Then I have no father. I have no father, that as ugly and greedy as you!" the king's son spat back. Zephyr stroked his chin, amused at the scene. He's not really one for dramatics, but this surely picked his interest.

"Bah! I'm the most handsome king in the whole universe! So shut up!" the king motioned at the burly guy beside his son, and he pulled a long metal whip, he then proceeded to hit the king's son, clearly making a huge and long wound. But surprisingly, the guy that has been whipped didn't even flinched, and just continued to glare at his so called father.

Zephyr laughed out loud, the king's pathetic words are too humorous for him. He can't believe that this ugly guy really believed that he's good looking. Though that action revealed his location to the people on the room, not that he cares of course.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" the king ordered. Zephyr stepped out of the shadow, still laughing.

"Who in the great me, are you? Answer me!" at this sentence, Zephyr laughed more. Come on, who use 'the great me' as a curse? Yep, only pathetic guy like this ugly king… and maybe Zeus.

"Haha…sorry dude, I don't think that you're worthy to know my name, with all that 'the great me'. And you know, I know a guy who is named that Hephaestus that is a bajillion times more handsomer than you. " Zephyr burst on laughing again, same happened with the people back at the 13th Squad ship. The face of the ugly king redden in anger.

"Who in the great name of me, is this Hephaestus?! Well, I care nothing for his good looks, I'll just kill him later. Guards! Seize this lower life form!" the guards quickly caught Zephyr, well, they just did that because he is still laughing out loud, and just let the guards to chain him. The guards then proceeded to force him to kneel in front of the king, beside the king's son. Zephyr is just laughing while the commotion happens.

"I must admit, I admire your courage to laugh like that in front of the king, brother. My name's Idjar, leader of the resistance." The king's son said to Zephyr while wincing at the pain from his wounds.

"Courage? Anyone would laugh at the pathetic things that your father just said." Zephyr laughed more again, much to the annoyance of the king. Though, the Idjar seemed to be amused at this stranger besides him.

"You dare to keep laughing at my face?" the ugly King said.

"Uh, duh?" Zephyr said condescendingly, before laughing again.

"Brother, I suggest you to stop laughing now, or else the king will have your head." Said Idjar, even though he just met this laughing stranger, he felt like he could trust him so he doesn't want him to die just like that.

Zephyr stared at him amusingly, noticing the true concern on his face. "Nah, he can't have my head, well, first of, if he can even cut off my head in the first place. Watch." He finished after seeing the king, motion the guards to chop his head off. Well, as usual, Idjar looked at him like he's crazy or something.

Zephyr just smirked as the guard sliced his head off, erm… 'tried' to slice his head off. But the blade of the axe that he guard used, shattered on impact, shocking, the king, guards, and of course Idjar, causing them to subconsciously move a bit from Zephyr.

Zephyr yawned as he slowly got up, proceeding next into shattering the chains that was chained onto him, he then pulled out his CGFpad and looked at the time, and cursed as he put back the CGFpad into his pocket.

He tried to speak, but is cut off when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tired looking guy in robes.

"S-sir, bad news, t-the nine continents had been completely destroyed by an unknown forces." He said as he clicked a something that really looks like a remote, opening nine holographic images of the nine continents that are now just rubbles, ash and sand.

Idjar suddenly shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED? MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE CONTINENT OF MILLE!" Tears are now falling from his face as he watch the destroyed remains of the once proud continent. He then glared at the laughing form of Zephyr.

He tried to attack him, but the chain is preventing him from doing it. "Why are you still laughing like a fool? Does the death of my family humorous for you? And I thought that you could be the hero that will help us to make the Sasmerpaar a peaceful empire."

Zephyr stopped laughing, with his seriousness, a huge amount of fearful aura came from him, making the king fall unconscious, the guards piss or crapped themselves, and almost making Idjar regret all of what he said. "I'm not a hero, Idjar, I am simply a warrior. I do what my superiors told me to, and my mission here is to destroy the Sasmerpaar Empire." Zephyr said with deadly sharpness.

A sudden burst of anger made Idjar numb from the fear that Zephyr emits. "You bastard! Then, why my child? I know all of the crimes that my kingdom has committed throughout the centuries, but there are still few Sasmerpaans that wanted change. They are all innocent! Especially my daughter, she lost her mother on a very young age and now, I lost her too..."

The guys back at the 13th squad mother ship, is now currently sniffing or crying at the drama that they're watching, and yes, even John, who's now currently sharing some popcorn with Arianna.

Then Zephyr snorted, completely breaking the sad mood. "I'm not really good at dramatics, don't worry, your friends and daughter is not dead, I assure you that."

That seemed to lighten Idjar's mood. "W-what do you mean?"

Zephyr then snapped his fingers and then Jeff and Ice appeared, and yes again, their making out.

Meanwhile at the 13th squad mother ship again, a young girl from John's group turned to Arianna to ask her a question. "Uhm, do the couples at the 13th squad make out whenever they're free? Cause as I remember, on our unit, it's not allowed while on missions." The boy besides her, blushed, he can't believe that his girlfriend asked that question. Arianna just looked at her bored and said, "You have no idea." Then she came back fishing popcorn as if nothing happened.

Back to the ugly king's throne room.

Zephyr cleared his mouth, shocking the two. "Ehehe, didn't notice you there master Zephyr." They both said while blushing.

"It's fine, anyway can you bring out Idjar's daughter and his…what's that again? Oh, yeah, his little resistance, watchamacall group."

"Yes, master Zephyr." Jeff then proceeded to pull out a small blue cylindrical thing, **(A/N this thing works like a pokemon ball, though it was more like a bomb that explodes and capture all of the living things in the affected perimeter, they can be released anytime. It is one of the weapon that Jeff and Zephyr created and yet to be mass produce for the whole CGF.)** and attached it to his CGFpad. "Uh, Idjar, can you come here for a bit and choose your friends here on the lists" Jeff said as Zephyr destroyed the chains that bounded Idjar.

Zephyr looked at the time and sighed, he really want this to finish this fast. "Ok, now everything's done, Jeff, I'll just leave the paper works to you. And before you ask, yep just add 'new' before their name" Jeff nodded, but before Zephyr walk out, Idjar quickly stopped him.

"Wait! What about my father? He should be put into justice for all of the crimes that he had done." Zephyr raised his left eyebrow. "Do you really want to forsake a part of your family? Yes, he did quite a lot of evil things, but he's still your father." Zephyr paused, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." One word, that one word for Zephyr, had already told the whole story. The ugly king had done many miserable things that made a son turn away from a father. And so, Zephyr's justice shall be done.

Zephyr sighed as he pulled out his CGFpad to read the king's crimes, so he can choose the proper punishment. And looks like, Idjar's anger to his father is reasonable after all, for with every crime listed on the king's account, a fire on Zephyr's eyes grows stronger. "Dude, did you really just fucking eat your wife because you're intrigued and wanted to know what she tasted? Yuck."

Zephyr looked at the unconscious form of the king, and as he slowly approached him, the palace shook. "You're a disgusting man, king Fadjar, if that's even your real name." Zephyr picked him in his face using his left hand, successfully waking the king. The Guards have long since fled on the scene, fearing for their lives so no one stopped the raging demon.

"Wait! I'll give you anything! Hundreds of planets! Women! Riches! Just don't kill me please! A hero will never destroy a helpless old man does he?" the king begged.

Zephyr laughed a bit, it was like the scene from the game 'God of War' that he once played, only with a few differences.

"I don't care of your riches, you pathetic little fool, you had angered me, and for that, you shall be punished. And that punishment will be my one of the greatest punishment that I know." Zephyr smiled evilly. "Your soul shall be burned forever, and be thrown onto the unknown's Pain realm, where the greatest pain and suffering shall be bested to you." And with that, he crushed the king's skull, burned the king's soul, and then sent him to the Unknown's Pain realm.

Zephyr snapped his fingers and his blood splattered left hand, has been cleansed. "Oh, and I'm not a hero."

Zephyr nodded at Jeff and Ice, and a very shocked Idjar, what he done is not the kind of justice he wanted, but what is done is done he can't do anything but to stare at his father's headless corpse. "Idjar, you are now the king of New Sasmerpaar kingdom, the planets that the fallen Empire captured shall be released, lead your new kingdom into peace, and heed this warning, if I saw any corruption in you, I'll do the same thing that I did to your father to you." Zephyr said with dead seriousness, and Idjar didn't do anything but gulp at his words. And the guys at the 13th squad seemed to know now how dangerous the leader of the 13th squad is.

"Jeff and Ice, assemble the team, rebuild this new kingdom, and maybe I'll see you at dinner." He gave them the shield, were his pets were inside. And at that, he happily transported back to the CGF Planet…

Meanwhile…

Chaos sighed in sadness, for the first time in the many eons that she had lived… she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know whether to support or disagree with the decision of the majority of her council. In her heart, she knew that she can't bear to do this to Zephyr, yet, because she know her responsibilities in the universe, she know that she needs to do it.

Her body is trembling, with fear? She doesn't know, it just that she felt like her whole mind is bursting, exploding. She can't help but to repeat in her mind what Ouranos said to her. _Do you love Zephyr?_ Over and over, like a broken record, those words are the only things that are in her mind right now.

But really, does she love Zephyr? Does she love Percy who had shown her the courage and loyalty that she hadn't saw with the other men in the whole universe?

No, she thought, she knew that she's in love with someone, but not to Zephyr, not to Percy, but the man who had gave her, her purpose…

…Nebular.

The mysterious man that is older than her, the man who she knows that is stronger than her. She simply can't help but shiver at his name…

That seemed to clear her thoughts, her mind. She deeply breathes in, and breathes out.

She has responsibilities to attend to, and giving Zephyr this news is one of them, even though, she knew that it will not end smoothly. She subconsciously caressed the bench that she's sitting on, while looking at the trillions of stars that she had created, wondering if there was another universe out there that holds and sheltered tat mysterious man…

"Hey Chaos, ready for the festival?" that made Chaos fall from her seat. She then glared at the source of that voice, meaning, at the laughing form of Zephyr who's literally rolling in the ground, laughing.

He stopped and stared back at her. "What? Are you on your period or something? Why so serious?" he smirked at her.

"I don't have period. And never will." She hardened her glare at Zephyr, who shrugged.

Chaos sighed. "Sorry, just stress…I think."

"Nah, it's fine." _Sometimes, women are just like that_. Zephyr mumbled.

"What did you say?" Her glare hardened ten folds, and as usual, Zephyr doesn't care, nor feels. "Nothing, come on, get up and let's go."

She pouted, but blushed as Zephyr held her hand and pulled her up. Here it goes again, she thought after her heart beat quicken its pace, but she tried to control it and then smacked Zephyr's hand that was holding hers.

"I don't need your help." She hardly said, but Zephyr just laughed at her and carried her even with all of her protests, then teleported to the Planet Berskerg.

Chaos chastised herself, she is the creator, she needs to be strong and not be controlled by the butterflies twirling in her stomach whenever she sees or touch Zephyr. She stared at him, repeating a mantra over and over on her mind. _I'm not in love with Zephyr. I am the creator. I am above all of those feelings…_

She keeps reminding herself her true purpose as to why she invited him…

Meanwhile, Zephyr can't help but wonder how much the planet had changed last time that he was in there, saving everyone's butt from those monsters that the evil overlord of the planet once unleashed. Yeah, he destroyed a large mass of ground there, but still, at least, he had saved that world.

The once dark planet is now filled with happiness and hope. And it seems that there are many technological enhancements had been done, though not still as high tech of the majority of the planets on the galaxy that the Planet Berskerg is on.

Though, some still retain. Zephyr stared at the very high mountain at the north of the village that they had appeared into. It was created when Zephyr dumped all of the monsters' carcasses on that once flat field. He remembered how scared the people were, once that they saw that humongous mountain of dead monsters. But now, it seemed that the people were used to it, which to be expected after three thousands of years that passed.

Zephyr had also noticed the cluster of people that seemed having a party or some sort of festival, under the tall mountain. "Come on Chaos." He dragged her while smiling, eager to know what this festival, is for.

"So, Chaos, What's this Festival is for?" he asked.

"It's the festival, done in your honor." Chaos answered dryly, she is still trying to fight back the emotions that are trying to conquer her.

"What!? Then how come I don't know anything about this?" He looked at her expectantly.

Chaos scratched her head. "It's not that important…" Zephyr shrugged again not really minding it. Minutes had passed, and they had already reached the Festival. A statue of a winged man is on the center of the crowd, a statue, Zephyr guessed, that's based on him. He looked at Chaos who looks like is in deep thinking.

Zephyr sighed, maybe it's the right time to tell her now his feelings, he knew that he love her, well, not really, it's just that, there's a weird feeling in his heart that he never felt when he was together with Annabeth. _Chaos is the one_, it keeps telling him.

Zephyr knew that it's not his father's doings, because he would immediately feel the Unknown's raw, and primordial power that only he knew what is like.

His heart pounded like a drumroll. The weird feeling, tells him that it's the right time to confess his feelings.

"Let's talk." They both said at the same time, much to the awkwardness.

Zephyr nodded. "I know a place." He said as he grasped her body, securing her and then opening his wings, much to the shock/happiness/and whatever emotions flooded the people that saw him. He would facepalm at his stupidity, but the fact that both his hands are full, he just did nothing as the people there, bowed and muttered some prayers to him. they keep saying things like, '_Our lord has come back!_', '_who's that beautiful female that he carries, is he his wife?_', etc.

He flew slowly towards the peak of the mountain, revealing to Chaos a secret place where they could see the three suns of Berskerg, set. It seemed that no one has been there ever, as the things he left there, such as a bench and a table, were still intact and unmoved, proving a perfect resting place for him and Chaos.

Meanwhile, Chaos' heart, felt like breaking. She been trying make a plan how to say the news to Zephyr, but it's like her whole existence is interfering her into doing it. She's confused with her feelings, yet so sure.

"Zephyr, I, I need to tell you this… I asked you here, so we can…uhm… talk about something…" Chaos said while kicking some rocks. It's not the first time that she's been nervous, but, well… you know.

Zephyr just smiled at her shyly, _This is it_, he thought. "Me too Chaos, I need to uhm… talk to you about something."

"Ok, You first…" Chaos whispered as they both sat down.

Zephyr's heart pumped rapidly, a huge amount of fear, worry, and nervousness swallowed him. "Chaos, uhm, I know that we just knew each other for three years. It's a…rather short time, and there are still secrets around us that we still doesn't know… and…uh…" he paused a bit, he felt like his heart is gonna explode any second.

"I don't really want to uh…how can I say this…uh… it's just." He sighed again.

"I love you, Chaos, can you give me a chance to be your man?" He said, a bit glad that he had let it all out.

Though, maybe we can't say the same with Chaos. It's like she's been frozen over. Well, we can't really blame her, can we? Well first of all, come on, a few hours ago you decided that you do not love a person, we'll call him Person no.1, though it's really obvious that you do. You keep saying that you love another person, which we'll call Person no.2. Then now, Person no.1 A.K.A Zephyr, is here now confessing his love, and wanting you to give him a chance to be your man.

Won't you freeze too? Yeah, thought so.

Chaos' mind is been turned upside down. Maybe a Galaxy or two had been destroyed, though that's not really important.

A few awkward seconds had passed…

"Uh…Chaos?" Zephyr asked, he felt like his heart is doing a drumroll.

Chaos sighed, she can't think properly well. "Uh, Zephyr… I know that you're a great man, but…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry, Zephyr… but… but, I love someone else." Chaos looked away, she knew that what she had done is the right choice, but she felt like something inside her is protesting.

-Meanwhile, the Unknown, or Zephyr's father, is currently face-palming/banging his head on the desk in front of him, he can't believe how tackles his two children can be.-

Zephyr felt like his heart has been shattered again, it's like another shot of pain impaled his heart. He can't believe of how unlucky he is when it comes to love, oh, how he wish that Scorprr, his daughter can surely put everything back into its right course.

"Oh." That's the only word he had said. He looked down, he's trying to hid the pain that is evident on his face. He's trying to hold his tears, he doesn't want to cry in front of her.

"Z-Zephyr? Are you all right?" Chaos asked, he tried to touch his shoulders, but something held her back. A mysterious, and powerful voice.

_What good will it do? _It said to her. _Nothing, you already broke him, shattered again his heart that's just trying to heal after that vile, daughter of Athena broke it, so, why try to comfort him?_

"No." Zephyr whispered silently…

"Ze…Zephyr… I'm really sorry, but, it just can't happen between us…I have duties to attend to, and besides…" She paused. She's afraid of what will happened when he said to him the decisions of the Council.

"Besides, what?" Zephyr's voice is still down.

Chaos sighed. "The council had decided…" she paused, a bit. "Y-you are too strong, you are basically a threat to the CGF. Yes, there are few who supported you, but majority wins. The council has decided to fire you."

The whole ground shook. Scaring Chaos, and the people under the mountain.

Zephyr laughed, yet tears from his eyes just keep flowing. "You're just making that up." He said.

"N-no, Zephyr. It's really what the council wanted." She answered, trying to stay strong even with the fearful aura that leaks from Zephyr.

Zephyr looked at her eye to eye, his grey eyes seemed to stare at Chaos' soul, making her feel like crumbling. The tears, that keeps falling from his eyes didn't help. It's the second time Chaos felt that fear.

"Though, Chaos, is that what you really wanted?" he said calmly, his face seems to hold no feelings, par from the tears that are falling.

Chaos gulped, she tried to look away but Zephyr held her chin, forcing her to look straight at him. "Z-Zephyr I-" But before she continued, Zephyr stopped her.

Stopped her…

…By kissing her in the lips.

Yes, we can say that it's a bit forceful, though Chaos seemed not to care. The kiss is full passion, the passion that fuelled both of their emotion. Chaos knew that she had felt this before, thought she can't remember. She felt that everything is alright, problem seems to leave her. It's truly, an addicting feeling.

Then Zephyr stopped, leaving her wanting for more, and speechless.

"You don't need to answer Chaos… I guess, there's no reason for me to stay anymore in the CGF, now that I learned that you love someone else… I wish you good luck, and I promise… that you'll never see me anymore. Goodbye my love." He stood up and wiped his tears. He tried to walk but Chaos held him.

"W-what do you mean? And…who are you really, Zephyr?" she asked.

He looked at her, then, he glowed so bright, that even Chaos can't look.

"I am Nebular."

And all went black for Chaos.


	14. Goodbye, 13th squad

**Hi guys! Death Guardian24 here!**

**Thanks to all people that give awesome reviews and compliments to my story.**

**They are my fuel that enables me to work, and give you the entertainment that you need.**

**Keep it up guys! :D**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Goodbye, 13****th**** squad.**

Chaos felt like someone just threw a whole planet on her head. She's dazed, and doesn't remember what had just happened. It's basically like a hangover that she felt when she drank too much liquor.

But what really had just happened? Chaos asked herself. She knows that something is just isn't right.

_Goodbye, my love..._

Those words hit her, bull's eye, directly adding to the headache she's having. Who's saying goodbye? To whom is he saying goodbye?

She opened her eyes slowly, and she only saw, darkness… a never ending darkness, a darkness… that's very familiar to her. It's the place where she first met _him. _Who is he again? She thought.

A sudden gust of wind blew on her beautiful face, making her close her eyes instantly due to instinct. Then it stopped, she opened her eyes and became speechless, in front of her is a beautiful dragon that has the size of a small planet. She felt scared, yet she felt something inside her that's jumping with joy. She knew that she had felt that feeling. Yes, it's the first feeling that she had felt. And yes, she now remember who is the dragon…it is…Nebular.

A sudden pain strikes her head again. Something happened, and Chaos knew that that something has to do with the owner of that name.

She looked and surveyed him, it looks like he is looking at her… no, not at her, it looks like he doesn't even see her, so it's not her, but something in the back of hers. She quickly turned to where is Nebular looking at, and became shocked yet again, it's her, naked and just floating at the nothingness.

"What the…" she blurted as she blushed on the sight of her naked body. Well, it's not like she cared, she usually don't, but yet, she felt shy, knowing that Nebular is currently looking at her naked body.

Then a blinding light covered the two Chaos and Nebular, bringing a sense of déjà-vu to her. She knew that something happened with that same burst of light, she's trying to remember, but it's just…hard.

The light subsided, and there, kneeling beside the sleeping chaos, is a man on a black cloak, armor, and a mask that cover's half of his face, showing only the beautiful grey eyes that he has, that is also very familiar to Chaos.

It seems that the man's talking to her while she was sleeping, Chaos thought. Then she saw him, giving a familiar square rock to the sleeping Chaos.

Chaos smiled a bit, the rock gave her purpose, to not just float in the unending nothingness of the void. It's the blueprint that she had gathered all of the plans and ideas that she used to create her realm.

She blushed again as she watched Nebular touch her body, and no, not that part of body you lust driven bastards, just her stomach.

The golden ichor on her body heated up and rushed as she watched him slowly bend down to kiss her.

Kiss…

That's it! She thought. Then a huge chunk of memory hit her again.

Zephyr… Zephyr kissed her on her lips. And…and…he is saying something…

"_I promise that you'll never see me again…"_

"_Goodbye, my love…"_

"…_my love…"_

"…_my love…"_

"…_my love…"_

Chaos' eyes widened as the realization struck her, Zephyr…loves her. And, and he's saying… goodbye. She tried her best to squeeze her memories. Something, something happened after that, an important one.

Then the kneeling form of nebular stood up, bringing chaos out of her trance. He looked at her, with such painful expression.

He then removed his mask, shocking chaos out of her wits, beneath the mask is the face of…Zephyr.

"Goodbye, my love." He said as he opens his wings to fly away.

"W-what? W-wait! Z-Zephyr!" she stuttered as she tries to move her body, but failing considerably.

Nebular looked at her strait in the eye, and silently said. "No, I am Nebular."

A blast of light covered the surroundings again, and with that, Chaos woke up from her dream.

"Z-Zephyr, is, Nebular." She muttered while wiping the sweat on her forehead and catching her breathe.

Where is she? She thought. She quickly looked around her surroundings and concluded that somehow, she is in her room.

"Zephyr… is…Nebular." She muttered again as a ghost of a smile seemed to appear on her face.

The realization mad Chaos felt like she is now the happiest female in the whole history of existence. The confusing feelings that haunted her for three years had now formed a conclusion.

She doesn't need to worry anymore about loving two different persons, for they are basically the same guy. She now knew why the rock reacted when a drop of Zephyr/Nebular's blood, it's not because he is a descendant, but because he is the man himself. Let go of the question of how Nebular became Percy, everything about him, and his powers, are now explained. That means that no one can object with their relationship.

A full grin is now on her face, she felt like it's the luckiest day of her life. She quickly forced herself to get up from her bed, if all goes with the plan, she and her dream man can now be together forever.

_Keywords:_ If all goes with the plan.

An unknown, but powerful force struck her, pinning her into her bed. She struggled with full force, yet the force didn't even bulge a tiny bit, bringing confusion yet again to her.

A comic laughter rang throughout the room from an unknown man. Fear slowly crept through Chaos. She doesn't remember anyone rather than Nebular that can easily conquers her own, and she's sure as hell that Nebular isn't the one that's doing this.

"Who are you?" she said with anger and authority, but obviously failing due to the fear that crept from her voice.

The laughter continued, then, a young man that's holding a half-eaten chocolate bar emerged from the shadows. He grinned as he took a mouthful of bite on his chocolate.

"Who… am…I? What a nice question." He said as he yet again took another bite on his chocolate bar.

He stroked his chin then said in a dramatically way, "Chaos, I am your father." He snorted then silently laughed. "Damn, I should have named you Luke… sheesh, just kidding. Have I forgotten to give you a sense of humor?" He said after noticing the glare that Chaos is giving him.

"What do you mean that you're my father? Who in the name of hell are you?" Chaos asked as she continued glaring at the man. Though, the glare didn't seem to affect him just like Zephyr/Nebular.

The man sighed and face-palmed, he thought that someone as smart as her could get what he is saying in seconds, though he think he understand why Chaos is acting like this. He cleared his throat. "I, meaning me, is, the creator of the creator, meaning you. And about me, I'm Unknown."

Chaos get the part that he maybe, is her creator, judging from the power that he is showing, but the

'Unknown' part, confuse her a bit. "Okay, so, you are my creator, how the heck that you don't know yourself?"

Unknown just rolled his eyes. "Unknown, means, a proper noun, meaning, Unknown is my name, Nebular gave it to me. I say, it's a very clever name." he said while smirking, with his name, nobody will ever guessed who is he.

Chaos nodded in understanding. It is really a clever name, if one would asked about who is her father, she could just say Unknown directly, while not lying, and yet no one would really know who is he, Nebular is really clever.

"Yes, I get it now about who are you. But now, I wanted this to ask you since the beginning of my consciousness, what is the purpose of why did you created me?" Chaos asked with genuine curiosity.

Unknown sighed, he guessed that it can't be helped. Chaos moved a bit as Unknown sat on her bed. "Truthfully, I created you to be the wife of my son, Nebular. I loved him so much that I wanted him to be happy as much as I could. For trillions of years, it's just been the two of us, and I know that it wouldn't be enough. So that's why I created you.

Oh how I wished that you can see how happy Nebular is that time. But when I explained your purpose to him, he felt that it wasn't enough. My son also wanted you to be happy, and thus, he created the blueprint of the universe, and stored it to the small square rock that is in your possession. He waited for billions of years, created a paradise that you two could share. The lone planet, Ragon.

He created his children that will manage the planet, the children that you could also call the product of both of you, for unlike you creations that were created by your energy, they were made out of both of Nebular and yours blood and flesh."

Those words of Unknown, brought joy on the heart of Chaos. So, Nebular is the one who made everything for Chaos. It's really a bliss for her to know that there is a paradise and family waiting for her. A tear, dropped from her eyes, flowing down to her somewhat happy face.

"Yet you blew it." Unknown said condescendingly.

That seemed to shock Chaos. "Blew it? How?" she asked, fear again consumed her.

Unknown took another bite on his chocolate. "Well, let me tell you. First of all, you let yourself be confused, making you unable to analyze all the facts. Then, he confessed his dear love for you, yet you said you love another guy without saying and explaining who it is, then you fired him in his job. All in all, it's because you're both tactless."

Chaos felt those words hitting him like a giant meteorite. "B-but, I, I can still make it right, right? All I need to do is confessed everything to him. I'll beg if I need to. You just need to let me go."

Unknown yet again rolled his eyes. "I know, but it's not just that simple. I'm not even supposed to see you, I had broken several laws regarding that, be thankful.

You see, Nebular is in an emotional wreck right now. A state where we can consider him, a super duper powerful nuclear reactor that can wipe out the whole existence. And if you go to him right now, I don't know what will happen next. I suggest that you let him release his steam for a bit. Just wait a few days, months, years, or whatever. Just give him some space.

Though, I also suggest that you never relax. Who knows if he will fall in love with another woman, think about Annabeth for example, who knows if Nebular want to take her back, he's a god, she's a goddess, and they had a history together.

Love is not controlled by anyone, you know, though it can be guided like what the love gods do.

And also, who knows if I will still be rooting for you. There are many other nice goddesses there too you know." He said with a sinister smile. "Kidding, I'll still be rooting for you, but remember, no one controls Nebular, he very unpredictable, so I suggest that you need to be smart in order to be with him."

Chaos nodded, though fear is still clinging on her.

"So, this is maybe the last time that I'll see you. Remember not tell any other person about my existence. So, Ta!" He saluted at her, and with that he is gone, living an empty wrapper of chocolate bar, and a picture of Chaos, naked, while Nebular is kissing her. Chaos blushed and quickly hid it in her sleeves. She sighed, she then quickly turned on her bed and went to sleep, but still wondering what is Zephyr/Nebular is doing right now…

Meanwhile, Zephyr is just sitting outside Chaos' palace, smoking a cigarette, and holding a can of beer. He's not really one for vices, he usually doesn't drink nor smoke, just when he is emotionally wrecked right, just like what he is now. It's been the second time he loved a woman, but also the second time that his heart has been shattered. He wonders who is the mystery guy that Chaos love, he wishes that he was him. What a lucky bastard as Zephyr says.

It's really sad, it's like a huge curse on love is marked on him. He wondered if he will fall in love again.

What will he do next? He thought, he's fired on his job, meaning it will only a few moments before he is forced to go back where he had come from. And also, he revealed to Chaos that he is Nebular, now what? What will she think of him? A brother? A threat?

Well, it's not like she can find him. He had already removed her ability to follow him, her ability to sense his powers. He always did what he promised, and even though going away from her hurt him, he'll still do it.

He sighed as he threw his empty beer on the stack of other empty beers that he had drunk. It's just earth beer and its effects, is just like soft drinks for him. What will he do next? He asked himself, well, he need to say goodbye to his friends, then he still need to practice his powers, or he can just go back to Ragon, but that's not a good idea.

To go home empty handed, people will ask about what he did, about where did he go. What will he say? That he chose to be reborn and became a son of another god, then save a planet then got a girl, then save the planet again, then lose the girl, then recruited by a super organization, then fell for the big boss, then got turned down, then fired out from the organization.

He snorted, what a pathetic way to sum up his story.

"_What will I do, Shark?" _He asked his son that remained silent all the time in fear of being punished by his father, he knows that it's risky for him if he talked to him while his father is in an emotional state. _"I don't know, father, but I'll always be by your side."_ That's all he said. Zephyr smiled at his son, his words makes him feel good. _"Thanks."_

Zephyr opened his 20th can of beer, still thinking of what will he do next, when he heard an obnoxious voice from an obnoxious person.

"Well, well, well, look who is still here." Zephyr just rolled his eyes, not minding to turn and face the guy that's talking.

"I had heard, that the council fired you, and it surprised me to still see you here…ah, drinking such low class drink. And to think, you are outside our lady Chaos's grand palace. Perhaps, you still think that you could beg to her to still let you be his loyal dog, hmmm. What a pitiful being." The man laughed mockingly. But Zephyr remained indifferent.

Zephyr yawned, not really interested in talking to him. "Alexis whatever your surname is, FUCK OFF. That's all." he said while still not looking to him.

Alex hissed at him, he's the type of person who doesn't like being ignored. "Hmph. You disgust me, Zephyr, using such vile word for the heir of Aether. No wonder that the council fired you, and there's also that rumor that you're trying to woo our Creator, what a fool, as if your caliber can attract such being, the top of all beauties, the strongest being in the whole universe. It is a common logic that a common street dog like you, can't be with her."

Zephyr's left eye twitched, he really admires Alexis' talent on pissing off people. He breathed deeply. It's really not good that he is on an emotional state, he may ripped this guy's body apart if he didn't control himself.

"You know, here, catch." He said as he threw a can of beer to Alex, well, what Alex thought as a can of beer. The moment that Alex touched the can, it exploded. Though no sound was emitted, a powerful force had thrown him thirty feet from where he is standing. But as usual, Zephyr wasn't affected.

"SG-a1, or 'Soundless Grenade level a1', a new type of explosive that I created with my team mates, it ranges from a1 to a12 depending on its power, perfect on secret missions. I also call SG-a1 the Shush Grenade. I don't really want to talk to you, get the hint." Zephyr briefly explained while drinking another round of beer, and yes, still not looking at Alexis.

Alexis groaned as he slowly got up, judging from his torn clothes, the grenade is really strong. "You swine, how dare you to do this to the heir of Aethe- " before he finished, he was cut by a kick of Zephyr who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Blah, blah, whatever, you're pissing me off." He said. The kick had thrown Alexis another fifty feet.

"Ugh! W-wait till my father knew about this!" he shouted at Zephyr.

Zephyr just rolled his eyes and took another sip on his beer while disappearing and appearing on top of him, kicking him, making a five meter crater, and literally planting him on the ground, and also making him fall unconscious.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Zephyr said, opening another can of beer.

A burst of light surrounded the area, the smell of ozone also appeared. "So, here comes daddy." Zephyr muttered indifferently while rolling his eyes.

In the middle of the light is an angry looking, fully armored Aether with a shield and a bronze sword on both hands.

"That's it Zephyr, I thought that I had rid of you when I made a plea on the council about your threat. They had fired you, because of me, yes, but I never thought that you would take a revenge on me by hurting my son. And as I promised to Lady Chaos, if you ever hurt my son, I'll be the one who will personally destroy you!" Aether continued glaring at Zephyr.

"Blah, blah, blah, fuck you too. As if I care if the council fired me, and I hurt your pathetic son because he pissed me that's it, but if you wanna fight, then fight, save your blabber later." Zephyr said while sipping a beer.

Aether is pissed off. That's what we can say. Oh how he hated Zephyr's guts since the first day when he single handedly whipped his unit's butts. Luckily that the council had decided to erase the memories of the majority of the witnesses there, or else, their reputation is forever lost.

"Put up your weapon scum!" Aether shouted at Zephyr who's currently checking his CGFpad.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, weapons. Nah, don't think so, my feet are enough." He mumbled loud enough for Aether to hear.

You can actually see steam bursting on Aether's ears. How dare this weak pathetic scum, looked bored when he is about to fight one of the strongest primordial god, he thought. It's as if he's making Aether the immature child that's trying to fight an adult.

"Fine!" Aether shouted as he quickly jumped forward in his full speed, meaning the speed of light, attacking Zephyr. Zephyr yawned, he guess he can say that Aether's speed is quite fast, but not really that amazing.

Aether grinned evilly, he got him, he thought. But on the last second, Zephyr disappeared, appearing on the back of Aether, and giving him a powerful front kick that sent Aether flying twice the speed of light, destroying few statues.

Zephyr smirked while drinking another beer. His right hand is on his pocket and his left foot is smoking. "Noob." He said nonchalantly.

Aether groaned as got up, then he punched the floor in frustration. He can't believe what's happening. "Lady Chaos is supposed to take back all the powers she gave you! Why are you still so powerful!?" He shouted at Zephyr who shrugged.

"Dunno, Chaos is a bit forgetful you know." Zephyr answered.

Aether growled. His body is quickly enveloped by light, showing his true form. But Zephyr remained unaffected. Aether quickly attacked twice his full speed, and sliced at Zephyr.

But the blade was quickly stopped, stopped by Zephyr's left foot that's now has the form of a burning dragon claw. "Is that it?" Zephyr asked in a bored tone.

Fear is now evident on Aether's eyes.

"Then, I guess it's my turn now. Let me tell you a joke, Knock, knock…" Zephyr said at Aether.

"W-who's there?" He answered.

Zephyr smiled evilly, no, his smile is beyond evil, it was the smile of a madman. "Me." He said as he kicked Aether's head, severing it from his body, and sending it flying in an unknown speed. Golden Ichor splattered everywhere, from the ground, the trees, and Zephyr's clothes. Zephyr then disappeared, appearing in midair and kicking the shouting head of Aether. He is immortal, so he is still alive and conscious.

Zephyr laughed as he used the head of Aether that is currently shouting foul words at him, as a soccer ball. He kicked it over and over again at a solid metal wall, making it bounced back to him. Ichor and godly flesh, yet again splattered everywhere.

Nothing can be heard in the night, but the whimpers of the forest spirits who are watching the scene or hiding at their trees, and the malicious laugh of Zephyr.

A few minutes later, Zephyr became bored so he caught the still conscious severed head of Aether with his clawed foot, then letting it fall to the ground.

"Y-you'll p-pay fo-for this! You m-monster!" He Aether shouted at Zephyr.

"Bitch, please." Zephyr answered as he stepped on Aether's head, crashing it, creating a fifteen feet crater, and making Aether fall unconscious.

"I hope this pay is enough." He laughed like a mad man as he pours his beer on Aether's crushed head.

A unique sound of speeding ship has covered the area. Zephyr grinned oh he know what it is, right. It's the 13th squad ship. "Just right in time." he said as he quickly disappeared, and appeared at the location of where his ship is currently landing.

"Hey guys!" he called, as the hatch entrance to his ship opened, revealing the happy faces of the people inside.

John's team and the newbies saluted at him, though, curious about his ichor splattered clothing, didn't asked a question and just bid farewells and goodbyes to him.

"Master, Mission is all accomplished." Jeff said as he greeted him as he enters the ship.

"Yeah, I know, Good job guys!" he said at them while grinning.

"Er…sir, if you don't mind, why is your clothes splattered of what looks like, golden ichor?" Taylor asked curiously.

Zephyr nodded, noticing how his pure black clothes are now almost covered with gold. "Yeah, let's just say that an annoying god pissed me off." He shrugged, the group members did the same thing. It's a common knowledge to them that Zephyr is really brutal when pissed, specially, when they are immortals.

"Okay guys, I'll just take a shower, prepare the dinner table, and I suggest that you all take a shower too." He said as he covers his nose.

The members laughed as they point at each other about who are smellier, than whom.

Zephyr sighed as he took his clothes off, leaving his swimming trunks, and sent them to the washers. How the hell will he tell his teammates that's he's fired out of his job? How the heck will he tell them that he is not their leader anymore?

He quickly took a shower, removing all the dirt in his body, then jumped at his Olympic sized pool.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Fuck that Aether, he thought.

He sighed again, even if that bastard Aether didn't make an appeal to fire him, Chaos had already said that she love another person, what a lucky bastard, so he has no reason to remain at CGF.

"_Hey, dad, what now? You're the one that said that I need to join my sister first, right? Now what?" _he said at nothing. It's been years since the last time that he contacted him, what an irresponsible dad, Zephyr thought.

"_Hehe… sorry son, I don't know, I didn't expect that Chaos is a Tactless person, so… everything went down the hole." _Unknown answered.

Zephyr rolled his eyes and lift his right hand upward giving the Unknown the middle finger. _"Fuck you dad." _

"_Hehe…Sorry again, I suggest that you do what you think is the best for now, or go to Chaos and make her reconsider."_

Zephyr rubbed his temples. _"Dad, we both know that I am not a masochist. Just let her be. I think I'll just do my thing just like you said."_

Zephyr then snapped his fingers and his Pen appeared on his hands. It glowed then it became a twelve year old child. Yep, It's Shark's human child form.

Shark has jet black straight hair, and perfect tan. He looks pretty normal, as usual, his eyes ruined it. They are the eyes of a shark, pure black, merciless, and cold shark eyes.

"Yes, father?" he said as he swam expertly at the pool.

"You said, a while ago that you'll always be on my side, so, what will we gonna do next?" Zephyr said.

"I don't know, father, It's usually Ratrr who's thinking for you right?" he answered.

"He, yeah, but that's usually when pranks were involved."

"Oh, that's right, I now remember."

"So, Shark, now what?"

"Father, I suggest that we just let the current of life, flow and guide us. Or we can go back to Earth if you want."

"Nah, going back to Earth is too boring, but I agree with you, let's go with the flow."

An hour has passed, when the two decided to go dry themselves.

"Sup boss! Hey shark!" Blackjack greeted as he dashed on the air in his Pegasus form. Yes, the group know who shark is, but they only know that he is the sword of Zephyr, not his son.

The two nodded at him. "Hey! Had you heard about what happened on alex and Aether? I heard that they were brutally beaten." He continued as he transform into his human form and stroked his chin.

Zephyr yawned. "Yeah, as I said, they pissed me off." Shark sniggered. Blackjack nodded in acknowledgement, getting what Zephyr said.

"Oh well, I guess they deserve it, though I still wished that I caught it on tape." Blackjack said to himself, as he walked towards the ship's dining room.

The dining room is not really that grand, it's just a simple room as big as a single bungalow that has snack bar, refrigerator, humongous main table, etc. Most plates and other things are made of diamond and gold, nothing much.

It seems that Lune is the one who cooked for the dishes are mostly composed of steak, spaghetti, roasted beef, roasted turkey, steamed vegetables like carrots, potatoes, corn, etc. Which, I tell, you, are all very delicious.

"Dude! I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole horse!" Fenrir exclaimed, which is the reason why Blackjack seems wary of him. "Sorry Blackjack." Fenrir said sheepishly.

All of the group members seemed to had showered also, as Zephyr said to them. "Okay, guys, dig in!" Zephyr shouted, and as fast as lightning, the whole dining room became a war zone. The guys are basically fighting over the food, they don't care about being proper, they're hungry and that is the only fact that's matter. The hunger games will seems petty compare to the sight of the Thirteenth squad's fight over food.

Thirty minutes quickly passed, and we can say that they are all stuffed and satisfied.

"Ow, I'm stuffed!" Blackjack exclaimed happily.

"Hello stuffed, my name's Riven." Riven joked. Everyone laughed at the antics of the two.

"Master Zephyr, we want to plea, to give our ship a new name, 13th squad ship is too boring." Taylor said, while everyone are nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, guess so. Fine, what name do you want to give it?" Zephyr said while devouring a fried chicken legs.

"We had agreed that 'Perseus' will be fit, it means the destroyer in Ancient Greek, and well, yeah, because of you." Fang said.

"Really? Perseus? Uh…really?" Zephyr asked, a bit shy with the name, but he can't do anything because everyone seemed to agreed. "Fine. Perseus it is. Hear that? Your name now is Perseus." He said to the computer.

"It will be an honor, sire. From now on, my name is Perseus." The computer, or shall we say, 'Perseus' happily agreed.

Happy chatters erupted on the room, but it was interrupted by a throat clearing of Zephyr. Awkward silence quickly took over.

"Uhm…er…guys, as you know, I had a meeting with Chaos, and I'm here to tell you good and a bad news. So, which one shall I tell first?" he said slowly.

Silence…

"Okay, so, I guess I shall tell the bad news first." Zephyr cleared his throat.

"The council had decided that I am a threat to the CGF and decided to fire me." He said quickly, and an uproar of disbelief and protests covered the room.

"But master! That's not fair!" Jeff started to exclaim, which were quickly joined with other complaints by all of the members.

"What!?"

"No way! We object!"

"Without you we're nothing! Don't go!"

Etc.

Zephyr sighed and massaged his temple. "It's fine, I plan to retire anyway. My good news to you, is that all of you were now graduated from my teachings, in these three years, I had taught you everything that you'll need to know. I hope that you'll still protect the universe now that I will go. Don't worry, I'll still contact you, and who knows, maybe someday, I'll going to join you again in another epic missions." He said, tears are now flowing from his eyes.

Everyone of the13th squad are now crying. They all got up and hugged him.

Sirens blared outside the ship.

"Zephyr! You are under arrest for attacking and severely injuring lord Aether and his son, please, peacefully go with us!" someone shouted.

"Well, I guess, there's my cue." He said sadly.

"No!" Riven shouted as she quickly ran towards the hatch. Thousands CGF members were outside, pointing guns towards the ship.

Riven activated her armor, and hundreds of thousands of small elastic arms quickly got weapons from her storage. Hundreds of thousands small guns, big guns, machine guns, nuke guns, different kind of swords, bombs, grenades, bazooka, rocket launcher, and many others are now out and ready to attack. The CGF became scared and wary at the site of the many weapons held by one girl.

Zephyr face palmed. "O'leary, Fang, Fenrir, Blackjack, as my pets, you'll come with me." The said pets exclaimed happiness as they quickly morphed into a wrist watch, while the others pouted because they will not come with their master.

"Shark." Shark nodded and he quickly morphed back into a pen.

Zephyr then snapped his fingers and his jacket's 13th squad logo disappeared, a fingerless glove appeared on his left forearm, covering the logo there.

Zephyr then walked towards Riven, and quickly deactivated her armor. "Riven, it's fine, don't worry about me." He said to her.

Riven then quickly hugged him. "Master, Zephyr, you're the first one that treated me good and showed me that there's still good guys. You're always be my big brother." She whispered.

Zephyr nodded at Marcus, and he quickly held his girlfriend.

Zephyr saluted at his teammaetes and then walked forward the CGF crowds.

"Goodbye, 13th squad." He whispered as the CGF seized and cuffed him.

**And Done.**

**Pls.**

**Review/follow/favorite my story Finding Paradise! :D**

**Next chapter: Jail Time**


	15. Jail time

**Hi guys, DeathGuardian24 here! **

**Sorry that I had just posted now, and I know that this is short and basically unsatisfying…**

**I am currently doing some research works, thesis, or something whatever my professors are currently throwing up to me these past days, my group mates are useless, lazy, and pathetic "sabotagers" and I'm really stressed out. I actually thought of suicide, you know that sort of stuffs, but I thought, what the hell, I don't want Minos accusing me of cowardice, so I'm continuing my life. **

**So yeah, I just remind you that life isn't over till it's really game over. Many should think of that too…**

**Yeah… life sucks. **

**But rock on!**

**Anyway thanks for all of your reviews and continued support :)**

**I'M POSTING A NEW POST IN FOUR DAYS SO JUST WAIT AND BE AMAZED :D**

**Chapter 15: Jail time.**

Silence is the only thing that can be heard on the long travel of the prison ship to the Prison Planet, AlphaOmega. Its name has a meaning that most of the non-neutral Planets know.

Alpha, because it's the first and largest prison planet in the whole galaxy. Tartarus personally designed it to make it equivalently as the original in being harsh and hopeless place. It's said that once you're detained here, you have no chance into coming back, even if you're innocent. That's the reason of the Omega, it's the last place that the most evil, and twisted beings will go.

Though, that's just one of the reason of why the trip is silent.

CGF prison convoy ship is full of vicious criminals that were condemned and had been prosecuted to be thrown at the cruelest part of the universe. But now, they all seemed to be whimpering like puppies, same goes for the guard escorts.

A rumor is flying very fast, so fast that in just a few mere seconds, all of the persons on the half kilometer length ship had caught it.

It is said that a very insane, very evil, and very powerful man, is on the same ship that's they are currently on. They don't know who it is, for it is said that the man wished it to. The only thing they know about him is that he attacked a primordial god. Now, it's not really that uncommon to attack and fight a god, but to be able to beat him to pulp, severe his head, and to pour a beer at him, it's pretty common logic that he should be treated as a threat.

Meanwhile, the said person is currently looking at the outside of the ship, bored, and not caring that he will be imprisoned in the most fearsome prison there is.

Yep, Zephyr is currently spacing out. The most fearsome prison? He snorted at the thought, as if a simple thing like that would scare him, he's very sure that if he exerted even just one percent of interest in escaping, he's out of there and then sipping a coffee at his house some of the unpopulated planet that his group owns.

**Flashback **

**Percy P.O.V**

You know how it sucks when you thought that your life is getting worse, and yet again, it proves to you that it's just the begging of a one heck of a crazy spiral down.

I know.

For example, just a few hours ago I confessed my love for my boss which is the creator of the universe, she then said that she loves another guy, (lucky bastard…) then I had been fired, which is not really that bad considering the fact that I would leave the job because of my heart break, then I decided to calm the fuck off my system by drinking a few cans of beer, then these father and son fucktard duo pissed me off, and so, I beat the crap out of them (severing Aether's head felt good.), and now I'm currently being escorted down to the council room.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"The cuffs are too tight." Zephyr said for the umpteenth time. And yet again, the two guards besides him didn't pay him any attention.

"Can you at least remove them for a bit so I can scratch my nose?" he said again in a pleading/sarcastic voice, jiggling the cuffs on his back.

"Shut up, a criminal cannot demand anything." A gruff voice of the guard on Zephyr's left said.

Zephyr pouted at him, then rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just do it then."

"What do you-" The guard asked but was cut when Zephyr easily shattered the cuff with only his bare hands. The guards stepped away from him with shock and fear that is evident from their face. No one should be able to do that. The cuffs are made by the strongest Chaos alloy in the whole universe, designed to even withstand a full power of a god, yet Zephyr just broke them as if they were simple sewing strings.

"Ahh…what a nice feeling." Zephyr said as he scratched his nose. "Hey, I'm done, you can cuff me again, but please, not too tight, I hate the feeling of being restrained." He said nonchalantly as he readied his arms on his back to be cuffed again.

"What are you?" the guard said.

"I'm a guy." Zephyr said in a duh tone of voice while rolling his eyes. The guard then slowly cuffed Zephyr again, praying to the gods that he will not anger the monster on his front.

Few minutes later, Zephyr and his escorts had arrived at the Council room. Zephyr yawned as he entered the room. The guards stayed outside as a basic procedure.

The council room has thirteen thrones, Zephyr guessed that the biggest one is for Chaos. It's basically like the design of the throne room on Olympus, except it was more…primordial, dark, and powerful.

Zephyr looked at the gods that are staring at him with bored expression embedded on his face.

"Zephyr, ex-general of the infamous thirteenth squad of the Chaos Guardian Force. You are hereby to be judged for the crime that you had committed on one of the primordial council gods, and his son." Pontus started.

Zephyr rolled his eye,_ this will be a long one_, he thought. "Where's Chaos?" He asked the Council members nonchalantly.

"Lady Chaos is currently sleeping." Ouranos said with a sheepish expression.

"Phew, I'm glad at that." Zephyr said as he sighed in content, he doesn't really want to see Chaos right now.

"Sorry my friend, I never really thought that someday, we'll be judging you here." Tartarus said. He treated Zephyr as his best friend, Zephyr is the first guy who really approached him and didn't look at him with fear and disgust.

"It's fine man, never actually thought to beat the annoying father and son combo." Zephyr said smiling mockingly at him.

Pontus cleared his throat, making the room dimmed and became more intimidating, not that Zephyr is intimidated.

Zephyr rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, why don't we just cut this unneeded blabbering and go straight to the point."

"What do you mean?" Pontus said, not really getting what Zephyr means.

"I know, that most of you guys hate me. Thalassa, Nyx, Ananke, I know that you hate me because I basically denied your offer of having sex with you guys. Yes, I know that that made you feel that you're not that beautiful and attractive anymore, which is definitely not true, your still stunning, I'm just not attracted to you guys. And please, Eros, put down your hand, I already told you that I'm not really into guy/guy sex, not that I'm against it, you guys control your life dude..."

The three goddess blushed whether because their fluttered or just became shy because their brothers don't know that they actually asked Zephyr for a foursome. Eros just pouted, not that it's important.

"And Pontus, yes your wife is attracted to me, suck that, but anyway, it's not my fault that your wife felt that you've became cold in bed. There are many medicines for erectile dysfunction you know."

Pontus eyes twitched as he stared at his wife.

"Phanes, yes I know that you're a neutral and doesn't really hate me. But please, stop being a wuss and man up. You don't have to follow your brother's order."

Erebus, Ouranus, Tartarus and Chronos, don't worry, you're still my friends even though you failed to successfully prank me, even though I did it to you a million times. Yep, Chronos, the pictures are hidden under your bed, burn them or post them to the intergalacticnet or somethin', I don't care."

Zephyr nodded at them while smirking.

"So, I think you know how Aether hated me, and how egoistic his son is. It's not my fault that they pissed me and made me start beating the crap out of them. Yes, I know that because of that, you felt more scared to me. I'm not blaming you guys because sometimes, I even fear myself you know."

The council nodded, they all know of what Zephyr said is true.

"So, I guess you're not really guilty, and yes we feel intimidated to you, and we know that firing you is not really the right choice-" Pontus said but immediately cut off by Zephyr.

"Oh no, please, say that I'm guilty, I am really looking forward on my imprisonment, I want to say hello to the guys that personally destroyed their hopes and dreams of becoming the ruler of the universe. Please say that I'm a blood thirsty and evil criminal, and if you don't, I'll behead each of every one of you and make you felt the pain that'll last forever." Zephyr said that in such malice, evilness, and power that the council sweat dropped, and the room became so dark that even Erebus became scared.

The primordial gods felt like they're being blown away because of the aura that zephyr is currently emitting. It's like he's the one that is a god, and them a mere mortal. In their mind, Zephyr had grown a hundred meters taller than them. a true monster tat deserve to be feared.

They all gulped and dismissed the court, already decided that they should just do what Zephyr wants

**Flashback end. **

The Prison convoy ship shook as it docked on the entrance of the Planet.

Many prisoners from all around the universe came in from the many convoy ships that came from many different juridical branches that are located on many different galaxies. Fear is engraved on most of the prisoners as they were forcefully dragged inside the planet.

Hundreds of thousands of heavy equipped guards and soldiers roam the area, making any hope of breaking out shatter. The lingering sounds of the tortured beings and people covers the area. A great evidence that Tartarus really designed it.

The prisoners and guards from the convoy ship where Zephyr is located quickly got out of the vehicle, not wanting to be in the same place with a super insane guy.

Red lights flashed all over the place, indicating a huge emergency. Everyone seemed to stop, except for the humongous 15 foot giant guards that are approaching Zephyr's convoy ship. The sounds of their footsteps brought fear into the prisoners that are currently watching them, curious of why the most fearsome jail guards are on the dock. It only means one thing, a powerful prisoner is needed to be escorted towards the prison.

They quickly formed two lines, both facing the each other rolling a red carpet between them, and after that, they saluted.

A blond man with just the same height of a normal human strode down the carpet. He's wearing a gray suit with the symbol of Tartarus CGF unit, black jeans and unbuttoned polo. His hair is straight messy purple hair that seems natural.

The man seems to be like a boss, not caring on the angry or scared looks that the prisoners were giving him. It can be said that he is just literally emitting confidence. A woman with long black hair with the same symbol on her clothes is just besides him. She's just firmly walking in a military like way.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up! I heard that a very strong guy came huh. Been a while since a code red prisoner entered, I'm here to welcome you, so come on out!" the guy exclaimed happily.

But that happiness seems to pop like a bubble as Zephyr stepped foot on the floor, making the man see Zephyr's face at last.

"I-impossible…" the man stuttered, it took his whole consciousness not to bow in front of him. he feels like he is in some dream/nightmare of some sort. His confidence was completely blown off by the wind.

"L-lord Zephyr…" the man whispered.

"Oh! So you know me huh? What a pleasant surprise." Zephyr said while grinning, he's really getting amused by this man's twitching face.

The man reluctantly looked at the girl besides him, then back at Zephyr. "Ah, uhm, would you like to join me to my office?"

"Sure, as if a prisoner like me have a say." Zephyr said then laughed as the man hurried on to leading him to his office.

After a few minutes of travel, they had at last arrived at their destination.

Zephyr observed the large room. It is obviously made of pure gold and studded with gems, a truly luxurious room that a high ranked member of the universe can only afford.

"Lord Zephyr, would you like some tea?" the man said, which Zephyr gladly accepted.

"So, what's your name, and do I know you? You kind of familiar." Zephyr said while sipping at his tea while comfortably sitting on the man's recliner chair.

"How rude of me to not say my name to my god, I am Vhoyin of the planet of Erotorn, vice warden of the AlphaOmega prison." Vhoyin said while groveling on the ground.

"Wait, did you just called me your god? Since when?" Zephyr said as he stood up.

"It's been almost a thousand of years on the planet Erotorn's time, the religion of Zephyrian has appeared on many planets, it appears that with your name as a god, peace has come to them, for many conquering planets were afraid of your wrath. I am one of the hundreds of thousands of children that you had saved on my planets, and since then, we had embraced your religion." Vhoyin said, still groveling.

"Well, a religion, eh… oh yeah, now that you said it, I now remember, your elders were quite persistent guys, and always says that I'm your protector, which is true, sort of. Anyway, stop groveling, it makes me want to disintegrate you. And yeah, I'm not really the guy who is into being the god of a religion or some of the sort, but anyway, yeah." Vhoyin quickly stood up with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry my lord if that irritated you, but anyway, why are you condemned here as a prisoner? I can't seem to comprehend with that fact."

"Oh, bout' that, I somehow forced the primordial gods to imprison me. I am not on the service you know, and I don't want to just rot away, so I seek adventure, and being here will be my first step." Zephyr said while walking around the room while staring at the pictures.

"I see… well, good for you Lord Zephyr, this planet will surely gratify your sense of adventure."

"Yeah… anyway, I want you to treat me as an ordinary powerful prisoner, give me your biggest punishment, torture me or whatever, treat me like trash, that's all I wanted." Zephyr said as he held Vhoyin's shoulders. "And as I said, please remember this, Vhoyin, I did not just came here to have a vacation, I maybe out of the service, but I will still punish those people who abused their positions. I hope that you'll hide my identity for a while."

Vhoyin nodded, admiration is in his eyes as he see how great Zephyr is in his job. "Yes, my lord."

"Cool, now, take me to the my cell." Vhoyin nodded and quickly called two giant guards two bring Zephyr to his prison cell.

**Please Review/follow/favorite finding paradise. This is DeathGuardian24, Bye.**

**P.S.**

**I need bad/evil guys OC, please send your bad guys OC's to me using the review or PM me. I need them in full details, and really evil and dramatic back grounds. :D**


	16. Meeting the Ragon

**CHAPTER 16: Meeting the Beyonders: the Ragon country.**

"Father, I had given the invitation for countless of times to the gods of the beyond in these past millennia, and with every time, they ignored, why do you think they wouldn't now?" Hermes argued to his father for the umpteenth time of this day.

Zeus had ordered him to give an invitation to the gods on the beyond, or the gods of the upper hemisphere (Alaska, North Pole, Himalayas, etc.) to come and visit Olympus. It is to create a pact of peace between them.

They are the reasons why most gods are almost powerless in that area, even the big three. Compare to the power of them, the Greek Gods would seem like a bunch of babies and toddlers.

Hermes hated it whenever his father would give him the orders to go there and deliver the message, he just doesn't like feeling like a powerless mortal, which he felt whenever he's there. He had witnessed the invisible to the non-gods, yet mighty castle of the Beyonds, on the outside, though not the inside because they never let him. Yes, he even tried to sneak in, but it's like they can read his movements, thus making him go home with a small arrow impaled on his butt.

He had only saw a glimpse of a 'beyond god', a small flicker of shadow of a man with a round shield and a huge badass spear. Though, the aura of it that slapped him is full of power and authority that he had forgotten to do whatever he need to do. It's truly frightening.

"We should still try, we cannot afford to have a dispute with them, remember the old North American gods and how they were easily and brutally defeated when they tried to deport them from their lands? I could never forget how they almost faded away because of fear. And worse, they said that only god man did that to them." Zeus shivered at the thought of a being so powerful, that can single handedly fight a war against a whole pantheon of gods.

"Y-yes father, I am one of the gods who answered their plea for rescue." Hermes nodded, a cold shiver went out to his spine as he remembers that day. "But, I also heard that that a beautiful female approached them and apologized for what her brother did and welcome them back to their native lands, only with the promise that they will not try to attack the Beyonders. I guess that meant that they are not really evil."

"Yes, that's why I'm inviting them to Olympus, I would like to skip the bloody battle, thank you very much, and into just meeting the beautiful woman-er…the Beyonders for peace." Zeus quickly said, hoping that his son didn't hear that little slip.

"Fine, father, I'll go." Hermes said. He is also curious about the woman, the old western gods said that the name of Beyonders suited her, for her beauty is also one. Her voice and tone sounds like of a loving mother, that armlywelcomes a warrior as a child after a long war.

And with that, Hermes teleported to the lands of the beyonders.

…

Hermes stood wearily at the base of the humongous castle door that can surely and easily fit a two hundred foot giant. He had forgotten the amount of times he stood there like a stupid person. He's still mesmerized with the beautiful carvings of twelve animals on it.

Snake, Bear, Shark, Bull, Rat (Which looks delicious as George once said), Lion, Crocodile, Scorpion, Eagle, Wolf, Orca/Killer Whale, and a Dragon.

The Sacred animals of the gods of the beyond, Hermes thought.

Hermes raised his knuckles to knock at the door-as what he always do when he's there- but a sound of someone clearing their throat appeared on his back. Hermes quickly looked on to where it came from, and as his eyes caught the form of _her, _his heart temporarily stopped.

"Can I help you?" The girl said blatantly.

Hermes usually when encountered a situation like this, knows what to do, but now, he don't.

The woman is tall like a model, she wears a full body armor made of metals and gems that Hermes doesn't recognize. The chest plate resembles a scorpion that forms a heart shape. Her jet black hair is tied in pigtails ending with a scorpion stinger shaped metal. Her eyes and forehead were covered with a metallic eyeless mask with two pincers stuck out like horns, and even though with the mask, her beauty still exceeds his imagination.

On the woman's left is a circular shield designed with, you guessed it, a scorpion. On her right arm is a scorpion shaped bracelet, the stingers were made of chains that are dangling free. She's fondling the stinger end on her hand as if it's a stress ball.

Her movements are graceful, yet careless, as if she doesn't care what the others think of her. She's a warrior, her aura says… no, but rather, exclaim, a thing that adds to her beauty many folds. Heck, even Aphrodite can't beat her, whether in a beauty pageant nor a fight, especially the later.

"Uh…uhm…err…" Hermes is speechless, and unknown to him, drooling.

Meanwhile, the woman isn't even fazed that a god is literally drooling over her as if she's been on to that situation many times that she can't even keep count, which is not surprising.

She sighed. "I don't know who you are, but I know that you fell in love with me. That happens a lot." She massaged her temple as she said that in annoyance.

"But I tell you, I can, and will, never love you back for my heart already belongs to someone, whether you're a god, mortal or something. So now, I ask you to tell me what is your purpose here or should I still need to beat it out of you." She finished as she put a toothpick in her mouth.

That brought back Hermes from his trance. What she said broke his heart a thousand times, though the fear of her beating him still got him and said his purpose. "Oh, uhm, sorry for my misbehavior." He said. "I'm Hermes, the Greek god of messengers, and uh, I'm here, to invite your Pantheon to my Pantheon's place, The Great Olympus for a meeting to create a peace treaty."

"And as what we always said to all of the pantheons that already asked for a meeting like that, there's no need for that, we are not here looking for war, and that's coming from me, Scorprr, my pantheon's main war goddess. We will not bother you as long as you don't bother us, that is our rule. We didn't bother Gaea and her bands of giants for they didn't bother us, you should remember that, Greek." She said as she walked past him. She then turned and looked back at Hermes. "But why are you only asking for that now? We've been here for many millennia, why only now?"

"Oh, so that's why she had a power here… anyways, that's past. And uhm, actually, I've been trying to send invitations for many times now, it's just the guards don't let me, and on one time I tried to sneak in, I had gone home with dozens or so arrows on my butt." Hermes said shyly.

Scorprr stopped then burst out laughing, which made Hermes' knees felt weak.

"I guess that you're unlucky enough to _always_ meet my brother Leonar's war form, and my other pissed off sibling, Agilaz. Though, you're still lucky enough that you never met my brother Sharkarr, because he is more brutal and scarier than the two combined, sad that he's still missing. Anyway, since you humored me, I shall let you speak to our king and baby brother, Ragonar. Come, follow me to our humble, makeshift kingdom."

Hermes smiled at that, he guessed that he had just really bad luck to meet Scorprr's brothers, but now, at least that he can peacefully enter the kingdom.

Scorprr walked and stopped a few meters on the base of the humongous door. "GUARDS! OPEN UP!" she shouted and waited, though nothing happened, she then face palmed and faced Hermes. "I'm sorry, it seems the guards that are on duty to the door are slacking off and not doing their jobs or just one, or some of my siblings are pranking me. I guess that I will have to push the door manually." She said apologetically.

Hermes just nodded and said it is okay, he like siblings that share's a good pranking time. "Hey, I'm still a god, maybe I can try my strength and push the door myself. I'm still a gentleman you know, I can't let a female in my front to open a door for me, especially not that humongous door of your kingdom." He winked at her.

She just spitted at the snowy ground. "I hate most gentlemen _you know_, but anyway I guess it's not a problem if you try." She then motioned him to the door.

He smirked as he stretched and position himself to open the door. He huffed and breathed deeply, and with a sudden push, he let out all of his strength that he wondered why he didn't transform in his true form, forgetting about how powerless he is in this realm, but alas, the door didn't even moved a millimeter.

"Huh? The heck? What the hell is this thing made of?" Hermes asked in resignation as he flopped to the door due to his fatigue.

Meanwhile, Scorprr just stood there muttering about how weak men should just go rot away in their homes and maybe even rolling her hidden eyes. She walked passed him and positioned herself to open the door. She held out her right arm to feel the cold solid twelve foot door, suddenly her veins popped up as her arm muscles swelled, and flung the door open, scaring the two guards that are racing to go on their designated positions.

Hermes couldn't help but gaped at her. He can't comprehend how did she did that so easily while it took his whole power yet nothing happened. "Wha? How…?"

Scorprr snorted, a bit amused at the god's stunned look. "Compare to the other doors from my homeland, that small door doesn't even reach the 1/4th of their level, it's a shame if I, the Ragonian war goddess, one of the two advisers of my great father, doesn't have the strength to open that. Besides, if it's the love of my life, he could easily push that with only his pinky as if it's a simple doggy door, and also, if my father is in my position right now, he had already destroyed that thing to dust.

Hermes' eyes twitched as he learned those revelations, if they had that enormous strength, its sure is top priority to have a peace treaty with them.

Scorprr approached the two huffing guards and quickly chastised them for not doing their job, and with the fear that is evident on their faces, it is working. She then quickly walked towards Hermes who is still on the ground, staring at her.

"You're pretty strong, and pretty." Hermes said, still stunned.

"Yeah, whatever, come on, let's go." Scorprr turned and walked towards the kingdom, while Hermes on the other hand, struggled to his feet and limped to follow her.

…

Hermes yet again, was stunned, stunned at the beauty of the kingdom that is on his front. He can't comprehend that such place can exist in earth, for everything is so unearthly. It's as if he entered a new dimension. From where he is, he can see the humongous kingdom that makes Olympus a small dirty suburb.

It has a vast wilderness that could make any satyr's and other nature spirit's eyes orgasm, that he felt sad because if his son, the great god Pan, had seen it, he would surely not fade.

He can see a many huge and countless buildings and structures that is full of life and people.

He can see palaces that stood mighty and proud, that he felt uncomfortable because his own couldn't stand a chance with their beauty. They had also different designs and architecture that he is sure that new architecture goddess, Annabeth Chase, would kill to see.

He is currently following Scorprr that just marched towards a large arc but then she stopped, causing Hermes who is still looking around the beautiful paradise bump at her, which she probably didn't appreciated for she swung her scorpion tail chain which elongated and struck Hermes on his forehead, causing him to flew a few meters from her.

"Hey! That hurts! And it's not fault that you suddenly stopped!" he shouted at her who boldly ignored him and looked at a person that is approaching them.

Hermes looked at the person, and his eyes almost popped with shock, for he recognizes her. Her gleeful brown eyes, her pearly white skin, and her luscious red hair, It's his half-sister, Eris the Greek goddess of mischief.

Eris bowed at Scorprr then whispered something in her ear, which caused her to squeak with glee and ran towards the ark and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Eris approached her brother who's still gaping for he became confused as to what is happening.

"Hello brother, long time no see!" Eris exclaimed enthusiastically as she embraced her brother.

"Wait a minute, can somebody please explain to me what's happening!? Eris! I thought you faded when your mom had banished you thousands of years ago!? And how the hell did the girl disappeared?"

"It's because the arc are actually portals that connects places here. Do you perhaps think that we can travel the whole kingdom just by foot? And yeah, about what happened to me, it's a long story, but anyway to make everything shorter, when Hera banished me because of that golden apple incident, I almost faded due to my loneliness, but lady Ratrr had found, helped, and raised me as if her own, so now, I am one of them." She replied with wide grin.

"So, you mean that that Ratrr woman had adopted you?"

It seems that it those words came out different than what Hermes wanted to because Eris' eyes darken and her smiling face turned into that of rage, as she whipped out a long and thin sword like the one that is used for fencing and pointed it at his throat. Hermes gulped, wishing that his Caduceus is with him.

"Have respect to my Lady, brother. She and her family had welcomed me with open arms even though they knew my heritage and nature, when my own, _YOUR_ family, turned their back at me. Lady Ratrr, my adoptive mother, made me felt what Hera didn't, a daughter. They had accepted me and my nature of mischief, and helped me improve my skills. Don't you dare disrespect them, or else, I will personally destroy you."

Hermes is shaking with fear as he nodded at the angry goddess of mischief, wondering how could she be that scary when in the past, she's one of the weakest.

It seemed that Eris had accepted it for she made her sword disappear in thin air and smiled.

"Good, so anyway, what's your purpose here? And why are you with Lady Scorprr?" She asked as if nothing happened at all.

Hermes gulped again and made his staff appear. "Uh, father asked me to invited your gods for a peace treaty. And I met Scorprr at the other side of the gate. And also anyway, why did she squeaked like a fangirl and rushed to who knows where?"

"Ahh… peace treaty meetings, not uncommon, the Egyptians had just given their invites a few months ago. You should know that the Ragon gods don't bother anyone as long as they don't bother them, and also, Hi George, Hi Martha."

"Hello lady Eris, why do you smell like a rat? Do you have some? I'm hungry." Said George as he faced Eris.

"George!" Martha chastised her husband.

"It's fine Martha, anyway I recommend you not to say things like that here, Rats are sacred in this place and to my adoptive mother, Lady Ratrr, that's why they were named after her. And I smell like a rat for my Lady gave me the ability to change into a rat whenever I wanted." She morphed into a huge brown rat to prove her words and then came back to her normal form.

"Oh… bummer." Geaorge said, a little down.

Hermes cleared his throat. "Anyway, as you had said you greetings to each other, yes, I know that rule, Scorprr just said it to me a few moments ago. So, can you answer my question now? Why did Scorprr acted like a crazed girl?

"Oh, that's simple, I delivered a message from Lord Bullnar-the blacksmith god here- to her that he had finished repairing her armors, and created new ones."

"Ah, of course, she's a war goddess as what she said earlier, it's easy to understand that she likes her armors so much." Hermes said nodding his head with the clarification.

"Wrong." Eris rolled her eyes.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"She's only using those armors as an excuse to be with Lord Bullnar, she always destroy her armors so that she can order new ones from him. Everyone but him knew that she's head over heels with him."

"So he's the one that Scorprr love? Must be a super handsome guy. Why does he doesn't know that?"

"Yes and no. Yes, that Lady Scorprr loves him. And no, his appearance is actually worse than my brother Hephaestus. And to answer your last question, Lady Scorprr is too shy to tell Lord Bullnar her feelings, so much that she had said that she will beat anyone to death if anyone tells him her secret. And as what my Lady Ratrr told me, she's also shy to tell him that she had a twin child with him without his knowledge." Eris said while she shook her head.

Hermes cannot choose what is more shocking, is it that the most attractive girl that she had seen is actually in love with a guy that is uglier than Hephaestus? Or that she had a twin with him without his knowledge. Probably the later.

It seemed that Eris noticed Hermes' confusion and seceded to talk. "She is blind you know, literally, or so I heard. The phrase "Love is blind" came from her. But yet she can see more than a normal people can. She and her people can see the true appearance and image of the world, a disciple of her once told me. They perceive everything not by the physical appearance of a thing, but their true selves. For example: Hera. You may see her as a beautiful queen, but they see her by her true appearance, an ugly, withered, and hobo like self." She paused, letting Hermes to slowly absorb the information.

"And as what they say, Lord Bullnar's inner appearance is that… uhm… well, they say that he is very handsome. I guess that's why as much as possible, they do their best to have a glimpse of him. Too bad, that I hadn't had the courage to take the path of the Scorpion warriors, besides, I'm already happy as an assistant of Lady Ratrr the Goddess of wisdom, and the best prankster that I had ever seen."

"Ah…so that's why you like her, she's a prankster, but the best? Ha! You should remember that I hold that title." Hermes said boastfully which cause Eris to roll her eyes.

"Well see if you still think that after I show you her place, come, I'll be your tourist guide." She smiled mischievously as she held his hand and dragged him towards the nearest arc.

She stopped and went to the rim of the ark and typed something at the computer like device that consist of different symbols.

"Hey, Eris, what are you doing?" Hermes asked as she peeked from Eris' back.

"Typing our destination." That made Hermes' eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh? Then how did Scorprr just went through in the arc portal thingees directly without doing that?" Hermes asked in wonder.

"She's a goddess and a major part of the high council. The Ragon gods can freely control the portals simply with their mind." She said, not even looking at her brother as she rapidly type.

"Huh? You're a goddess too, then why can't you control these, the same as them?"

"Brother, the Ragon gods are the only gods that matters here." She then held her brother's hand again and walked through the portal.

Hermes was surprised on how wonderful the portals are. He just felt like he's just walking straight and didn't felt a thing. He can't help but think how easy his job can be if he has this kind of technology.

"Welcome to Ratrr's temple, brother, the greatest place of wisdom and pranks!" Eris exclaimed. Glee is evident on her beautiful face, as if a child that shows a scribble that she had personally made.

**Hi everyone!**

**What's up!**

**It's been a long time :D**

**Sorry because I hadn't posted as early as I had promised, I had been in a sort of uhm…slightly dangerous vehicular accident causing me to break a few bones in my body. Well anyway, my laptop was annihilated in that event and I hadn't had any chance to recover my files.**

**But anyway back to business! :D **


	17. Rampaging Goddess

**Chapter 17: Rampaging goddess**

The primordial gods are really having a bad day. Two days ago, they banished the greatest member of their force because of his own decision. And that's the start of the greatest problem that they had.

Time is really complex and very difficult to comprehend in the universe, for example, a month in the CGF planet could had already been a millennia in some distant planet. That's why the CGF had shoved the responsibility of time managing, on Chronos and his group.

Now, of course we are talking about time in the universe, and as I said, it's been two days in the CGF planet, which meant that it's already been a weak in the Alpha-Omega prison planet. So, we could say that Zephyr had already, and still currently, been experiencing the greatest torture methods that the prison planet could offer, though we'll talk about that later.

Now, now, I had mentioned that the primordial gods are currently experiencing a very great problem, a problem that they had only experienced in their nightmares, assuming that they do dream when they sleep.

The problem?

…

**BOOM! **

Shouts of fear emanated throughout the palace of Chaos. Everyone, including the council of the gods are running for their lives in fear that _she _would catch them.

A few moments ago, Chaos woke up from her deep sleep, and seems to be in a very good mood. She now had the knowledge that his supposedly fiancé, her great brother, Nebular, has the same identity as the man that she currently fantasizes, the same guy that confessed his feelings for her, Zephyr.

She plans to talk to him quickly about the premises that they are having now, that they could freely be together. She plans to say sorry to him because of her not accepting the guy's feelings before. She plans to explain why she did that.

But of course, not every plan works, yup, even if the maker of the plan is the great creator of the universe.

Chaos woke up, and first thing she did is locating Zephyr's location, and to her great confusion, she felt none, as if Zephyr never existed, or we could say that Zephyr is currently out of her realm.

A cold feeling run up to her spine, the discovery made her feel like crumbling. Chaos felt alone, and in despair. It was like she was given a huge gift one night, slept, and when she woke up, realizes that someone stole it.

Her body shook uncontrollably. She raised her hands, reaching in the empty void on her front, as if trying to hold something. Her eyes glowed in a blinding intensity. A dark energy surrounded her, as a sorrowful cry burst out from her throat.

The dark energy slowly expands as her consciousness slowly disappearing. It was like a black hole that sucks and destroys everything it touches.

Her name really lived up to everybody's expectation, everything is just pure chaos.

The whole planet shook, red flares of light blinked on and off throughout the land. It's a code S emergency, a danger level that we can say that is only appears in the CGF's member's nightmares.

**Ouranos P.O.V**

I stood up groggily as I pushed the huge rubble that buried me. If you're asking why I am in this situation, I too don't really know.

"Lord Ouranos! Are you okay!?" Vhen, my general commander, shouted as she tries to help me balance myself. I looked at the damaged that the blasts did and grimaced as I watched the majority of the CGF carrying the wounded to the ships.

"Vhen, is… is everyone all right?"

"Yes sir, it seems like most of the CGF members quickly got out of the planet, and only few are still evacuating." She nodded as she looked at the direction of the flying ships. I sighed in relief as I let go of her.

"That's goo-"

'Beep…'

'Beep…'

'Beep…'

Huh? I thought as my communicator beeped, cutting my word. "Ouranos, listening."

"This is Eros, are you okay?" his voice reeks of worry.

"Yes, I'm okay. What happened? I'm just at my laboratory for a second, then, I felt this huge power, after that everything went black. I woke up and I saw nothing but rubble." I replied.

"It's lady Chaos, for some reason she's currently on rampage mode. I fear that that it's the end of this planet."

My eyes widen in shock. No one can stop the creator when she's on rampage mode. I felt my heart shiver in fear, there's only one instance where Lady Chaos had gone into that mode, and the result is not pretty.

"Eros! Can you confirm the reason of why she's rampaging!?" I shouted. If we know the reason, then there's still a chance to at least lower her anger, and possibly stop her, even though the percentage of us doing that is less than 10%.

"Sorry, but we can't confirm it… the planet is done…" then his voice change, it's like he's shivering.

"And, and… Ouranos, the power of Lady Chaos can reach a huge length, w-we need someone to at least buy us some time to properly get away…

T-the 13th squad may do it b-but, because of the news of Zephyr's banishment, their busy trying to protect the planets that they own, they…they positively do not have the time to come here…

Amongst us Primordial gods, only you, Tartarus, Erebus, Chronos, and Aether are the ones who can buy us time, and you're the only one nearest and in proper health." I just stood there, it's like all the negative feelings are trying to chew me up.

"I see…" I sighed after I spoke those two words. I guess this is really the only way to ensure the CGF members' safety.

"S-sir? Should we evacuate?" Vhen looked really worried. I swallowed a bit of saliva just to clear my throat, my group is in danger, I need to act now…

"Vhen, join the evacuees. I'll try to slow Lady Chaos so that you all can escape as far away from here." I felt my heart race as I slowly faced towards the glaring black power.

"S-sir?"

"Vhen, you heard me."

"B-but you could… fade…" I see real worry on her eyes.

"Eh," I shrugged. "It's just a small sacrifice. I had lived a very long life, I'm ashamed of what I've done on most of it, I'm a real jerk. Though I changed, you know, if this is my end, I'll be glad to embrace it. " I smiled as patted her head.

"If that really happened please tell Erebus or Chronos to take over our group, Tartarus has too much problems so not him. Vhen, goodbye…"

**Third person P.O.V**

Vhen watched in awe as Ouranos was slowly being engulfed in a swirling Vortex of wind and light. She felt her body shiver at the sight of the seriousness and determination on the god's face. It's her first time to witness the said expression on him, which is pretty weird considering the fact that she had spent eons serving under him.

She knew the god only as a happy go lucky guy that always smiles, especially when he is experimenting on something interesting. And also, she can't forget his sweet and contagious laughter whenever he was with Chronos, Tartarus, Erebus, and Zephyr playing pranks at people.

Yes, She did also witnessed him looking sad, and gazing at nothingness as if he was lost on deep thought. She guessed that the god is reminiscing at his tragic past, remembering his many foolish mistakes back then. At these times, she often heard him mumbling to himself questions like what would happen if he is not as foolish as he was back then, would he still be with Gaea and their family? And etcetera…

…

As the light and wind that surrounds Ouranos like a cocoon, dispersed, her awe multiplied ten folds. It revealed the god wearing a beautiful armor that is designed with two very different designs on each side. On the left side, it is black as the night sky that is full of stars, and on the right, a sky blue sky that is designed with ever changing clouds. It is truly befitting for the primordial god of the sky.

And then there's the weapon that he wield on his right hand, a scythe that seems to be made of pure blue lightning, with a 3 meter shaft, and a meter or more blade. Vhen knew that he would rather face death before going against that fearful weapon.

Oh, Vhen still remember that one time she asked what's Ouranos' weapon is, and even though reluctant, he told her what it is. It's a weapon that is created with his immense anger at the time when he was still chopped into millions of pieces by his first and original scythe.

Zeus' lightning bolt is actually a replica of the Lightning scythe, though it differs in shape and form, and of course, power. It is said that a hydrogen bomb would appear like a fire cracker if put up against the king of the Olympian gods' weapon, yes, it's really powerful, though if we put up the lightning bolt against the lightning scythe, the bolt's power would seem to be only a small spark, that's how powerful it really is. And if you're wondering why it is that powerful, it's because its purpose is to easily destroy Gaea, which pretty means it could easily blow up planets.

Though, this is the first time that Ouranos showed it and use it. The reason behind that is that he realizes his mistakes before he was chopped up, and desired to move on and change. He vowed to never use it. Though of course he still hold a bit of grudge against his wife and son (come on, if your wife ordered your son to castrate you, won't you hold a grudge?).

Ouranos looked at Vhen. The said girl flinched as she saw that the god's eyes changed. The left eye resembles a moon, and the right eye resembles a sun.

"Go." Ordered him. Vhen really wants to stay and fight together with Ouranos, but the order she has receive felt so much authority, that made her wants to go for no reason.

As she was running, Vhen remembered a story Chronos once told her, about a secret personality of Ouranos. This personality differs so much from the regular one. When he's that, he is not the Ouranos who is only part of the council. No, in this form, he is the King, the king of the universe that is favored by the creator, a king that is second on the hierarchy of power just under Chaos.

That really left Vhen no choice, especially since her body is already running involuntarily towards the other evacuees.

That seemed to please Ouranos. He treats Vhen, and all other members of the group as his children. And he don't want anything bad happening to them. He then turned again towards the direction of chaos and quickly flew over there.

In the center of commotion, the once beautiful forest had quickly changed into a desert of rubble and death. Large crevices that has lava under it, appeared at many places. In there, you can't hear anything but the loud force of the wind that came from the black hole that is quickly growing on Chaos' chest.

Chaos completely loses it. In this instance, her mentality is no more of an infant, crying and having a tantrum from the loss of her teddy bear.

Ouranos swore out loud, even in the form he is in, the force that repels him from Chaos is still over whelming. His flight that should had been really fast had become so slow that even a snail can catch up to him.

He breathed in hard, and in a sudden boost of strength he tried to break through Chaos' power. And he did, but this move of his is a great gamble, if something went wrong, he's energy will immediately go on the drain.

Luck seems on Ouranos, with the sudden boost, he easily cut on the force and head butted Chaos.

Well that part is an accident, but at least the impact made Chaos be distracted enough to stop screaming and releasing powerful force. But of course, it made The said goddess really mad.

"Lady, Chaos, I'm really sorry, but I will have to stop you!" Ouranos shouted as he dodged the fireballs that Chaos threw on him.

Lightning danced on the dark sky. Heavy gust blows everything. Chaos, shouted her loudest, and in instant, the ground was gone, only a floor of lava remains. Yes, it's a good thing that both of them can fly.

Ouranos readied his weapon. It's now or never, he thought. If this doesn't work, he's dead. He breathed in hard and focused his power on the scythe. And with another sudden burst, he attacked.

Time seems to slow down, the lightning scythe cut flawlessly on the air, and with the last second the blade grew and struck Chaos on the head. A smile appeared on Ouranos' face. It's over,but for him. His last attack drained his energy. The blade didn't even near on Chaos' head. Her left hand caught it with ease. She's really the strongest, Ouranos thought, even with his powered up form can't keep up with her.

Ouranos can't even keep up levitated, and is now only holding on his scythe.

"Nebular…where are you?" Chaos whimpered, her face portrays sadness. That made most of the things clear to Ouranos, Chaos is rampaging because she wants this Nebular guy. He knows that this Nebular guy is a guy that's even older than Chaos. Chaos spent countless times, telling him stories of how awesome this guy is. He is the one who gave Chaos the blueprint of the Universe. Though it made him wonder why she's rampaging now, and not on the other times.

Ouranos felt his consciousness slowly fade, and his grip is also loosening. He lost, that's expected, but not this fast. If only he know the location of this Nebular guy, then probably he can stop Chaos' rampage.

"Ouranos/brother!" the said god looked at the direction of where the shout came, and smiled, Tartarus, Erebus, and Chronos are flying on their top speed to his location. Ouranos smiled, with these three, the evacuees can have time to escape until Chaos came back to her normal self.

And with that, his grip fully loosened, and he completely lost consciousness, making him barrel down 70 thousand meters below.

Meanwhile…

The Unknown grins from his seat on the void as he watched the things that are currently happening on CGF planet. If you asked why he's not helping, well you're completely wrong. He created a very strong force field around the said planet so that the ruckus happening there doesn't reach the other planets.

He stood up from his desk and with a mischievous grin and let himself be engulfed in a very dark matter…


	18. Ouranos' Upgrade

**Chapter 18: Ouranos' upgrade.**

Ouranos felt his body going numb, as if every matter in his body are slowly disintegrating. It's the end for him, he thought. It's a given since from the start, he knew that using his king form puts a really huge strain in his body, then, he still used multiple exhausting attacks. His only regret is that he didn't even bought enough time, for the evacuees. Then again, even if he did bought time, it's still foolish to think that there's a place in the universe that will remain safe from Chaos.

He laughed at his foolishness he really isn't one of the smartest gods.

But, as he braced himself on the impending darkness, he heard a mysterious sound which even on the verge of death peaked Ouranos' curiosity.

It became louder and louder, and then it became clear…

It's a laugh, a laugh that brings fear to anyone who hears it. Ouranos' mentally shivered, 'is this the sound that every faded immortals hear before they fade?' he thought.

"Close enough."

The scary laughter immediately stop, and those two words were spoken, which Ouranos wished that it didn't. He felt his existence fade twice as fast. The voice is easily be identified as a voice of a teenager, yet he felt that it's much, much, older. He only felt this fear only once, and that's when he dared Zephyr to scare him with his best shot. He shivered at the memory, it is really one of the moments of his life that he really regrets.

A bright light appeared in the never ending darkness and engulfed Ouranos, and suddenly he felt his body stop fading. Another weird thing happened, in front of him, appeared a teenager that's gazing at him, as if looking at an interesting experiment.

"Who- who are you?" Ouranos asked quietly. He's really confused since he is on the way of fading yet here on his front is another being that he feel that has an enormous power, a power that maybe can even best Chaos'.

"I am the Unknown, and ore you ask, yes, it's a proper name kid… just call me X." the teenager grinned, showing his perfectly white and very sharp looking teeth.

Even though still confused, Ouranos couldn't help but smirk, even though he still feels weak, he can't help this action since he found it funny that someone is calling him a child, since he is really, really old, hundreds of thousands of years old in fact.

"I see, that you found it amusing that I basically called you a child." the teenager, or should we say, the Unknown, smiled wider. "But you see, even though, you're hundreds of thousands of years old, or whatever, compared to me, you're still a toddler." He laughed evilly after he said that.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't really want to say my real age, but I assure you, I'm quintillions or something of eons and more, older than Chaos, your creator, my daughter." A glint of humor shone on his eyes.

The revelation shocked Ouranos tremendously, that even though, what the Unknown said are yet to be proven.

"You- you're l-lady C-Chaos' f-father?"

The unknown or should we say, X, laughed at Ouranos' reaction. "Yes, child, I am that cute little girl's creator, thus being her father, and also the most powerful being in all of existence as of this instance." As he said that, he released a used amount of aura just to prove his point.

"My lord," Ouranos said, and tried bowing, but then he realized that he doesn't even have a body. The additional shock of Ouranos made X laugh again.

"Dude, you're amusing, no wonder my son liked you." X continued.

"Your… son?"

"Yes, my son, Nebular."

Ouranos immediately though about the moments that happened a moment ago, about how Chaos seems to long for the guy named Nebular, and immediately he thought, then maybe, if X is the father of nebular, then there's a chance that he could know the location of him, thus presenting him to Chaos, thus saving the universe, but what do he mean by Nebular liking him, he thought.

Ouranos' eyes lit up in confusion, but before he could speak, he was cut by X.

"Yes, I know where Nebular is. And as of why he likes you, you'll find out later" The unknown or X as he wanted to be called smirked at the yet again shocked face of Ouranos.

"Uh, you can read my mind?"

"Of course, it's not like that I am the most powerful being after all." He shrugged.

"Then, where is he, and why is lady Chaos crying for him?"

"Ah, about that, my son, Nebular, is currently on a place where he can gather a huge amount of negative energy. You see, in order for him to recover all of his power, he needed both huger amount of positive and negative energies, now, he have the proper amount of positive energy, so it's natural for him to look for the negative energy. And about Chaos, you see, my son, even though the smartest being in all, is an idiot.

He shown himself on Chaos, who wanted him so bad, then misunderstood something and cut himself from Chaos' reach, she can't feel his presence anymore. Therefore, she's rampaging right now."

"I see, so all of the commotion is caused because lord Nebular made a foolish move?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

If Ouranos have his body right now, he'll surely be shaking his head. "So now, the Universe is in danger, and I am fading, wow, just, wow."

"Hey man, don't fret, it's not like the universe is really in danger right now, I mean, I made a barrier around the CGF planet, so that it's the only one that's affected by the commotion. But, yeah, you're fading."

Ouranos looked up to X and he found no hints of lies in his voice. That at least made him happy. That means his group and the others are safe. Yes, he's a bit sad that he is fading, but he had already made his choice, if this really is happening, there's nothing he could do but accept it.

"But of course, it's not like the barrier would last forever."

Ouranos' happiness yet again fell. "What do you mean, lord, I thought that you are the most powerful being in all of existence? Then can't you at least do something? I you know where Nebular is, then perhaps you can bring him to her so she can calm down, or if that's not possible, can't you just face her yourself? " his voice is shaking in dread.

X just smirked. "I can't bring Nebular here, his emotions are still on the edge, and his powers are still coming back to him, and if anything will happen if I brought him here, I assure you, it's nothing good. And also, I can't directly go there and face her, my mere presence in this universe that she created may cause huge disturbances and it'll just quicken this universe' destruction, I can only stop that if I use really huge moderation and concentration in using my powers. But of course, there's still a way, and I'll need your decision.

That took Ouranos back. "My… decision? What do you mean?"

"I need your body to be my vessel."

"V-vessel?"

"Yes, you know, just like those Egyptian gods in earth, where they let their powers be used by a mortal that they chose? Then they like stay in their minds or somethin' like that. Yes, just like that."

Of course, Ouranos knew about that, after all, he personally helped the Egyptian gods to develop that skill. But of course, he also knew that for an immortal to be a vessel to another immortal is unheard of.

A taboo, if you may call it. For one immortal to do so, he or she need to have a really huge amount of power, which is obviously not a problem for X, and also another reason of why it's unheard of is that immortals are too proud to be used as a mere vessel. Another thing is that, for an immortal to be a vessel, he completely loses his freedom, he'll became a mere puppet, or a suit.

"I, I don't really know what to say, for one immortal-" he frantically said, but X quickly shushed him.

"What, are you being reluctant for? Are you too proud to be used by another immortal? Are you afraid to lose your freedom?" X raised his eyebrow at Ouranos, still smirking of course, as if blatantly mocking him, daring him to say a wrong answer.

"O-of course not, I, I am not that prideful, I had already changed my ways." He quickly tries to avert his eyes, feeling of uneasiness sweeping him. "Besides, I-I'm already fading."

"Ohoho, but, you're only fading right now because your power level is on zero already after those continuous risky high attacks that you blew on my _dear baby girl_, by agreeing to be my vessel, I assure you, you will not fade. And besides, I thought that you're ready to sacrifice everything to save the universe? Why hesitate now?"

"I…I am not hesitating, it's just… why do you even need a vessel on the first place?" Ouranos' almost smirked at what he thought the words that would save him."

X yawned and turned his back "'Cause I need a limiter. As I said, I can't even use 1% of my power here without creating a chain reaction, and I don't want to destroy this universe, my son worked really hard designing it. And I know that simply existing here won't be enough to help you guys, so yeah, I need you to use a bit of my power to stop Chaos."

Ouranos was taken back on X's sentence. "Y-you mean that lord Nebular is really the one who created this universe!?"

X face palmed, it seems the fading is starting to get in Ouranos' brain. "Dude, I already said it, Chaos created it, but Nebular is the one who designed it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And by the way, you will not actually lose your freedom if I use you as a vessel, those gods who do that are uses just one technique to do it so, and I'm actually using a different one."

Ouranos's mouth gaped open like a fish. "Why didn't you told me that earlier? Then perhaps I had agreed early."

X laughed really loud, so loud that the space seems to shake. "Of course, that'll be too boring, and also, I can't promise that my powers will not overstrain your body and force you to fade again. But anyway, does that mean that you agreed?"

Ouranos breathed hard he had faced the decision to fade once to try to save the universe, why not twice?. "Yes, I Ouranos, will lend you my body as a vessel."

X grinned maniacally. "Cool, let's start"

And immediately, Ouranos felt something hot in his gut.

**Chronos P.O.V**

We watched in horror as we watched Ouranos fall. We could see that he is fading, since it looks like he's turning into dust. I felt his life force slowly dying, so as Tartarus and Erebus.

It really is a tragic sight, especially for us fellow immortals, since this reminds us that we can also fade anytime.

Then suddenly, a really bright light came from his body, a light that is so bright that even a god like needs to cover my eyes. And it seems lady Chaos also covered her eyes, and for some reason, she looks like scared. That made me nervous, this weird phenomenon, a thing that can even scare the goddess of the universe doesn't seem like a good news.

Then I heard someone laughing really hard. The light then subsided, then, I just find myself staring in awe at what I've just seen. And I found out that it's not just me, Erebus and Tartarus are also had their mouth gaping really wide.

As the really bright light subsided, appeared, on what it seems is Ouranos, though his jet black hair is now silver, his eyes are shining balls of grey light, his armor too changed, the awesome king armor, is now changed in a kind of armor that awesome would not even suffice, it gave Ouranos of what it feels like an omnipotent power, we shall name the armor, the armor, for even an emperor of the gods title wouldn't even also suffice, **NOTHING** would suffice.

And the smile on his face is just full of confidence as if he believe that he can fight anyone even chaos herself.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The three gods that are witnessing the scene shivered as they felt the huge amount of power that is emanating from Ouranos.

"Uh, is that really Ouranos?" Tartarus wondered loudly, truth to be told, he knew that his brother is really strong, but he still can't believe what he's seeing. He had fought Ouranos once in the past when Gaia tricked him to fight her ex-husband, and he's almost on par with him even when the god use his king form for he also has a super form like that.

But now… it's just that, the level of power he felt from Ouranos now is way high. And even if he doesn't ask Erebus and Chronos, he knew that the two could feel it too. And what's more surprising is the threatened face of Chaos even though she's supposed to be incapable of thinking anything in her current state. The three guessed that it's Chaos' instinct that's what making her feel that way.

…

Ouranos couldn't feel anything but scared because of what he's experiencing right now. He felt like X lied to him, because instead of just being a vessel, he felt like he became a puppet. He's not the one who's currently controlling his body right now, it's obvious for him since right now since he's literally floating on the air as if he's a ghost that not even the other primordial can see him.

Though, he's pretty impressed with the new look of his body. He can feel the power that is churning inside it. And he looks really cool.

"Don't worry; I'll just borrow your body for a while since you'll probably go crazy if I just let you lose with all that power that I am lending to you. I promise that I will give your body to you without any harm so don't worry. Now, just sit back and relax as I take care of my child."

Chaos whole instinct makes her shiver in fear, she felt the power of her enemy is really threatened by it. She can't do anything but attack first. She released a blood churning and ear shattering shout as she summoned a large plasma ball on both of her hands which she immediately threw to her enemy.

Ouranos, or should we call right now, X, just smirked as he easily dodged the two balls even with their high speed that easily exceeds the speed of light which caused the ground to be hit, causing the planet to shook.

X laughed really loud which just infuriated the goddess more. A bright light shone from Chaos, and revealed her in a beautiful armor, in her hand is a spear made of energy that is literally the size of a sky scraper.

The three gods that are watching simultaneously gulped in fear as they moved farther from the two that are fighting. One thing is on their mind, and that is the two are really on other level, and literally can be called monsters amongst the gods.

"Chaos, Chaos, Chaos, do you think perhaps that a simple toothpick made from energy could hurt me? Please, I knew you better than that." Said X, not even the slightest scared with the display of power of Chaos.

The three gods were considerably shocked, to think that Ouranos, the god who respected Chaos the most, would speak so familiar with that to the goddess. And also, their instinct is literally screaming at them to run away, yet the god doesn't even give a fuck.

Chaos quickly attacked full force. She's a blur, even with that humongous spear, she can't be seen by the three gods yet X didn't even look surprised. And with a quick swipe, a huge explosion that makes Zeus' look like a simple spark covered the whole area, almost destroying the whole planet. The three gods were immediately blown away to the space, rendering them unconscious.

Ouranos, being just what it seems like a spirit, didn't get blown away, but he still felt the explosion burn his skin but it quickly healed. Awe is in his eyes as he saw that x is just floating there, unaffected.

"Impressive my child, but it's still too weak to hurt me, and I am just using a few percentage of my power and also just borrowing this god's body." X smirked at Chaos who is now panting and sweating harshly.

It seems that her attack drains a lot of her power. And X seems became bored and at last, moved. Immediately he's floating in front of Chaos much to the shock of the said goddess. Before she could even react, X raised his hand and flicked her forehead with so much force, the planet shook wildly, and is immediately turned into a flat dessert of magma. Chaos was blown to the outer space so fast that she even hit a huge CGF, and destroyed it. But luckily, X saved it's passengers and teleported them to another one.

Chaos held her bleeding head and angrily flew towards X in full power. She's beyond mad.

X braced himself, and turned in his defensive stance, he needs to be serious now, if not, the body that he borrowed from Ouranos will be blasted in smithereens. Chaos impacted with X, the generated force is so powerful that the barrier that X made earlier broke. Ouranos just watched in horror as his body cracked in few places as if it was made with clay.

That made X mad, he made a promise that he'll give back Ouranos body to him without any harm, yet because of some miscalculation, it became injured. And X hates it when he doesn't do what he promises.

He let out a huge power. Another miscalculation, he forgot that the barrier he set was already broken, and also, because he's just borrowing a body, he let out a higher power than he meant to, causing a huge disturbance in the whole universe and even outside of it.

Though, that seemed to wake Chaos who is now shocked to see what happened to her planet.

"Chaos, welcome back." X greeted at his daughter, grinning like crazy, which made it just creepier because of the cracks on his face.

"Ouranos? I-is that you? What happened? Your hair is silver and your armor…

The planet…" Chaos then held her head as headache pounded because of the confusion.

X just smiled and lazily strode forward Chaos. "Sorry, but I'm not entirely Ouranos, I borrowed his body for a bit you know. And yeah, about your planet, you caused all of its destruction."

"H-huh? What? Who are you then?" Chaos asked as she looked up to X.

"Can't you even remember your daddy?" X smirked as Chaos' eyes widen and immediately lowered her head to bow. Now that he mentioned it, she can feel the enormous and familiar power from him.

"Raise your head, now, I think you wanted to ask me something, about Nebular…" Chaos face immediately cleared up as if the confusion lowered down a bit and quickly embraced X while crying.

"Y-yeah. Where is he? I, I can't feel his presence, is he gone?" X just smiled, you know, he witnessed his son mingling with his daughters countless times, and he knew how special they are to him, and now he can feel it, and it's good.

He wondered why is it that he just tried to be a dad to Chaos, and then he remembered that it's because of _**Him. **_His glowing eyes dimmed a bit as he remembered that faithful day that he had to fight that guy.

_Order_, the twin brother of Chaos, and the first and the most dreadful mistake that he made in his entire existence.

He still feels the anger he felt when that guy attacked Nebular on his back after he welcomed warmly, taking a lot of his power. Nebular didn't had the chance to retort back at him, so X intervened and fought him off, and it was one of the hardest fight he had ever done.

Though he also remembers the awesome part of that fight when Nebular tried to stop him in fully destroying Order. Nebular is really awesome back then as even his back is a literal waterfall made of blood, he still manage to take back all of his power and rendering Order into a deep sleep in some faraway place in X's realm.

"Don't worry," X said to sooth Chaos. "He just cut off himself from your reach because of a misunderstanding, he's alright."

That made Chaos stop crying and smiled brightly. "Really? Then where is he?"

"Truthfully, I don't think that it's the right time for you to go to him, but do you still want to know?"

Chaos nodded.

"Then perhaps, you should ask your council for that." X let go of her and a bright light covered him causing Chaos to cover her eyes

After the light receded, Ouranos felt that he is back on his body, and he knew this because intense pains run throughout his body. His muscles were worn down, his throat is dry, and he still can feel the crack in his body and face. He coughed harshly. 'Sorry' said X on his mind.

His hair stayed being silver, and an 'X' sign is embedded on his forehead. He then looked up to Chaos, quickly bowed, and smiled. "Lady Chaos, I'm *cough* glad that you're *cough* okay now."

…

Meanwhile at the AlphaOmega prison planet:

Zephyr woke up as he felt the intense display of power that he sensed that came from his father. He wondered what is happening for him to use his offensive power since Zephyr knew that X rarely do that.

He yawned, still sleepy. He's a bit tired from all of the punishment that the guards and punishers tried to him. He grasped the huge needle with a diameter the size of a basketball that is skewered on his body and lazily pulled it out. He's on some kind of a dark punishment room reserved for really bad immortals. But he's really became bored of it the moment the guards tried to punish him.

The whips aren't even hurting him. The hot lava just made him remember the times he's with his son Bullnar, happily bathing in a much hotter magma. And even the spikes that made from the darkest matter that causes a huge pain on many immortals just rejuvenated him since he is loved by dark matters.

Really, the room is boring.

But going in this prison planet is a good choice and a good thing for him, since lots of memories came back to him as he had absorbed a lot of dark or negative energy. He's a being of balance, so he needed both positive and negative energy, love and hate, joy and sorrow, and etc.

He said goodbye to his two cellmates who are shouting in pain, and then lazily walked towards the door and kicked the five billion ton locked door open. The bright, hot, scorching light from the outside field greeted him. The guards immediately bowed at him showing fear and respect.

We can all say that with the time that he had stayed on the planet, all of its inhabitants became his bitch. The prisoners are scared of him to the extent that they would rather jump in an abyss full of dark matter spikes than to anger him. The guards also feared him since he defeated their corrupt warden that is known to them that can defeat a primordial god, with just a simple slap. Vhoyin, their vice warden became their boss and quickly converted them to his religion.

Fenrir, who is quietly waiting on the side of the cell room, greeted his master and let him sit on his back.

"Master, how are you?" Fenrir said as he started to run, though slower than he can due to Zephyr wanting to enjoy the grotesque sceneries of the planet, though it's not as slow as you though since they are literally going as fast as a sound wave.

"Good as always." Zephyr said lazily. "Where's the three?"

"Blackjack is currently flying around this world and enjoying his time scaring the shit out of the peoples, and the two, uh, as usual, they are inside the watch that is currently on Blackjack's possession, eloping."

"I see."

"So, master did you contacted the 13th squad?"

"Yeah, their okay they said, they started the school that they had long planned making, and on some distant planet to quickly train them. Too bad, they will not go on 13th squad since the council decreed that the group is as I quote, "Already too fucking strong.", I can't blame them though, it's the truth."

Fenrir smirked. "Yeah, that's really true. By the way, had you felt that strong disturbance earlier? It's pretty weird."

"Yeah, and it's not really weird I know where it came from, I just don't know why."

Fenrir shrugged, it's not surprise that his master knew what's going on, and he knew that whoever that power came from, Zephyr is still the strongest since he easily broke the chains that bound him once that is once said to be the strongest chain of all.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

Fenrir stopped as he heard that cry, and faced its direction. A huge fireball is currently speeding up towards them. The fireball then halted a few meters from the two, revealing a dark, scaled, horned, burning, dragon like Pegasus which is blackjack.

Blackjack transformed into a handsome black man with a fiery wing extended on his back, and luckily, he's wearing some fireproof pants which Zephyr made for him.

"Sup boss! Scaring the shit out of people here is really fun!" a huge smile is plastered on his face.

"You never change Blackjack, you never changed." Fenrir said while shaking his head.

"Now, now, why would I change? I liked what I am, so nothin' to change." Retorted Blackjack.

Zephyr shook his head and smiled at the antics of the two, and he is supposed to say something, when cold run up to his spine. His eyes widen, something bad will happen, he thought.

"Blackjack, Fenrir, go back to the watch." He ordered. The two animals were confused of course, but they still followed his orders.

Cold sweat runs down from his face and body as he stared at the sky. And there he saw her, the woman who turned her down, Chaos, and oh boy, she looked pissed.

Zephyr gulped and tried to brace himself for the impact, but as he tried to step back a few steps, he tripped and fell into a huge hole that just appeared out of nowhere…

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. The messenger appears

**Chapter 19: The Messenger Appears.**

**Olympus.**

"Hermes, how did it go?" Zeus asked as Hermes entered the throne room. "And why do you look like that?" He raised his eyebrow at his son who looks like he has been thrown in a hurricane of dust and dirt.

Hermes spluttered and staggered as he bowed to his father. "I say, their transportation sure is fast, but I will never, EVER, recommend trying it again. Whew." Hermes said as he sat on his throne. The other gods are not there, since they're busy doing their jobs.

"And yeah, about them, I met most of their council members. And you won't believe how sexy the girls are." Hermes grinned at that.

And of course, that picked Zeus attention, being that his brain is on his genitals. "Really huh, can you describe them?"

"They're just you know, like they're from out of this world. Their beauty doesn't only come from the outside of them, their own values and philosophy in their way of living pars with their exceeding beauty. Just think of this, look at Aphrodite, then imagine her as being a kind woman who is loyal, and would fight for beliefs no matter the consequence. Then multiply it many times, you may not be even close to the Ragon goddesses."

"Oh…" Zeus said wistfully while he imagined them.

"Yeah." Hermes replied with the same expression as his father.

A bright flash appeared besides Zeus, which caused him to swear due to shock.

"Hmmph. You two are talking about something privately, IT'S A WOMAN AGAIN, HUH?!"

Zeus gulped. "Of course not dear, were, uhm, were actually talking about Hermes' diplomatic mission to the Beyonders."

"Uh, dad, technically, as I already said, they're the Ragonian gods, or the Ragons." Hermes cut.

"Eh, guess that's much easier than the Beyonders. So yeah, we're talking about that. So dear, can you go away for a while?" Zeus said smiling, though on his head he's screaming at her all of the vilest words that he could ever think.

"I don't think so, _dear,_ as the queen of the Olympians, I ought to know what's happening." She said while holding her head high.

_Shit, _Zeus said in his head, but he chose to just deal with it and save the trouble. He looked at his son again who is now cleaned up. "Okay, son, speak."

Hermes nodded at his father. "I had talked to some of their council members, and they said that they will need time to decide. They'll send their messenger god after, they said."

"I see, that seems fair enough. Though, is there any clue as to when will this messenger will come?"

"Well, nothing really, Lady Ratrr, a council member, said that it may take a while since, their members are hard to gather, even if it's the king who asked for it."

Hera laughed in a shrill voice. "It seems they're not that so great, since it's like they are all too hard headed. If it's us, one thunder is enough to call all of the council."

"Silence Hera, you should still choose your words that you'll use against them, if they're not formidable, I would not even bother to send Hermes personally to conduct a peace treaty meeting." Zeus chastised at his wife.

Hera just looked away and pouted.

Zeus cleared his throat and continued. "By the way, does this Lady Ratrr that you're talking about, said anything other than what you had said earlier?"

Hermes' eyes widen as he remember something. "Oh yeah, she gave me a book about the Ragon gods. She said that in order to avoid pissing them off, causing a huge conflict, we should read it." He then proceeded to retrieve a package in his pack that is covered in brown paper and gave it to his father.

"I see, it seems smart to do that." Zeus said as he stroked his beard.

"Shall we call Athena then?" Hermes suggested, he knew that if they really want to study the book fast and efficient, the wisdom goddess is the best for the job. Zeus nodded and raised his hand as thunder rolled out in the sky.

A few moments later, a bright light yet again engulfed the throne room, and as it reside, the form of Athena emerged. "Father" She said as she bowed at him.

Zeus nodded, acknowledging his daughter's presence.

"What is it, my lord?" Athena asked, then she raised her eyebrow as Zeus lazily held the parchment high.

"This book contains information about the Beyonders, or Ragons, as what Hermes said that they're called."

That peaked Athena's interest. She knew the existence of the Ragons, and actually once tried to do research about them, yet she failed. So this made her really want to study it. And also, as the war and wisdom goddess, she knew how crucial of the information of their potential enemies.

"Let me see it father."

Zeus tossed the parchment at Athena who expertly grabbed it with a single hand. She then smiled excitedly as she open the parchment, but the smile quickly faded and her eyes twitched.

'The Ragon gods, for dummies' it said on the bright yellow cover which is really insulting for Athena cause it implies that she's a dummy for needing that book to know about the Ragon gods. Hera laughed silently, amused at her husband's daughter.

"Father, is this a joke? You know how covers like this annoy me."

Zeus looked at Hermes, he knew that it's possible that the god lied just to pull a prank on Athena, he had done that countless times in the past.

"Hey, man, I swear on the river Styx that that's completely legit. And I know that Ratrr is trustworthy enough." Hermes said while his both hands are raised in a surrendering gesture.

Athena sighed, Hermes swore to the river Styx, and now she knew that he's not joking about it. She then proceeded to study the rest of the cover and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Father, it says here that its authors are the goddess Ratrr, and… Eris." She looked at Hermes. "Hermes, is this really her? Is Eris really… alive?"

Hera sat up straight, she's now interested in their topic. "Hermes, is it true?" she asked.

We can say that Hermes looks like a deer in front of a headlight now. He promised his sister to never reveal to the Olympians that she didn't fade, and to just leave her in peace. But of course, he knew that with one wrong move, Zeus will blast him off, since it became obvious that she's still alive since she made a book.

"Yes."

That one simple word caused chaos in the room. Zeus of course is happy that his daughter is alive and well but the two goddess present there are in a whirlwind of emotion. Of course, they know that they should be happy that their daughter/sister is still alive, yet, she's still the cause of one of their biggest humiliation in history, which also caused the bloodiest war, and that can't just be brushed off.

Hermes spoke again. "But, I don't think that we should bother her anymore, I had talked to her, and I know that she's perfectly happy on where she is. And she made it clear to me that she had tossed away her past and now embraced her being a Ragon goddess. She said that Ratrr, her adoptive mother and her family accepted and treated her better than we did."

Hera snorted. "Please, as if that problem child can be accepted anywhere."

"Hera!" Zeus thundered as he glared at his wife. "She's still your child."

Hera just pouted and looked away.

"Just stop, Hermes said that Eris is now happy with her new family, and that's that. We need to focus on our main topic. This book contains information about the pantheon that is feared by many other pantheons. No one knows anything about them, only that one of them can cause massive destruction and fear to the other pantheons. Now, I shall open this and let's see what's in it. But before that, let me change the cover a bit." Athena said as she used her powers and changed the bright yellow cover into something that looks like an old designed book, with the 'for dummies' in the title now gone.

"Much better." Athena then proceeded to open the book, but it didn't bulged even a bit. Then Athena felt a burning pain in her hands, causing her to throw the book in shock.

A holographic image of a beautiful female that sat on what it looks like a seat made with a whole and large snake body emerged on the top of the book that's now had come back to its original design.

"Greetings, fiend, I am Ratrr, you're seeing this message, either by trying to destroy, plagiarize, or alter this book, or something that's with those lines. And now you're being cursed." Ratrr said while smiling creepily.

"And it's all, your, fault. I mean, didn't you even read the inscription on the back of it? It has a warning to not do anything about this book or you'll be cursed. So either you're a brave guy or a foolish one, and still did those forbidden things with the book, sucks to be you. Goodbye, and please enjoy my little treat."

The holographic image faded and the book slowly disappeared.

"Hermes!" Athena said while her eye is twitching.

"I promise I have no idea what just happened!" Hermes squeaked as he cowered behind his father's throne.

"Athena, relax, it's true that you have a fault in it for not reading the inscription on the back. But anyway, do I need to summon Apollo to check your body for any curses?" Zeus said while raising his both hand to calm the goddess who's glaring at her brother.

That seemed to calm Athena enough. "Yes father, it's rather foolish of me to not read the inscription on the back of the book, it's unwise of me. And father I don't think that there's a curse, I don't feel anything unfamiliar, but please call Apollo, I think my hand is burned or something." She said as she examined her left hand.

Zeus raised his hand again and the thunder rumbled, and Apollo and Artemis arrived. The tow bowed at their father and went to their respected thrones.

"You need somethin' dad?" Apollo said as he dodged an arrow that is aimed on his head by his sister.

"Apollo, what did you do? Why is your sister glaring and shooting at you? And why isn't she speaking?"

Apollo smirked, as Artemis' glare intensified. "I found curse that can literally render anyone speechless, and I used it to my lil' sis since I just want to annoy her."

Zeus facepalmed. "Apollo, how many times had I told you to not curse your sister?"

Apollo smirked again. "This is the 3,674,291,324th time."

"Just remove the curse so that we could continue our discussion." Zeus sighed as he massaged his temple.

"Why should I? Besides, we can discuss without lil' Arty talking." Artemis glare intensified in a manner that it's almost painful. She summoned her favorite bow that she rarely used, the gods, seeing it immediately panicked, they knew how powerful the bow is, though it's still a wonder for them on where did Artemis get it, and why wouldn't she talk about it.

But instead of attaching an arrow, much to the confusion of the gods who are now hiding behind their thrones, she threw the actual bow, and with a flash of light the bow transformed into a beautiful wolf, which proceeded in to jumping at Apollo.

A loud shout was heard at the whole palace as the wolf bit Apollo's head.

"For the love of the gods! Get this mutt off me!" Apollo shouted. "Fine! I'll release the curse!" He added ass he raised his hand to lift his magic.

But the wolf just bit harder. "Arty! Get your mutt off me!" Apollo pleaded.

Artemis laughed at her twin. "That's what you get for cursing me!"

Then suddenly, a huge sonic boom is heard in the whole area. It sounded like it came from far away, yet so close. And amidst the confusion, a golden blur swooshed fast in the council, and suddenly, they found a huge and magnificent five meter literal golden eagle that makes Zeus' pride breeds fade into shame. On its talon, is the wolf of Artemis who now looks like has just saw its worst nightmare, which is probably the right reaction of anything that's been snatched by the huge bird of prey.

"Wolfrrn!" Artemis shouted as she prepared to attack the bird, but its piercing glare made her whole body paralyzed. Its authority is something that she knew that only one person have, Zephyr, the man from her past. She then remember the things that Wolfrrn told her, that the wolf have a twin, a wonderful eagle that leads a hundred tiny suns to make it looks like as only one, her counter ego as the goddess leads also a hundred moon in the wide sky of their world.

"Thanks for sending the eagle dad. That mutt really bites." Apollo said

Zeus seems to get out of his stupor and regain himself. "Sorry son, but the eagle is not mine, I think that it's the messenger of the Ragon gods." Said he as he took note in his mind to ask the gods for the ownership of the wonderful specimen that he thinks as a wonderful addition to his pets.

Something whizzed up and then Apollo just found a golden and short arrow that's embedded his throne on the left side of his face. Apollo gulped as he tried to pull it but to no avail.

"You dare, call my sister a mutt?" the eagle said slowly and with anger. It then glowed and transformed into a fully armored man. And the goddesses that are present can't help but feel an attraction due to the man's beautiful face. The gods just felt like their self-esteem slowly gone into the drain.

Zeus regained his mind again. "Name yourself!" He thundered as he readied his weapon.

"I am Agilaz, the Ragonian god of light, justice, speed, flight, High god of the House of Nebular, mighty crossbow of Lord Nebular, and messenger supreme of the council of Lord Nebular. Dare you to attack and I assure you, you'll be razed to the ground" He glowed brightly as he opened his golden wings, making him look like an arc angel that's ready for a brawl.

**Pls Review/like/follow my story. Thanks :)**

**PS. Thanks to my loyal fans that keeps flattering me by their reviews.**


	20. Apollo's treachery

**Hi guy! Sorry I changed my mind and decided to continue my story as it is. **

**Anyway, watch out for the next chapter, it's really awesome.**

**Chapter 20: Treachery of Apollo.**

_**Previously on Finding Paradise: **_

_"You dare, call my sister a mutt?" the eagle said slowly and with anger. It then glowed and transformed into a fully armored man. And the goddesses that are present can't help but feel an attraction due to the man's beautiful face. The gods just felt like their self-esteem slowly gone into the drain._

_Zeus regained his mind again. "Name yourself!" He thundered as he readied his weapon._

_"I am Agilaz, the Ragonian god of light, justice, speed, flight, High god of the House of Nebular, mighty crossbow of Lord Nebular, and messenger supreme of the council of Lord Nebular. Dare you to attack and I assure you, you'll be razed to the ground" He glowed brightly as he opened his golden wings, making him look like an arc angel that's ready for a brawl._

**Now:**

Silence ensnared the whole room as they stared at the fearless man in front of the gods, mind you that the gods are on their giant form, and the guy is just on the normal height of a really tall mortal.

He seems to not fear them, even when Zeus' mighty weapon is directed on him. They also wonder why the wolf which is now twice his size since he reverted on his current form still looks extremely scared, as if it knew the horror that the man can bring.

Zeus made the first moved, breaking the silence.

"Oh," Zeus muttered as he lowered his weapon. "So you are saying that you are the messenger that the Ragon gods sent. Then I guess I, Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, welcome you to our proud and mighty home." Zeus proudly said.

"Stop being so over dramatic, I've seen many places that are better." Agilaz lazily said.

Zeus' left eye twitched because of the insult that the man nonchalantly threw on him, but he chose to do nothing and ignore it.

"By the way, um, Aqilaz, what do you mean when you said that Artemis' wolf is your sister? I can't seem to comprehend the situation."

Agilaz directed his piercing eyes solely to Zeus which made the so called king flinch. "Artemis' wolf!? No one owns my sister! Who is this Artemis?" He crouched and glared as he looked at the goddess of the hunt who is raising his hand. He would quickly attack if not for the woman in a silver gown who embraced him, stopping him.

The male gods present simultaneously wolf whistled. The woman is certainly beautiful, that even the goddesses can't help but feel ashamed, all but Artemis of course since she had seen the beautiful woman many times.

"Brother, stop." Wolffrn whispered at her brother. Her voice is low and determined, but you can still feel the hint of fear.

Agilaz is obviously had calmed down, a small smile appeared on his beautiful face, making it more handsome, much to the annoyance of the gods present.

But the smile quickly left and a very scary and angry expression replaced it.

"Wolfrrn, why did you try to stop me? Have you forgotten that you are a Raqon god? Why do you lower yourself like that and let be called a mutt? And to let yourself be looked down as if you're someone's possession, it's unforgivable. Let go of me."

"No brother, I had made a promise to protect the girl." Wolfrrn glowed a silver light, and when it resided, she became clad in a beautiful set of armor with a wolf's helm, and a wolf's insignia on her breastplate.

It's obvious that she's scared but she still held her stand. Agilaz raised his eyebrow, he had never seen his sister to act like that in many eons that he had been with her.

"Wolfrrn!" Artemis shouted and she immediately notched an arrow on the bow of Apollo that she stole.

Agilaz growled at Artemis and very fast, so fast that even the gods can't follow, he made his move toward Artemis. But he was immediately stopped again by Wolfrrn.

"Agilaz, I will not let you hurt the woman." She said again, now with more confidence and defiance. She held a bow with an arrow loaded ready to be shot pointed at her brother.

"Why Wolfrrn? Why should I not attack the woman? And what made you change so much? I protected you since the day we were born, why defy me? Perhaps because I let you out of my sight that day when we got on this planet and let you fall off of our reach and be lost?" sorrow is now evident in his eyes. "Please forgive me."

Wolffrn shook her head. "No brother, it's not your fault. It's all mine. If I didn't try to act like a brat that day, I wouldn't fall. But that's not the reason."

Agilaz looked at her. "Then what is the reason."

"The day I fell, Father found me."

Agilaz's eyes widened and his armor dissolved as Wolfrrn's too.

"Father? You found father!?"

"Yes" she said as she nodded.

"And he gave me an order to protect the girl. I believe that he looks at her as a potential wife."

All of the gods present, even Agilaz spit took due to shock.

"WHAT!?" all of them simultaneously said.

"I refuse to let my cute daughter be married! Besides, she swore to be a maiden forever!" Zeus said as he jumped to hug his daughter in a protective stance. "Yeah!" Apollo added as he did what his father has done.

"Dad! Apollo! Let go!" Artemis said as she pushed her overprotective father and brother.

"Wolfrrn, is it really true? Zephyr wants me to be his wife?" Artemis asked with cheerfulness. A loud 'nooooooooo…' from her father and brother sounded on the background.

"Zephyr?" Agilaz asked/whispered at his sister. "His chosen name here." She replied as Agilaz nodded.

"Zephyr? Is Zephyrus, that few thousand years old wind god, is the one you're saying?" Zeus angrily asked.

"No, my father just chose that name as a name here to hide his true self. And my father is trillions of eons old." Wolfrrn replied. "And to erase a few misunderstandings, Artemis did not completely say that she'll be a maiden forever, she had made a few loopholes. Besides, with oath or not, as if that can stop my father."

"No! I still object! I don't even know the guy!" Apollo shouted while hugging Artemis again, which resulted in him being kicked in his crotch.

"Of course you know him! He's the guy who've been hunting for us for food when we just got out from mother's womb!" Artemis shouted, massaging her head for the annoyance of her forgetful brother.

"Oh, you mean that guy with awesome hunting and cooking skills? Then I take back my objections! He's awesome!" Apollo said while grinning.

"Apollo, you traitor!" Zeus shouted.

"Anyway this is huge, I actually came here to say that my siblings are busy so they will reject your request but this will surely change their mind." Agilaz butted in, and he immediately transformed into his eagle form. "Wolfrrn, I'll be back as soon as I can, be safe!"

And with that he flew with his top speed causing a loud noise that made all of the living things close became deaf for a second.

**Hello again, please support me by reviewing, following, and putting this story as your favorite! :D**

**Thanks! For all of the support!**


	21. Fallin' down the hole of time

**Hi guys! sorry for the delay, my job really took most of my time these past month so, yeah.**

**Special thanks for Eccentrica for being my beta and editing this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 21: Falling down the hole of time.**

"Oh shit." That's the only thing that Zephyr managed to mutter as he fell into the deep hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Well, it wasn't that he wasn't glad that he didn't fall in since because of it, he managed to escape Chaos.

Darkness quickly engulfed him as the mouth of the hole shut like a sphincter. Nostalgia and déjà vu hit him. His current situation is just like what had happened way back then. Though, back then, he was still with Annabeth. He sighed, he doesn't really know what to think about his past relationship. Due to the varying "time zone" of the universe, thousands of years had passed elsewhere in the Universe, while for him, on Earth. Just a few years had passed.

But still, he remembered the past as if it was just yesterday. He loved her, so much that he faced his past nightmares for her, that he sacrificed everything for her. But yet it in the end it seemed like she didn't love him as much as he did her. But that's the past. And no one, not even him could change the past even if he wanted to.

That made him think about Calypso, he fell for her too, it's just that, Zephyr even as Percy, an oblivious idiot; knew that they weren't meant to be, no matter whether the fates decree it or not. Yes, he had checked on her, and found out that she is now in a relationship with Hermes, the god that always found time for her. Though was really funny how she let him have a go with other girls, she knew that a man as caring as him shouldn't be tied to her. But woes betide him if he ever cheated on her while they were married.

He of course, had also met other girls, over time, throughout the universe, it's a given, but Annabeth and Calypso are two he remembers extremely clearly.

Then Chaos. The woman who existed to be his "other half". Well, she was supposed to be, but she turned him down. That really broke his heart seeing as he had already had twelve kids with her. Well, not like she really knew about that part.

Zephyr stroked his chin, as he thought. Wasn't taking her blood sample and mixing it with his to create their children, the same as effectively raping her?

But anyway that's already in the past.

Then when he really got down to thinking about it, why does he feel like he's missing something? As if he has made some kind of a miscalculation?

Well. That's probably the case, 'cause if everything was fine, he would probably currently be "playing" with her tonight, if you understand what he means…

He knew deep down that he loved Chaos. The wind of love had already tied his heart to her.

Well, now that that's been mentioned, let's talk about the "winds". In Ragon folklore, it is said that the winds are the first breath that the Unknown had created when he existed, and the gods have the authority to lead it, for example, the goddess of love, Scorprr, she leads the wind of Love, the winds of war, and a little bit of the other winds. That being said, the gods don't really have their own power, they just have the authority to control other powers for their own benefit.

It's the same with the other gods in the Universe, it's the same even with the Fates, which have the authority over the wind of destiny. The one who owns the "winds" is the Unknown, and him only, and the authority to govern all of the winds belongs to Nebular.

Now let's get back to Zephyr who is currently still falling and having a sandwich for dinner. Hey, what can you say? He's hungry.

Six hours later….

And he is still falling; he's really extremely bored now. "How long is this hole?" he muttered. Then he smirked, grew his dark colored dragon wings and dove. He grinned, he needed to be really fast, so he focused and grew another pair of wings, though the difference was that it was golden and they were the wings of an eagle. They acted as a booster, and now his speed was thrice the speed of light.

Zephyr shouted in delight. It feels like he's on a ride in an amusement park. Though in his extreme delight, he had accidentally released a huge amount of power. His speed increased tremendously. He was now fifty times faster than the speed of light. The sudden strain on his wings resulted in them tearing off his back. Pain erupted on Zephyr's back, so much so that he almost fainted, but he fought back against it with all his might.

The hole rippled, suddenly the scenery changed, the darkness was exchanged with light, and the narrow hole became a wide sky. Zephyr wasn't falling in a narrow hole anymore, he was now falling from five thousand feet high up in the sky, and all he can see under him is luscious greenery, high mountains, and the clear blue-green sea. Zephyr tried to control the air to lead him to the sea. But his power had been drained so much that he couldn't even raise his finger.

He spiraled down and fell into the forest landing a few feet off the ground, tangled up in vines after shredding a couple of trees.

He was in so much pain that he forgot that he could call on his pets (who are currently sleeping) to attend to him and get him patched up. His skin was supposed to be stronger than the Nemean lion's fur, yet he still felt cuts all across his body. The accident had most probably exhausted him much. He felt pathetic and useless.

He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but now, he was hanging off the ground in extreme pain due to the mistake that he made. It made him remember the times when he was still on earth, where there were many times he had faced defeat due to miscalculations, like when he watched his friend Beckendorf die, sacrificing his life for him and the world.

Zephyr sighed and he closed his eyes, wondering if there was something or someone who'd pull him down.

*Thud*

Hmmmm…. Zephyr thought, why did he feel like he had fallen on something soft, and why could he taste… berries?

Slowly, Zephyr opened his eyes. And saw something that gave him the shock of his life(and that's saying something)…..


	22. What will you get when you anger a mom?

**Hey there guys! DeathGuardian24 here! Sorry for not updating (again) for quite some time, I'm just really, really busy.**

**I made this chapter nice and long and cliff hangerless(maybe?) as a proof of me being apologetic.**

**By the way, A special thanks to 'ObsessedWithPercyJackson' for editing the first three chapters of my story.**

**Chapter 22: What will you get when you angered a mom? **

**Zephyr P.O.V**

"Vlacas! VLacas! Vlacas!..."

I sighed; it seems I made another immortal enemy, and a six day old goddess that looks like twelve year old that is.

"My Food! Give me back my food!" she said as she keeps hitting me with a stick in my head. And yes, it hurts.

Yep, you can guess that she's really pissed; by the way do you know who she is? No? Well, to put it simply, she's Artemis, in the past. How did I know that, you say? Well, dad, the Unknown just told me. And it seems that he's really having a good time laughing at me for the foolish thing that I did.

"Shut up dad." I said in my mind as I try to cover my inner ear with his annoying laugh.

He's laughter just grew louder. "Why? It's really funny, son. You can't expect me to just shrug it off. Bwahahahahaahahah!"

I guess you may say that the wind of luck just isn't blowing on my direction today. I can't move, a girl with the strength of a gorilla is hitting me, in the face, and my dad is laughing at my head.

"But, really son, you could still consider yourself lucky since you literally fell on her lips! Hahahahahaha!" I can hear him slapping his hands on his knees fast.

"She's six day old dad!" I can feel heat rising up on my face, remembering the berry flavor from her mouth. And to be clear, yes, Artemis seems like angry at me just for squishing the rest of the berries. I'm just glad that she still doesn't know how "bad" the thing that I just did. I feel like a freaking pedophile.

"Yeah, but she looks like twelve, which is just perfect for you since you reverted on your twelve year old body since you lost quite the amount of your power due to that idiotic surge that you did."

Huh? Wait, that's news to me, I hadn't even realized that I reverted back on my younger form. I summoned the rest of my strength and looked at my hands, and yep again, they really are twelve year olds' hands. Fuck.

"Dad! Can't you at least help me! Bring me back on the present!" I pleaded, hell, I begged.

"Sorry son, can't help you with that, this is too much fun for me. Besides, it is your fault that you're in that situation, so you should be the one to solve it."

Can you believe it? That he said that to me? Yes, he's a fucking fucktard of a father.

"Fuck you dad." I mentally shouted while mentally raising a finger.

"HA! Your mom just did!" he said with pride and not like when eleven year old kid on Xbox playing Halo joke.

Huh? My mental mouth just mentally gaped. What the hell does he mean about that? My only mom is my mom. You know, Sally Jackson. So what the hell. Many situations hurriedly came to my mind, I have a feeling that that last joke of his is really true. Did my mom cheat on Paul? Impossible, I know my mom, and I know that she always thing best thing for her family, even if that means chucking me out, which I totally understand, since I'm quite the beacon for danger in our home, especially in our home where a baby is, and cheating the guy who can actually understand how fucked up a woman's life with demigod kid is just not a smart decision.

So did my dad rape her or something? I don't even know that he can have an intercourse in my whole life. Yes, he's my dad, and he's a male, so may probably have a dick, but that, is just soooo absurd for me to think. I even remember a part of my childhood when I thought that he's my mom. And many situations more.

"Oops! Well look at the time! I guess I should be going now! And by the way! I forced the Fates and the Muses to stay silent about you, to ensure that you'll not change the future, so have fun!"

"Dad! What the hell did you mean by that! Hey!" I shouted. I know what he'll gonna do, he'll just gonna leave and just appear again whenever he wanted, which may be for a long looong time.

A blue light surrounded me, and I felt like a bit of my strength came back. Well, I guess I could at least thank my dad for that, and that other thing about the Fates and the Muses, well, after I beat the answer out of him that is.

I hurriedly caught the stick that Arty (Yes, I'll just call her that) is hitting me with. I stood up and learned that I'm six inches taller than her, which made me mentally jump with joy, trust me, it's really hard dealing with girls that are taller than you.

I forced the stick out of her hands, maybe too hard since she fell down on her butt, and to my annoyance, made her cry really loud. I slapped my forehead due to my stupidity. I just made my situation worse.

"Uwaaaahhhhhhhh! Mommy!" she cried as I try to coo her. Then her stomach grumbled, which made me feel really guilty. I sighed and just did the thing that I did when I my daughters are crying back then.

"hush." I said as I snapped my fingers, which caught her attention.

"Look, I'm really sorry for the berries." I said with a tone that seems to sooth everything. And by the way, I said that in Ancient Greek, if you're fool enough to forget that I'm talking to the Artemis in Ancient Greece, Five thousand years in the past.

She pouted, sniffed and looked away. I admit that was pretty cute. Her stomach grumbled again. Guilt that weighs five times the sun(Trust me, I know that by experience) bombarded me.

I sighed. "Here, let me show you a little magic." I said and then focused a little bit of power in my finger which made it glow in a beautiful green hue.

Her dark blue eyes the color of the midnight sky, lit up and then it occurred to me, she highly resembled Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, well, if you change the silver hair of this child of course. I remembered the face of Artemis back in my time which by the way have brown hair, much to my confusion, and then the face of Chaos which have a hair as dark as dark matter. And it confirmed it; Artemis and Chaos have the same face.

I narrowed my eyes, there's a connection between the two of them, but I can't seem to find an answer. Father definitely has something to do with this. He's messing up my mind to hide something, and for sure, it's nothing but for his amusement.

I shook all of that thought, I will just think about it later, now I need to do what I need to do.

I smiled at her smiling face, then, I dipped my finger on the soft ground beneath us.

What I'm doing is a little nature magic. I watched her smiling face turned into glee as a sprout grew from the spot, and the sprout turned into a small spot, and with that plant, flowers grew, then fell as it turned into a bunch of strawberries, plump, red and uber delicious strawberries. Yum.

Arty clapped her hands in joy as she watch everything happens. Then an Idea came on my mind, I smirked as the red strawberries turned into blue, my favorite color. Ahh… blue food, such fond memories of my past…

I plucked one and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Thanks!" she shouted and quickly ate the fruit, not even bothering to check if it's poisonous due to its color.

I smiled as she savors the fruit that I gave her, she obviously liked it, what can you say, it's a fruit created by awesome me, of course it's delicious.

After she gulped down every fruit on the plant, she looked back at me with content. I guess she had already filled her full.

"Thank you, Sorry for hitting you with a stick, I'm Artemis, I was just been born six day ago! Or was it five…" her eyebrows furrowed.

I shook my head and smiled as she tries to count her age on her fingers. "I know, I'm…"

I looked at the odds. Should I tell her my original name? My name given by my mom? Or the one that I chose as a member of CGF? I shrugged, any could do.

"I'm Zephyr." I said while smiling.

"Nice name! Weird, but nice!"

"Weird?" I raised my eyebrow. "It's not weird, yours is weirder."

"No it's not! It's given to me by my mom! And you're much weirder! Look at your clothes! Weird! " she argued like a kid, well, she's a kid.

I looked down; I'm still wearing my custom built full body black nano armor. It's so comfortable I forgot all about it. I willed it and it turned into a chiton, a casual Ancient Greek fashion wear. My armor is made up of nanobots and can withstand a heat of over hundred quintillion degrees, and any blunt force. It's the perfect armor since it can change shape controlled by the will of its owner, perfect for missions, parties, and etc.

"Woah! Let me try that!" she then concentrated to do it with her clothes, and really hard since the contortion of her face showed it, but to no avail. She's just turning blue. Yep, if any Japanese guy is in this situation, I'm sure he or she will scream the words, _Kawaii!_.

I just shook my head while smiling. "Anyway. Where's your mom? And why are you in this dark, cold, snowy forest?"

She looked up, quickly forgetting about trying to change her clothes like what I did, and quickly pointed at the nearest snowy mountain, at the mouth of a cave. "There!" she said at me, smiling. "And I'm here to find food."

I remembered the story where Hera, as usual, the jealous bitch goddess she is, made Leto be shunned into giving birth on a terra firma, or simply, any land that is connected on mainland and seafloor. This snowy place is the land of the Hyperboreans, the land beyond the gods, or in my present…Alaska.

That's good news for me since I don't want to meet the gods right now, that'll just be a huge headache for me.

I said slowly at her. "Wait, you're here to find food, but let me guess, you haven't yet found one other than the berries and the fruits that I gave you whom you've eaten all, right?"

She blushed and looked down, meaning that I hit bull's eye. Then she sniffed and looks like about to begin to wail again. "SSHHH… don't worry, I'll handle it."

She looked up, her eyes are shining. "Really?"

"Yep! Go back at your mother for a while, and I'll handle the food gathering. I'll bring a huge feast." I promised her.

She nodded enthusiastically smiled, and quickly took a peck at my left cheek, which made my mouth gape again. 'What the fuck just happened'. Those are the actual words that came from my mouth. Did I just make a six day old girl have a crush on me?

I shook my head; I prefer to just forget that that even happened.

I looked at my watch, which is now on the form of a leather bracelet, a much proper form than a high tech watch on this era. I summoned a quite a bit of my power and called Blackjack and Fenrir.

Blackjack is the first one to appear, his fiery wings made the cold environment warm and nice, melting the snow on his fiery feet, but much to my annoyance, it seems like he's watching me when everything happened.

"Whoa! Boss! You just scored huge on that girl! And man, don't you two look really cute!" he said as he stomped his right front foot on the ground

My eye twitched as blackjack said that. "Shut up." I said, I really don't wanna talk about it.

"Why boss? You're awesome! Even when you look like a twelve year old! And it's true that you scored! Two kiss in a day dude! You're da man!" he neighed.

I sighed. "She's. Just. Six. DAY. Old."

You can see that blackjack is really shocked; it's evident on her gaping huge pegasi mouth.

"She's WHAT?"

"She's six day old."

"DAAAAAAAAAMMNNN."

I can't feel anything to do but shook my head.

Fenrir then Appeared. Which is a huge relief on my side, he's pretty smart, and may just side at me.

"Didn't know you're a pedo, master…" I groaned, it seems like he's not on my side…

"I'm not a pedo, the first Kiss is an accident, and the second one, she did it by her own will." I explained.

"Sure, and I'm a cow." He rolled his eyes.

"You know, you've been spending a LOT of time with Blackjack." I said to him while shaking my head.

"What can you do? My brother and O'leary are always doing it on their room, even now, as if I can disturb them you know. I know you know that feel when you're with Thalia and Nico, dude."

Well, I guess that I can't argue with that. Because that is completely true. Do you know how awkward it is when you walked into your two cousins doing it? Yes, it's pretty damn weird. Even if that happened for millions of times, you can't just get used to it.

"Yeah, I know the feels…. Anyway, I'm here to give you a mission."

The two looked at me and their face became much more serious and fiercer.

"What is it boss/master" they simultaneously said. They are always serious whenever I give them a mission no matter what it is.

"Hunt food and then bring it to me, I'll give you twenty minutes."

"Yes boss/master." they nodded and quickly set off.

I grinned, I can always trust those two on any missions, and they had prided themselves as the best of the best at doing anything I ask them to.

**Third person P.O.V**

Zephyr looked at the mountain where Arty pointed where her mother is supposed to be. He then sighed, by his estimate; he wouldn't still be able to use his power to fly or teleport. And he knows that he needs to go there.

He wonders how Arty could run that fast with her little feet. But then again, she's a goddess, and even though she's literally just a newborn, she can do things out of ordinary. And also, Zephyr can briefly remember what his dad, the Unknown , said to him, that he can do much more when he's just the a little bit on the same age as her, you know, six day old.

He shrugged, his kids are not like that, he had raised them from infancy for a very long time. it's stressful, but he knows that those days were really fun.

Anyway, he can summon his pet hellhound O'leary to give him a ride, but he really doesn't wanna see what she and Fang are doing, much less disturb them, besides, he thinks that he shouldn't rely on his pets too much, that'll just prove how useless he is. Then again, he could just wait in that spot for Blackjack and Fenrir to come back, but that'll bore him.

He stretched his body, doing warm ups. If Arty could, he could, and he will. He then grimaced when he remembered that he's still on his small twelve year old form, this will terribly slow him down. He focused his power and tried to go back at his twenty year old form, but sadly, it seems that his father intends him to stay on that form since even though he know that he have enough power, something is blocking his growth.

He shrugged, he thought again, if arty could, he could and he should, and went running faster than a cheetah, which may not be a bad speed. 20 minutes, he thought, that's the time that'll take him, just in time. He smiled.

…

"Artemis? Are you okay?" Leto said worriedly as she hugged and kissed her little daughter that is panting, tired. She wonders if anything happened, when she's out playing. That worried her a bit, if someone found out that she had given birth to her precious daughter, she's definitely sure that that damned queen Hera will also know it. She bit her lips, she will not let any god or goddess hurt her precious little princess.

But all her worries about the world and everything seem to fade as she saw her daughter's bright smile. It seems something good happened to her. That's nice, Leto thought. She knows that her daughter feels really bored being stuck on the cave so she had let her go outside for a bit, and she's glad that her smile is back.

"Yes, mom! I'm okay." she said and snuggled her mom. Leto smiled and caressed her cute little princess's silver hair.

"I met someone today! He's really pretty! And he can make her finger glow and make delicious weird fruit! He's nice! He said he'll bring food!" her daughter rapidly said. But Leto still got it and made her heart skip a bit, fearing that the gods had found them.

"_Do not worry, Leto. It's just him. He's coming." _Said a familiar voice in Leto's head which startled her a bit, but she quickly regained herself. That voice, she thought, that's the same voice that had brought her here, a safe place to give birth, so she really is thankful. "_Who's coming?" _answered her.

"_The one that carries the authority over everything, the one that can make or raze a whole universe, the one whose 'will' can shape even the most stubborn fates. My son. And he's gonna help you." _Leto's eyes widen as she heard that piece of information. Someone as powerful as that is more powerful than Zeus.

She have no reason to doubt the voice, since all it did was helped her in her times of trouble. And he said that it's his son that is coming. An image formed in her mind trying to imagine the son of the voice, a strong man six feet high, with a handsome and rugged face, and bulking body that can beat anyone on the godly battles of pankration, she wonders if the guy really looks like that.

Then a weird noise came from the outside, the noise of pots breaking. Five wolves that she had befriended quickly came to her aid, ready to pounce at the intruder whenever he or she will appear.

Her worries dimmed a bit when he saw that the intruder is just a small boy, but of course, she knew that she shouldn't let her guard down, it may just be a god disguising himself.

Artemis quickly let go of her mom despite her protest and quickly ran up to Zephyr, which is the boy, and hugged him.

"Artemis!" Leto shouted worriedly, she tried to stand but she couldn't find the strength needed. The wolves mistook that as a signal to attack, and pounced at the boy. But something happened, the wolves stopped moving. Leto then realized that the boy is glaring at the wolves. She could feel his aura, like a dark miasma of power; his shadow seems to form a form of a wolf. She then looked at the boy, and slightly gasped as she saw his eyes. They are literally the eyes of a wolf, an alpha wolf, daring the others to disobey him.

The wolves whimpered as the put their tails down, a sign of defeat.

"Mama! He's the one I said to you!" Artemis said, not noticing the commotion. The boy's eyes then changed into a beautiful shade of gray and smiled. The wolf then yapped and wagged their tail, as if they had just seen their perfect leader.

"_This is the one."_ The voice whispered. Leto noticed that familiar pride of a parent talking about his precious child. She looked at the boy again, she noticed how different her imagination from reality. The boy looks like no older than a twelve year old; his body sure has muscles, but not bulking. Yet, somehow she can feel the power emanating from him. She had no doubt about what the voice had said to her, but she can't feel but wonder how the boy poses such power in his small build.

The boy bowed in respect to her. She hadn't expected that. She had thought that he'll have that pride like the other gods that bows no one but the king of the gods and the council. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps it's due to his young age.

"Uhm, Arty, can you please get off of me? This really feels awkward in front of your mother." Zephyr pleaded at Artemis. Come on, wouldn't you feel awkward if the mom of the girl that is hugging you is eyeing you like some sort of a pedophile stalker? Well, not that she really did eye him like a pedophile stalker, but you know, it's Zephyr, what can you expect that he thinks?

"I'm Artemis! Not Arty!" she pouted but let go.

"Hello, child" Leto said warmly as she gestured the two to sit.

Zephyr raised his mental eyebrow; he fought all his might to not say that he's actually older than her and have more children. He then sat at the place where she had said that they should sit. The wolves followed and sat around Zephyr.

"I'm Leto, mother of Artemis." She said, still smiling.

"Uh, I'm Zephyr." He replied. Why does he feel like he's someone who's being interrogated by the parent of his girlfriend?

"I'm Artemis!" Artemis bubbly shouted.

Leto smiled at the antics of her daughter.

"So, Zephyr, What brought you here in this ungodly place?" Leto asked, wondering.

"Well, there's an accident, and I believe that my father is the one at fault, well, maybe I have a fault too…" he said remembering his mistake. "But yeah, I'm here because of my dad's fault."

That, at least, she had guessed. "And who is you father again?"

"Unknown." Zephyr said with a straight face.

That confused Leto. "You don't know?"

Zephyr realized his mistake. "His name, is 'Unknown'. Confusing huh?"

"Sorry, I still don't get it."

He sighed. "My dad's name is Unknown as my name is Zephyr and your name is Leto."

Leto's mouth formed an O in understanding.

"Yes."

"Anyway, how did you meet my daughter." Leto said, looking at his daughter who's petting the wolves.

Zephyr's eyes widened, he couldn't let her know that she met her by falling on top of her, ultimately kissing her. "Uh…"

"_He literally fell on top of her and kissed her. On the lips, mind you." _The Unknown whispered like a devil at Leto grinning like a madman.

Leto's eyes widened in shock and her parental instinct kicked in. "You kissed her on the lips!?" OH, yes, hell broke loose.

"W-w-w-w-w-ait! It was an accident!" Zephyr shouted as he ducked at the pot that was thrown at him.

"_He kissed her twice." _The unknown added trying to restrain his laughter.

"You kissed her twice!? And you call that an accident?!"

A sword was thrown at Zephyr.

Then a shield….

Then a rock….

Then a wolf…..

"Dad! STOP messing around!" Zephyr shouted at the sky. Of course, still dodging the things that were being thrown at him.

By the way, Artemis is clapping her hands while laughing at the corner.

"She's just Six day old! You monster!"

"Sorry!"

…..

"Uh… do you know what's happening?" Fenrir asked as they watch their master dodging projectiles that were thrown by an enraged woman. They had followed Zephyr's smell and it leads them at the front of a cave.

"I don't know dude, but it's certainly funny." Black jack nodded. By the way, they're still at their animal form.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" Fenrir asked quizzingly at his friend who is munching on some bucket of popcorn.

"I always have popcorn."

.

.

.

**Please, help me defeat the monster called "Writers block" by reviewing( Please, I really, really want to hear you feebacks.) Favoriting, or following my stories. Thank you very much!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By the way, I forgot to put up the reason why eccentric stopped writing. Here it is, I hope it's not too late:**

"**My beta Eccentrica has decided to quit writing indefinitely. He will now be beta-ing purely for me and a few other authors. Wait let me rephrase that: He will be a beta for me and a coupla more authors and nothing more until he gets...UNpissed enough to start writing again, PERIOD! The reason? Some weird whacked up nut-job (who most likely made a fake account, seeing as he has no stories or favorites whatsoever. That and that he has either changed his pen-name, or deleted his/her account) sent Eccentrica a PM saying that he was a no-good lazy ** who didn't want to update, that he was a gigolo(male prostitute) and that he should...ah..."play" with his mom. Did I mention that the PM also mentioned his Dad as well?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway another by the way, about my other fics, I'm still making them so sorry for waiting. Keep waiting for more :) . I'm sure they'll be worth it, especially that Sacrificial Guardian, the second chap is beautiful.**


	23. Two words of chaos

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! My work just really had caught up on me! Don't even start with my studies! With all those projects!? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. Just a bit of caffeine addicted now…**

**First of all, I thank all of my readers, followers, favoriters and commentators who supported me even though internally want to kill me for not updating that fast! But guess what! I'm free this week so I will surely be able to update **_**NEXT WEEK! XD**_

**Chapter 23: Two words of chaos.**

**Zephyr P.O.V**

Ok, so I guess, getting hit by things is not really new for me.

In this case though, I understand why Leto is angry at me. I, even though through accident, had desecrated her newly born daughter. If some guy did that with any of my daughters, hell would certainly break loose. I'm a very protective dad, in which it had come that I had made bunch of rules and trials to the guys who would dare try dating my precious daughters, even though the guys are my sons…. Yes, it's pretty weird to think that I just let my children fall in love with each other, but come on, they are gods, kinda like Zeus and Hera, so it's quite all right, though of course, a relation like that between parents and children are just plain creepy so it's definitely not allowed.

Hmm…I guess that's the main reason why most of my daughters ended up with their brothers…it's that my strictness had only allowed my sons and only them to endure. And the rest of my kids? Well, I think they took a vow of celibacy… I wonder if that will be forever though, hehe, my family is pretty much spontaneous like me so unexpected things are expected.

Now, well, I guess we should go back to present… or past, since I'm actually in the past, or whatever. I feel a bit guilty because it seemed that I had stressed Leto too much, which made her, seems a bit close to unconsciousness, and is now lying on bunch of hays.

What made me guilty the most is because I know that she's still pregnant, and the baby in her womb is non-other than _Apollo_.

I know the myth, a week after Artemis was born; she will help her mother give birth with her little bro, which later a few years, decades, centuries, millennia maybe will annoy the freak out of her. I mean, I know that Apollo just annoys his "big" sis by calling her little sis due to the fact that it's his way to show his love for her which is for me is kinda sweet.

You know, I wonder why it seems the Greek pantheon seems to be based on my own pantheon…

For example, Hephaestus can be compared to my son, Bullnar. They're both black smith god, and they both wanted to be left alone most of the time to focus on their works. The only few difference that I see is that, Bullnar have no parental issues like Hephaestus' ('Cause I'm an awesome dad), and he have no sibling rivalry between his brothers, and etc….

Let's go back to present again,

So… Leto had stopped glaring at me, which is good because she kinda actually scares me.(Don't judge me….)

"You shouldn't really work yourself up. You know that it's bad for your unborn child right?" I said, I guess with a hint of worry since I'm really concerned, she's a good mother and I like that quality of her, even though she threw boulders, swords and literally anything that she can throw at me.

My sentence seemed to have confused her. "What do you mean by that? I had already have given birth with a beautiful baby girl… by which you had defiled…twice." That last part is laced with poisonous resentment, which I chose to ignore, like I said, I know the feels of having a daughter.

Then again I face palmed because of my increasing stupidity due to my current weak body, of course she don't know. What the hell am I thinking!?

"What is defiled?" Lil Artemis innocently asked, I would have answered bluntly with an answer worthy of a dictionary, but with the glare that her mom gives me? I'd rather not.

"Honey, it's too early for you to know that." Leto's angry expression turned into caring one as he caressed her daughter's cheeks.

Lil Artemis pouted but nodded, what a cute face she had I thought….

I sighed, which made her turn her head back at me, changing her caring face into ones of resentment, but with the hint of curiousness, which is probably because of what I said earlier "You still have another baby in your womb."

Those made her have a very shocked expression in her face, and then an expression of extreme disbelief.

Again, I don't blame her, if guy who "seemingly" had defiled my daughter's lip's purity have said that I still have another baby in my womb a few days after I gave birth, I'd question his sanity, but of course that wouldn't happen since first, I don't have a womb, and second, I'd probably had already massacred the guy for defiling my daughter before he had said anything.

"It's true, I swear." I quickly snapped my finger and an image appeared in the air, which consists of an image of what her womb is inside of her body. And there it is, the image of a healthy baby boy. (Yes, it's like an ultrasound…)

"This… is your womb."

Leto had the expression of slight shocked person, and then she felt her tummy and smiled softly. The image is probably new to her since there is no ultrasound in ancient Greece, or probably in anywhere in this ancient world, but she still knew what a baby looks like.

"What is that? What does it mean?" Lil Artemis asked innocently and excitedly with her big eyes looking like the eyes' of a puppy.

I smiled. "It means you're gonna have a little brother." I said smiling.

I can't help but laugh with what happened next. I can't really explain her expression that good, but if I will compare it to something, I'd say that it's an expression of a five year old girl that had been given a pony as a present in Christmas.

"OHHHH! Really!?" I nodded, and she took off and jumped repeatedly in excitement.

"Is this really true…" Leto whispered, looking at the floating screen, trying to touch it. I turned to her and said in a soft voice.

"You had trusted my father, and my father had never tricked you into harm, isn't it?"

Leto nodded.

"Then please believe me. Besides, I speak lie less than my father." I smiled as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"When will he be born?" Leto asked excitedly, her eyes kind of resemble the expression of Lil Artemis' right now, full of excitement and vitality. Speaking of which, I don't see her anywhere…probably jumped around so much she had unknowingly gone outside the cave. Ha, kids….

"Tomorrow, probably." I said simply and bluntly. Why would I say it in any other tone?

She just smiled and went back into lovingly rubbing her tummy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Little Artemis shout in fear.

That made me snapped my head towards her direction, instantly grabbing my pen/sword/son Riptide, or in his real name, Sharkarr. By the way, just a tidbit, if I never told you, or if I did and you had just forgot it, my sword is shaped like a shark, which is pretty, much badass.

I saw her running towards me with fear in the eyes. I think she saw something scary, which is probably a duh moment for me since what else would make a little girl cry out I fear. Artemis quickly jumped and hugged me and cowered at my back, and then I looked at her mom which is also on high alert. I think she thought about the one Lil Artemis ran away from is a god sent by Hera, finding her and her daughter. I could have just read her mind to confirm it, but with my current body and power right now, that'll just be a waste of energy, lots of energy.

We heard clip clop noise, and another foot step of another four legged animal. I sighed in relief, which made Leto looked at me questioningly.

There, in the shadow, stepped out two figures: a black, reptilian_(more like dragonian, but dragons are reptiles…right?)_ like scaled, Pegasus with flaming eyes, and a huge wolf five times the normal size with freezing cold blue ice like eyes_**(A/N I love puns…).**_ It's Blackjack and Fenrir.

"Mommy, I'm scared…." Lil Artemis whimpered. I can't blame her though, the two pets of mine really looked scary, because you know, I had manipulated their body to be like that. Why? Because entering a scene dramatically while riding a badass steed is just really fucking badass and just simply suited my style.

"Don't worry, they're my…pets." I said, assuring the mother and daughter pair. Leto gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, 'cause if it's a god, I wouldn't have the body to properly protect you two…" She said. Huh, I though, I guess she still thinks that I'm still really just a kid that she needs to protect.

"They looked super scary…." Lil Artemis said while hiding in my back.

"Its fine, they don't bite…well, most of the times." I said reassuring her.

"Hey boss." They simultaneously said (neighed/growled or whatever a wolf does…) to me. Their breath suspiciously smelled like popcorn. They had been watching the whole time… those bastards… and they probably had a good time too…

**Lil Artemis P.O.V**

Ever since I met Zephyr I experienced lots of different stuff. And it's awesome!

He's cool! But he also looks stupid, especially when he looked dazed and made weird facial expressions and reactions. It's as if he's talking with someone in his head, crazy right? I sometimes saw my mom do the same from time to time, but his expressions are a lot funnier!

He fell on top of me when I first met him, though it didn't really hurt. I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry, like my mom! And you only cry if you feel hurt, so I will never accept that I'm hurt, so I'm not hurt!

His lips taste weird, but not really bad! It's kind of salty… I like salty…

I don't really know what happened. What does having one lip's touching another's lips called? I forgot, but I know that the word is in the tip of my tongue. I think it's the same when my mom places her lips on my forehead… though the two feels really different….

When my mom put her lips on my forehead, I feel warm, I feel safe, I feel like I'm really happy.

But when Zephyr had his lips on my lips, it felt…tingly. It tingles so much that it made me want to giggle. I feel weird on my tummy too, it's like I'm hungry but I'm not. It's just feels like something is tickling my insides…kinda like it has butterflies in it…

I like it.

He crushed my food, which made me really angry. I picked them so that my mom could eat them, but he wasted them. He's an idiot!

But I forgave him though, since he showed me cool things! Like when he made that super delicious fruit! And when he changed his weird clothes to normal! I wish I can do that, I'll ask him later to teach me.

When mom suddenly hit him with things, it made me laugh. They look really funny! Especially Zephyr! He looks really scared. As if he will piss in his pants! eew…

Mom said that he "Defiled" me…. I don't know what it is but it seems bad… but he didn't do any bad things on me! I swear! So I doubt that defiled is bad.

Maybe it is what the putting of lips on the other's lips called? I think it is! But I don't think it's bad! I liked it when he _defiled_ me! I like defiling! And you know what? Whenever the moment seems right, I will defile him again and again!yeeeeyyy! Huh, weird, why do my face seems so hot when I imagine him _defiling_ me?*shrug*

Then he showed something awesome again! He snapped is fingers and made a glowing square thing with a weird pink image in it of what looks like an animal or a monster of some sort…. It's really weird, and yucky.

I don't know what happened in their conversation after that, I admit, I didn't understand them, and I'm busy playing with my hair, and then some rocksI saw … but he said that I'm having a brother! Yeeaaay!

Mom said that one day, I may have a new brother, and if that day comes I'll be a big sister! It means that I'm really a big girl then! Well, maybe…it has "big" so I think that means that I'll be big, right? If so! I'll be the best big sis ever! And I will care for him, and never let him be in pain! **(A/N we all know how this turned out, LOL XD)**

I jumped and jumped in my excitement, I really want to be a big sister! Like, NOW! I can't contain my excitement! Right now, I'm running and jumping simultaneously! I feel like I'm so happy I'm gonna burst! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!

*thump*Woaaah!*Thud* "Ow."

It seems like I bumped into something. Well, it's very likely since I closed my eyes while jumping around…

I stood up while still not looking up then brushed up my dress to loosen the dirt. And then I looked up, which is probably the worst thing that I did in my whole life.

What I saw was the most horrifying thing that I had seen in which I would like it to never have happened.

Monsters.

Two monsters to be exact…

Two monsters that have the scariest look, and the scariest aura around them.

I had seen monsters before.

In this place, they just run around like no tomorrow. From monsters with towering heights to really small ones, they have a wide variety. I've seen ice giants, snake women, griffins, and many more…yet this two scared me the most.

One of the monsters looks like a horse with wings. Yes, it's awesome if you think about it, and kind of cute, but this is definitely not cute. It's like it's also crossed with a dragon with its dark scales, two protruding horns** (A/N bty, the horns are placed like the horns of a rhinoceros)**, and its wings, mane, eyes and hoofs seems to be on fire! It's really scary! It neighed a bit and I saw rows of razor sharp teeth…

The other one have the form of a normal wolf, well, maybe if you saw it form a far place, a really far place…

Mom said that wolves other than the wolves that she had befriended are definitely a bad news. They will not listen and just plainly attack. And this one is especially monstrous. Its size rivals the other monster beside it, in my estimate, 3 times of a normal wolf, and a normal big normal wolf at that.

And I had also seen Lycanthropes, monster of half man and half wolf, and even though they're pretty big and monstrous, some even bigger than this wolf monster, and hellhounds that are probably ten times the size of a wolf, but this…_thing _just ooze much more fear.

Its cold blue eyes seem to bore into me, daring me to do something rash. Its breath is far colder than this tundra that I and my mom lived in. It made me shiver. It felt alien to me, as if it's a monster of a different world….

Being in front of these too just made me want to run to my mom. _I_ want to go run into my mom and Zephyr. But fear paralyzed me. My feet felt numb.

The two monsters looked at each other, seemingly having a conversation. Perhaps they are talking about how they would eat me… I gulped.

Then they looked at me, the two seems to be grinning. And suddenly, the black winged horse burst into flames. That shocked me so hard; my body just involuntarily darted towards mom and Zephyr.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I just found myself shouting…

**Third person P.O.V (Blackjack and Fenrir's side)**

Blackjack and Fenrir decided that the coast is clear. The crazy woman had stopped throwing projectiles at their master. Zephyr seems calm. And they already had eaten all their popcorn. Those are the reason why they thought that it's okay to approach the group, though majority is because of the latter.

"Hey, Fenrir," Blackjack said while slowly walking.

"Yeah?" Fenrir replied, he figured way long before that when Blackjack asked a question, no matter how ridiculous it is, it's less annoying to answer than to ignore the horse. Blackjack is stubborn, and Fenrir, with all the times he had been together with his best friend knew all about it and how intense his stubbornness is. Actually, almost all of the 13th squad knew all about it too. Oh how many awkward moments that they had experienced concerning Blackjack and his stubbornness…

"What do you think about boss' love life?" Blackjack said, his voice really seems to contain worry.

Fenrir raised his eyebrow and looked at his friend as if he's crazy. "I don't really think about it. Mostly, I refrain to. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, really, it's just that I think his love life is so messed up that it affected his happiness. Remember how I told you how he was severely dumped by that girl back in the past? It took actually many millennia of darting back in fort, planet to planet, in the whole universe to make him look for a new love…"

Fenrir shrugged, that was a lot of time…. "Yes, but didn't many loved him? Heck, even Nico fell in love at him once, _Nico Freakin' di Angelo_… the guy with the titles of embodiment of darkness, the Dark lord, Death's dad, Dark Emperor, Dark Scythe, Shadow lord, Grumpo." Fenrir shivered at the thought. Erebus really hated Nico since he seemed to outclass him from time to time… and like, fought every time, **(A/N their current score is 7,947,947,579,749,794,799 to 7,947,947,579,749,794,797 with Nico currently on the lead.)**

It is wildly known in the Universe that the most brutal of all the 13th squad is Nico di Angelo. And out of all the members, if you measure up their power, he'll surely be placed second after Zephyr. And with his personality of a guy that controls Dark matter, Black holes, shadows, the dead, primordial hellfire, etc., and of always only doing work alone, with his wife, Thalia, or sometimes with the three of them, Zephyr, Thalia, and Nico, it's a very disturbing thought that a guy like him would fall in love with another a guy….

…Well, scratch that. It's Zephyr we were talking about. It's a well-known fact in the whole CGF and in the whole universe that it's completely normal to fall for him whatever your gender is, even if you are not heterosexual. Even few male Primordial gods had admitted that they have a crush on him. Hell, if a guy ever had sex with him, even though this will surely never happen, no one would even dare think that he's homosexual.

"Haha, yeah, emo dude… nice guy, always brought me sugar cubes back in the days of our youth…" Blackjack said happily. "But still, don't you find it pitiable that after all the eons and when he _actually_ tried to woo a girl… he got dumped the hell out? Usually, it's the opposite."

Fenrir sighed, it's quite pitiable. "Well, I think the problem is that, the one he tried to woo is not just an ordinary girl. Dude, she's the fucking Creator of the Universe…." He said.

Blackjack shrugged, not thinking that that actually mattered. He saw the way Chaos stared at his boss, and it's the stare of someone who wanted to get laid, *ehem…get a boyfriend…. "Nah, dude, I think boss have a huge chance with her. I think there is just some misunderstanding."

"Hmm… You have a point. I had seen Lady Chaos looked at master with the eyes of a she-wolf in heat." Fenrir nodded his head off.

"I know right!?" Blackjack exclaimed.

"Yes, though I still wonder what went wrong…."

"Anyway! Let's go back here at the present! Er…Past, whatever…." Blackjack said.

"What do you mean?"

"What. Do. I. Mean?" Blackjack slowly said in a low voice. "Let's, help, Boss, get a new Girlfriend!"

Fenrir's eyes widened, surely, blackjack doesn't meant that they pair Zephyr who is bajillions of years old and a six day old kid… right? "…To whom, will we pair master?"

Blackjack grinned and then looked at the small girl who is jumping while laughing, while skipping, with her eyes closed.

*thump**thud* "Ow…"

"To her of course!" Blackjack happily said.

Fenrir looked at his friend as if like he's wondering if his head is still sane. "Are you nuts? She's too young."

"Eh, just a small problem, so what if she's not legal? This is the Ancient times; people get it on while they still young." Blackjack argued, and probably proud of how good his argument sound.

"Dude, it's more than the legality. She's just too young. Literally! She's just six day old."

"But she looks like twelve, and acts like one too. And boss looks like twelve too, it's perfect!"

"I don't know, Blackjack, I don't think master will like it if we do something that rash." Fenrir shook his head as he looked down on the girl that looks so scared that she could piss herself in any moment.

"Well, there's always that Milf." Blackjack said shrugging.

"You mean lady Leto? Are you nuts? Didn't you see how she threw those things at master? She hates him! And I think Master is actually scared of her! And master isn't even scared if his opponent is an army consisted of trillions of titan like entities!"

"Fine! We'll not do something, but if something does happen, I'm supporting It." Blackjack said in a tone that said that what he had decided is final, and nothing can change it.

"Fine, then I too, will do what you've decided." Fenrir replied in a beaten voice.

"…Hey, wanna see something cool?" Blackjack said, seemingly plotting something.

"Sure." Fenrir raised his eyebrow, and then grinned, easily predicting what his best friend will do.

Blackjack grinned and in burst of second, he burst into flames, searing the cave floor with whitish blue color with the scorching sound of _**BWOOOOoOOSSSSHHHHH!.**_

The two couldn't help but laugh very loud as the kid (Little Artemis) scampered like a scared mouse, leaving a trail of a faint urine smell….

"You're evil, dude." Fenrir said while shaking his head.

"Ya got that right."

**Third person P.O.V.**

Artemis whimpered as Zephyr brushed the heads of Blackjack and Fenrir. She's still in shock for what had happened, especially when she found out that Zephyr had pets like this, it's really unbelievable. And Zephyr seemed to understand the two too.

"You guys, are so evil, why did you scare Arty like that? She's traumatized!" Zephyr said while lightly smacking the two. The two responded in a grunt noise, as if saying that they don't know what he's talking about… well, mostly blackjack made the noise.

"How did you tame these two monsters? And what kind of monsters are they? I haven't seen or heard of their kind…" Leto said, her voice is evidently laced with being impressed.

Zephyr shrugged. "For blackjack, I accidentally saved him from a bad guy's ship, and he followed me loyally since. And for Fenrir, I got him from an icy cold mountainous place. He's been chained for being too powerful for its last owners to handle. He and his brother are trying to destroy the chain to let him free to no avail. I got curious on the sound they made so I went there and found them. I destroyed the chain and they followed me. I thought that they look cute so I took them in."

"I see… and you are saying that there is another one, the wolf's brother…so where's the other wolf?" Leto asked.

"Uh…" Zephyr trailed, he doesn't think that calling Fang and O'leary is a good idea. There's a high probability of them still…engaged in a body sport couples do when its night time…and he thinks that it's a huge pain in the ass if he and leto will have the need to explain to Little Artemis what the two are doing. "He's currently unavailable…"

"Aww… that's too bad."

"Anyway, I think you need to change Arty's chiton, huh." The two looked at little Artemis which smelled a lot like urine. Lil Artemis looked down and saw the pee stain and blushed furiously as she tried to cover it. "It's not what you think!" Artemis yelled, a lump of tears seemed to slowly form on the side of her eyes, threatening to fall with another push, even a slight one. Not wanting to make the girl in front of him cry, Zephyr furiously held his laughter by covering his mouth with his hands.

"Shh….my dear let's quickly change it. Or else the pee would really stain your clothes…." Leto called her daughter.

"IT'S NOT PEE! IT'S just… uh…SWEAT!" She yelled pointing at Zephyr which is currently beet red due to him forcing his laughter back. She then stomped away with her mother on her tracks. A wail followed up next immediately when they are not on sight.

"I think you had made her cry, boss! You're evil!" Blackjack whinnied loudly and mockingly which resulted in a hard flick in the forehead.

"Who do you think is the one that is really at fault, Einstein!?" Zephyr whisperingly yelled at him.

"Master, Albert is a good friend of mine, and he doesn't really like it when people use his name as a substitute for the word idiot…" Fenrir added in the background. Yes, Albert Einstein if you will remember is a CGF member under the squad of Ouranos and works as an excellent researcher. The CGF got him seconds before he died and replaced his body with a very identical corpse. He then had the same procedure the same as the others of being turned back into being a teenager, and made partially immortal, an immortality which is just like the Hunters of the Artemis which will be only killed during battles.

"Oh, of course…" Zephyr muttered,

…time skip….

Little Artemis and Leto had come back after a few minutes, though something felt terribly wrong. Zephyr can feel it.

He felt that certain shudder he feel when his father is messing something really huge. And by messing is when he directly interferes so Zephyr feels it a lot, but this is special. He can't seem to put his mind into it; all he knew is something amiss.

Then he got it! As long as Little Artemis sat beside him, the feeling intensified. So his dad had surely done something to her. Zephyr narrowed his eyes, but then shook it off so that he would not alarm the two.

Leto headed back towards the hay and sat back down.

"My pets brought food…" He said, maintaining his composure.

Immediately, the two girls' eyes brightened up, after all the commotion, they had forgotten that they are hungry.

Artemis whooped and jumped while squealing in joy. While her mother maintained her dignified composure, though of course, the excitement she had is not by far smaller than her baby daughter.

Blackjack and Fenrir brought back lots of food, many of which will surely not be found in the Icy Mountains that they are in. Leto slightly narrowed her eyes, she had seen some of the fruits that are laid in front of them, and she's sure they are delicious, having tasted them once, but she's also sure that they came from a tropical area, which made her wonder how Zephyr got the hold of them since it's too far away. She looked at the pets of Zephyr, especially at Blackjack, focusing her sight at the steed's great fiery wings. _Is it possible that in a matter of minutes, the dragon horse had covered the land towards the tropics?_ She thought… she couldn't really tell. She shocked her head of all the thoughts and just said a simple thank you to Zephyr which the later had gladly accepted, and then joined her child at eating the delicious food.

Zephyr smiled as he accepted the thank you, he's a guy who would rather be given a sincere thank you than a huge bountiful of treasures. But what made him really happy is the sight of the young Artemis, filling her cheeks with bunch of food. _She kinda looks like a hamster,_ he thought…

"You kept your promise! You really brought food! And they're delicious!" Lil Artemis said enthusiastically.

"Yup, and if my other pet was here, I'm sure he could whip us up some good dishes with these ingredients. Right? Fenrir, Blackjack?" Zephyr said proudly. Truthfully, Fang had trained to be quite the butler. The two grunted in response, agreeing with their master.

Then suddenly, without even a notice, Artemis jumped towards Zephyr, locking him in a tight hug.

"Thanks! _**My**__**Husband!"**_

Just two words, and everything fell into chaos.

Leto choked,

Fenrir was petrified,

Blackjack fainted with a loud thud with bubbles coming out from his mouth.

And Zephyr? Zephyr died.

Kidding, Zephyr didn't die, he also fainted though.

**Again, I want to express my extreme gratitude for the guys who supported me by commenting/following/favoriting on my story! I love you guys! **

_**Also, Please visit my profile page so that you can vote on the poll that I had put up there for the next scene! **_

_***Is Artemis' and Percy's scene will prevail again? **_

_***Or we could have the glimpse of the 13**__**th**__** squad that Zephyr had left? It seems they had gone to earth to shake things up in that boring place! and to eat sally's blue cookies….**_

_***Then again, there's the scene of the Primordial gods and how they deal with Chaos who had locked herself up in her room watching bunch of chick flicks eating nothing but ice cream like a teenage hormonal girl that had just been dumped!**_

****oh yeah, I would like to ask 2 favors to ask you guys if I may….I'm really sorry if you think that I'm being a needy bitch….

1)I have many plots in my "plotbook"(It's a notebook where I put my plots) about PJO Fanfics that I wanted to share… anyone want to turn them into a good story? I'm also willing to collaborate to write them…

And…

_2) Can anyone draw me a badass picture of Blackjack on flight with the image stated in this chapter that is worthy to be desktop wallpaper?..._

Yeah, the second favor may seem a bit too much… but you know, it may just give me that certain boost to make the ideas in my mind about finding paradise go smoothly and post much much sooner like what I did on the first chapters…. That's like…two chapters per week…gods, I have so much time back then…

Yeah, sorry again for being a needy bitch, I'm really ashamed…..

_P.S as I am posting this, and saw that anonymous guest was telling me that my problem is not writers block, but because I made my MC have too much powers, and the lackness of a powerful adversary, thank you for your interesting feedback. :) But you underestimate my planned twists and turn in the story, my friend!(Cue: thunders and shit). I had gathered quite the awesomest plots that a man will ever have. :D be prepared to be amazed. Thanks by the way for telling that I'm a good writer and you're looking forward to my stories :}D - this mustached smiley is for all of you._

**AGAIN! I love you guys! I haven't slept for three days, so I'm gonna sleep now…bye…**


	24. Falling for Artemis

**Hey guys! DeathGuardian24 here wishing you Happy holidays!**

**Percy P.O.V**

I already knew who the cause of this commotion was. It's dad. He's probably been talking to Little Artemis in her head, filling her with those things…

I guess if you looked at it from a far, it's kind of funny seeing a Being that is far older than the universe that Chaos created getting flustered since a six day old goddess called him her husband. But for me, it's not. Especially since that Being that I'm talking about is _me_.

Besides, I'm not really a guy that had been in any successful relationships. Back in the past, I raised my kids without a mother. I created them in a lab from the materials of their mom and mine, and not with a normal sexual intercourse. So, in a sense, I'm a single dad.

Then I went to Earth and had been reborn. I have met many women, women that I may have a crush on. Then I had a girlfriend, it's perfect. I cherished her, I loved her, I protected her, and I went to freaking hell to be with her. But yet, she did not choose to be with me. It sucked. Well, I guess I'd been over that many eons ago.

Then I finally regained my memories from my past, well, some of them…

Dad(That idiot), revealed himself to me. Then I had been recruited to the CGF, and with it I met _her._ She's beautiful, she's smart, she's actually the mom of my kids, she's one of the main reason of why I left my planet, and is actually and originally created to be my companion.

She's my sister, she's my boss, and she's the girl that made me want to fall in love again.

_Chaos._

I really thought that She's into me too since she played and accompanied me quite often, even though many of the members of the Council doesn't like it since she's the top boss. Yet, she still turned me down.

It _hurts_, really. To the point that I thought I will lose myself.

Then suddenly she came to me like she's gonna attack me, like she's angry at me. As if I'm the one who did something wrong. _Women, _huh.

Things happened and then we're here now where I just found myself lying on the ground, with Little Artemis clinging into my side. It's already night, and the only source of light is Blackjack's flaming unconscious body. Leto is the only one awake as I can see.

"How long had I been sleeping?" I asked her, my voice still groggily.

She looked at me, and I gulped.

"All night." She gently said. I felt neither anger nor resentment enlaced on her words, which is good. It's incredibly good. I don't want to be her target practice again.

"You're not…freaking out?" I asked warily.

"No, what happened earlier is just a product of stress, which is I'm sorry about…." Leto said smiling at him.

"Besides," She continued. "I think it wouldn't really be that bad to make the son of the man that helped us as my daughter's husband right?"

"Wait…wait, WHAT?" I asked, almost shouting. This is getting weirder; I hope it doesn't escalate too much.

"I approve that you'll be my daughter's husband."

Nope, it escalated quickly and now it's getting much, much weirder.

"… I see…but I don't think I can marry her, well, **now**." I replied with a bit emphasizing the last word.

"Of course silly, she's too young, perhaps give twelve years more or so, and then it'll be just fine. You can wait till that time right?" She said smiling at me with a glint which I found to be quite disturbing.

A moment of silence, trying to wait if the awkwardness that I feel lessens.

I sighed then got up, struggling a little to be freed from little Artemis' grasps. I then walked towards my pets, sitting and then caressing them. "No…" I said in an apologetically way while scratching the back of my head.

"What do you mean by that?" Leto asked.

I quickly realized what I had just said and stumbled to make a quick addition to it.

"It' not that I can't wait, it's that even though I like her, or whatever, I can't stay in this time frame."

I looked at her with sincerity in his eyes, and then sighed. "I'm not really…from this period…"

Leto scrunched up her brows obviously in confusion. "I'm sorry, you're just really confusing me."

I bit my lips a bit, a habit that I had caught since way back then, then pressed my back on the flaming body of blackjack which is pretty cozy. "I am actually from the future," her eyes widens, I continues "far future… I estimate, give or take, eight thousand years. My father sent me here in this time."

"You're saying you time travelled? But… that's just impossible! It's unheard of! And besides, the realm of time isn't that simple, even gods or even titans don't meddle with it! Only insane ones try to! Like Kronos! Are you saying that you are Kronos' son!? Is the man that helped me him!? Is he been tricking us from the start!?" Leto said in a frantic voice, but careful not to wake her daughter.

"NO!" I shouted, which made little Artemis and my pets groan in their sleep, but they didn't woke up. I calmed down. "No, It's not Kronos, I hate that guy…you see, My father is a being that is far more powerful than any other gods, he's the real deal, and time travel is just as simple as breathing to him. what I said about my father are all true. From his name, to his motives."

"But…that's insane…"

"Well, that's the thing, my Dad… even though really powerful, isn't really the complete definition of sane." I said, nodding grimly to myself. I knew dad very much. I knew how crazy the god can get in order to satisfy himself. I knew how crazy the god can get in order to get a good hearty laugh.

"Oh…" Leto muttered with the same grim tone of me… but with relief evident in it.

"Yeah…"

"But you're going to stay in this era…right?" Leto asked in a suggestive matter. I guess she really wanted me to stay for her daughter…

I slowly shook my head "No. I can't." I softly replied. Leto's eyes dimmed, maybe as she wonders what will her daughter's reaction when I will have to leave, when I will actually leave her.

"What will happen to my daughter then? As a mother, I know that she really fell for you, and I can't bear to watch my daughter's heart be broken… especially not this early…she's too young…"

I bit my lip again. I _knew_ how hard it is to be broken hearted, and especially with Artemis' case, Leto's right, she's too young. "I guess, we could only accept what will happen…it's better than to do anything drastic. Besides, she'll probably forget everything about me when time comes. As you said, she's still young, she had just been born, I'm sure she'll look back and think of all of this as a mere dream, a fantasy, not real."

Leto slowly nodded, agreeing with what I had said… she then shook her head, maybe trying to keep the sad thoughts of her heartbroken daughter from her mind.

Artemis shifted in her sleep, sucking on her thumb with a smile as bright as the moon.

This is really awkward… I then though of a way to change our topic. I really wanted to cheer Leto up.

"I met Artemis at my time… you know… in the future." I started with a smile, remembering my encounter with the man hating goddess back when I'm still just an ordinary demigod with godly problems on his back. "She and her twin brother actually."

Leto looked up, it seems that I had succeeded in trying to change the topic.

"…Really?" Leto asked full of curiosity. As a mother, it is to be expected for her to be really curious to hear what will happen to her precious children in the future, especially when the man who is telling her is smiling happily, which is probably a good thing.

"Yes." I nodded, also grinning; I may had seemingly forgotten that depressing feeling that I had a moment ago. "Artemis and Apollo are really good gods, one of my favorites actually." I continued as I caressed my forehead, then combing my hair after.

"Apollo…? Is that… his name?" Leto happily hummed as she held and her tummy subconsciously.

"Yes." I said bluntly, I see no need to deny it.

Leto grinned, "What a beautiful name…"

"You know, they are part of the high Council of Olympus. They are one of the Major gods." I continued.

Leto raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened with the news. She's shocked, maybe because it seemed rather impossible since the Queen hates her and her children. "That's…rather…unbelievable…" she muttered but it's obvious that it made her a little relieved that in the future, her children will have the place that they deserve.

"Yes, they are loved by the mortals, magical creatures and gods alike. Though I'm not sure with Hera, I found her a little…sorry for my word, *_bitchy. _As you know, she really doesn't appreciate her husband's conquests…_"_

Leto grinned.

I had then taken that a signal to continue. "Artemis is a daddy's girl too you know, she had begged her father to have bunch of immortal maidens as her hunting sisters, and he had given it to her. And I think she had asked him for many more too. Then Apollo…well, let's say that he got his father's womanizer side."

Leto is not really sure how to react with that particular paragraph. I guess she's glad that Zeus loved his daughter to give her whatever she wants, but I also guessed that she's not really… thrilled, to learn that her son is a womanizer… who would?

I smiled apologetically at Leto. "But his kids are awesome, and I'm proud to have gone to the battle field as comrades with many of them. Brave heroes, that, they are." I trailed while looking back at my memories with the Apollo cabin, from the time of the numerous capture the flags, to the time of the wars against bad entities that we had faced.

"Does Artemis have that side too…?" Leto asked, a little worried that her baby daughter will have that side of her father too… pfft… that image just made mewant laugh a bit. It's kind of hard to imagine. All I see is the goddess who turns males into jackalopes and hunting them for dinner…well, I don't think she's eating them but…anyway.

I'm reluctant with my answer, but answered nonetheless "Well…she actually swore to be forever a virgin so, she has no kids… and she's kind off of a man hater…"

Leto looked at me curiously, she's probably thinking that I had a major part of why Artemis will be like that in the future, but she remained silent. I thought of that too, but I still knew of the fact that a man named Orion is probably still a huge factor to be ignored and speculate this early. But somehow, you know, I found it quite annoying, that the cute little girl that is sleeping peacefully, seemingly oblivious to the harsh world, sucking her finger, and silently sleeping a few meters from me will fall for another man, but I shrugged it. It will happen, and even though I have the power and authority to change that, that'll just… create a problem for her in the future. These kinds of things are rather tricky. It's the butterfly effect, ya know, that when you move something no matter how small, it will have a huge effect.

"You're the reason huh." Leto asked bluntly.

I snorted, but uh…gracefully… "Probably just one of the few…."

And before she could reply, Artemis groaned and groggily woke up. I'm happy since it seemed that I had just been saved by the bell. Things are getting really awkward.

"What you doing?" she asked, a drool line is still visible on her cheeks.

"Nothing hun…" Leto said as she opened her arms to embrace her.

I got up then stretched. "It's still dawn right?" I asked at Leto.

Leto nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?

I smiled and slapped blackjack's body, successfully waking him, He neighed angrily in response. "Come on, Blackjack, Let's go. You too Arty." I said as I picked Artemis and placed her on Blackjack's back. It's obvious that it scared her and Leto a bit since Blackjack is literally on fire but those fire only hurts the people that aren't invited_, that incident with Rachel the Oracle surely will not happen again_ hehe.

"Where are we going?" Artemis innocently asked, Leto is looking at me too, waiting for my answer.

I smiled and hopped on my steed's back. "We'll just…go anywhere. We will come back for lunch." I said, then I sent a mental message at Leto and Fenrir_. "I'll leave Leto in your care Fenrir, Howl when she's in labor. I'll just Show Artemis a sight that she will be seeing for eons in the future." _

Fenrir Grunted while Leto smiled, waving at us as Blackjack slowly walked towards the outside of the cave.

Little Artemis innocently giggled as she hugged the neck of Blackjack. _"Hey boss, taking you wife for a date huh!? Just sit back and relax and leave it to me! Blackjack airlines is the best there is! Yeeehow!"_

My eye twitched. _"She's not my wife, and we're not on a date Blackjack."_

"_Sure you're not."_

"_I mean it Blackjack, she probably doesn't even know what that is."_ I replied.

"_But she said you're her hubby, man. Of course she knows it!"_ Blackjack shouted like a six grader arguing with the teacher.

"_She's a kid, Blackjack."_

"_So what? You've been having heartbreaks left right man! This is your chance!"_ Blackjack said, snorting.

"_Blackjack, she's a kid. She's barely a week old." _I replied looking at Artemis. She's happily stroking Blackjack's neck while engrossed with his fiery mane. She stares at it as if it's some weird new toy that she really likes. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the fire, as if it's the same as the night sky.

Blackjack spread his wings, making Artemis squeal in joy. She's looking left and right, eyes caught in the wonderful phenomena. Blackjack started galloping, faster and faster as he took off. The force had made Artemis glued on my chest. She's shouting as if she was in a roller coaster. It's a really fun sight.

Blackjack's flaming wings made a beautiful trail, making an aurora.

He's really fast, I applaud him for that, a few seconds ago, we are on the ground, and now were a few thousands of miles above. The heat from Blackjack's body kept us warm even with the intense cold winds of the northern region.

"_That's just an excuse"_ Blackjack said, continuing our conversation.

"_It's not."_ I said.

"_Is too." _

Sometimes, Blackjack is just too nosy and stubborn for his own good…

"_Well, even if it's an excuse, it's still a legit excuse."_ I said. Seeing that he doesn't have anything he can say to me, he just pouted and neighed.

"It's pretty!" Little Artemis said as she raised her hands, feeling the wild winds. It's a fact, the view is absolutely fabuloso, especially since the sun is just starting to rise giving that warm feeling.

I smiled at her, probably a bit creepily. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of what!?" She shouted oblivious to my intention...

"We're on a very high place you know, you might fall." I said, smirking as the thought enter her mind. Her face contorted from enjoyment to pure terror.

"W-w-what? L-let me down!" she hugged Blackjack furiously. With strength so much that Blackjack started to shout in pain.

"_OW! Ow! Ow! Boss! You're wifey's hurtin' me! Let go!" _he said. I laughed at that, serve's him right. But I'm not that bad of a person so I hugged Little Artemis, then forcefully tear her off Blackjack so that the poor horse could breathe.

"You're hurting him Arty." I said as I try to calm her.

"But I'm gonna fall!" she frantically said, still struggling. I only did what I think I should do. I stood up on the back of Blackjack, raising Artemis with both of my hands. Her eyes widens, probably realizing her situation, don't do it, they say, for the love of all things, don't fucking even think about it, but of course about the latter, Little Artemis wouldn't swore, she's just a baby. I smirked, then I threw her out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted as she fell down. I shook my head, smirking at her. Of course I wouldn't just let her fall, I laughed as I jumped towards her_(yup I did a flip)_.

She's still shouting, thrashing and probably crying too, thinking that she'll really fall. It's pretty funny I tell you. I wielded the wind so that I could approach Little Artemis, and yes, she's really crying.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!..." and so on. She shouted that over and over, it made me laugh more.

"Hey there Arty." I said as I tap her back, getting her attention.

"Zephyr!" She said, with a mix of relief, confusion, and a witty bit of anger. She tried to grab me but I didn't let her, just to mess with her a bit.

"I didn't know you're afraid of heights!" I shouted at her, still laughing.

"I-I'm not! Idiot!" She furiously defended. It's really cute.

I laughed really loud, irking her more. I don't want her to have any more traumas so I had let her grab me. I focused my power, making my black wings appear. It seemed to have caught Little Artemis' attention.

"You have wings!" She shouted with wonder and curiosity.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It's pretty!" she said while feeling them. Then she plucked a feather, which is really uncalled for since it hurts.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. Look at the view under us." I said pointing downwards.

"Woah." She said, it seemed that she forgot what happened earlier, and now engrossed with the sights.

"You know, someday you'll be seeing this every day, er, every night or whatever." I said to her.

"Really!?" She asked in wonder, eyes twinkling.

"Yup!"

"I'm happy! You'll be with me too right!?" She asked in a cheerful voice, but I cringed a bit.

"Of course..." I lied. Her eyes twinkled more, which made my heart feel like it's melting, but not in a good way. Perhaps, I thought, after this, after I come back in my own time, perhaps, there's still a chance. I wonder…

LINE BREAK

**CGF Planet: after the Rampage**

**-Room of the High Council of the Universe- **

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Take a sit, everyone." Ouranos said, motioning the members of the high council to take their respective seat. Most of them are present but Aether who is still unconscious from his fight with Zephyr, and Chaos who is still sulking in her room.

Eros started, "Lord Ouranos, first of all, I would like to congratulate you for successfully holding Lady Chaos down, you are, truly the king of the Universe." He said as the others nodded and applauding. But Ouranos remained serious.

"Stop that bullshit. You don't know how scared I was when I'm fighting Lady Chaos." He solemnly said, slightly shivering. "If anything, I would never wish to fight her again."

"But you won, my lord. You overpowered her." Nyx argued, in awe of the miracle that her brother had performed.

Ouranos blinked, a little crept out, he's not used to his brothers and sisters being formal especially to him. "Uh, no, I didn't overpower her….it just that a powerful being made a pact with me, giving me the power enough to subdue her…."

Murmurings covered the room.

"Brother, is that why you look so different now?" Tartarus said in wonder. Ouranos didn't exactly look like the being that he once is. His hair is now silver and he emitted much more authority. And the uncanny X mark that is on his forehead is easily noticeable. But Ouranos still maintained his laidback attitude.

"Yes, yes. But enough of that, this meeting is not about me, but Lady Chaos. It's been a week since she locked herself on her room." The council agreed, it is indeed a problem that the Goddess of the Universe doesn't want to work, the balance of power can be tipped very easily, creating huge problems.

"Hemera, you are the one who takes care of Lady Chaos, how is she?" Chronos ask in worry. the council waited her response.

Hemera took a deep breath then sighed. "Lady Chaos is gradually getting better, in my opinion." The Council brightened up with the news, but Hemera continued talking. "But, it's not that better."

"How so?" Ouranos Asked, moving his body forward for the answer.

"She's been watching bunch of cheesy flicks, courtesy of Eros." In which the said god grinned. "At first it's full of tragedy, but now she's watching flicks with happy endings. That's the only thing that had improve." Ouranos nodded saying thanks for the information.

"Yes, yes," Pontus butted. "But I want the answer of my question, why? Why, a Being that is so powerful acts so love stricken with a lowly ex-demigod? Given that Zephyr is powerful, enough to even beat one of us, but, just why? I do not understand." He finished. A crumpled piece of paper hit him in the forehead. It's from Eros.

"That's love, idiot. It comes in the most weirdest of places. Even I the primordial god of love, can't explain it, but of course, I will accept it." He said.

"But it's unthinkable, that a mere brat can make our lady act like a broken hearted teenager. What is the reason? Ouranos, do you know?" Pontus continued his question.

Ouranos nodded, thinking that perhaps, he should tell the truth. "Yes, I know." The council filled with curiosity waited for him to continue.

"Zephyr or Perseus Jackson, is not what we once think he is."

"What do you mean by that?" Tartarus said.

"He's not just the lowly demigod that have bested titans, primordials, and bunch of other beings. He's not just the son of Poseidon. He's not just a simple earthling. He's the brother of Chaos."

Shock easily penetrated the members. Disbelief and outrage filled the air.

"Believe me or not. It's the truth. He's a being as powerful as… perhaps, even more powerful than Lady Chaos." Ouranos said firmly.

"That's Blasphemy. It's unthinkable! Lady Chaos is the first being and she doesn't have a brother!" Thalassa shouted.

Then a huge _**boom! **_Got their attention, and there, on the shattered door, she stood, Lady Chaos.

The Council stood up and then bowed at their goddess.

Chaos, looking as beautiful as ever, slowly walked towards her throne. Every step of hers brought fort sweat on the forehead of most of the gods.

"Stand" She ordered. "It is true. Zephyr," She paused, grief, loneliness and love shone in her eyes. "Zephyr is my brother."

"But, my Lady, forgive my arrogance, but…how?" Erebus asked.

Chaos stared at him, making him flinch. "The name Zephyr is just a façade, a mask to cover his identity. His real name is…Nebular…" she paused again, trying to calm her heart that fluttered uncontrollably as she spoke his name. "He's a being that existed far longer than me."

Almost all of the council almost choked with the new information, but Ouranos of course, he already knew it.

"Do you know my real purpose? Of why was i existed?" Choas asked at the gods. Phanes answered.

"To create and govern the Universe my lady."

Chaos sighed then shook her head slowly. "I existed to be his consort."

The information felt really heavy for the gods. They felt that the Gravity of the planet doubled, no, quadrupled. It took their all strength to remain their posture.

"I existed to accompany him. My purpose is to make him happy. But no, he chose to make me happy. He left me this." She showed the rock that she held dearly. The gods knew how important the rock is, but not its purpose.

"This is the blueprint of the Universe."

The gods gulped, trying to digest the information that they are being thrown at.

"This is the guide of how I created all of you." She paused again.

"I became happy. I became oblivious. I know that someone is watching me from a far. And I know that it's him…"silence loomed on the room.

"I...I fell in love with him. As Zephyr. I did many things that most of you would think inappropriate with him. I played with him. I laughed with him. I felt happy with him. I forgot everything, every problems, every things that make my head hurts when I'm with him."

"Yet I…" a tear escaped in her eyes.

"Yet I… turned him down. I even said that I love someone else." She bit her lip, causing it to bleed.

"I'm a fool." She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Ouranos, I'll leave everything in your hands, you're in charge while I'm gone."

The god stood up. "Why my lady? Where will you go?"

"I'll focus myself on finding him." She firmly said, making it clear that nothing will stop her.

"Then my lady, I suggest you focus on earth." Ouranos said, smiling, encouraging her.

"Thank you." And with that, Chaos darted towards her room to get all what she needs.

"Is this alright?" Chronos asked at Ouranos. He just nodded.

"Let her be. She needs to do it. Let's just wish her luck, and help her as much as we could."

**Please support Finding Paradise by commenting, favouriting, and following it! Thanks!**

**P.S pls. also support Heartbreak Blaze! It's a story in which we, me and my friend will show you the Adventures of Leo and Calypso in a world which differs only a bit than ours! We'll showcase the heart brakes that Leo had with all the women that he fell in love with! Next chap it's the heartbreak story of Leo and Piper!**


	25. the Ragon visits Olympus

**Hey guys!sorry for the wait! i'm really sorry for not keeping up the promise of updating really fast since whenever i make a promise like that, things happens and make me break the promise T_T.**

**Chapter 25**

**Olympus, continuing chapter 20: Apollo's Treachery.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Father, what will we do when the Ragons are here?" Athena said in a serious voice. As she knows, it seems that she's cursed, of what, she don't know, but yes she's cursed, so she's having a bad day, adding the fact that the book of the Ragons disappeared so she doesn't know what will do when the Ragons had finally come .

Zeus looked at her but didn't say anything for a while, looking as if he's thinking of something. "I guess we should do what we had planned the first time, we'll have a meeting about the peace treaty, and some other things too I guess. We don't really know what to do since the book that they gave us is now gone." All of them looked at Athena with accusing glance, it's because she's the reason why the book disappeared the first place.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes, I didn't do anything wrong and in fact, I should be the one who's complaining, being given an annoying book and giving me an unknown curse for changing the stupid cover is really not a good way to start the day." she said as she glared. "Besides, A Ragon Goddess is sitting there." She pointed at Wolfrrn that is in her wolf form and sitting under Artemis' throne looking at them with a bored look. "You should just ask her whatever you want to ask." She finished with her arms crossed, obviously pissed.

All of them looked at the wolf, while she just yawned and said. "I don't want to."

Zeus spoke up. "And why is that?"

She looked at him with a piercing stare that implied of boredom. "Because, I. Do. Not. Want. To." she said with a tone of finality and sarcasm.

Zeus' eye twitched, he's not used to people saying something with that tone to him. He's the king of the Olympians so no one really tries to aggravate him, well, there are titans and monsters…and few demigods like Percy Jackson do it, but it's still rare.

Seeing the aggravated face of Zeus, Artemis knows that the god may have an outburst anytime and may just cause him his pride, _knowing Wolfrrn…._, if he did dare to be offensive at Wolfrrn, none good will happen.

"Wolfrrn, Please." She begged with a puppy dog eyes and a pouty face, a face which is rarely seen by the other gods. It made all of the beings in the room shift uncomfortably, and a bit awkwardly.

Wolfrrn looks a bit affected as she gritted her teeth. "You know how I hate that expression of yours…but I will still stand on my words. I don't want to."

"Why?" Artemis asked, still doing that pouty face of hers.

"Because it's been a number of thousands of years since I last saw them, what will I say may not help you, Okay? Stop that." She replied, more like begging, which in her relief, Artemis did retort her face back to uh…normal.

"Sis, that…was… really powerful." Apollo said, his position moved a bit farther from his twin. All of the people present there just silently nodded.

"Even my Father can't stand that face." Wolfrrn blurted out. Then she snapped up her face and looked at the entrance of throne room.

"What is it, Wolfrrn?" Artemis asked, tensing up. It made the other gods tense up too.

"I smell… something familiar." The wolf said, sniffing in the air.

"Is it the Ragon Council?" Hera asked in wonder.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?" Apollo butted.

"I smell four beings… a beast, two unidentified beings with Ratinian smell…and…fuck…" she paused,

"And what?" Zeus asked eager to know the answer.

"This is the worst…" her groan is very audible.

"Why?" Hermes asked.

"Oh come on! I hate cliffys! Just say it!" Apollo shouted.

"It's my sister…Ratrr, the worst Ragon Goddess that you may encounter; this is really bad for you guys…." Wolfrrn said with pity visible in her eyes as she looked at the Olympians who shifted their expression into wariness.

Both Athena's and Hermes' eyes widened at the news, well…all of the gods had the same reaction because of how Wolfrrn introduced her, _'the worst Ragon Goddess you can encounter'_ isn't really that securing, but the two siblings have the most exaggerated reaction, since one, Ratrr was the one who cursed Athena of the unknown curse, and two, Hermes seems to be in awe with the goddess.

Light covered Wolfrrn as she transformed to her humanoid like form. Her long beautiful gown shimmered with the light as she walked slowly towards the door. The gods quickly followed he example, planning to look out for the arrival of the goddess.

They looked at the sky on the direction Wolfrrn is looking, and there it is, a black thing is coming towards them in a really fast pace.

Then suddenly, the day seemingly became night. Darkness surrounds everything as everyone panics, from the home of the gods, to the mortal realm. The sun seems to had faded, nothing, not even stars shone. It's utter darkness.

Strong gusts of winds had blown on the gods, with it was a faint laughter which is slowly getting loud by seconds. Suddenly, a monster bird almost as big as Olympus itself had appeared on top of the home of the gods, hovering, not daring to land at the piece of floating land, fearing that it might break.

Everyone felt one thing: fear.

Everyone from the mortals, monsters…even gods that had been covered in the darkness…even Phobos the god who governs fear who is just innocently shitting in the woods having fed a strong godly laxative by his brother as a prank, felt it.

The Olympian Council witnessed it all.

Chaos engulfed everything.

And it's caused by a single monster. A monster that would surely make Typhon run with its tail tucked under him.

The only person who seemed unfazed is Wolfrrn, which have a bored unimpressed expression. It's as if saying _'there she goes again, she never changes…'with a huge sigh._

And suddenly, as if nothing happened, everything went back to normal.

It's as if that _'experience' _that the world had, the _'memories'_, the actual _'certain moment' _had been stolen. It's as if it's a bubble that suddenly popped. Like it's a mere dream. Unreal.

Only the Olympians besides Wolfrrn are the only ones who can remember due to her power protecting them.

"What just happened…" Apollo muttered, weirded out. A moment ago, everyone were panicking, and now it seemed nothing even happen. Everything's back to normal. The light shone brightly, the people minded their own business, the huge bird gone…

"…Event Steal." Wolfrrn muttered. All of the gods beside her looked at her with questioning looks.

"It's…an ablity of hers, she can cut and steal an event to make it seemed like it didn't happen." She explained. "She can't use it for days after she had used it once though. Actually, she rarely uses it at all."

The gods nodded slowly, trying to digest the new information. Three figures in red cloaks are slowly approaching them. The smallest one seems to have been talking at her companions, pointing at the things on Olympus as if she's a tour guide.

The Olympians raised their heads to show their pride. They had guessed that the three are the ones that Wolfrrn had been talking about, and as gods, they should look as dignified as ever.

As their steps brought them closer, the gods felt their auras more.

It's a weird feeling. It's as if it's supposed to be disgusting, but it's also intoxicating. Like it's a wine that is supposedly have been sullied, but actually, even though accidentally, produced the highest quality of liquor. It felt Chaotic. It felt fantastic.

Then suddenly, as the three noticed the gods, the middle one threw her cloak, revealing a beautiful goddess with a maniacal grin. She looks like a fourteen year old girl that had gone on a gothic party with her black lipstick, and Lolita costume. But she's really beautiful, even more beautiful than the wolf goddess that is currently trying to cover her grimace.

The male gods gulped, and visibly drooled, the chaotic beauty seemed too had entranced them.

Surprisingly, even the goddesses seem to have felt a certain heat in their body. They somehow felt attracted, all of them but Artemis who is largely influenced by Wolfrrn's power.

The woman ran towards them while laughing and suddenly, she leapt, landing perfectly while clinging at a hesitant Wolfrrn's body, their lips glued to each other, much to the surprise of everyone.

Wolfrrn quickly pushed her sister, groaning in annoyance while wiping her lipstick smudged lips.

"You never change…Sister Ratrr." She said.

Ratrr in turn, laughed loudly. "Says you, Wolfrrn. Still a virgin, eh? It had been eight thousand years, well, maybe… but hell, you still haven't stopped clinging at your weird philosophies."

"Shut up Ratrr." Wolfrrn huffed as she frowned.

Ratrr laughed louder then smiled. "Who is this Fenrir?"

Wolfrrn's eyes widen, as she realized that her sister is reading her mind, looking at her past. An image of a proud black wolf ran in her mind, her cheeks turned red as she remembers him overpowering her the first time they met, the first time she found an Alpha male wolf that can actually best her. That cold powerful stare that is second only to her father…"

"He's just an acquaintance." She quickly lied.

"Really huh? Then I guess it's fine if your brother hunts him like those guys that tried to woo you huh." Ratrr smirked. Agilaz indeed is overprotective on his sister, and often tries to hunt and look if the males that tries to gain her love is indeed worthy.

"He'll be having some difficulties then. Fenrir, is one of Father's pet, a most honorable position only one can imagine having." She said. It's true, for them, to be Nebular's pet means to be always beside him, to them, it's like the epitome of strength because they know that Nebular only keeps the strongest as companion, which is also why his preferred weapon among the twelve others is Sharkarr, the great oceanic broadsword diety.

"Oooh, he's pretty strong then, so, is he your desired mate?"

Wolfrrn's face turned onto a heavier shade of red, but didn't say anything, she only gave her a cold frown.

Ratrr grinned. "I missed you." She said with a sincere smile.

At that, even the cold frown of Wolfrrn faded as she shook her head while smiling. "I missed you too…"

The two sisters hugged each other tightly.

"What the hell is that new monster of yours?"

Ratrr grinned, without loosening her embrace, "it's a monster called Roc, some Middle Eastern beings gave me an egg as a gift, they said that it's a good omelet, I begged to differ, I think it's a better mount. I manipulated its physique and power, and now he's a good sparring partner for your twin."

Wolfrrn raised her brow. "That's pretty impressive, considering how powerful my brother is. Though where is it now?"

"Yep, that's why the Council of our little bro made a decision to put a limit to his full power and now he's mostly in the form of a small bird. What I did earlier is actually forbidden, but you know me, I never really cared, and besides, the news that I had heard is a very much legit reason for me to unleash my pet. " The 'bird' flew around them in an amazing speed, it's really a wonder how a big monster bird be a hummingbird when its power is sealed.

"You could have just Teleported, or use that device."

"Nah, Hermes there broke the device, and you know that's not my style. I prefer riding with a fuckhuge of a monster than just appearing like that. And besides, teleporting just seems too lazy and boring."

"I see."

"Yes, now, let's have a sit shall we? I think we need something to discus with those losers right there." She said pointing at the Olympians.

The gods are a bit appalled that the goddess referred to them as losers but before they could react, Ratrr already entered the throne room, dragging her sister and her lackeys with her.

Ratrr quickly sat at the biggest throne, either because she doesn't know that it's Zeus' throne, or that she's just really messing up with them, Wolfrrn remained silent though, not caring. Surprisingly, the millions of volts of lightning didn't seem to bother the goddess.

Zeus' rage is very much evident, first, he found out that his favorite daughter likes someone, second, the Ragonian have a monster that made him almost flee with fear, and then here, the goddess is utterly disrespecting him by sitting on his throne.

"Get off of there this instant!" thunder and lightning clapped outside, but it didn't faze the goddess. The action of Zeus made her only to smirk.

"I can but I don't want to." She took her tongue out at him, in a very annoying way while giving him the finger.

Zeus' probably not thinking summoned his godly weapon and threw it at her. A split second passed, the weapon swiftly flew towards the goddess, the Olympian's eyes' widens with shock as what their king just did, Zeus too seemed to realize what he just did.

Shadows flickered and then formed a shape of a snake, and as the lightning bolt flew, it jumped and bit it, catching and stopping it a few inches from Ratrr's face.

"Isss this how Olympians, treat their guests?" a slow and beautiful reptilian voice with an evident venom and power said, making all the people there, including Wolfrrn and the companions of Ratrr shivered in their backs. They felt fear on par with the fear that they felt earlier, only with this fear, it's slow, venomous, and full of sadism, it's scarier than what they felr earlier.

A man emerged from the shadows, and the Olympian's immediately felt an immense fear crawl on their bodies as if snakes trying to strangle its victims. The man is extremely beautiful, with olive skins in par with Hades'. Dark hair, as dark as shadows. His cloth is just a pure black shirt, with a black electric guitar with silver snake engraved in it is in his back. On his neck, a headphone dangled, with a symbol of a snake crushing a skull with its mouth. His jeans and shoes are simple too, just an old looking one and a black converse shoes. Zeus' godly symbol, is in his hands.

He didn't even look at the Olympians, as if he's not acknowledging their presence; he quickly strode towards Ratrr whose grin resembles woman who had just been reunited with her lover. He smiled at her, a kind smile, that one cannot imagine that it's even from the frightening man that is him, and quickly took a light peck at her lips.

"Are you alright, Ratrr?" he said with worry. Ratrr, in return, blush and giggled in a very cute way, making the scared Olympian gods drool yet again.

"Oh, snakey, you're so sweet, I missed you" she said then pulled him for another kiss.

After that, Snakurrn then looked at his other sister, Wolfrrn, who looks like is about to run.

"Sister." He said at her, with a polite yet cocky smirk, acknowledging her presence.

"B-b-brother, Snakurrn, it's been a long time s-s-since I saw you." She squeaked while stating those words.

"I guess so, though I don't think that it bothered you though." He then laughed, then quickly gone silent, though still smiling.

He quickly grabbed, Ratrr's cheeks, pinching them lovingly but hard, making her squeak in pain, he then pulled her from Zeus' throne. He looked at the Olympians, and for the first time, they saw his green reptilian eyes, like of a snake, and the fear that they felt, doubled.

"Anyway, I'm deeply…sorry, for my wife's misbehavior, I'll make sure she'll be…'Punished' later." As he said that last part, he is grinning really creepily, while his wife's reaction is not of that what to be expected, it's a reaction of some sort of a really turned on woman on her period. It's as if that 'punishment' is some sort of a kinky secret.

"I am Snakurrn, it's hugely appreciated if you will just call me, 'Snake'. I am the Ragonian god of the Underworld, the 'Carrion'. I hold many titles, with one title I appreciate and proud of the most, the Eldest child of the great Nebular… First of all, I thank you for taking care of my younger sister, Wolfrrn. As the eldest of the Ragonian godly council, it's my duty to look after my siblings, yet I had let her out of my sight, which brings great shame to me, but as I found her now, safe, I'm really grateful, as if a huge burden had just slithered off of my back." He said with a light bow, and then lightly threw the lightning bolt he's holding towards its owner, Zeus.

Zeus caught his weapon, looked around then cleared his throat, acting really badly as if nothing happened. He lifted his chin to provide a strong impression. "Ehem, yes, yes. I am truly sorry for my ugly outburst earlier, I hope my godly weapon didn't hurt you, or your…uh, wife."

"Its fine, I forgive you, I admit that my wife's actions are a little bit impertinent. Though I don't think your weapon will hurt me though, I found its power to be lacking to perform such feat. But my wife's not as strong as me so I wouldn't know if she'll not be scratched; I'll just destroy you if that really did happen though." He said with a shrug, while Zeus' eye twitched as he realize that Snake is mocking his weapon, saying that it's weak, but he choose to not do anything, he had already made himself a fool with his earlier outburst, he will not do it again. He continued talking "Now, now, I guess I should provide my siblings and me, a seat since it seemed you're not that hospitable to provide it in the first place."

Before Zeus could speak up, Snake quickly held his guitar on his back. All of them watched silently as it transformed into a three meter long black metal staff with a huge chrome colored metallic cobra with glowing eyes made of an unknown gem, almost dragonic in appearance, entwined in it. The staff was incredibly beautiful, even though with just a very simple design. Everyone felt its power, and on the Olympian's minds, they know that it's Snake's Godly weapon…well, probably. Hermes is a bit uncomfortable since in an aspect, his weapon looks like an imitation of it, with his just being a two foot long staff with two tiny snakes in it…

Snake held the long staff and pointed it on the ground, tapping the snake's head of the staff lightly on the floor. The ground moved, then shaped as if it's a couch. Ratrr quickly sat, and as she did that, cozy looking red fur seemed to appear and coated the couch. Snake scooted on the seat and lifted his wife on his lap, hugging her lovingly. Wolfrrn, didn't even dare take a seat in what for her looks like, a love seat, she preferred to stay besides Artemis.

Not having anything to say, the Olympians also took their various seats on their thrones.

"That's a good looking staff." Hermes blurted. He is now holding his own snake entangled staff, his caduceus.

"We're still better" George says.

"Hush, George, that's very rude." Martha said back to her husband.

Snake raised his brow then smirked. His metallic snake then also turned into a living silver king cobra. "hello, I'm Draken, pleased to meet you." The cobra said.

"Ah, uhm..ah, you're handsome. I-I'm Martha" Martha blurted out, much to George's distaste.

"What? You just saw that damned snake and now you're all over him?!" George said to his wife which is still daze while looking at the 'handsome' snake. Then he glared at the said handsome snake who is obviously mocking him with a bored stare. "So what if you're handsome? I'm still much better than you! I can transform into a pen! And a lazer bazooka! Come here and I'll eat you like I eat a rat! In which another note, I smell a rat, do you have a rat? I'm pretty hungry"

"Rats…and other rodents are my sacred animal." Ratrr said, shrugging, "I also have a Rat form, also, my two assistants also have one, which is probably the reason why you smell one."

"Indeed," The two assistant of Ratrr simultaneously said.

"Draken, are you just gonna let him away?" Snake said jokingly at his uh…snake staff.

"Of course not, master." he said with an apologetic tone. Then he looked at George. "I don't think a simple little rat snake as you can really eat me. And which is by the way, I unlike you, don't eat rats, I eat ssssnakesssss." he said as he grinned maniacally while elongating towards George with an open mouth, showing off his fangs and hood in a very intimidating way.

George gulped while Martha just swooned.

Hermes cleared his throat and put away his staff to avoid his snakes being eaten by another one. "Sorry about my snakes, they're a bit handful at times."

"Do not worry, my snake, Draken, will not devour yours, he's not really serious about that, though of course, if he wanted to, he can.." Snake said. Draken just laughed. "And by the way, this is not a staff, it's a scythe." As he said that, Draken turned back into his metallic form, now with his mouth opened widely, his hood opened, and suddenly, a wicked, thick, black and red colored blade came out, making it look more like a scythe.

A dark aura emanated from the blade, as if it reeks of all the soul that it had reaped. It's as if the darkness formed a thick miasma that is oozing continuously. Another layer of fear quickly engulfed the people in the throne room, and there are even some beings that are just unlucky enough to be near the room, fainted with their mouths flowing with bubbles…

Unbearable silence covered that few seconds which seemed to be forever. Snake just smirked and quickly returned his staff into its guitar form and put it on his back.

"Ah, sorry about that," He said, not even looking sorry even just one bit. "I always forgot the side effects of my weapon; it's just an imitation of the original so it's a few thousand times weaker, which made me careless."

All of the People in the room gulped, besides Ratrr who is currently drooling, as if fear arouses her. Wolfrrn, on the other hand, shiver at the memories of the original Scythe.

"Do not worry, uh… it is fine" Zeus said.

"Anyway," Continued Snake, obviously having fun gloating, "Since, I'm talking about the original Ragon Death scythe, would you mind me showing it to you?" his grin is devious, that normally, you wouldn't even dare talk. But Athena, being the curious goddess she is, raised her hand. Wolfrrn glared at her, a very intimidating glare that seems to say _'no, no, NO, No, No, no to the fucking N, O.' _the other Olympians are also looking at her with the same expression.

But Athena's curiosity won, much to the distaste of his fellow Olympians, and Wolfrrn who looks to be really about to run as fast as she could. "Yes, please." She says.

Snake just smiled at her as a simple thanks. "My, my, Ratrr, would you mind?" he said at his wife who now looks like a really excited dog in heat. She nodded.

Snake closed his eyes, his body slowly morphed into that of a black king cobra with the tail of a rattle snake. Thick shadows in form of a smoke engulf the room. He then opened his mouth, and there, a silver three meter long staff slowly came out. The Olympians felt sick and looked green, as if their watching a very sick show with the likes of two girls and one cup.

He then climbed the staff, entwining on it slowly. His body turned metallic, as if it's made of a substance that is stygian iron, only much more…darker…

As the blade came out, the smoke thickens. A huge black fire erupted on Snake's eyes. The blade has the color of pitch black, as if it was made of the darkest of shadows…

Ratrr excitedly held the scythe, and as she touches it, shadows covered her, like the silk of a cocoon. And as the cocoon breaks, there was Ratrr, now covered in a very beautiful and elegant black armor with a snake motif. A head of a snake embracing a rat is engraved on her forehead.

The once bright and beautiful room is now covered in gloom and darkness.

Ratrr hummed slowly, but quickens as a second passes. And the hum turned into a giggle, and the giggle turned into laughter, and in the end, it became so uncontrollable, it seems that Ratrr was engulfed by insanity.

She raised the Scythe and slashed at the air. The air that was touched by the sight quickly rotted, turning into a polluted smoke.

It's truly Chaos. But it quickly ended as Snake turned back into his earlier form. Ratrr is grinning really wide, having experience such pleasure.

Everyone is hiding on the back of their throne, praying to someone to stop the fear, even Wolfrrn. Snake just laughed in the background, finding the scene really funny.

"Goodbye, my nightmareless sleeps…" Apollo muttered, still hiding.

"What are you doing brother…" A voice broke Snakes laughter.

"Ah, little brother, it's so nice of you to arrive at last, I'm just trying to scare people for fun, as usual…" Snake said while smiling.

"You should stop that now, considering that our intention here is to see the woman who father wants to marry…Our potential mother to be, we do not want to make a bad impression to her."

Snake's eye's widens, remembering the situation, he snapped his finger and the darkness quickly faded. "Oh yes, I had forgotten that…thank you brother Ragonar."

Everyone snapped their attention to where the voice came from and a shock of a deep aura of authority slapped them. There, is single man who looks like in his middle age, who is standing on top of the head of a huge red dragon which is peering onto the room, looking as powerful as possible, without even trying.

He quickly jumped to the ground and walked towards the Olympians and bowed respectfully.

"I am Ragonar, the youngest son of Nebular, king of the Ragon Gods." His voice is full of authority and grace. He then looked at them straightly in the eyes. "I am deeply sorry, for what my brother had done, him and his wife, as the darkness and chaos god and goddess, aren't really that sociable."

Zeus cleared his throat again, and tried to look at Ragonar. He can't help but feel really little.

"Um, I am Zeus, king of the Olympians. Uh…hey?"

"Hello to you too, my other brothers and sisters are a little busy so they will be a little late, so I'll be with your care." Ragonar said and then walked towards the seat that Snake and Ratrr had made. He touched it and it elongated, then the fur turned sky blue.

He blinked lowly then looked at Wolfrrn. "Sister, it's nice to see you after all this years." He bowed at her, she too stood up and bowed at him.

"Yes brother, I'm happy to see my little brother too." Ragonar smiled kindly, mimicking the kind smile that Wolfrrn have.

"I am aware that the 'one' is in your care…"

Wolfrrn grinned and nodded and held an awkward Artemis on her front. "Brother, I would like you to meet, Artemis, she is the one." Bright light covered Artemis and she turned into her eighteen year old form.

Ragonar quickly kneeled in front of her, same with Snake, Ratrr who had just recovered, and her two companions.

"My lady, It's a huge honor for us to meet you…"

**A/N To be continued on Chapter 27…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next is the preview of the next Chapter.<strong>

**Third Person P.O.V**

Chaos breathe in the air deeply, the smell of earth and the ocean deeply reminded her of Zephyr.

She had been already in earth for a week. And she had already looked at almost 75% of the Planet. It seemed that her quest to find her love had proven to be quite difficult for her since she cannot feel him anywhere. It's just pure guts and instinct that leads her right now. But even though it seemed hard, her mind is set to not give up.

She's now in Hawaii. The paradise island isn't really that grand for her for she had made quite many of them in the entire universe. In her background, were bunch of unconscious gods, who tried to deny her authority, they, are the fools that tried to fight her, fools that were captivated by her beauty and power and tried to woo her, mostly forcibly…but even with the fight, they had just proven how pathetic they are by not even lasting a second.

Oh how she missed the days with Zephyr, the days where day spar for days, trying to best each other, though of course, those fights happen secretly… She missed how close they are when one of them trip and fall at the other person, which usually results with them both laughing.

She's really angry at herself for being a fool… if she had just been smarter than she is, and had let her heart dictate her moves; she's probably making out with him right now, and probably doing the things that came after that too….

She sighed, it's no use if she'll just fantasize what should have happened. She stood up straight, and decided to move on… she closed her eyes, and let herself travel towards the next place on her list, New York.

It's raining, everyone are busy as usual, not minding the others.

Chaos had just let herself get wet under the rain. It's somehow refreshing for her, which is good. It seemed that she had teleported in front of rundown café in the middle of Manhattan.

She felt her heart, and for the first time, she knew that she's on to something_. _It's as if the sign screams  
>"<em>Here, you idiotic goddess!"<em>

_**Percy's Blue Cookies Café**_

This is the sign of the café that only have one customer inside. And on the register, is a very familiar woman who is contently reading a small blue book. A woman, that Zephyr had mentioned many times to her, a woman that he really loved, his mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis.

She braced herself and entered…

**And that's for today, thank you everyone for commenting and favoriting/following my story, it's very much appreciated! please continue reading my story and have fun!**

**P.S this chapter is for Anonymoose14, a great guy.**


	26. In Earth

**HEY GUYS! what'SUP! BEEN A WHILE! **

**First of all, as usual, I am really sorry for taking so long… I'm just really busy with my school works that piled up after another even after I finish one….it sucks…**

**Thanks for waiting anyway! And don't worry, I plan to complete this story and will not abandon it!**

**Chapter 26: EARTH**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Chaos inhaled the air deeply, the smell of the earth and the ocean deeply reminded her of Zephyr, the way he always looks when he look at any ocean in the universe, as if he's reminiscing about his past –which probably is- is just so poetic and beautiful.

She's already in earth for about a week. And she had already looked at almost all the places on the Planet. It seemed that her quest to find her love had proven to be quite difficult for her since she cannot feel him anywhere. It's just pure guts and instinct that leads her right now. But even though it seemed hard, her mind set is to not give up.

She's now currently in Hawaii. The paradise island isn't really that grand….or paradise-y for her, for she had made quite many of them in the entirety of the universe, there were even actually much more beautiful places which are still in the same planet.

In her background, were bunch of unconscious, beaten and mutilated gods, who tried to deny her authority, they, are the fools that tried to fight her, fools that were captivated by her beauty and power and tried to woo her, mostly forcibly…but even with the fight, they had just proven how pathetic they are by not even lasting a second.

Oh how she missed the days with Zephyr, the days where day spar for days, trying to best each other, though of course, those fights happen secretly… She missed how close they are when one of them trip and fall at the other person, which usually results with them both laughing. Then Zephyr will continue his usual habit of pinching Chaos' cheeks, sometimes, really hard, to annoy her…

She's really angry at herself for being a fool… if she had just been smarter than she is, wiser… and had let her heart dictates her moves; she's probably making out with him right now, and probably doing the things that came after that too….

She sighed; it's no use if she'll just fantasize what should have happened. She stood up straight, and decided to move on… she closed her eyes, and let herself travel towards the next place on her list, New York City.

It's raining, and a bit dark even if it's still day. Everyone is busy as usual, not minding the others, typical New York.

Chaos just let herself get wet under the rain. It's somehow refreshing for her, which is good. It seemed that she had teleported in front of a rundown café in the middle of Manhattan. She felt her heart, and for the first time, she knew that she's on to something. It's as if the sign screams

"Here, you idiotic goddess!"

**Percy's Blue Cookies Café **

This is the sign of the café that only have one customer inside. And on the register, is a very familiar woman who is contently reading a small blue book with a small, but regal smile. A woman, that Zephyr had always mentioned to her whenever they are together, a woman that he really loved so deeply, he went to hell disregarding his fears for her, his mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis.

She braced herself and entered…

Sally's been reading a small book, entitled Peter Johnson and the Olympians which she had written and dedicated to her son. Though truthfully, she's not even reading, she's out in a trance, lost in her own world, staring blankly at the book…

It's been a peaceful life for Sally. Her business is not really doing well, but it still survives, which is the thing which is really important. Her daughter, Alexandra, now _sixteen,_ is on her school, Goode high, probably having a good round fun. Her husband also is in Goode, now a full pledge English professor. It's been perfect, really, with the only regret in her life is that _he'_s not with them anymore.

It's been sixteen years…

It may seem a very long time, but actually, it's not. She had not forgotten what she had done…

She had let her baby be gone from her side… shooing him away, away from her life. She had cursed the fates for what they had done. She had cursed the gods for what they had done. She… had cursed herself for what she had done…

If only she didn't have to make a choice of giving her daughter a peaceful life, living without Percy, and of having a chaotic one with both of her children…

But yet, she had to. She had to let go of her son, her son that had gone to hell just to save her, her son had sacrificed everything to give the world and the humanity, with them, a chance… her son that never faltered being a hero.

A tear fell from her cheeks, remembering that dark day, a tear of a mother, which bears the burden of the guilt of betraying her son. She quickly wiped the tear.

Then she had heard that her son died. It is so sudden, that she had just lost it. She had heard that he died a hero's death, a peaceful one. But her dreams showed her differently. She saw her baby shouting in immense pain. She saw him coughing and puking out blood, begging for someone to stop it. She saw him looking at her, his eyes, from sea green now red, flowing with bloody tears. He's looking at him as if saying, _'why?'_. He's looking at her trying to reach for her, but dark chains form from blood strangles him, and keeps him from moving. Then a dark dragon, laughing cruelly, also staring at her as if thanking her for the food, then eats him, ending the dream…

For sixteen years, a few nights or so, the same nightmare hunts her, as if the god of dreams is mocking her.

For a mother who deeply loves her son, that is the meaning of torture.

For sixteen years she had never really had the courage to smile really widely, to laugh. Whenever she felt happiness, she beat herself up, making herself remember that she's not worthy of being happy. She condemns herself. All she can give is a small smile for her daughter and husband who is for her, are innocent persons who doesn't deserve to be punished.

For sixteen years, she never let herself forget her sin.

The chime from the door of her shop clanged, breaking her trance, silently thanking the stranger.

Sally looked at the stranger who broke her trance, a girl, a teenage girl which is probably three to five years older than her daughter. She's soaking with rain water, but her overwhelming beauty still shined brightly. She wore a simple black jacket, with the small letters C.G.F engraved in its front. A black shirt is what it looks like underneath it. Her jeans and running shoes are full of dirt and mud. A small, black, empty looking bag pack is in her hands. Her straight black hair flows down without anything holding it. But what really got Sally's attention were her eyes, they are the darkest pair she had ever seen, with the light seem to make it glitter, making her imagine a really clear night sky.

She noticed that the girl is looking directly at her, and it doesn't looks like the one of a customer, but one of an intrigued woman.

She stepped towards her but stopped on the side of Jake, the café's loyal and sometimes, only, customer. He looked at her, and as if in trance, he left his half emptied coffee and left. The girl then continued walking towards her who in turn shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

She stopped and sat on the chair in front of the counter. Awkward silence blanketed the two.

"Hello." The girl muttered breaking the silence.

"Oh…hello. How may I help you?" Sally awkwardly replied…

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit…'_this is the only thing that is on Chaos' mind right now. She had managed to be alone with Sally, her possible mother-in-law, and had also managed to break the ice, but she still felt the awkwardness that the middle aged woman feels.

Truthfully, she had not planned what had happened, a thing that occurs very rarely. She felt idiotic as she stared at Sally, with an emotionless face.

She's panicking.

"A coffee, please… and uh… blue muffins…" she had said, looking at the menu.

"Oh, okay…" Sally muttered then quickly gone to work, happy to move.

Chaos bit her lips; she really wants to bang her head in somewhere really hard right now. She had never felt awkward like this ever since that time when Ouranos and the thirteenth squad made a powerful concoction which made Zephyr and her really drunk and then just found themselves making out with bunch of pineapples.

"Here's your coffee and muffin… that'll be eight dollar…" Sally said.

"Oh," Chaos blurted, getting pulled from her wonderings. "Thanks." She quickly paid and sipped on the coffee and taking a bite on the muffin. And she felt heaven. It's a wonder why the place is not full with the deliciousness of the food. Her eyes is really wide, it had just clicked to her why Zephyr never stopped his stories how delicious the food made by Sally are. It had just clicked why Zephyr was always drooling while talking about them too…

"These are really…extremely delicious." She said to Sally which in turn gave her a small smile.

Sally sipped on her coffee too…

Then suddenly, Chaos noticed the paintings that were on the wall of the café.

Her eyes widens again as she realize that they are paintings that depicts' Zephyr when he's still Percy Jackson.

There's twelve year old Percy, kneeling down, with the broken Minotaur's horn in his hands, impaling the same monster…

There's Percy on the back Of Blackjack, soaring in the sky…

There's Percy fighting dozens of different monster on the same time, another thousand in the background, gold dust flying in the air…

And then there's a portrait of sixteen year old Percy, smiling, contently…

She shakily stood up and walks towards them. The paintings were absolutely beautiful. They had caught the actual essence the scenes contain. She can actually hear and see them moving as if it's natural. She touched Percy's drawn face, as if it's the real deal… and her heart, soared.

Sally looked at the girl who is touching the paintings Rachel Dare, a good friend of Percy, gave to her. She had wanted to shout to stop her, but her face showed such love, that it made Sally shut her mouth.

She had watched the girl caress her son's face, as if it's alive, as if it's really him. A sudden image of Percy smiling at the girl, caressing her face too, popped out of her mind. She shook the image out, it's just so impossible.

"His name was- " Sally was then cut by Chaos.

"Percy…" Chaos said lovingly.

Sally's eyes widened, as the unknown girl utter her son's name with such deep passion. "Y-you know him?"

"Yes…and he is really gorgeous isn't he? I really am in wonder where he is right now…" Chaos replied, but not daring to let her eyes wander off of Percy's face.

Sadness covered Sally's face. "You… don't know? He died, sixteen years ago…" Sally looked down and bit her lips really hard, trying to stop her tears.

"No" Chaos said, nonchalantly, still not looking at anything but the painting. "He's not dead, I just saw him a few weeks ago."

Sally scrunched up her brow. "But, that's impossible."

"Yes, it is." Her voice is laced with such assurance and authority that her words really are seemingly the truth.

"B-but, how do you know?"

Chaos looked at Sally intensely. "Because he's my fiancé."

…..

_Murmur…_

"Mr. Di Angelo." A voice sounded on the room, laced with extreme annoyance.

The said man opened his eyes, and slowly sat straight and sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Collins?" sarcasm is flooding his words. The annoyance of the said Mr. Collins doubled, but amazingly, it didn't surface.

"It's Professor Collins to you." He corrected, and then he smiled devilishly. "Please, get up and answer the problem on the board." his face is smug, he loves making his students make a fool of themselves whenever they can't answer his difficult questions. And he'll specially love it this time; the question is really, really, hard, and the student that will be answering the question is really a trouble student, and annoys him, a lot. He's handsome, tall, and Italian, making all the girls…and some boys swoon at him whenever he's at their presence no matter what he does -like picking his nose-, and he's obviously looking down at everyone, especially at him and the other teachers.

"Assuming that you, of course did listen on what am I teaching."

Instead of answering, Nico just rolled his eyes, and lazily walked towards the board.

Collin's expression turned from glee/smug to absolute dumbfounded as Nico uses such complex algorithms to solve the problem while looking bored. The signs and symbols were small but as seconds passed, they had covered all the surface of the board, making the usually loud classroom as silent as a shadow.

"And that's the answer." Nico said as he lazily turned towards the class and his professor. The professor's eyes became misty as he tried to find a miscalculation, but he failed. He has his doctorate in Mathematics, so he knew that they were all right.

"But-but, that's-." he's hyperventilating, but then he regained his breathe. "Why are you in this school if you know such equations that only a genius should know?" he asked Nico who is gracefully striding towards the door, now holding his bag.

"Eh," he shrugged as he yawned. "Just for the heck of it." he said as he slammed the door and walked outside.

He sighed, he totally has nothing to do right now, in another words… he's bored.

Have you wondered why Nico is in Planet earth right now? And why is he posing as a student?

Let's just say that he's on a mission. He felt that he had failed Zephyr, the moment that he was taken away from their team. He felt that he should have done something. He owes him so much that he doesn't know what to do so he's checking Earth for him, to be more specific, he's checking his family, his mom, sister, and _others_.

Funny how it had just been sixteen years when he felt that he had been gone for millions of years with all that travelling he did on the Universe. He had spent half a year on the planet now.

Though he found it really fun that he can still see their friends…

He's been visiting his dad, Hades; he's now on a band, a metal band, shouting underwordly stuffs in their songs, cursing etc. The other god stayed the same, Zeus; his "father-in-law" is still a bitch, Poseidon…well, he hadn't yet seen him.

He also found out that the demigods that didn't became gods are now having a pretty awesome life, all of them still lives, which is a first, but Nico guessed that the fates did gave them a break.

The Stoll brothers are now rich, Connor is now a politician, who he always says are "True Professional Thieves", even though he's actually quite good at is job and is favored by the people, and Travis is now the owner of a large communication company and spending his days with his wife, Katie and their kid.

Clarisse is a feared general nicknamed as the invincible soldier, (sometimes Female Rambo) because on every war that she's in, she attack like she's not afraid of bullets, but that's probably because she have the Blessing of Ares, making her literally invincible. She also has a kid with her husband, Chris who is a business partner of Travis.

The demigods that are now gods, well, he really doesn't want to see them, especially Annabeth who he had learned, is the one who had hurt Zephyr most, though he had heard that she is now a drunkard… well that serves her right.

He's also been looking out for the planet; it seemed that the United Galaxies_-the group that governs the non-divine sides of planets, follows the order of the CGF-_ thinks that they are ready to be part of the intergalactic union. He wonders how many u.f.o geeks will hyperventilate and act like fangirls when they see bunch of alien spaceships hovering over the planet and speaking with their world leaders. He wonders what will be the action of the Earth's religious sects will do when they learn that there are countless religions out there which are larger and much more influential than theirs. He wonders what the people will think when they learn that earth is actually a laughing stock among the planets for being small, and having many retarded people(through internet of course)… speaking of which, CGF did say that they will contact all of the gods in the planet for the same purpose.

Oh well, he shrugged, he absolutely have nothing to do with those and that'll pass and go.

"Hey Nico!" he looked around and saw Bianca Del Angeles running towards him, holding buttload of papers. Yeah, as you might have guessed, she's the reincarnation of his sister. Right now, he also looks after her as her best friend.

"Hey Bi." He casually replied, smiling. He's really happy that he found her

"You seem early, I thought your class is supposed to end in… 30 minutes from now?" she said, looking at the her wristwatch, which in turn made her drop the millions of pieces of papers she's holding. Nico smiled, his sister is still as clumsy as ever.

"Something came up. Let me help you with that." He said as he kneeled as he picked the papers.

"Have you seen Alex?" Bianca said, which made Nico groan internally. Alex…is Alexandra Blofis, Zephyr's younger sister… she's also the best friend of Bianca, and she's not really fond of Nico, not that Nico is that fond of her too, but of course, he looks out for her, saving her from some troubles like that time when she went with some band which is in a cult that had planned to make her as a sacrifice to the devil so that they can gain a wish, yes, he slaughtered them all, good thing that Alex is unconscious back then since it'll be probably a little awkward when she sees him disemboweling the people there.

"Well, well, well, aren't this mister Italian corpse and his girlfriend, miss ugly Hispanic." A loud and annoying voice boomed on the hall.

A vein popped on his forehead. He do not like it when a bully is making fun of him, and he never liked it whenever a bully makes fun of his sister…yup, the bully is dead.

"Shut up Malfoy." Nico said.

"Woah, what? My name's not even Malfoy, its Brent, what does that even mean?" Brent laughed. You know, Harry Potter reference is still popular even though it's already been over sixteen years since the series ended, though some kids are just really fucking idiot.

"Just shut it Brent, no one likes you here, just go away." Bianca said, annoyed with the guy. Ever since she turned him down, he's been bothering him forever. Then Nico came and 'stole' Brent's popularity, and then he hanged out with her, so the bothering just intensified.

"Shut up you ugly bitch." That made Nico snap. No one and that means no one, calls his sister a bitch.

It all happened in a blink of an eye; Brent suddenly flew out towards the lockers, destroying them. He is still conscious, surprisingly. Fear is evident from his eyes, his pants, wet.

"W-what happened?" Bianca asked.

"He thought he was superman and jumped towards the lockers." Nico said nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

"B-buy, I saw-"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED HERE!" a voice boomed in the hallway.

"M-Mr. Burns! Principal! I-it's Di Angelo! He threw me on the locker!" Brent shouted.

"What?" Bianca shouted. "I didn't even see Nico move!" she shouted, a bit exasperated.

"Actually, I did throw him to the lockers." Nico smoothly said earning him stares from Bianca, scared gaze from Brent, and glare from the Principal.

"To my office, you three!" Mr. Burns shouted, saliva flying everywhere.

Uh, oh. This is definitely not good, Bianca thought. From the way that things look, Nico is probably the one who'll get the worse of it. She just can't let one of her best friend down.

She's really not a very social person, so she had never thought to have such nice friends. If only for not her mission… perhaps, she'll experience more.

To tell you the truth, she has a huge secret.

A secret that encompasses the logic of any sane man.

She's part of a UG, the united galaxies, and though she's still a newbie/trainee and her last newbie mission is to gather information about Earth. And that mission is almost complete, meaning, she'll never see her friends ever again…well that's what she thinks.

**Sorry, it's a bit too short… I'll make it up in the next chap.**

**Anyway, I need some help… can anyone of you volunteer to check my previous chapter and fix the grammar and spelling mistakes? I know that it's bad since originally, I started this story for me to practice writing, so my first chapters really sucked balls…**

**I really need help T_T! Pls P.M me if you're interested to help! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N please read**

**Hi guys, first of all, I'm extremely sorry for not posting the chapter quickly…but I'm bombarded by huge case of writers block and outside problems did not help. This chapter is not complete, it's just 50% of the planned chapter, but so that you will not think that I'm cancelling this story, again, here it is. **

**Chapter 27**

"_I am aware that the 'one' is in your care."_

_Wolfrrn grinned and nodded and held an awkward Artemis to her front. "Brother, I would like you to meet Artemis, she, is the one."_

_Bright light covered Artemis and when it subsided, it revealed the beautiful eighteen year old form of the moon goddess._

_Ragonar swiftly kneeled in front of her, along with the other Ragons._

"_My Lady, it's a huge honor to meet you."_

Artemis felt her heart quicken its pace as she felt the overwhelming auras of the people who are kneeling in front of her. Incredibly overwhelming yet, she felt how it flows through her so smoothly and gently, as if the presences fully acknowledge her. She can't help but notice how familiar the feeling that she's having is. It's as if she had gone back thousands of years, looking at the man she fell in love with.

She breathes in, and closed her eyes. The image of Zephyr, sitting contently under the shadow of the clouds, looking at the vast ocean appeared in her mind. And as she opens it, she felt reinvigorated.

"Rise." She said with regality and confidence, brought forth by the acknowledgement that she had received from the Ragons. And at that word, the Ragons obeyed her and rose from their position, gazing directly at the eyes of Artemis.

Zeus and the other Gods just watched the scene, and they can't help but feel and think about different things. It's quite unsettling for all of them, but perhaps, the most unsettled is Zeus.

Ragonar, and the other Ragons treated him as if he's nobody, as if he's nothing worth of their time, not even bothering to give him the proper respect. Yet here they are, showing outmost respect to his daughter, to the point that they would kneel in such sincerity. He wanted to do something, but he can't help but do nothing. It's still very freshly engraved in his mind and body, that he is weaker than them. The fear that he had felt transformed into chains, chaining him down in his throne. But his Hubris is much more powerful.

He cleared his throat, and in the process, lightning and thunder rolled.

All of the occupants in the Throne room looked at him, the Olympians, with fear in their eyes, and the Ragons, annoyance.

"Please, take you're your seat so that we can start this meeting." He said with confidence and authority in his eyes.

The Ragons shrugged and did what he said and sat, though of course, Ratrr rolled her eyes. It's very much obvious how Zeus "tries" to gain upper hand.

"So," Ragonar said. "First of all, again, I'm extremely honored and joyful to see Lady Artemis. She's the only reason why I came here despite my busy schedule." He smiled at Artemis.

He continued. "And I fully know that you wanted to make a peace treaty with us." he looked at the Olympians and stopped at Zeus who is nodding.

Zeus tried to speak but he was cut by Ragonar. "But of course, we cannot start without everyone that is involved. My brothers and sisters are not yet here, and so is the rest of your council."

Zeus cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm aware, I shall call them at once." Thunder and lightning rolled in a fascinating loudness, and in a second, blasts of light appeared in the throne room.

As the lights subsided, the first to appear is Demeter, who is caught off guard by the visitors. She also noticed how scared Apollo and Hermes looks, as if they had just seen a monster worthy of being feared.

Dionysus, just simply didn't care and fell back asleep in his throne.

And then Aphrodite, her expression cannot be distinguished due to the various feeling she's currently having. She felt extremely attracted to the male Visitors, noting how strong, divine and powerful they looked like, especially the man who is sitting beside the other two who are currently snuggling.

Though, she also felt extreme jealousy as she laid her eyes on the woman who is snuggling with the attractive guy, and the woman who is sitting at the armrest of Artemis' Throne, and Artemis Herself who looks extremely stunning. She immediately wanted to run towards her room to change her dress and makeup due to her blatant loss with her current beauty. What made it worse is that the visitors are epically failing at secretly stealing a glance at Artemis, it's as if she's the only one worthy of their attention.

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "Where are the others?" he thundered. The Ragons just looked at him funnily, amused with his act.

Demeter is the one who spoke. "Hephaestus is currently busy right now because it seemed that his forge has been blown by his experiments. Ares is probably on his way as he is always late. Poseidon is probably wandering around somewhere again, as he always do these days, and Hades… probably doing some moronic things like the moron he is."

Zeus rubbed his forehead. "Fine, I guess we should be fine without them, how about Hestia?"

"I'm here brother." Olympians looked at the middle of the room where Hestia can be seen in her child form, tending the flame silently.

"Seriously? Are we the only one who noticed her? She's been here since the start." Ratrr asked loudly, shaking her head, though with a small smile in her face. The other Ragons shrugged.

Hestia, smiled kindly and gratefully at them.

"Okay, what is happening here, who are these pretty boys?" Aphrodite said while smiling seductively and trying to get their full attention but is completely ignored by them.

Athena cleared her throat, trying to regain her lost composure.

"They are the Ragon Gods, the gods that we had called the Beyonders." She said simply. Ratrr is eyeing her with a curious smirk.

Aphrodite, though a bit surprised, just swooned more, she knew how important these guests were, and how powerful they are so she's now more interested. "I guess we should get more…acquainted with them, am I right?" she winked at Ragonar who just looked at her weirdly.

Athena elbowed her while glaring which she ignored.

The Ragons just raised a few eyebrows amusingly, as if eyeing some spoiled child that wanted attention.

"Aphrodite." Zeus thundered.

"It's fine," Ragonar said with calmness. "We rarely encounter such… weird behavior so it's somehow refreshing. He's your love goddess, I presume."

"Yes, I am indeed the beautiful, and divine Greek goddess of love…and sex, Aphrodite is thy name. It's a pleasure to be here in your presence" Aphrodite said while courtly lowering her head and still smiling seductively.

Ragonar just smiled. "It's a pleasure too. You are indeed quite beautiful." He said politely.

Ratrr snorted. "It's gonna be interesting when she meets our own love goddess." The Ragons casts a knowing smile. "Oh, and she's probably not in a good mood." At this, their smiles had grown into full smirk.

Aphrodite and the Olympians raised their eyebrow with that remark but let it passed.

"Anyway, our siblings are still not here, and your council is still not complete so we still cannot go straight to the peace treaty subject." Ratrr said then smiled. "Why don't we start exchanging questions first to make a…bond while we wait? It seemed Athena here have lots of questions since she didn't had the chance to read the book I sent." The other Ragons nodded slowly at her, but they still suspected that she's up to something. Athena' expression perked up eagerly.

The Olympians looked at each other, and made a silent discussion and agreed.

"I think that is quite alright." Zeus answered.

Ratrr looked really pleased, and eyed Athena. "I guess your side should start since it seemed Athena here is eager to ask us questions."

Athena inhaled and spoke, there's tons of questions in her mind right now but one of the biggest questions that she's itching to ask…is about the curse that had been inflicted upon her.

"First of all, I thank you for letting us do this to know things about our sides, and the first thing I will ask is about the-"

"The curse." Interfered Ratrr, grinning maniacally. Athena is a bit irked that she finished her question but stayed silent since Ratrr is right.

Ratrr examined her by looks and then clicked her tongue while shaking her head. "The curse that you have is a bit, complicated…"

"Can't you remove it now?" Athena asked hopefully. But Ratrr just continued clicking her tongue.

"Sorry girl, but no can do."

Athena's eyebrows collided in furiousness. "But why!?"

Ratrr smiled sadly. "It's not a curse that originated from me. The curse that you have is an ancient curse created by my father. It's a bit… too powerful for me to just removed."

"Then why in Hades did you cast it on me!?" her voice is continuously rising, the Olympians looked at her with curiosity, it seemed that she's really irked by the curse.

"First of all, because it's a funny curse, and second, you are the one who brought this upon yourself. You should have been wiser than what you've acted earlier. You disappoint your mother." Ratrr said nonchalantly. Though it's obvious that one of her assistants became agitated with her words.

Athena glared at Ratrr. "What did you just say about me? I disappointed my mother!?What do you know about her?" anger penetrated each word.

Ratrr just laughed. "Oh, I know 'lots' about her. For example, I know where she is, what have she been doing these past millennia, etc." she confidently said.

Zeus eyed the exchanged of the two wisdom goddesses, and he's personally became uncomfortable when the topic changed from the curse towards Athena's mother Metis, which is also his first wife.

Seeing the shocked expression of Athena, Ratrr just laughed. "Though of course, I will not say what they are." Her lopsided grin as if mocking the goddess haunted the whole area.

**Athena P.O.V**

I felt my mind working rapidly like gears in a machine. I cared about the curse that was casted on me but this, this is much more important.

This goddess heavily stated about her knowledge about my mother.

My mother…

I only remember a few moments about her.

I remember how she embraced me as an infant with no knowledge of the world. I remember her smiled, her warmth.

I remember the sound of metals being created and forged into armors and weaponries as she wished to not leave me without anything.

I remember how she gave me her knowledge through mystical whispers that she had made into lullabies.

I remember the time she said goodbye as I saw the light of the outside world for the first time.

I cannot be blamed for my actions. I sprung towards her, in anger of her mockery, of her lies. Holding the spear that my mother forged, I attacked. I felt time slowed down as I flew towards the woman. But she didn't even move, none of the Ragon Gods moved.

But as I inched towards her, a cloaked woman that accompanied Ratrr and always stayed at her right side raised her hands, and expertly stopping it by holding the tip. I felt a surging force envelop me as I was blown away back towards my thrown but to my surprise, it was a gentle landing.

"For a wisdom goddess, you're quite a fool." Ratrr said with a smirk, adding only to my fury.

But I cannot move. I felt something that is holding me back, like an invisible force trying to embrace me with the gentleness of a mother holding her child. I'm so relaxed by the feeling.

Then a burst of light covered the room, accompanied by a fresh sea breeze. And as I saw Poseidon appearing in his twenty year old form, everything went black and as I fell through the darkness, only the faint taste of salt through my tongue accompanied me.

**Hades-Third Person P.O.V**

The land of the dead casts off darkness unknown to any living mortal, with only few lights came from seas of flame in the fields of punishment, the paradise Elysium, the castle of the lord of the dead, and the Gardens of Persephone.

Hades is sitting in the middle of a wide cave covered with pillars of dark gemstones, with a few flickers of lights of different colors emanating from few rare stones of light on the ceiling. It's a beautiful place of darkness.

It's a place that only he knows, a place where he can truly be at peace, a place where he could brood with all of his problems and think about them carefully.

"_This is the seed of the sacred tree of oath, it bears a holy fruit, eat the fruit with an oath, promise or anything of the sort, and it shall bind you forever, though if you eat the seed that only occurs every hundred years, any of your oath, any of your curses, anything that binds you but the ties of family, that you had chosen, will be undone. It's yours and you can do whatever you want with it, use it wisely." _

He gripped the piece seed in his hand with a contempt force. It's a simple looking seed but he can feel the power of life in it, a strong power that isn't even affected by his powers of death.

"_Use it wisely"_

His friend said as he looked at the God of the Dead with a confidence as if he's stating that this is the answer to all of his problems.

Though Hades is not sure what to use it for, that is the reason why he's in that place.

He remembers that time where he is bothered by the coldness of his wife. Well, she's always cold to him. She always looked at him as if he's the demon that stole her life, her shine away from her. That he's the demon that imprisoned her.

It made Hades sad, because it had seemed that Persephone had forgotten the day they met each other.

That certain day is one of the most beautiful days for Hades. He remembers her smile as she grows her flowers while he rest in the shadows, trying to rest. She approached him out of curiosity, and it annoyed him, though because she's stubborn and kept pestering him, he somehow became fond of her.

He told her lots of stories, and also lots of poems worthy of praise. He remembers how her eyes perk up in excitement like a child. Their conversation continued for months, with both of them coming back to their spot every morning to see each other. And for days, as Hades witnessed her growth, he just suddenly realized that he's in love with her. And she too, of course, is in love with him.

Who wouldn't? She's trapped inside a feud between pompous gods fighting for her hand, boasting about how powerful they are, in war with each other for her hand, because they're lusting with her body. Yet here, is a man who is as mysterious as the darkness of the night, telling her fantastic and sometimes heartbreaking stories and tragedies, and heart full poems with his beautiful voice, looking at her with respect with his pitch black colored eyes.

They had wished for those days to never end.

Then eons later, here are they now, with Persephone looking at Hades with the shine in her eyes gone, replaced by the cold stares that breaks Hades' already frozen heart.

A tear escaped the emotionless face of Hades. He kept looking at the seed, with the voice of his friend repeating like a broken record in his bind.

"_Eat the seed, and all the ties that you had chosen, will be undone."_

Hades felt afraid at the seed. Anything that can enable one to break any oath is really powerful, and he cannot bring himself to doubt his friend's words because that said friend never spoke lies. He closed his eyes, trying to think what to do.

And image of the young Persephone smiling at him appeared in his memories. He remembers that certain scene brought out light upon his dark world. He remembers her eating the pomegranate seeds that he had given to her and her words that day.

"_I am yours forever." _

With a smile that melted his frozen heart.

Then appeared a scene where she cries in the corner of their room as if he's hurting her by encasing her world with darkness. Her cold eyes that froze his heart back.

He can see how eager she is to leave his side, and how sad she is when it's time for her to come back…

He can see as she kisses and beds another man…

And he can only watch from the shadows, weeping.

Those are the times he felt the pain that can only be describe as more painful than drowning in the Styx.

He opened his eyes, the dark cold eyes of his steeled. He felt his heart turn to stone then slowly crumples into dust. The dark aura of his, darkened.

He stood up and slowly walked outside of his cave, with every gem he stepped on, crumples and turn into black sand…

He loves her. He loves her so much but it seemed she doesn't share that feeling anymore.

Perhaps, he thought, it's time.

And his mind suddenly became clear, at last, he felt at peace. His current form of an old man gradually changed, his looks became younger. His long greasy hair shortened and became neater.

His cold black eyes melted into a much warmer but still dark one, with the pupil became vibrant red. His pale wrinkly skin tightened and had more colors. His sickly looking body became much more muscular. In his face, under his left eye, he willed hellfire to engrave three black claw mark tattoos, a reminder of the day for what he will do. His black suit made from souls of the damned changed into black jeans and pure black long sleeved shirt. He looks more like a rebellious teenager now than the God of The Dead.

And as he saw his reflection from the side of a black gem pillar, he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

He fingered the seed in his hand, thanking it.

And so, he stepped towards the shadow, with one destination in his mind…

Persephone is in her extremely beautiful, but for her, lifeless garden. Winter yet again rages in the world of the living, and she can't wait for it to end so that spring could come and signals her freedom.

She's sitting in the cold sands of Hades, bored out of her mind, throwing rocks at the darkness of the black lake in front of her, making it lost forever. And suddenly she felt a cold aura emanate from something in her back, and she knew what it is. She rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to look.

"Hello there…husband." she said with bored and sharp tone, her expression unchanging. She did wondered why he's there in the garden since he had made it clear that he doesn't like going there, but she just let it pass.

Hades sat down and smiled as he relaxed his body. He just sighed with his wife's tone, he had gotten used to it and with the new peace he had now, it barely even hurt him anymore.

"Hello." He said back and stayed silent. He can smell the fragrance of the hair of Persephone, and it reminded him back of how he loved that smell.

The two couple just stayed silent for quite a while, with Persephone expressionless, and with Hades closing his eyes, enjoying the silent company of his wife, smiling contently.

"It's really been a while huh…" Hades muttered.

"A while, what?" Persephone said, not understanding what her husband is saying.

"You know… our marriage." Hades added with an almost inaudible playful tone.

Persephone snorted, it was an understatement. "Yeah, it's really been a long time since you kidnapped and tricked me to eat that pomegranate to imprison me here."

Hades stayed silent for a few second. "…you really forgot huh." A playful curve on the side of his lips appeared.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Forgot what?" she said bluntly.

Hades shrugged and adjusted his position so that he can relax more. He looked upwards and watched the illuminated ceiling.

"That I didn't kidnap you. You kinda begged me to take you away from the world of the living to here." he said with a playful shrug.

Persephone snorted gracefully as a goddess. "…why would I beg you to come in such desolate and creepy place." she said, still not looking, though a bit bewildered by Hades' words.

Hades turned silent again. And just breathe in and breathe out silently.

"Forget about it…" he said, his face showed a face of longing for that time. She really forgot huh, he thought.

Persephone shakes her head.

"Hey, do you have… a wish?" he said, his expressionless voice accompanied his expressionless face.

Persephone raised her eyebrow but didn't bother looking. "If I have one wish, it's to be free from this literal hell hole that you call home." Blunt anger is evident in her sarcastic tone.

Hades closed his eyes and took a deep whiff at the scent of his wife. He opened his eyes and looked at the seed and smiled sadly. He summoned a small diamond case and put the seed in it. He then summoned a note with the words he intended to say. A tear left his eyes, but his face is smiling contently.

"…Okay. You're free." he said seriously, already prepared then he quickly made a motion to shadow travel.

That made Persephone's eyes widen in shock, and she quickly turned around. And she saw Hades who's looking down, with tears streaming from his eyes, but his face is smiling as if at peace, even though with his different form, she quickly knew that this is really her husband and she can't help but think how gorgeous he is. She only saw him within a second as he quickly disappeared as a dark smoke.

"You're free." These are the words that repeated over and over in her mind along with how gorgeous Hades looks. She's extremely unsure what he meant since she's bound, cursed to be his wife and to spend six months in the underworld by the laws of it.

A glint caught her attention, and there, on the ground, is a beautiful diamond case with a single seed in it. As a nature goddess, she felt how powerful the seed is, it's almost impossible. Even she, became afraid of it. She took the note under the case and read the beautiful calligraphy in it.

"_This, is a holy seed that when eaten, can break any curse, oaths, or anything that bounds anyone that you choose to break. _

_Eat it and you are free._

_I'm sorry for everything, but also… thank you for everything. _

_I love you._

_- Hades."_

Her face became serious as she rethinks what the letter meant.

She looked at the seed, unsure of it, her hands are shaking, and she doesn't know what to do. She knew how much power the seed has, so it's probably real. But then again, she had been tricked by Hades many times…

"_You are free." _she thought, for thousands of years, that is what she had yearned for, and that is right now, is in her hands.

She closed her eyes, and ate the seed, and wished her freedom and as she does, a bright light illuminated the dark world.

Hades slowly stepped out of the shadow, and then he walked towards the unconscious bare naked goddess that is once, his queen, his wife. Tears, yet again flowed down his face, smearing down a small smile that is engraved on his face.

_At least, she's going to be happy._

He carried her bridal style and as he lifted her, a glowing pure white dress and designed with small diamonds slowly materialized, covering Persephone's body, a last, small gift. She's extremely beautiful, he thought, as always.

He travelled to the shadows, holding his love tightly, as it may be the last time he'll have the chance, and as the light of the day appeared, they, are revealed to be in the middle of Demeter's garden. He placed her slowly under the shade of a tree, and left.

He sighed, he's free, but now, he doesn't know what to do. Well, he still needs to process the divorce paper works, and then, well…

Thunder and lightning rolled, signaling that Zeus is calling for a meeting. Though Hades just shrugged, he doesn't feel like going there right now. Well, he'll go but not immediately. What he's gonna do now, is probably going down the mortal world and pop a few beer.

**A/N again, I'm sorry for this chapter, I'll try my best to complete this as soon as possible. I'll post the other half along with chapter 28 which contains the scenes of Nico "accidentally" following Bianca on the United Galaxies, of course, it will probably be revealed that Nico is literally have more authority than any other guys there. **

**Please review, or better yet, PM me if you have questions, thank you :3**


	28. The calm before the storm

**Hi guys! It's been...a while... a few months exactly, haha. Sorry about that. I believe some of you are plotting to kidnap me to squeeze the new chapters out...and I understand you, haha. In fact, perhaps, if I'm one of you I'd probably be the one who is plotting against the author. Lol.**

**Anyway, yeah, it's been a while. I really shouldn't be making excuses, but really, I had became super busy with School works such as Filming, Documentary, and thesises, in fact i haven't even finished them.**

**Yes, i had the time, but procrastination got me...**

**Then, Writers block joined him.**

**Anyway, here's the new chap! Yay! **

**And yeah, again, I'm not abandoning this story.**

**Chapter 28: Calm before the storm.**

"Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Spurge, and Ms. Del Angeles…." The principal, Mr. Burns, said loud but slowly as he checked the files of the three one by one. He looked up towards the three who have extremely different expressions embedded on their faces.

Truthfully, it made Joel Burns pretty much amused even with the damage that they had caused.

Of course, what happened is something that is totally out of ordinary…

occasional fights with students happens regularly, but a fight where one of the student being thrown away towards a row of steel lockers and destroying them? It is not. It's a wonder why it seemed that Brent doesn't even seem to have a single scratch, but only just obviously shaken up.

The old principal wondered if Nico have some sort of supernatural powers. He almost snorted at that thought, such a fantasy like situation can never occur in real life.

He observed the three, Brent, as is said, is obviously shaken up and is leaning away from Nico with the look of undeniable fright.

Bianca frequently looks towards Nico with extreme worry in her eyes. Mr. Burns remembers this girl as a hardworking and kind girl as he had once been her teacher once on her freshman year.

Raising his eyebrow, and with an almost unnoticeable knowing smirk, he had made up his mind that the girl probably is in-love/have a crush on/attracted to Nico. What else is the reason? Friendship? Would a girl really look as worried as this if Nico is just her friend? Ha.

The said boy, Nico, meanwhile is just expertly twirling a pen he picked in the table of the principal. He had a bored expression that is perfectly describing how he really doesn't want to be in that room or that how he doesn't care about what happened. He's not even noticing or just even paying attention to the gaze that Bianca gives him.

Nico is really a curious case. That is what Mr. Burns had decided ever since the day he met the boy. With all of years he's teaching, he had already met bunch of different teenagers, he had met jocks that seems to only care about being a douchebag, geeks that only cares about knowledge and fantasy stories, he had also already met bunch of wanna be emo guys with all of his years of teaching but this boy don't seem to be really like anyone of them.

The normal wanna be guys are usually just those people who are going with the "fad".

Like emo's, he had scars…. They are obvious if you just look carefully, but obviously not self-mutilated. But it's as if they are from some sort of a fight. You can also see the dark tattoos peeking a bit under his sleeves. But he had always felt that Nico isn't like those weird, wannabe, overdramatic, moronic kids. He just gives this aura that he knew what he's doing even if you think otherwise.

The boy just seemed so mature. As if he had lived such a long life in which he had experienced everything.

"You guys know, how big of a mess you did, right? I could expel all of you for it, you know." Mr. Burns said while raising his eyebrow at the three, successfully breaking the ice. Brent's eyes widened a bit but recovered.

"Sir! It was all that freak!" Brent quickly said, more on shouted while pointing at Nico, which made him earn a round of rolling of eyes of Nico.

Bianca turned her attention to him and glared.

The old principal cleared his throat, trying to get back the atmosphere that was ruined by Brent's outburst.

Nico then just sighed and suddenly dropped the pen.

"How much?" he passively said.

Mr. Burns quickly focused on Nico, thinking that he had misheard what the boy said. Bianca and Brent looked at him too.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Burns said, leaning forward as if trying to make sure he properly hears Nico this time.

Nico, again, rolled his eyes.

"I said…. how much is the cost of the damage?" He said again with the same manner of tone and passiveness.

Mr. Burns cleared his throat. "Oh, yes… I'm not really sure since it's not yet properly investigated. But if I will say a price, then I'm pretty sure it'll be fifteen to twenty five grand." He said while calculating it in his head based on the amount of damage he had seen. And you know what? He's more or less, right since a part of the wall also broke.

This shocked Brent and Bianca, knowing that the price is too much for them. Brent, even though not poor, doesn't know how to tell this news to his parents who will surely kick him out. Bianca, even though she know that the UG will reimburse the payment easily, will surely be heavily reprimanded by her superiors for this mishap and will surely fall lower on the eyes of her colleagues that are already looking down on her.

He continued. "Now, I know how big that cost, but with the damage you had made, that'll be the-" he was cut by Nico who retrieved his wallet while the principal is talking. A big, fat, wallet.

"Here." He said as he threw a bunch of cash to the desk of principal who widened his eyes with the money on his front.

An awkward silence permeated the room as the three looks at that money with extreme shock.

"Thirty thousand dollars, I hope that'll be enough." Nico said with a tone of finality. The principal looked at him, as the other two, and somehow, felt incredibly intimidated. He is not glaring, though with his eyes, he had perfectly made them realize what he wants. He doesn't want trouble, he doesn't want to be the center of the trouble, and that he's really extremely annoyed right now.

They felt the room's temperature dropped, and noticed how the room darkened, as if something sinister is happening. It was terrifying. It made them feel like Nico have the highest authority there in that space, that one wrong move…is more terrifying than death.

But as quickly as it appeared, the feeling also quickly disappeared as Nico removed his sight on front of them. He patted Bianca's head like she was a kid.

"I'm going now, if you need more money, you can contact me any time you want." He directed this at the Principal, and then continued. "Bye Bi, I'll see you next period or so." He said nonchalantly while heading to the door. And as soon as he left the office, only then the three finally took in a breath.

And at then, as if on cue, Bianca's communicator beeped in which made her widen her eyes. She quickly apologized to the principal and quickly darted out of the office.

…

Chaos…is having a blast. That is a fact due to that she now getting to know Sally, the mother of Zephyr, her fiancé. Well, even though she did rejected him due to some instances, the instant she knew his real identity, nothing could stop her now. Perhaps, she's even willing to even destroy the Universe she had created if needed.

Sally closed the shop in the meantime.

Having a delicious cup of coffee while talking to Sally about the childhood of Zephyr who is back then still Percy, is surprisingly for Chaos, is one of the happiest she had been. Sally too, is having a blast. She's now smiling and laughing, even to the point of tears due to the reason that she now knows that her son is still alive. She no longer try to conceal her happiness, she no long needs to punish herself now.

The two showed each other their own pictures of Zephyr/Percy.

Sally showed Chaos the cute baby pictures of him, most of which are naked pictures and really funny ones. She showed him the picture of him smiling, holding a tooth that had just fallen, him, in his first day of school…him, in his early teens…him, in a tuxedo on Sally's own wedding day….and him, in the last picture they had both taken as a mother and son before that sad event happened….

She sheds tears with every one of them as she held them. It's still a bit unbearable for her to remember the past, but she is now slowly accepting it, and looking forward to the future, in which she will again, hold her son in her arms, with a promise to never let him go again…

It was a curious case for Chaos. She doesn't really go out much so she's not completely familiar with complicated emotions such the one Sally's having right now, crying while grinning. It might seem weird for you to believe that the all omnipotent Creator who all worship, is not really that omnipotent. In her defense, she just created things that are already been designed. She held Sally's back and caressed it, in an attempt to soothe her.

Chaos then showed her, her own treasured pictures. These are pictures that she had secretly taken and hid. In a normal case, she would not even dare show them to anyone, but this is a special case. She first took out a picture of Zephyr in which he had temporarily reverted back in his old form, his appearance when he is still Percy Jackson, in the picture; he is seen hugging Chaos from her back. It's a picture taken when he had lost in a bet against her.

If there's still a doubt nursing inside Sally's heart, now…there is none. A proof is here, that her son, her beloved son, didn't die. His smile never changed and still as vibrant as ever, showing strength, confidence, and assurance. There's a bit of a blush in Chaos' face in the picture, and if anyone not knowing the position of the two, one might think that it's a peaceful picture of two lovers.

"He had changed his appearance." Chaos said towards sally, a little bit of a heads up since the other pictures are caught in his recent form. Sally looked at Chaos in wonder, trying to understand what she had said, and because she is smart, she had realized that it's really possible that her son would change his appearance to forget his past. Anyone would probably do that. Getting shunned by your family, your mother that you loved the most, your lover, who will make you willing to be even in the deepest part of hell, and the world, the world that you had saved countless of times, fighting beings that no child would ever dream to encounter… anyone would try to forget that.

And with that, Chaos showed a picture of Zephyr, in his dark colored armor with the insignia of CGF, looking proud and determined, with his silver hair and dark grey eyes. For Sally, he looked as if he had been worn out with all of the problems of his past. The loss of his beautiful jet black messy hair, and her most loved part of him, his sea-green eyes is quite disappointing for her. But she understands. He's in pain and needed to show his back to the past and embrace his future.

She smiled. At least, his wonderful smile didn't change.

As Chaos watched the different emotions come and go with every picture she looks at, and she was quite fascinated. A true loving mother, she said to herself. It's mysterious, the mind of a mother that is. Chaos had almost tried to read Sally's thoughts, but she refrained, this is her future mother in law, and even if it's that easy for her, she wouldn't do it.

Then she randomly grabbed a picture again, and she then furiously blushed. A message was written on the back with beautiful calligraphy.

"A gift, from me to you, milady –Primordial Eros"

The image in the picture, is them, kissing.

Sally slowly grabbed it, and even though Chaos does not really want to show it, just let her see it. And a huge smile from ear to ear appeared on her face.

It was beautiful.

She was also quite amused by the deep blush Chaos has, while trying to look away from her. It was…a funny sight.

She doesn't know who she is completely, only that she's the fiancée of her son, but she felt like she really makes a connection with her. This seemingly young and very beautiful woman made her remember the times when she first met Poseidon, her first love, and the father of her son.

She sees her son's eyes as he looked at Chaos with love and care. Something that she had already seen back in the day when he is still with Annabeth.

Perhaps, with the time he had been gone, he showed that same expression of his eyes towards many women, perhaps, it's not as special as the first time, but yes, it's sweet.

"Um…can I take the picture back?" Chaos said shyly at Sally who just smiled at the shyness the girl showed and then gave it back. And as she took it, a smile also crept in the Creator's face, a simple, yet a beautiful smile.

Time passed, and Chaos had shown all of her prized pictures that numbered in hundreds, not talking, just silently enjoying the peacefulness and the smell and taste of coffee, blue cookies and muffins.

…

Zephyr, is having fun with Lil Artemis. His wings are fully open, gliding in the sky while holding a small loli in his arms which is Lil Artemis who is screaming n delight. Of course, at first she's really scared and might have puked her heart out a bit because of the aerial tricks that Zephyr intentionally did to mess with her.

"More! More!" lil Artemis said as Zephyr continuously did a barrel roll in the air, her expression while this s happening is really cute so zephyr happily obeyed her. They played throughout the day, laughing really loud as they watch the birds in the sky scatter in panic because of the two people messing with them.

To be honest, this is Zeus realm, and because this is the ancient time, the god of lightning is supposedly stronger this time so he should have picked up that something is amiss in his sky right? But Zephyr, even though severely weakened because of his current form that the Unknown had forced upon him, is still leagues in power compare to the Sky god.

It's like, comparing a Chihuahua to the Lydian Drakon. It's a given that Zephyr had blocked his presence from the detection of Zeus. Besides, it seems that Zeus is… currently busy with another woman so…he is focusing his powers on hiding himself from Hera.

Their fun continued through the night, and only then something happened.

…

Fenrir, the wolf that the Gods of the Norse feared, the wolf that every howls signals a huge disaster, the great and strongest monster of all wolves, the mighty wolf of Ragnarok …is having a panic attack.

Leto is currently gripping his neck really hard that he had feared that she will decapitate it. She's in labor and in a great pain, far worse than when she gave birth to Artemis.

Truthfully, Fenrir is happy for her, but because he's not really that concerned, he just wished this to end. He's uncomfortable with what is happening. A birth…is not really his forte, you could say. If you are talking about an apocalypse, or making a god into a delicious dessert, then yes, he'll be more than happy to be in that, but yeah, birth is really…

"Master! Master! Hurry!" he shouted telepathically to Zephyr with all his might. He knew that his master can easily handle this kind of things, he firmly believes on his master's title of God of all trades, master of all.

His panic and begging had perfectly gone through Zephyr. At first, he smirked, because at least, this had served Fenrir for joining Blackjack, for making fun of him. But a face of worry quickly permeated on his face when he had felt Leto's suffering. He quickly looked at Artemis on his arms and smiled.

"Arty, we will go home now." Zephyr said to lil Artemis in a calm and soothing voice. Of course, she pouted and started protesting. She's really having quite some fun. She really likes the scenery. What more, she extremely like it that Zephyr is holding her really close to him. His wings are really beautiful, she thought.

"Your mom needs us now, she's in pain." Zephyr said with the same soothing effect but now it contains a bit more weight, the way he talks to his children back in the day.

This made lil Artemis widen her eyes. She really loves her mom to the point that she'll probably hunt down anyone who will make fun of her, whether they are mortals, animals, monsters, gods, or whatever. She glared, but her eyes contain heavy worry.

"Let's GO!" she said with fierceness that rivals a war god. This made Zephyr smile. Artemis love for her mother is really something that can be admired by anyone. With this, he immediately message Blackjack telepathically, and quickly teleported towards the cave.

….

"MHashter!" Fenrir shouted happily as he saw Zephyr appear out of thin air. Lil Artemis is a little shocked with what had happened. It's her first time to teleport so the experience made her wonder for a bit. But when she had laid her eyes on her mother who is embracing Fenrir's neck, she quickly became worried, she wanted to cry, but she forced her tears down, she don't want to show a bit of weakness to her mom.

Leto looks like she's really struggling. Her face is flushed and sweat covered her beautiful face. Fenrir too, looks in pain but this is due to the mighty grip of the woman on her side, Zephyr and Artemis chose to ignore him.

Lil Artemis quickly ran towards her with intent to help her, but Zephyr stopped her by holding her hands.

He perfectly knows that in the myth, Artemis was the one who helped her mom in her labor which is the reason why she became the goddess of birth, but still, why would you let a little kid do that if you have someone as Zephyr who had countless of experience, and is actually the one that designed the process of it? You may already forget it, but he's the one who designed the universe that Chaos had created, making him the Great Architect. (Yeah, girls, he's the reason for all of your periods, and birthing pain)

Anyway. Zephyr looked at Artemis and just smiled, reassuring her.

"I got this." He said to her full of pride.

Light quickly enveloped the cave, and somehow, it became in the shape of a cube, with a weird blue liquid substance that is glowing of healing energy. When Leto was submerged on the holy water, her pain had quickly left her. Fenrir is really happy that Leto stopped choking him and quickly got away from her, hiding in the back of Lil Artemis in the corner.

Zephyr approached Leto who, even without pain, is breathing erratically. She had her eyes closed, but she had already seen what had happened, that the cave was illuminated and that she was half submerged in weird water. She cannot really explain what the hell just happened though she is eternally grateful that the pain had already subsided.

Lil Artemis is really happy that her mom seemed to be pain free again, which is extremely good. Though, even when Zephyr said that he'll handle it and that he had stopped her earlier, she quickly swam in the weird liquid towards her mom. though, this time, Zephyr didn't stop her, in fact, he just smiled. Leto too, smiled as she saw her daughter and held her little hands.

Zephyr then summoned Fang and O'leary so that they can help him. Of course shocked Lil artemis and Leto first, who wouldn't be if you saw a huge hellhound that is so huge that it barely fit on the cave no matter how big it is. Fang too, is in his snake form but his size is of a normal snake, of course, he wouldn't even dare show his real size, it is because of the fact that his size is actually bigger than the earth. in the past, he was called the serpent who wraps the whole midgard, but now, he can even swallow the solar system with ease. He is really, big. Understanding the situation, they quickly changed into their humanoid form.

It took quite a while, but the birth was successful. Truthfully, Zephyr could had just teleported the baby out of Leto's womb without a going in the whole process, but he didn't because he believe that this process binds the mother and her child tighter.

Lil Artemis is happy and jumping all around, celebrating the fact that she is now a big sister. Fenrir, Blackjack, O'leary and fang are all amused by her actions.

Leto too, smiled at her daughter, and then she looked down at the child that is suckling in her breast, he smile widened and the twinkle in her eyes became brighter.

The room was cleaned and was furnished into much more comfortable room for a newborn baby. This is courtesy of Zephyr, a simple gift from him.

Leto looked at him gratefully.

"Please name this child," she said with content. of course, she knew that the name of her baby will be apollo since Zephyr deliberately said that to him, but she just really is happy that she wanted him to bless the child with his name.

Zephyr awkwardly did that and gave lil Apollo his name. Apollo just gave a pure, bright, toothless infant smile. He looks so innocent that Zephyr and the others that had known the old Apollo felt really weirded out.

That, ended the fiasco happily.

…

Bianca is confused and conflicted. Her designated time on earth is not yet supposed to end. She knew that she still have two months at most before she is summoned back to the Milky way base of the UG. But just now, she just receive an important order, saying that she needed to return immediately. She hadn't even finished her report.

She felt her heart Burn in sadness. She's thinking that she wouldn't see her treasured friends again. A tear escaped from her eyes. she wondered what will happen next.

A time and place was already given, and it is ten minutes from now in the rooftop of the school.

She really don't have much things that she own, and she is trained to always bring all of her things with her, and she is helped by her standard dimensional ring that can at most, store a house. so she don't really need to panic on what things she needed to bring.

As she took a step, she felt that it's as if the gravity multiplied.

She only had a few friends in all of her life. Her life is kinda tragic you see, she was abandoned at birth so she had been in a countless orphanages. She is clumsy and not all that pretty. Well, she is pretty, but it's just that she never showed it. her face is always covered in dirt and her clothes is always dirty. Added the fact that she give an aura of death, she was often hated. Bullied throughout her childhood, by either the children or the adults. Not even animals like her. she was labeled a cursed child since everyone that approach her became really unlucky.

She had enough and ran away. She is smart, so she lived in the street. Though even there, she never had a friend.

Then one day, just after her twelfth birthday, in rare stroke of luck, she found her first friend. That friend is a girl that seemed like just a few years older than her. Her name is Van, a kindhearted company commander of UG that is on vacation. She is also talented and great and topped every test and classes that is given by the UG.

She took her in and convinced the other members of her company to recruit her into the UG. Though it seemed that no one in the company liked her, only then she found happiness.

But then, Van was promoted, more like, she was recruited again. Recruited by the CGF.

Bianca knows about that Group. More like, she can't not know what they are. they are basically the greatest group that is on the Holy tier. Even the top officials of the UG, the officials that an ordinary people could call again will readily abandon their position in order to join the CGF, even if it's just a lowly member position.

It's definitely not easy to join. You need to be recruited. And your chance to be recruited is almost nonexistent.

The CGF accepts only recruits a few tens to hundred people in a universal millennia which is really long.

It is already a huge boost of honor for a whole galaxy if there is one chosen from that place.

It's safe to say that Van didn't even hesitated. The Milkyway UG department partied for days after her departure. Though Bianca is the only one unhappy. She's again, alone.

She was branded a failure, and because of her heritage, and without Van's protection, she was bullied again.

Then she was ordered to observe the Earth. The planet she was from.

Earth is looked down upon by everyone outside it. Yes, it may seem a paradise with it's beautiful sceneries, but the downside are it's sentient guardians.

The humans.

The humans sucks. They have the capability to be great, but they chose to be fools. some of their culture are great, but...they seem to forget that and focused on dulling their brain by worshipping "artists" that isn't really that great. They had forgotten countless gods, and they chose to be hypocrites. Though their worship of the Creator is great and is accepted, but really they still sucked.

It may be clearer now why Bianca is bullied by other species because of her heritage.

She hated the mission at first, but somehow, she had gotten two friends, somehow, it became bearable, it became enjoyable. And now, she's leaving them without even saying goodbye. She will again, be alone. She could not help but cry.

She stood in the middle of the rooftop, waiting for the teleportation laser. Counting down the seconds she had left on the planet. Silently crying.

9

8

7

She counted, but then a hand grasped her right shoulder from the back. this of course, shocked her.

"Bianca... Are you crying?" The man who is grasping her said. She quickly looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Nico?" before she had pushed him to stop him from being transported towards the base, the Laser already came, with Nico, still grasping Bianca's shoulder.

**Tnx for reading :) I hope you wouldn't abandon this story and me. Please continue supporting me and this story :D. But it's totally cool if you say you don't like me anymore. I totally knew the pain of waiting... do you know the manga Onepunch Man? Yeah, it's been a while since One(the author) released a new chapter and it made me sad...**

**p.s Sorry if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes, I rushed this chap in one week for you guys. :)**


End file.
